Soul Eater: Repairing A Broken Soul
by Narusaku1357
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn. The moment i saw him in the music room i decided to look into his soul. And when i did, i found that he had locked it up because it was broken. Nearly shattered. I wanted to fix it, so i decided to befriend the cool guy of Shibusen
1. Meeting the Gang

Repairing a Broken Soul

_Chapter 1: Meeting the Gang_

"_...I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since i first found out about my power..."_

"_...but his..."_

* * *

"Maka Albarn is my name!"

No.

I glared at myself in the mirror.

"Hello," I then greeted, "My name is Maka Albarn"

NO!

Why couldn't I get it right?

"Hi there, I'm Maka. Maka Albarn" My eyes shut and I felt my fist slam down on my bathroom counter.

That was what I hated about moving and going to new schools. I had to meet new people, and I could never get my greetings right. My Papa took a new job as Secretary at a high school called Shibusen. And since it was so far away, we had to move. I hated my Papa by the way, so I don't live with him. Though, as protective as he is, he was fine with me living on my own as long as he was in walking distance and could easily come to my _'rescue'_ if I was ever in any danger. Ugh...that stupid, cheating pervert...

I was happy that I didn't inherit any of his traits. His hair was blood red and his eyes were a dark bluish green color. Me though...I had inherited my Mom's traits. The sandy blond hair and the large forest green eyes. I used to always wear my hair up in two pigtails on each side of my head. But since I've moved to this new, very large and fancy school, I decided to wear it down from that day forward.

My dark blue cat jumped up onto the counter and looked at me with curious yellow eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her. "See you later Blair" I then said as I grabbed a small hat of the towel rack. "I'm heading off to school now" I set the witch like hat on her small furry head and stepped out of the bathroom. Then after a quick glance around the apartment I nodded in approval to its cleanliness. My living room, dining room and kitchen were all just one big room. And my bedroom door was near the table on the left side of the apartment, next to the bathroom. Across the way and passed the couch there was the door to the extra room.

I frowned.

My Papa insisted that I get an apartment with only one room. But I told him that I could one day get so much stuff that I'd have to put it all in that extra room. Then I went ahead and gave him my infamous "Maka-CHOP!" That's when I take my favorite book- despite where ever I am - and slam it down hard on your cranium. Don't ever ask where the book comes from. I won't tell you.

Behind me, Blair meowed in a way of telling me goodbye before I made my way over to the coat rack. I took my sleeveless white and pink jacket that I loved so much off and then put it on. It was my favorite so if it ever got torn, I'd always fix it back up myself. I waved over my shoulder, saying goodbye to Blair, and then stepped out of the apartment with a smile plastered on my cream colored face. I could see the large school that rested in the middle of Death City and that only made the smile grow even more. "Shibusen!" I called with my fist in the air. "Here I come for Junior Year!"

* * *

I swore that I could feel my right eye twitching as I stood in the classroom doorway. For a beautiful and fancy rich kid school, the classroom was full of hyped and whacked up kids. In the middle there were two girls who seemed to be wearing the same outfit: A short beige coat with a red shirt underneath and blue jeans and shorts with black boots. The older looking one was wearing the pants while the other was wearing shorts. And what they were doing...well the older one was painting her nails while the other was frantically coloring all over a piece of paper on her desk. In fact they all had paper on their desk. They were supposed to be writing something on the board but I guessed that since the teacher wasn't in yet, that they all weren't following orders.

To the left of the two girls, there was a boy in a nice black and white suit. His hair was just as dark as the fabric but oddly...there were three thick white stripes on the left side of his head. 'Did...he dye his hair to be like that...' I thought as my eyes traveled across the room a little. Everyone else was just being really loud and throwing things around. Every once in awhile there was a paper thrown towards me, but I didn't really care. My eyes drifted back to the front of the classroom and I spotted a blue haired kid pointing at the class and yelling about something that involves "Black*Star" and "Surpassing God and all his knowledge" or something...

WAIT! Black*Star?

"BLACK*STAR!" I called over the roar of the class as I shut the door behind me. He immediately stopped all his yelling and looked my way as I approached from his left. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened. That definitely meant he recognized me too. "Black*Star! It's been so long!" I then said as I stopped in front of him. He hadn't grown. He still had to look up slightly to look me in the eye.

"MAKA?" He gasped. "You're going to this school now?" I could tell he was very excited to see me. But all I could do was nod since I knew my voice wouldn't over power the classes. "Maka! That's Awesome!" Black*Star then said to me with a thumbs up. He then reached over and grabbed my right hand to pull me over to the nearest desk that was occupied by a black haired girl who I recognized as the only person actually paying attention to his performance and was smiling as she clapped her hands for him earlier.

I had known Black*Star since we were in elementary school. He was always loud and obnoxious. Always saying that he'd become wiser than all the gods. But that dream was soon crushed when he failed one of our sixth grade tests. He was depressed for days, saying that Gods never failed their tests. But to the looks of him now, I was sure he was over it and his dream was back online. Once middle school came around it was time for Black*Star and I to say goodbye. And he moved away with his caretaker Sid - since he was an orphan and all - to another School. I guessed he went to a school around Death City since he's now going to Shibusen.

"Hey Tsubaki" Black*Star said to get the girl's attention. She looked up at me and smiled almost in an instant. I could tell she was a very kind person. Her hair was very long and up in a pony tail. I swore that earlier I could see the end of it peeking out from underneath her chair when I had first looked over. Her eyes were also a deep grayish blue color, possibly indigo. She was very pretty and I could feel myself a little jealous towards her. "Tsubaki, this is Maka." Black*Star then said with a large smile. I guessed that I wasn't the only one that would be introducing myself. Then Black*Star looked at me before pointing to Tsubaki. "Maka, this is Tsubaki." He then said to me. "We met during Freshman Year."

I nodded and took the girls hand to shake it. 'The scentless flower huh?' I thought as our hands parted. Another smile spread across my face as she mentioned it being a pleasure to meet me. I could tell just by looking at her. That even_ 'that'_ flower had a scent.

"Black*Star used to speak of you back during Freshman Year." Tsubaki then told me as said blue haired boy took a seat next to her. She glanced at him quickly before looking at me again; a small smile on her face. "He soon stopped, so it took a moment for me to recognize your name." She laughed slightly and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"It's OK" I said with my hand up. Man...We had just met and she was all ready apologizing to me. Strange... "I'll just go find myself a seat then..." I walked around their double desk and my eyes soon caught the two girls in the middle desk. I then could tell what was really going on.

"PRETTY GIRAFFE!" The coloring one yelled as she randomly marked her paper. "Isn't it Nee-Chan?" She then asked as she slid the paper over for the older looking one to see. The other girl didn't even look but she nodded with a small smile as she examined her nails. That, there, told me that they were sisters...

'Odd pair...' I thought.

Then my forest green eyes went to my right. The boy with the stripped head was staring at his paper. Wondering why, I stopped in my tracks and stared as well. The words "Period O" were printed nearly perfect on it but nothing else. I was sure he was trying to say "Period One" but why was it incomplete, I wondered…and...why was he just staring at it?

"I-I am useless..." I heard him mumble in complete frustration as his hands rubbed the desktop. I only blinked as my head began to tilt to the side slightly. Was that guy...ok? My movement must have caught his attention since he had looked up at me. "Uh. Hello" He then said before springing to his feet. He all of a sudden seemed to be in a good mood. "I presume that you are the new student?" He held out his hand and, taking the invitation, I shook it.

"Yes" I answered after. "My name is Maka Albarn" I then said. His hand parted from mine and he nodded.

"Death the Kid" He then told me, "But you may call me Kid for short" I nodded again. He had a strange name but so did Black*Star so there really was no room for me to make fun of him. At least I could call him Kid. "The only seat available Maka-San, is the seat next to me." Kid then told me as he took a step aside to reveal the seat beside his. I looked over to my left. In the middle row, one seat back from Kid's desk there was an empty seat. I pointed to it. "Oh, that seat is actually taken." Kid then told me as he looked over. I looked at him and blinked. "He's usually late, but he does sit there." He sighed and then out of nowhere he gave me a strange puppy dog like face. "Please, you have to sit next to me. The desk is so off balance without anyone on the other side!" He clapped his hands together and got onto his knees. "Pwease, Pwease!"

I blinked again. "Um...OK"

"YES!" Kid cheered with his fists in the air. He moved aside and let me take a seat next to him near the window. Then the both of us sat down and I decided to watch him get back to his paper. "Now let's see..." He grabbed his pencil and with a gulp he began to continue on the word "one" but as soon as he got half of the "n" down he slapped his forehead and snatched up the eraser to take it off the paper. I felt my eyebrow rise.

"He has OCD"

Kid and I both looked up to see the girl who was fixing her nails from the middle desk. She had her right hand down on the desk to lean on it and was looking at me. "The poor guy would freak if anything wasn't symmetrical." She then said to me before looking at Kid. He gave her a sad look and she laughed before looking at me again. Then she reached over with her left hand. "Hey there. Hear your name's Maka. My name's Liz." She then told me as I reached over to shake it. "And that little one back there is my little sister Patty." Liz then said as she took the hand back to jerk her thumb over her shoulder. "Not the sharpest tool in the toolbox but she's very nice" Liz then gave me a thumbs up and a wink before going back to her seat. "Talk to you later new girl."

After a moment I looked at Kid and saw that he was concentrating on his paper again. Then I looked up and saw his hair. "So um...Kid" I muttered as I tapped his shoulder. He set his pencil down on the desk top and looked over with astonishing yellow eyes. "If you're all whacked up about Symmetry and such..." I began as my forest green eyes lied upon his hair again. "Then why are there three stripes on one side and none on the other?" I must have said something wrong since he immediately slammed his head on the table and began making whiny and upset sounds as his fist lightly hit the desktop.

"Your right! I'm just asymmetrical trash! Hopeless, filthy-"

"No no!" I gasped as I set a hand on his shoulder. I looked over to Liz who was watching the whole scene. Her sister, Patty was laughing up a storm next to her. Neither helped me though so I looked at him again. "Kid...you're not trash" I told him with a nervous smile. "I mean...if you were trash then you'd stink. And-" I paused myself to get a good whiff of his odor. It didn't stink at all. In fact he smelt like a rich kid. Of course. "-you definitely don't stink!" His crying and fist stopped and he looked up at me.

"Really?" He then asked me. I nodded and before I knew it, he was holding his pencil again trying to work on his paper. I sighed and looked out the window. I had a feeling that sitting next to him for the rest of the year was going to be a bother. But I was sure that I'd eventually get used to it.

The classroom door opened finally and a woman with golden blond hair stepped in. She wore a yellow and black outfit and on her left eye, she wore an eye patch. For a moment I wondered why but I soon got my answer after she tripped over her own foot. She was a clumsy one. Probably poked her eye out on her own accord. "H-Hello class!" The teacher exclaimed after standing up to wave. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late, but I got lost again..." She let out a sigh and Black*Star raised his hand. "Y-Yes Black*Star?"

"Marie-Sensei!" Black*Star yelped as soon as his name was sounded. Everyone in the class looked his way. "We have a new student today!" As soon as these words left his lips, his finger was pointed at me. Everyone in the classroom looked and I could feel myself blush in embarrassment. They were _'all'_ looking at me...

"Oh yes" Marie-Sensei said as she made her way over to her desk at the front of the classroom. "You must be Maka Albarn, no?" She then said before glancing my way. I gave her a simple nod instead of a vocalized answer and she smiled. "Well then Maka-Chan, welcome to my class" She then said. I smiled back. She seemed like a nice teacher, even if she had one eye and a clumsy way of life. "Alright then, let's begin our lesson," Marie-Sensei then said before picking up a pointing stick for the board. But before she could continue, the door opened and someone walked inside.

That was the first time I ever saw him: The lazy eyes and the crooked grin, the snow white hair that was partially evened out by a small black headband. He was the schools "cool guy"...

He was known by all the students as, Soul Eater.


	2. Follow Me, Dear Mr Eater

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 2: Follow me, Dear Mr. Eater_

_"...I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since I first found out about my power..."_

_"...but his..."_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late again Marie-Sensei."

I couldn't help but stare as the white haired boy walked up to the teacher, mumbling something about his motorcycle breaking down. But I immediately knew that was a lie since Kid had, at that moment, told himself that he had seen him earlier that morning. Marie-Sensei stood from behind her desk and gave him a small smile; only to receive a blank stare in return. His white hair had a messy look to it, but at the same time it was really neat and well kept by the small black headband he wore. I could tell just by looking at him that he was lazy and laid back since his eyes just seemed to scream those traits for the world to hear. And to top all that off, his eyes glowed with a simple blood red color. Or what '_looks'_ like a red color. Our desk was a little too far back for me to tell exactly. His black jacket—probably leather—and orange shirt went well with his tan colored pants, and just because of his clothes I could tell he was one of the popular ones.

Damn...why'd I have to be more interested in the popular guys?

"It's all right." Marie-Sensei said with a sweet smile. "Do you have a pass?" She then asked as she held out her right hand, expecting him to hand her the small yellow slip that was required for that situation. The boy nodded and took said slip out of his left pocket, then handed it to her. "Ok! Thanks!" Marie-Sensei then said as both his hands were stuffed into his pockets again. "Take a seat then."

Another nod from the boy and he began walking down the aisle that Kid and Liz sat beside. The aisle closest to me. I glanced over quickly to make it seem that I wasn't staring and I soon realized that it was the wrong time to look.

We had made eye contact.

His eyes were a deep crimson that rippled like a pool of blood…There were parts where I could see a light crimson but it was mostly dark. Red eyes usually meant trouble but in a way I could see that he wasn't that bad of a kid. Even if that smile of his was a little demonic looking with that face full of attitude. Though, none-the-less I believed that his eyes looked good with the rest of his look. They were lazy...but just gorgeous.

After a full minute I finally realized that he was gone and for that whole time, I had been staring into the empty space his eyes once were. I felt my face redden in slight embarrassment as I looked over my shoulder. He had taken the empty seat next to the kid that wore glasses with a swirl pattern on the lenses. 'Guess kid was right...' I thought. 'That seat '_was'_ taken by someone...'

Once again our eyes locked.

His crimson met my forest. I didn't want to look away, but at the same time I could feel my head trying to pull away to look in a different direction. Was he in the same predicament? Was his mind telling him to look away too? Just then, Out of nowhere, he gave me a grin; showing off his razor sharp teeth and shut his eyes before turning his attention to Marie-Sensei. Once again I felt my face flush, and I also, turned my attention to the front.

Who was that guy?

There was only one way for me to find out...

Ask someone.

I quickly glanced over to Kid and saw that he had given up on his notes and had set the paper and pencil down to just listen to Marie-Sensei. I then reached over with my right hand and tapped his shoulder; gaining his attention. He looked at me and gave me a smile. "Yes Maka? What is it?" He then asked me.

"Kid..." I began softly. "That guy," I pointed over my shoulder to let Kid know who exactly I was talking about. "Who is he?"

Kid smiled a little more and looked back forward. "The name he goes by is Soul Eater." He told me soon after. I raised one of my brows. What an odd name. Then again he was popular. It was probably just a nickname he's been using to pass as a "cool"guy in this school. "And, if you're thinking that's his nick name. It's not." Kid then said. I tried to hold back a gasp in surprise. It was like he read my mind! "Not much is known about him," Kid then said; closing his yellow eyes. "The only person who knows the most about him is himself. He doesn't really share. Not even with the friends he spends such little time with." As I looked at Soul again, Kid reached over and nudged me with his elbow; gaining my attention and making me look at his slightly perverted face. "Why Maka?" He asked me. "Do you already have a crush on your first day?"

"EH? NO!" I gasped only loud enough for him to hear. "I was just curious...Geez..." I grabbed my book and began to read as Kid continued his explanation.

"Soul is what we would call the "Cool guy" of Shibusen" He told me. From behind my book, I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Soul was leaning his head into his hand, asleep. "He tends to...doze off during class and for an unknown reason, even though I see him every morning, he's always late to first period."

'I knew it...' I thought as my eyes narrowed. He was nothing but a "Cool Guy" who acted off task just to keep his reputation. But...why did he interest me so much? I looked forward again, a light pink coming to my face.

'I can't go and fall for that stupid _"_School Girl Crush_"_ thing!'

'I JUST CAN'T!'

* * *

So much for the idea of forgetting him for the rest of the day…He was in my second period too. And just to make things worse, his seat was right next to mine. Meaning, he sat at my double desk and he sat right beside me. I felt so awkward around him. I mean...he slept through pretty much the whole period but it was still weird. I didn't like him. I knew that for sure. I didn't even know him. No one knew him. Only _'he' _knew about himself. And after Sid-Sensei finished his first lecture I understood why no one knew anything about him. Because he slept too much to actually share things about himself! All I knew was what he looked like and that he had the "cool guy" attitude. Nothing else...

But at least I didn't see him at lunch. He was probably still out cold in Sid-Sensei's classroom. I felt a small smile spread across my face. I could imagine Sid-Sensei smacking Soul upside the head to wake him up and then yelling at him for sleeping the whole period. But even so, he did look kind of cute with that little drop of drool hanging off his lip—

"Maka-Chan?" Tsubaki asked from the other side of the table. "Are you ok? You seemed to be spacing out..." As she said this, beside her, Black*Star ate his lunch like a cannibal. Just like he used to. And beside me was Kid eating his perfectly symmetrical lunch with Liz on his right. Earlier before he had noticed that the table's balance was off when Patty was sitting near her older sister. He insisted that one of us go sit by Black*Star and Patty, being the one on the edge, was more than happy to volunteer.

"I'm fine." I finally answered after coming back to my senses. I had been thinking about Soul for so long that my food had gotten cold. "I was just thinking is all..." I then said as I gave Tsubaki a smile. She smiled back and gave me a nod before scolding Black*Star for having too much in his mouth to chew. What an interesting group they all were and I was happy to have them. It was only my first day and already I had five friends. Four if you leave out Black*Star.

I was happy.

I really was.

After lunch we all said our goodbyes and Tsubaki and I headed for third together. It turned out that we had Dr. Stein together, so from that day forward we decided to walk there together. Though once we stepped into the classroom, I stopped in my tracks. Tsubaki did as well and looked over her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" She then asked me.

There he was. Soul Eater sat on the middle desk and he was talking with a few other popular guys who were in the room. My eyes widened in anger. Was he following me?

"Alright, Alright, get inside please"

As soon as I heard the new voice I quickly turned around to see a grey haired man who was sitting in a rolling chair. He wore glasses and at the moment he was smoking. A feature that I found the most disturbing and strange though was the giant screw through his head and the stitches that were patterned throughout his skin, clothes, chair and now that I get a good look around...his class room. Before I could say anything to the man, Tsubaki had me by the arm and had pulled me over to the nearest empty desk.

"H-he was in a pretty bad accident." She told me with a small but nervous smile. "Just don't stare and there won't be a problem at all. He won't even threaten to dissect you." Don't stare? He was a teacher! How was I _'not' _supposed to stare? "Here," Tsubaki then said as we stepped around the desk. "He hasn't chosen a seating chart yet, so until then you can go ahead and sit by me if you like."

I nodded and we both sat down as the other students did as well. 'Of course...' I thought as Tsubaki took the seat nearest the wall. 'I have to sit the closest to him.' I looked over my shoulder and saw that this time he was actually awake but it wasn't hard to tell that he still wasn't paying any attention. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were glued to the board. 'Idiot...' I thought before looking forward to listen to the strangest man on earth talk about dissections.

'I bet he doesn't even know what the word "Dissection" means...'


	3. Like a Broken Piano

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 3: Like a Broken Piano_

_...I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since i first found out about my power..._

_...but his..._

* * *

The next morning i decided to get up really early. Actually a little earlier then usual. I went ahead ad made myself some eggs and bacon for breakfast, turned the living room TV on, sat down at the dining table and made myself comfortable. "I hope that Soul kid isn't as much of a bother as yesterday..." I yawned as Blair took her place on my lap. As i took my fork in my right hand my left pet her head. "He was getting on my nerves...he has all four periods with me Blair!" I took a bite of my eggs and looked down. "What a coincidence huh?" I then asked as i flipped on the weather channel, which happily said it was going to be a sunny day. "Let's just hope we have nothing together next term..."

I stood up and cleaned off my plate in the sink when i was done. After that i turned the TV off and put my same pink and white jacket on before gabbing my backpack.

"See you later Blair!"

* * *

The school was quiet early in the morning. There was barely anyone there. And even if someone _'was' _here then they were all outside talking and catching up with one another. I didn't know any of them. I only recognized a girl named Kim who was in my fourth period. She had nice pink hair. It was really well kept and cut short above her shoulders. I liked it. She sometimes turned around to ask me things during class. Like 'can i borrow a pencil' or 'what did she just say?' She even introduced herself to me as soon as i sat down. She was nice, but we weren't friends like i was with Black*Star and the gang.

Speaking of them...

I peeked into first period to see they were hanging out and talking in there. But neither of them were. Not even Soul. Well of course he wasn't. Kid said that he was always - for an unknown reason - late to class...Hm...i wonder why its_ 'unkown'_...oh wait...i remember now. The stupid guy _'never'_shared anything about himself with anyone! "He's sleeping in as long as he feels no doubt." I muttered as i roamed the hallways. Then out of no where a melody lifted and soared threw the air and into my ears. It was soft and very relaxing, and it seemed to make all my frustration towards Soul vanish in an instant. But, at the same time, the person playing it seemed to be having trouble. Like it was their first time playing, or it wasn't their style in music. I stopped walking and looked around for the source. But i had no luck in finding it. Only that it was down the next hall. Even if the musician was having a little trouble...i thought it was beautiful.

I began walking again to search for the destination of the piano responsible for the sweet and calming melody that drifted through the halls. It was so unique. I hadn't heard it before. And i had heard a lot of songs from piano performances since those were the kind of things my Papa and Mom would always take me to before they got divorced. Those were good times, and this melody only made me think of them even more. The melody picked up a little as i rounded another corner. It sounded even better then, and i knew i needed to find where it was coming from! The musician was very talented. I needed to let them know what i thought about it. I needed to tell them how nice and soothing it sounded even if they were struggling with it!

Just then, the song ended and i could feel a bit of disappointment as i rounded another corner; my eyes reading each sign above each door. Then i caught sight of a door down the hall a little ways that had a sign saying 'Music Hall' above it. I smiled and the disappointment went away. The person couldn't have left yet. I had just come around the corner as the song ended. They couldn't have had enough time to leave.

With my smile widening, i jogged down the hallway and stopped at the music halls door. The door was cracked open just enough for me to peek inside quietly. In the middle sat what i was looking for: a grand piano. It was large and painted with a glossy black paint. There was a small table with a piece of paper and a pencil resting on it nearby and to add to the dark room, there were picture frames all over the walls. It kind of gave the room, a creepy domineer.

But other then that, it was the person who was sitting at the piano that caught me off guard. 'Wait! Th-that's Soul!' I mentally gasped after spotting the same neat and spiked white hair and black jacket. Even in my shock i could see he was frustrated with something. And before i knew it, he had slammed the cover back down on the keys and sprung to his feet, making me prepare myself to leave. But he didn't move from there, so i stayed. He kept his hands on the cover and kept his gaze down on his feet...or the cover. I couldn't tell since he had his back to me. I swore that i heard him mumble something about 'something not being right' and i figured it was the song he was talking about.

I lifted my right brow. Who knew that i guy like him would be into things like that. A cool and popular guy writing his own songs and playing them on the school's piano early in the morning. That was a little odd in my book. My eyes narrowed in understanding and i smiled a bit. 'Maybe i was too hard...' i then thought. I shouldn't have thought so cruel of him without knowing what he was really like. He was a talented pianist, and he didn't deserve what i thought of him the day before. I shut my eyes and concentrated hard.

Ever since i found out when i was thirteen, i could see souls.

_A Sound Soul dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body..._

That's what my Mom would always tell me. And because of that, I'd always know when a persons mind and body was ok or not. If they didn't have a healthy soul, then their body and mind would be troubled. That's an easier way of putting it. I opened my eyes and saw Soul standing in the same position as before. The only difference was that a small blue orb was visible around his chest and back area. But something was wrong_..._I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since i first found out about my power......but his...

His was broken...

Not just broken. But nearly shattered. I felt my heart skip a beat. His soul was broken and locked up. It screamed at me saying that something horrible had caused it. 'No way...' i thought in horror; staring at his soul. 'How can he be so calm and laid back all the time?!' i felt my eyes and body shaking as i stared on. 'One false action and his soul can cause him to go completly insane!'

At first my mind was in such a panic that i didn't realize that the bell had rung for all students to go to class. But then I saw Soul look up from where he was looking take the paper and pencil from the table and put them in his backpack. He then let out a yawn, showing off his shark like teeth, and before i knew it, i had deactivated the ability and ran off as far as i could. 'His soul,' i began mentally. 'No wonder why he doesn't socialize much-'

"Maka, there you are"

I looked up and saw Tsubaki waiting patiently at Marie-Sensei's door. Had i already ran that far, i wondered as Black*Star walked inside behind her. And just to make sure that _'i myself' _wasnt broken, i activated the ability again. Tsubaki's soul was completely healthy and sound. As were the other students who walked inside the classroom. I deactivated it and looked at my feet. 'So...his soul really is broken...' i thought in sadness and regret. My heart throbbed as i began to tear up. 'What horrible thing could have happened to him?' A single tear escaped my eye and fell to the ground.

"Oi, Maka-San? Is everything alright?"

I looked up and saw that both Kid and Tsubakiwere standing right in front of me. Both their eyes were filled with concern. At that moment, i realized that i had started crying, so i quickly wipped the tears away and nodded to them both. "I'm ok guys" I then told them. I could tell that they didn't believe me, but both of them shrugged and began to walk away. Or at least Tsubaki did. Kid only stopped and looked over my shoulder before grinning.

"Nice to see that your finally coming in on time today" He said.

His presence was felt soon after. Soul was right behind me. I could feel his soul shaking in sadness and fear behind me, but when i turned around to see his face, he was grinning back at Kid...like he was in a good mood. I was completely surprised and taken aback. 'But...in the music room,' i thought, 'In the music room, his soul was so close to dragging him into madness...' I swallowed the lump in my throat as Soul turned his attention to me. Then he raised one of his pure white eyebrows; his grin fading.

"Hey...you alright?"

That was the first time he ever spoke to me...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	4. The Only One

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 4: The Only One_

_...I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since i first found out about my power..._

_...but his...was broken..._

* * *

"Y-Yeah"

My voice quivered weakly after Soul spoke to me. He never said anything else though. He only adjusted his back pack straps with a small nod and walked around me to go inside the classroom. When he did, Kid wasn't long to follow. He seemed perfectly fine on the outside. But i knew that in the inside, Soul was a complete wreck. He was scared. But of what? His soul was so close to shattering and falling to pieces. But why?

I couldn't look at him the same way.

I smacked myself in the head as i sat down next to Kid. 'Why did i even look?!' I then thought in frustration. If i hadn't of looked then i wouldn't have felt the way i did and being around Soul wouldn't have had to have been so much harder. I could have just saw that he was talented in piano and then walked away to respect him from that day forward. But NO! I just had to look into his soul, didn't i? God it pissed me off! I looked over my shoulder to look at Soul. He was looking up at the ceiling, pencil at hand. Then when his eyes flashed with a sudden idea he looked at his paper and began writing something. 'I shouldn't have looked...i shouldn't have looked-"

"You sure are acting like you like him" Kid mumbled, interrupted every single paranoid thought of mine. I glared at him.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

After second period finished I let out a deep sigh as the bell for lunch rang. I then shut my book after and stretched my hands back. As i did so, Soul stood up from beside me, stuffed his hands in his pockets and took his leave. Where did he always go at lunch, i wondered as i watched him go down the steps in between each desk. He probably didn't go to play his piano. I figured that he didn't like people watching him play so that's why it was so early in the morning he did so. But still, curiosity came to me and i was soon up and following him out of the room and into the halls.

'Where's he going...' I thought as i blended with the crowd. I watched his back carefully as we both roamed the halls. We turned many corners and i could tell that, as lunch was going on, the people in the halls were starting to disappear. At the same time as walking, Soul was digging through his back pack for something. I raised a brow. But what? Then finally as we came around another corner, Soul pulled out a white paper and stopped walking.

As did i...

To his right, there was the school's bulletin board. Including the daily news, there were plenty of fliers and sign-up sheets for clubs and what-not. For a moment i wondered if it involved his piano skills. Like some kind of piano club or club for musicians. But then my mind drifted to his soul and i then wondered if it had something to do with healing that up. Like therapy? No, he acted like someone who doesn't even know the words meaning. Why would he have one? I frowned. His damn soul coming back to my mind had been making me feel upset.

Before he took any steps further, Soul set his bag down and took a pin off of the board. Then he took his flier and posted it up before picking his back pack back up. And before i knew it, he was walking away. I waited a moment. I waited until he was out of sight and then ran over to the board to grab his paper. My forest green eyes read it over. "Need place to live..." I read out loud. "Will pay complete rent or half of home bill" I looked up, only to see an empty hallway. "H-he needs a place to live?" I asked the empty hallway, which only echoed my words back in response.

I looked down. That was possibly a reason his soul was so messed up. It was probably because his family was poor and couldn't take care of him. I looked away at the paper blushing as i thought about a place he could live. I couldn't have chosen Tsubaki and Black*Stars place since they both were a little too strange - well mostly Black*Star. Then there was Kid and the Thompson Sisters. Yes they live with each other too. They all lived in the same apartments, showing off their friendship and mostly because Liz and Patty said something about Kid taking them in. But i wondered when and why? 'Where should Soul live...' i thought; a small smile creeping up my face. Then i remembered the extra room in my apartment.

Before i had the chance to do anything else, i folded the flier up and put it in my backpack before standing up straight to run off and catch up on my lunch. 'He can live with me' i thought as i skidded around a corner and charged for the cafeteria. 'I need to help out his soul anyway...'

* * *

"Hey Tsubaki?" I asked as the black haired girl helped Black*Star cough something up. She glanced over to hear me out but kept her hand lightly patting the blue haired boy's back. "Do you know where i can find Soul after school?" Tsubaki looked up to think about it after i asked and i could feel a strange aura that told me that someone one near by was looking right at me. And i had a slight feeling i knew who it was. I immediately looked to my right and forest green met golden yellow. Kid was looking right at me. I raised a brow. "What now?" I then asked.

Kid lifted his own brow before turning away to face his tray of food. "Nothing" he then told me; causing the muscle in my forehead to pulse. "I just find it odd that you're already trying to ask him out on a date, even though the both of you never talk-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"So anyway...Tsubaki?" I wondered as Kid's head lie unconscious on the table. "Do you have any idea at all?" Tsubaki was now rubbing Black*Star's back now that he wasn't choking any longer. She gave me a shrug after another moment and thought a little more before looking at the boy beside her.

"Black*Star" She said; getting his attention. "You and Soul used to talk right?" She then asked the obnoxious boy. My eyes widened slightly afterwards. Black*Star and Soul used to be friends? Strange, i had always thought that they'd be the worst pair if together as friends. Apparently Tsubaki saw that i was confused. "Soul is actually...well..." She looked down and thought about what she was going to say before looking at me again. "Almost like Black*Star in a way. During their friendship they caused a lot of mischief together and yelled allot. They were the perfect pair as friends until Soul changed his look and toned down a bit. He and Black*Star haven't spoken once since the first day of Sophomore year"

"Wow..." Was all i could say. Soul changed his look? I wondered what he had looked like before to actually be just like Black*Star in a way. He had to have worn something bright and obnoxious looking to really stand out like Black*Star's hair. Or else he wouldn't have been so _'Black*Star'_ like with his white hair and _'cool guy'_ attitude. "Wait that reminds me...Tsubaki. Did Soul still act like a _'cool guy'_ back then?"

"Yes he did" Tsubaki answered with a nod. "Oh. I almost forgot..." She looked at Black*Star and got his attention again. "Black*Star, did Soul ever tell you where he would go after school?" She asked him.

"Uh.." For once the god-wanna-be fell silent and we all could feel a strange awkwardness fill the cafeteria air. Maybe having Black*Star talk so much was...a good thing...

After a moment, his blue eyes widened and he threw a fist into his palm. "AH! The great me has just remembered!" He exclaimed to us all with a large smile. "Soul used to always tell me that after school he'd head straight home." He looked at me and shrugged. "So i guess he's at home after school." A small sigh slipped from my lips after he said this.

'I guess I'll just find him tomorrow morning...' I then thought. I didn't sit next to him in third period and i was sure he wouldn't like to be asked to come live with me in front of his classmates. So what was the point in asking him during classes? I only had two options and they were ask before or after school and since Black*Star said he went straight home after school, my only option was to ask him in the morning.

"Why?"

I looked up and saw that all eyes were on me again. And even when i looked to my right, i could see the yellow eyes that belonged to Kid staring at me as well. "What?!" I yelped as i looked around in a slight panic. "I'm not allowed to be curious about someone in my classes?!"

"BAWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Black*Star found me funny for an odd reason and fell off the table's bench to roll on the floor laughing. The only person besides me who noticed this was Tsubaki and she was at the moment just watching him as he held his gut in so his laughter didn't cause his belly to explode. Then after a moment or so, Liz's voice drifted into my ear and i looked right at her.

"Maka" Liz began with a lazy look my way from the right. "Why in the world would you be so interested in what Soul did?" She then asked me as Patty; who sat across from her, held in a laugh that i knew was going to blast out anytime soon. "I mean...it's not like you like him" Liz raised an eyebrow after a shrug. "...right...?" I felt myself blush. Crap...

"MAKA-CHAN LIKES HIM!!" Patty exploded as she stood to launch her finger in my face. I only blinked as she began laughing like a total maniac like Black*Star. I was so embarrassed at that moment. But i tried to tell myself that it wasn't that bad. At least she wasn't yelling Soul's name for everyone to hear. "MAKA-CHAN LIKES SOUL!!" I had spoken a little too soon...

"SH-Shut up Patty!" I squealed as the youngest Thompson sister fell to the floor as well to laugh along with the blue haired boy. "I don't like him!" I then shouted as i stood up. I really had hopped that Soul wasn't just standing there and listening to us. I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole cafeteria was listening in too. My face flushed even more as the laughing continued. "I just want to be friendly and get to know him!"

And i really did...

It may have seemed that at first glance, he was a mean idiot who only thought of himself in most situations. But after looking into his soul i had realized that he was a simple nice guy with a broken soul. And he didn't want to let anyone inside so it was locked up; preventing anything that could. Like a real friendship...or even someone to love. I felt so bad. He was probably too nice to deserve such a burden on his soul. I was probably the only person who could fix it. And if he lived with me, his soul was sure to let me in and our friendship would grow, making my job in fixing him much easier. And maybe I'd actually get to know him. I'd probably be the only person in the whole school who will know more then just his name and appearance. His bedroom door would be right across from mine too...he'd be in there every night...sleeping...

"BWAHAHA! SHE'S BLUSHING AGAIN!!"

I looked up at Black*Star and saw that he had gotten up only to laugh at my blushing face again. I was angry now. So before i got the chance to sit down again, i pulled out my book.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

I let out a sigh as i waited outside of my fourth period classroom for my Papa. He had told me a couple days before school started that everyday he wanted me to hang outside my fourth period classroom for him to come and check if i was still alive and healthy. He knew i hated him and still he insisted that he'd come and check on me. I shouldn't even have been waiting for that perverted idiot. I huffed. "Stupid Papa" I muttered. "I should just leave..."

Soul had gotten up after class and left in a fast walk like he was in a huge hurry. Black*Star had been right. Soul probably wanted to get home as fast as possible. I remembered that the flier said that he had a month until he was getting kicked out, so he was probably trying to spend as much time in it as possible before - a piano being played rung through my ears for the second time that day. I had been sitting around waiting for my Papa for about half an hour since class ended and i suspected everyone to be home. Guess i was wrong...

I stood up from sitting on the floor and looked around to make sure i knew where exactly i was. It was the same song Soul had been playing that morning. "So he lied to Black*Star..." I muttered to myself before picking up my pace down the hall way. "He's there before _'and'_ after school" I rounded another corner and hurried on over to the door below the 'Music Hall' sign. But i stopped. At that moment i had realized...now that i knew what he did before and after school...

I was the only person who actually knew something about him...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	5. Come live with Me

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 5: Come live with Me_

_...I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since i first found out about my power..._

_...but his...was broken..._

* * *

I smiled as i realized i knew the most about him than anyone else in the school. For someone normal it probably wasn't that much of a big deal, but to me...it made me feel accomplished in a way. What did everyone know about him? I knew that he was a talented pianist who practiced his own songs before and after school. How many people knew that already? No one...Just me...

Just me...

The music stopped and i could hear a pencil sketching on paper. I peeked through the door and saw Soul writing on the paper on the small table behind the piano. He reached up and scratched his head in thought, and since he was now facing me i could see the concentration set on his lazy eyed face. 'I think that's the most he's actually concentrated these past two days...' i then thought as he turned around and sat at the piano to practice his masterpiece once again. I was right...all he did was sleep for the last two days...

I let a small giggle pass my lips as Soul's song filled the air again. Then with a deep breath, I stood up straight and opened the door before walking within the Music Hall. I took his flier from my jacket pocket and quietly shut the door, but still not all the way. I let it stay slightly open like it was when i arrived. He didn't seem to notice me at all as i slowly approached from behind. I stopped at the small table, listening to his beautiful music, and glanced at the paper on the table.

It was a music sheet.

More like a rough draft of one. 'that must be the paper he wrote the song on...' I thought as the song picked up again. I smiled. Who knew a guy like him could be so talented. The paper had musical notes going down the line revealing the melody in it's code. But a few notes towards the bottom had been scratched out and replaced. And to the looks of it, he had done that more than two times. Even more than three or four. 'Guess he cant decide how it ends...' I thought.

"Still needs change" Soul muttered. I hadn't realized that Soul had stopped his playing. The room had fell completely silent. I was kind of surprised he still didn't notice i was there. But since he wasn't playing any longer i decided to give him the credit i was trying to give him in the first place. So i faced him as he stared at the piano keys. I took a deep breath and brought both my hands up close to each other and with out any other warning to either myself or Soul, I clapped for him. He jumped about a mile high.

"Nice job Soul! That was beautiful!" I said as the white haired boy flinched in surprise. He then slowly looked over his shoulder and revealed his lazy crimson eyes. After a moment or so, my hands dropped and i gave him a sweet smile. Or at least i hoped it looked sweet. I didn't want to look at him and give him a crazed look. Like i was saying i liked it but only in truth i didn't mean it. That would have been pretty bad. I looked at him a little longer and finally, Soul raised a brow.

"Really?"

I shut my eyes and nodded. "Yeah of course!" I answered afterwards. "You're very talented. I had no idea!" Then, out of no where i heard something click deep down in my mind. I had no idea what it was. But as soon as i opened my eyes again i forgot all about it. He was giving me a surprised look. Or something that showed surprise and relief at the same time...if that was even possible...I raised a brow myself. "What?"

His face calmed and he shut his red eyes to shake his head. "Nothing" he answered as he used his right hand to close the cover. "It's not even my style. But I'm glad you liked it." I mentally told myself that i was right. That's why he was having trouble. Because it wasn't even his style. "I never really have an audience, and even if i did, they've never actually complemented my work-"

"Then they must be crazy!" I interrupted; making him gaze at me with his crimson eyes again. "Soul, that song was just lovely" I then said as i walked over. I sat down beside him, but kept my body facing the door at the other end of the room. "So when did you write this song?" I then asked. I had become curious to see if it was this song they never complimented or not. "Before or after your last audience?"

Soul smiled and looked at the piano. "I actually wrote it up after school yesterday" He then told me. I blinked in surprise. That was probably what he was writing about earlier that morning in Marie-Sensei's class. And even more surprising...he wrote that yesterday! What kind of person had _'that'_ kind of talent?! The last time i had seen talent like that was when my Papa and Mom were still together. They took me to a fancy dinner party with a family jazz band. Soul's talent reminded me of them. They were all beautiful musicians, and Soul was as well. "Though, I'm always inspired to write my songs-" That caught my attention. I couldn't leave that subject alone.

"What inspired you to write this one?"

Soul shook his head. "It's nothing really" He then told me. Of course he wouldn't tell me...I gave him an upset lookto convince him to tell me but it never fazed him. He only shook his head again before smiling a small smile at me. "So, Maka was it?" He asked. Even though he was changing the subject, I felt myself blush. I couldn't help it...He knew my name...

"Uh Yeah!"

After i answered, Soul gave me a grin instead of the small smile he had been giving me before. "So what's up then?" He asked. "You barely even know me, never talk to me in school and now your sitting here in the music hall having an actual conversation with me." He reached up and touched my forehead as if trying to see if i was sick or had a fever. He then grinned a little more. "You feeling ok?"

I shook my head and lightly hit his hand away from my head. "Well for one thing..." I then said as my posture relaxed. I then held up my hand to show off one finger. "No one knows anything about you anyway." Then i held up two fingers. "And second, of course i don't talk to you in class. Your always sleeping" He laughed slightly. "Yeah, you know it's true..." i then told him with a small glare.

Soul hung his head in defeat. "Yeah..." He muttered; his hands running through his hair. "You got a point...sorry 'bout that" I smiled. He was a sweet guy. Even if he seemed stuck up all the time. Even if his soul was broken. And even if he was losing his home. Whoa! Hold on a moment! I had almost forgot...

"Oh! I almost forgot" I said, getting his gaze to lie upon me once again. I held up the flier i had been holding while my right hand showed off a third finger. "And third...I'm also here because i saw this on the bulletin board" He took it and looked at it for a moment before looking at me again. "I'm really sorry about what's happening" I said to him. "I thought that you'd like to live in the extra room at my apartment. It might not be much but-"

"I'll take it!"

"Huh?" I saw that he was giving me a wide grin; showing off his shark like teeth. For some reason, i really liked his teeth. They really added to his _'cool guy' _look. But still, I tilted my head to the side as i then realized he agreed to come live with me. I blinked. "R-Really?" I then asked. Soul nodded to me.

"Yeah" He said. "Not being known around here has it's perks but when times like these come along i can be in real trouble." He let out a sigh. But i only raised a brow. How could not being known have...perks? "Everyone decides to be_ 'uncool'_ and not do anything for or with me, so I'm pretty sure that if i declined your offer i wouldn't get another one..." I nodded. Soul did make sense after all. No one knew him well enough to want to do anything with him. And they probably didn't know him well enough to have him living with them. But then again...that was his own damn fault. He's the one who decided not to share anything about himself with people. But i was still wondering...how can there be perks?!

"So, you going to show me where to go or what?"

I looked up from where i was staring and saw that Soul had already gotten up, gathered his things and opened the door to leave. "OH!" I gasped as i stood. "Sorry" I grabbed my back pack and ran over to him to stand by his side. "I got a little side-tracked..." i then said with a small smile. He just looked at me.

"Right..." Soul then sarcastically said as we both walked out into the hallway. After that, we had fallen silent for awhile but to me it was a good silence. I didn't mind it at all. I wasn't sure about Soul, but to me it wasn't awkward at all. Even if the only sound i could hear was the soft steps we both made. That's when i noticed how differently we walked. I looked down and watched his feet. His steps were - like everything else about him - lazy and heavily dragging themselves while mine were light weight and made me seem like a balloon of happiness.

Soon we were both walking down Shibusen's front steps. A perfect view of Death City sat before us as each of our feet descended down. "Stay here" Soul suddenly said as he kept walking. I stopped myself and watched him go. Why in the world would he go and say that?! Just as i was about to say something, he lifted a hand and waved it over his shoulder. "I'll be right back. Just sit tight" He then said before disappearing around the base of the staircase.

"Well now i kinda have no choice but to stay here" I muttered as i took a seat on the step above my feet. He would never know where he lived if i didn't wait. I let out a sigh soon after as i looked over Death City. What a strange but wonderful place. It led me back to Black*Star and it led me to Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters. And even if he was a symmetry nut, the city led me to Kid too. And just like fate had wanted it, Death City led me to the broken soul that needed my help. Soul Eater.

A roaring sound thrashed through the air and seemed to get louder. I stood up as soon as i heard it at the base of the steps and Soul came around the corner on his motorcycle. He stopped near the steps and looked up at me as i made my way down. But i slowed down half way there. "Come on, Come on" He nagged at my sudden change in pace. It was because i had noticed he wasn't wearing a helmet. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything to protect himself. I glared at him making him raise a brow. "What?" I pulled out my book.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled before smashing his head in with it. Soon after, Soul went crashing to the ground below as my book disappeared into my back pack. His body twitched down below as i took a seat on the bike. I then huffed and looked down at him. "Why in the world do you not own any helmets!!" I yelled. He stood up with a muscle pulsing in his forehead.

"I don't need any!" He yelled right back as he stood. "I'm good enough to drive without one" I raised a brow but, he didn't keep up with his small rant. He only sat on the bike in front of me and rubbed his head as he started the bike back up. "Man...so uncool..." he muttered. "You don't even know me and you're already hitting me with books..."

"Sorry" I sarcastically said; crossing my arms. "It's a bad habit."

I heard Soul let out a sigh after i said this, and after, he reached forward and grabbed the bike's handles. "Tell me where to go and hold on tight!" He yelled as the bike's engine revved a few times. I raised a brow.

"Hold on to what?!"

"Me idiot!"

Then without warning, he began driving down the road and i felt myself wrap my arms around his waist in surprise. He was warm...and at that very moment i heard a loud click within my mind again. As i told him where to go, i only wondered what it was...

And what it meant...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	6. Click, Click, Moving In

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 6: Click, Click, Moving in_

_...I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since i first found out about my power..._

_...but his...was broken..._

* * *

"This it?" Soul asked as we stopped at the base of my apartment complex. I gave him a nod before his body slipped from my grip to get off the bike. "Right then..." He then said; his hands in his pockets once again. "Let's take a look inside." After i got off his bike i noticed that he had begun walking up the steps. I called out for him to wait and followed him up. "Hurry up" he muttered as he stopped at the top. "I have no idea what door to go to." What was he in such a rush for? Its not like he had some important thing to get to...or maybe he did. He _'was'_ moving out. Maybe he was in a rush to pack his things...

"Uh, it's this one right here" I said as i passed him and stepped in front of my apartment door just two away from the stairs. I took a deep breath. Soul Eater...the _'cool' _guy of Shibusen...was about to go inside my apartment. _'My' _apartment! 'please be clean...please be clean' i thought with a gulp. My hand reached into my jacket pocket and took out the keys. All i could wonder, besides the cleanliness of my apartment, was what if this didn't help him out at all? And what if we didn't get along? And why did i have the feeling that i was making a huge mistake?

"Hey, you going slow motion for dramatic affect or what?"

I blinked and looked to my left. Soul was just looking at me with his lazy crimson eyes. I huffed at his comment and looked back to the door. He really had no idea what was going through my mind at the moment. It was killing me! 'Stupid Soul' i thought as i stuck the key in the keyhole. 'You have no idea how hard this is...' I twisted the key and opened the door and before i knew it, we were both in the small space between the kitchen and dinning room. "Ok, this is it." I said; setting the keys back into my jacket pocket. "My rooms right there," i pointed to my bedroom door nearby, "And the extra room is right across the way" i then pointed to the bedroom door on the opposite wall. Soul's eyes followed my finger and soon he was looking at the extra room's door. He set his back pack on the table and began walking over to it as i set my own back pack down. "Go ahead and see if you like it" I then said as i walked into the kitchen. He opened the door and peeked inside. "I don't think it's much but-"

"I like it" He interrupted as he came back out. I looked over my shoulder from the tea pot and smiled. I was happy he liked it. It really relived my stress to hear it. "So," He then began as he walked over to stand near the table. "How much do you want for it?" It was nearly out of the blue but i was ready for somethinglike that. I turned around and shook my head. Then i gave him a smile.

"You don't have to spend a single dime until the next bill comes 'round" I told him as i turned around again to poor the tea into my cup. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that he looked confused. I giggled as i turned to face him once again. "When it comes, I'll pay half and you'll pay half ok?" He blinked.

"Uh...yeah ok" He then nodded to me and grabbed his back pack off the dinning table. "Ok, then, I'll skip school tomorrow to get myself settled in" Soul threw his back pack on and walked over to the door with the same lazy look he always wore. "I'll be here in the morning to start." He looked at me to confirm that i heard him, and to let him know i did, i gave him a nod and then he was out the door. The click ran through my ears again as soon as the door shut. But that time, i thought of it as the door clicking shut. So i walked over to the couch with my tea and sat down to watch T.V.

Over the T.V i could hear the roar of Soul's bike coming to life. I smiled and took a sip of my tea as Blair jumped up to lie on my lap. "Hey Blair..." I greeted as i pet her furry body. "Soul's coming to live with us" I then told her. As the sound of his bike disappeared, Blair meowed in response to what i told her. I looked down and saw that she had started to mess with one of the strings that hung off my jacket's hood. I smiled and reached into my jacket pocket before pulling out my keys. "Look Blair!" I shook the keys and got her attention. She then reached up and began to play with them as well. I only had two keys on the key chain. One was for my apartment and one was for my Papa's apartment. You know...just in case. I mean...i still hated him...and i was sure i always would.

Blair snagged they key's from my hand and bit one of them; a purr sound rising into the air. I smiled as i watched her bite at Papa's apartment key. Better his than mine. He had made an extra in case i ever needed to go to his place when he wasn't there. But why in the world would i want to go in there?! That whole mess ended up with me giving up an extra key for _'my' _apartment to him. So now, if he ever wanted to, he could charge right on in here-

"WAIT!" I stood up quickly; making Blair drop down to the ground with a squeal. She then ran off and left my keys behind, so i knelt down and picked them up. "Sorry Blair..." I then said as i looked into the extra room. She always ran in there when something frightened her. I looked at the keys again. "I should get another key made for Soul" I then told myself as i set the keys in my pocket. Then i turned around and charged out the door to find a homeworker's shop or place that duplicated keys.

* * *

A knock on my door the next morning came as i was making breakfast for myself. I knew it was Soul since earlier i had heard his bike getting closer. And yet i didn't even bother to move from where i stood when i had heard the bike shut off. So at that moment i finally moved. I turned down the stove's heat and made my way over to the door. I then looked through the eye hole. I was right. My forest green eyes spotted his crimson and his spiky white hair. Not only did he have the usual lazy look, but he also looked tired. I put a smile on my face and opened the door for him. "Good Morning Soul" I then greeted. He only looked at me; a weird look plastered on his face. I then noticed it was because i was in an apron, had oven mitts on, and my hair was still a mess. How wonderful..."Oh heh! I was making breakfast just now" I laughed as he took himself inside. "I usually wear oven mitts so i don't burn my hands on the pans handle"

Soul looked at me. "You make yourself breakfast?" He asked me; a surprised look on his face as he stared into my kitchen. I raised a brow. Was he never fed or what?

"Uh, yeah" I answered as i made my way back into the kitchen to finish making my eggs. "I always have to make sure i eat in the morning so i can concentrate during school!" After i said this i didn't hear him respond, so i looked over my shoulder. He was staring at the dinning table. "Do you get breakfast every morning Soul?"

Soul looked up after the question was asked. For a moment, though, he didn't answer. But soon, his eyes narrowed sadly and he looked at the table again. "I used to" he then told me. "I'm not much of a cooker so i usually relied on Wes" I lifted a brow after the other person's name was said.

"Who's Wes?"

Soul kept his gaze firm on the dining table. "He's..." He slowly began; his hand reaching over to take hold of one of the chairs. He didn't speak for another moment or so. He seemed lost in thought about something. Maybe about the man he said was named Wes. By the time he did speak though, i was already half way done with my breakfast. Though, i didn't want to sit down at the table and cause him to lose his focus so i stayed put by the stove. Finally, as i set my fork down to take a drink of my orange juice, he shook his head. "He's not important, don't worry about it"

My eyes narrowed slightly. 'He must be important if he thinks about him for _'that' _long' i then thought as my glass went into the sink. I waited another moment for him to speak as i finished my breakfast but he stayed silent in his thoughts once again. I sighed as i set my dishes into the sink. "Alright then" I then said as i made my way over to my bedroom. "Go ahead and make sure everything will fit in your room" I didn't wait and see if he heard me, but i was sure he did since i heard his door open and then click shut.

When i came out, i was all set for school. I walked over to the kitchen counter and took the apartment keys. Since i now had a second one, i walked over to Soul's room and knocked. Almost as soon as i knocked, the door opened. I could tell he was taking measurements because he had a tape measure in his right hand. I put another smile on my face. "I'm leaving ok, so here," I held up the extra key and he took it in his left hand. "I had a key made for you last night, so that's yours now" Soul nodded.

"Thanks"

_click_

It had happened again but i decided to ignore it and take my leave. I heard him take the house phone to make a phone call as i opened the front door. And as i left, the last things i heard that came from him where, "Hey, I'm going to need some help moving."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	7. Reports and Bruised Knees

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 7: Reports and Bruised Knees_

_...This here says "Wes and Soul Evans" ..._

_...Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?_

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Marie-Sensei said, getting everyone's attention. "Like i said about a month ago, we will be starting our yearly famous people report in just a few days" She smiled and shut her only visible eye. "I hope you all have decided on who you'll be studying on by the time we start." She looked at me since she knew i wouldn't understand the assignment. "Maka-Chan, this school has an odd schedule if you haven't noticed. There are four periods, and your first is your homeroom. Later on in the year, we will change all the classes around accept homeroom so i can give you half the year to relax and do normal work in here and then half a year to work on the report. Its a very important piece of your grade and should be done nearly perfectly. That's why we give you so much time to work on it. Shinigami-Sama reads them all over as well, so make sure it's neat, typed and is easy to read" I nodded to her after her explanation. Sounded easy enough...it was thinking on who I'd write about was the problem...

Kid, next to me, put on a smile. "I'll do the same person as i did last year." He then said to himself. But i heard it and couldn't help but feel curious like usual...

"Who did you write about last year?" I asked him. At that moment i was thinking on who it could have been. Knowing Kid, he probably did his report on someone that always wore symmetrical clothing, or wore their hair in a symmetrical way. Maybe even the only person he could think of that had the most symmetrical and perfect face on the planet. He grinned a little more and looked at me. I only prepared myself for the answer. 'Who was it...who was it...who was it...'

"Last Year, I did my report on my father"

"EH?!"

Kid let out a small laugh and nodded. "You heard me correctly Maka-San" He then said before turning in his chair to face me fully. "He runs this school and Death City." He told me. I raised a brow. Did he really...? "He's known all over the world" Kid then said before pointing at the small skull on his shirt's collar. I leaned in a little to examine the small three holed skull. "You may know him as Death...or Shinigami"

I gasped and sat back straight in my chair. "Shinigami-Sama is your father?!" I then asked in surprise. Even more surprising though was that no one had even noticed my yell and looked. Kid nodded to me and, out of things to say, i looked at my notepaper. It did make sense. Shinigami-Sama was Death himself. Also known as the "mayor" of Death City. He was also founder of both the City and Shibusen. So...it made sense that Kid was his son. I mean...look at his name..._'Death'_ The Kid!

"Any idea on who your doing Maka?"

I looked up and saw that Liz and Patty came over to stand around our desk during the short beak Marie-Senseigave us. Liz was leaning on the table like she usually did while Patty stood nearby, the large smile she always wore plastered on her face. I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. No idea" i told Liz. I smiled a little more as Black*Star and Tsubaki stood together in the back ground. "But by the time we start on it, I'm sure i will"

Patty smiled at me. "Well i'm doin' mah report on the guy who first discovered the Giraffe!" She practaclly yelled for all ears to hear. We all laughed after this and soon i looked at the eldest Thompson Sister, Liz. She noticed and shook her head.

"Don't look at me..." She muttered with a lazy shrug. "I'm pretty sure i wont get around to doing it anyway..." She looked at her little sister and sighed at the sight of Patty daydreaming about her favorite animal. She then looked at me again and pointed to the younger sister with her thumb. "I'm not even sure this one will remember by tomorrow..." She then grumbled under her breath.

I laughed again but was soon interrupted by Black*Star's loud booming voice. "YA-HAAAA!!" He yelled with a fist in the air, getting over half the classes attention. But soon everyone else looked away but our group kept looking. Tsubaki and the blue haired boy were now near Kid. "Heh! Heh! I'll be doing the report on the great me!" He threw his fist in the air once again with his second shout of the day so far.

"Um...Black*Star..." Tsubaki muttered as she lightly poked his arm. Black*Star dropped his hand and looked at her as soon as she did so. "You have to do the report on_ 'other' _famous people remember?" I smiled. Tsubaki was too kind to him. It bewildered me that she could compliment him all the time let alone live with him. She said those words just then...even through in truth, Black*Star wasn't really famous and known throughout the world at all.

"OK!" Black*Star yelped. I giggled as he sat on the ground and leaned on Kid's and my desk to think about his report subject. Then i looked at Tsubaki.

"What about you Tsubaki?" I asked, getting her full attention. "Have you decided yet?"

The Camellia only shook her head. "I haven't yet" She then told me, looking down with a sigh. But then she looked up with a smile. "But maybe I'll do it on Black*Star" As she said the god-wanna-Be's name she gave me a wink and then let out a small laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along. But soon i looked over my shoulder to look at Soul's seat. It was empty. At first i didn't know why, but after another moment of staring i finally remembered that it was because he was moving in with me...I let out a sigh.

"I wonder where Soul is?" Liz muttered after noticing that i was staring at his seat. I looked at her. It was almost as if she knew what i was thinking about. My eyes widened. Mind reader? Not possible...Liz spoke again, and this time i knew it was just because she was joking with me. "First we all find out you like the guy and now he's not even coming to school" My face turned pink in embarrassment as Liz gave me a grin; everyone's eyes now on me. "I wonder why...maybe he found out-"

"I dont like him!" I yelped after the eldest Thompson sister said this. Liz and Patty both began laughing as Black*Star's face came into view from in front of me. Though he was peeking from under the table so all i could see were his eyes.

"Are we really going to have to do this again?" He asked with a sly smile. That's right...sly smile. I knew the damn kid well enough to tell what kind of facial expression he had on just by watching his eyes. He just stared at me, and soon, with a twitching eye, i looked away with a huff. Then i threw on my best pouting face.

"You guys are so mean" I muttered; making Black*Star give me a glare. He then disappeared under the desk again as i frowned; arms crossed. "I mean...how in the world could i like a guy like him? He's not even my type-"

"LIES! THE GREAT ME SENSES LIES!!"

Black*Star's sudden yell scared me and i sprung to my feet, only hitting my knee hard on the desk. The blue haired boy froze as i looked at him with angry eyes; Tsubakimaking a worried face on the sidelines. Unsure to be worried about me and my knee or her roommate's life. Black*Star gulped as my hand brought out a book. "Maka..."

"Oh No..."

"CHOP!"

* * *

"It looks just like a normal bruise" Medusa-Sensei, the nurse of Shibusen, said to me as she looked at my knee. "From the hit you took though, i wont be surprised that it'll be sore for the next day or two..." She smiled and opened the drawer next to her as she sat on a rolling chair in front of me. As she rummaged through it, my eyes wondered around the room. Two beds, one door, a large cabinet that was strangely organized in a symmetrical way. That there told me that Kid had been there before. Then my eyes lied upon Medusa-Sensei's snake. Her pet that she decided to keep at the school...and in the infirmary. At least it was in a glass box like all snakes should be. Well besides the wild ones... "If it ever gets bad, take two painkillers ok?" The blond nurse said to me as she set a small bad of pills in my hand. "I don't expect it to get too bad, but better safe than sorry" She laughed a little.

"Thank you Medusa-Sensei." I said before setting the bad in my pocket. Medusa-Sensei nodded to me as she handed me a glass of water that sat on the counter next to her. In the other hand she gave me two pills. Two pills that matched the ones in the bag.

"Take two now, just in case" She then told me after i took them. I nodded and did just as she said. "So...Maka-Chan, is there anything new going about in your life?" She then asked while looking at a clipboard. She usually asked me these things as she'd walk by the classroom after school. She knew my Papa, so it was almost as if she was another good friend. But just because she had once been one of my Papa's eye candies, i decided to always call her Medusa-Sensei.

I nodded. "Yeah actually" I then started; setting the glass down. "Soul Eater is moving in with me since he lost his home and all" I didn't know if it was something i said or not, but as soon as i said this, Medusa-Sensei's eyes flashed back at me and seemed to glare at me slightly. "I-I felt really bad so...so i thought it'd be nice to let him live in my apartment with me..." Her snake like eyes were stuck on me.

"That's...very kind of you..." Medusa-Sensei finally said before looking at the clip board again; her eyes strangely narrowing as if she was glaring at the papers on the board. "Where is it that you live again?" She then asked; her eyes looking at me again. There was something odd about her look this time. It wasn't a glare...but her eyes were narrow as if she planning on something. I shook my head mentally and opened my mouth to answered. Nothing would happen. I was sure of it. Medusa-Sensei just had something in her eyes. That's all...- the door slammed open.

"MAAKAAAA!!!"

"P-PAPA?!"

My Papa ran over to Medusa-Sensei and I and fell to his knees; his face soaked in tears. He then began to examine my knee. "Papa!!" I gasped as he held my leg down to look at my bruised knee. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" I tried to pull away, but he held my leg firmly.

"Maka!" He yelled as his tears pored. "My dear sweet Maka! Are you ok?!" My eye twitched as he began rubbing his cheek on my knee. I swear...it was like he had a _'Maka-is-hurt' _radar. As Medusa-Sensei stared on, i pulled out my book as Papa sobbed and soaked my leg with his tears. Then without warning, i slammed it down hard on his head.

"I'm fine Papa!" I yelled as Medusa-Sensei took a look at his bleeding head. I hopped off the seat i was sitting on and pulled both my shoes back on. "I swear-" i huffed as i put my back pack on before taking my leave, ignoring his desperate calls. "Grow up..."

"Maaaaaaaakaaaaaa~!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	8. Snakes who like to follow

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 8: Snakes who like to follow_

_...This here says "Wes and Soul Evans" ..._

_...Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?_

* * *

"Why is it that you always wait here after school?" Tsubaki asked me as we both sat outside my fourth period class. We didn't have that class together, but she'd usually walk by after school on her way home with Black*Star to and say bye. Today, though, as she waited for the blue haired boy to get out of his after school detention, she decided to wait with me by leaning on the wall beside the door.

"My Papa always needs to check on me after school..." I told her while glaring at the wall across the way. I thought back to my first day in Death City for the first time since i had been born. He was so nagy about it. _'Maka~Please~!' _he wined. _'Just so I know your safe!' _I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I agreed as long as he made it quick" I then told her. Tsubaki nodded. "So far he's made every little _'meeting' _quick...it's just..." I reached up and rubbed my head. "He always takes forever to actually get here!"

"I see…" Tsubaki looked down and silence fell upon us both. But the silence wasn't for very long. "Um…Maka?" She said; getting my attention. I glanced over and saw her nervously move her fingers around each other. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for tea sometime." She then asked as she glanced over and smiled at me. "Black*Star is too hyper and energy filled to actually sit down and have a relaxing cup of tea with me, so I thought—"

"She can have a cup with you tomorrow, Tsubaki-Chan."

We both looked to our left, me cringing in disgust. It was my Papa. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking as if he wasn't the overprotective and horrible excuse of a father I knew he was. His red hair looked a little messy like he had been messing with it like he did when he was thinking of what to say to me. I glared a little more. I knew _'something'_was coming. He opened his mouth and spoke again while pointing to his chest with his thumb. "Maka actually has double time with me today, sorry" he then said with a grin.

"What?!" I snapped, standing up. Tsubaki stood as well, both her hands up in slight worry where my yell would lead to. My eye twitched as my Papa dropped his hand to put it back in his pocket. "What do you mean by _"Double time" _?!" I then asked angrily.

"Bye-Bye Tsubaki-Chan~!" My Papa cooed as he took my hand and pulled me away. He laughed as he dragged me along. I tried to pull my hand away as he waved older his shoulder. I looked as well; my eyes begging for her to help. "Maka-Chan will hang out with you tomorrow my dear~!" My eyes shot forward again and I glared at him. God how he irritated me!

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

"So what's up Papa?" I asked a little irritated as we walked down the street together. His hand was firmly pressed against his new head wound as he pouted from the hit I gave him earlier at the school. "You come and say we have double time together and you don't even talk to me…" I then growled. I could tell my Papa was thinking hard about something. But he was thinking for far too long for my comfort.

"I uh…" Papa began as he rubbed his head a little more. The only thing he really told me during this little walk of ours was the reason we had double time together today. It was because I had _'forgotten' _about waiting for him the day before. The day I skipped out on meeting him to invite Soul to come live with me. A shiver went up my spine. There was no way Soul was going to live if my Papa found out…

"Maka-Chan…you know how much I love you and mama…right?"

The shivers went away and I glared at him in the corner of my eye. "Oh be quiet" I snapped. "You say that all the time" My Papa hung his head in defeat and grumbled something about me hating him. I only rolled my eyes. What a fool that man was. Almost every single day he'd say those same words to me. But if it was really true then him and Mom would have never gotten divorced. And he would have never cheated on her!

"OI! MAKA!"

Both Papa and I looked up the apartment complex wall and looked at the window that belonged to the extra room in my apartment. Oh sorry, I mean…Soul's room. We had been walking on the road that traveled behind the complex. So that's why we were behind it. Through the window a head of white hair and crimson eyes were looking right at us. Or I guess…looking at me. "Hey Soul!" I called with a wave. "What do you need?"

He leaned out a little more and held up a hand to his fanged mouth. "I ran out of room for my things!" He yelled just loud enough for us to hear. "Can I put a few things in your room? Just until I find more space?"

"Yeah of course!"

I saw Soul drop his hand and give me a crooked grin. And just as his head disappeared back inside I saw his lips move in the form of saying _"Cool". _I giggled lightly as my Papa gasped. "What the hell is this!?!" He wined. I looked at him and saw that he was looking up at the window Soul was just in. He looked at me and pointed up to the very spot. "A _'boy'_ is moving in with you?!" He gasped, with a crazed face. I smiled and held in a laugh.

"Why not Papa?" I asked as my smile widened. He dropped his hand but he kept the crazed face. "I mean…" Oh this was going to be fun. "He is my _'boyfriend' _after all" My Papa's face turned red as soon as I said this. It was quite amusing to then see it turn ghost white as his jaw dropped to the ground. I tried not to laugh.

"WHAT?!"

"Chill out Papa" I said as his whole body seemed to twitch. "I was only joking around with you." I then sighed as he fell to his knees to scream beneath his tears. "Jeez" I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Papa...he needed a place to live, and I was nice enough to let him stay in that extra room." I looked over my shoulder and eyed my weeping father. "See, I told you I would make use of that room." He looked up with tears rolling down his face.

"B-but, Ma~a~a~ka~!"

I rolled my eyes again as he cried out even more. "Save it Papa" I then muttered as he slowly got to his feet. "Just go home ok? I'll see you tomorrow" He made no effort in arguing with me so he slowly stumbled away ahead of me so he could go to his apartment. I laughed a little at his misery before turning left to walk through the ally that went between my complex and the building next to it. That was the only way to get to the front of the complex and go up to my apartment door.

It had an odd shape though, that alleyway. Going in, you'd walk straight for about fifteen feet before turning left. Then after seven or eight feet you make another right before following a straight path for another thirteen feet. Then after another right turn there's about twenty or so feet of straight walking and then a left turn that leads to another fifteen feet. Then after that your home free and back on a main road! Odd shaped buildings huh? That's Death City for you…

After walking the first fifteen feet I turned left. "Now let's see.." I then began; walking around a garbage can: one of the many things that infested the alleyway. "What should I make for dinner tonight?" I turned right and tried thinking a little more; stepping over spilt garbage. But then my thoughts were put on hold by a crashing noise behind me. I turned around as soon as I heard it, but all I saw was the dirty alleyway and one of the corners that belonged to it's weird shape. "Papa? If that's you this isn't funny"

Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. I brought my hands up close to my chest and looked around. "Anyone? Who's there?" I asked again. This time something caught my eye and I looked. Down at the end where the corner turned right, something on the ground was peeking around and looking my way. My eyes narrowed to get a better look.

'Is that…a snake?!' I thought as the long two pronged tongue slithered out of its mouth. I examined it as it stayed put looking around the corner. There was an arrow like shape printed on it small narrow head. My eyes widened slightly as I realized who it belonged to. That wasn't just any regular snake. That was Medusa-Sensei's snake. I turned around and began walking again. "It probably just got out of that cage during school and wondered around the City…"

As I walked I couldn't help but feel as if a pair of eyes were watching me. I gulped. It was a strange feeling. It was like I was being followed silently. Could the demons my Papa told me about still be roaming around the world? 'What is this feeling..' I thought as the strangeness grew. I shut my eyes and thought about the stories my father always told me. The stories about when he used to live in Death City when he was little but moved away after meeting my Mom. And then the story about his Scythe…

_--"Families of Death City always had weapons to protect themselves from Demons and Witches" Papa said to me as I sat on the bed looking at his large scythe hanging on the wall. "Soon they all faded away and never came back around, so that's why Papa has a scythe but never uses it." He let out a swift laugh as my Mom brought in my hot coco. I blinked._

_"Oh…"--_

Could there have been a Demon still roaming around. 'No…' I thought, my eyes opening again. 'That was a long time ago…' Once again the strange feeling came over me and sent chills down my spine. There was definitely someone following me. I gulped again and stopped walking. The eyes narrowed…their hands reached out towards me…and their breath trickled my neck; making the hairs stand on end.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I screamed as i turned around. But I only saw nothing. Just an empty alleyway. The snake wasn't even there anymore. I could feel my body shaking as I walked backwards down the twenty foot passage. I had never felt so scared in my life. Someone was following me in a dark alleyway. Just how much scarier could it get? Just then, as I rounded the next corner, still going backwards, something pressed against the back of my head. It was cold and hard. My eyes widened even more; tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

It was a gun.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	9. A Rumor of a Murderer

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 9: A Rumor of a Murderer_

_...This here says "Wes and Soul Evans" ..._

_...Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?..._

* * *

Deep within that alleyway, where the shadows were never lit by sunlight and where the rats would take cover for the night, there was a gun pressed up against the back of my head. My forest green eyes, wide and shaking in fear, scanned the area before me. How could any person who was following get behind me in that kind of alleyway that quickly?! There just had to be two people out there. 'Great…' I thought. 'Now I'm thinking like I _'want'_ people following me and holding me down with guns…' Then I felt the cold metal remove from the back of my scalp and I flinched afraid that they were now going to hit me but instead, a familiar voice ran through the air.

"M-Maka?"

I quickly whirled around by the heel only to meet the gaze of the eldest Thompson sister, and then I blinked. "L-Liz?" I asked as her sister, beside her, hid a gun behind her back. "And Patty?" I blinked a little more as Liz hid her gun behind her back. "What…what are you two doing here, and why do you guys have guns!?" My tears were now only falling because I was happy that they weren't my enemy.

"Uh, well." Liz held up her right hand with a nervous laugh as Patty stuck her tongue out for her own amusement. "Patty and I used to live on the streets remember?" Liz then said to me. I nodded to her and she went on. "We kept guns at our side to protect ourselves, like our family has been doing for all these years or so…and well, also to keep people off of out turf!" Behind her, as she said this, Patty took her gun out and pretended to shoot people and pretended to yell at them with threats. I was only more confused.

"B-but you two live with Kid now…"

"So what?!" Liz said as Patty pretended to get shot and die in silence. "This here alley is still our turf and rumor has it that there's been someone snooping around here." Patty stood back up and nodded beside her sister. "Patty and I came down here to show them who's boss!" She and Patty both threw a fist in the air with loud battle like cries and I let out a sigh. "Though I didn't realize you were the one…" Liz then said; her arm back down at her side. I only shook my head.

"No, I don't even go through this alley…" I said, "I only went through it today because my Papa take the back road home…" Liz nodded to me and then looked at her sister with a small shrug before I myself was looking over my own shoulder. Someone was defiantly following me back there and I could still feel it's presence lurking in the darker parts of its shadows. My eyes narrowed. I could hear footsteps…and they were getting closer.

Liz shoved me aside and held up her gun. This instantly told me, she could hear the footsteps as well. I was relieved to know that I wasn't crazy. "Stay back," The Thompson sister growled as Patty took a step next to her older sister. I nodded as Patty held up her gun as well and for just about the first time ever, she put on a very serious face. The footsteps came closer and closer; echoing like within a canyon…and then we heard a slither…

"My, My" A familiar voice said from within the darker shadows. Liz and Patty both gripped their guns more, in attempts of preparing themselves. The slither came again while the echoing footsteps continuing. "What are you two girls doing with such dangerous weapons?" The voice then asked.

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. It was all too familiar for me to pass up. "Medusa-Sensei?" And just as fast as I asked her name, the Shibusen nurse known as Medusa Gorgon walked into the more lit up area of the shadows with a small smile on her face. Her pet snake that had been following me was now resting on her shoulder. "Oh! You found your snake!"

"Yes, I did" Medusa-Sensei sheepishly said as she reached up to stroke the snake's small head. "He almost got away from me again." She then said as her hand dropped back down to her side. She then laughed a little as Liz and Patty relaxed their aim and dropped their arms so the guns faced the ground. "Now," Medusa-Sensei then said as she stopped. "What are all three of you doing here in a place like this all by yourselves…especially with what's been rumored?"

Liz let out a sigh and put her gun away in a harness before looking at the nurse again. "I should be asking you the same thing sensei.." She then muttered giving Medusa-Sensei one of her lazy glares. Patty stuck her tongue out at the nurse as she as well set her gun in her harness. I looked at the girls and then the nurse only to see that she was smiling and shaking her head; eyes closed and arms crossed.

"So then…you haven't heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" We all asked her at the same time. Liz then stepped forward and held both of her hands up slightly. "You mean the ones about the person snooping around this alleyway?" She then asked the nurse. Medusa-Sensei's yellow and snake like eyes opened and she gave us all a small grin.

"In a sense yes…" She said to us. She then smiled a little more with a smile that resembled the ones she'd always give in back in the office. "There's a rumor going about saying that there's a murderer snooping around, not just this alleyway, but the whole City even." The nurse pet the snake again as her eyes closed once more. "The same murderer that's famous…" Her eyes opened again and she looked at me. For that quick moment of silence, her stare only made me wonder why she was looking at me. "…For killing the Evans Family."

All of us gasped as the famous families name was heard. I bit my lip. How dare she just say their name in that way! It really pissed me off. The Evans family was a well respected family of musicians and didn't deserve to be mentioned in a sentence in that kind of way. I remembered that they were really kind people. They had dinner parties twice a month and gave their guests many performances. Normally one for each of the four members and then one last one to perform together at the same time. And remember when I said they were friendly and kind? I meant it…they would let anyone into their parties…even a smelly hobo…they'd just have to get a little cleaned up before hand and I was sure that Mrs. Evans was always happy enough to help with that.

The Evans Family consisted of four members that each had an incredible talent in instruments. My Papa and Mom took me to one of those dinner parties before they were divorced and around the time I was eight years old. And then, about two or three months later the family was wiped out from mother to youngest son. And their music was lost from the world forever. How do I know about this? Well, everyone did…because once word got out about the tragedy, the whole world knew within days.

"So…" I began with a slight growl; getting everyone's attention. I was the first person who had spoken since the mention of the family minutes ago. "So then why is the murderer even here?" I then asked the nurse as my hands balled up into fists. "What in the world do they want now?" I stared into Medusa-Sensei's devious snake like eyes with my own curious ones. And then after a moment she shut her eyes again.

"Well…that's where the second rumor comes in."

"Another one?"

"Yes…" Medusa-Sensei crossed her arms again but her small smile stayed put. "This rumor says that both sons survived" Once again, we all gasped at the news. My eyes were wide in complete surprise and awestruck. The Violinist and Pianist of the famous Evans Family could have still been out there somewhere? "Rumor has it that the murderer is looking for them so they can finish the job."

"You know," Liz said, "I don't think those two would have stuck around this dump after something like that happened." She looked at the nurse with a hard stare. "If I were them, I would have booked it right out of Death City as fast as I could." Behind her, her little sister nodded her head in agreement while I nodded as well.

"I completely agree," I then said after glancing at Medusa-Sensei again. "If those boys _'did' _survive then they more or likely left the city." Medusa-Sensei only shrugged.

"Well…you never know." She said as she turned around before waving over her shoulder. "Right then…I'm going back to the school to put this guy back in his cage." I saw her smile fade away right before she looked forward again. "You three run along now…" She began walking and disappeared around the corner; her last words echoing along with her footsteps. "And be careful…"

I stared at the spot she had been standing a little while longer; my mind still on the Evans Family. I had tried with everything within my soul and very being to forget about that family after their tragic death. They were a wonderful group that played a beautiful jazz piece back when I saw them when I was eight. It was very well written as well as played. I remembered what they used as if it was only the day before. There was a trumpet, drums, base and piano. The eldest son, I remembered was able to play the violin and drums, while the rest of them had their other talents. And the youngest son was the only one in the family who had one profession only. And that was the Piano. I smiled as I remembered how much Soul's piano playing reminded me of that boy…

"Hey, you ok Maka?"

I blinked and looked over my shoulder to see that both Thompson sisters were looking my way from outside the alleyway. So I smiled. "I'm fine guys," I then said as I turned at the heel to run over to them to be free from the alleyway's pit of darkness. All they did was sigh as we made a right and stopped at a staircase that led to my apartment door. I turned and faced them with a smile. "I'll see you guys later then-"

"Why is there a moving truck right there?" Patty asked as she pointed to a large tuck on the road next to the complex. About two or three men were standing near the back and were inspecting the contents with careful eyes. Liz looked over to it as well and raised a brow before looking at me.

"Yeah what gives?" She asked me. "You getting a new neighbor or what?" That was a moment when my mind began to panic. It kept telling me that I shouldn't tell them but another part was yelling even louder to make me tell them. I wanted to tell them but I was afraid of the bad jokes and laughter I knew I was going to get and at the same time, I really didn't want to tell them. But I was sure that if I didn't tell them, that I'd get a pretty bad karma package later…

So I gave up…

"Soul…he's um…moving in with me…" I said to them both after a moment of silence. They both looked at me and we all fell silent. I swear that the stupid moving truck behind us fell silent too. Then there was even more silence. Ten seconds…of silence…

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Patty exploded into laughter after the ten seconds of pure nauseating an uncomfortable silence. Liz tried to hold in her laugher but soon after she couldn't stand the tension any longer, she exploded into laughter as well. My right eye twitched but I decided to not even say a word. So I turned around and stumbled up my steps before stopping at my apartment door. What a day...was all I could really think as I took the keys from my pocket. I then unlocked the door and stepped inside. And as I did so, I noticed that Soul's bedroom door was open…as was his window.

"So…"

My attention went straight over to Soul, who was lazily plopped onto my couch in front of the T.V. slowly; I shut the door behind me as he looked over his shoulder with that same old toothy grin that got me interested in him in the first place. I raised a brow, but then fell into complete shock after his next words.

"…_'boyfriend' _…huh?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	10. Not Cool

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 10: Not Cool_

_...This here says "Wes and Soul Evans" ..._

_...Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?..._

* * *

"OH!"

I began to laugh nervously as soon as Soul's mouth opened and said those last words. "Y-You heard that?" I asked as I laughed a little more, my face flushing in embarrassment. I had thought he didn't hear it, but he probably stuck around in his room and overheard it through his opened window. Soul only blinked; his brow raised. My hand rubbed the back of my head as the nervous laughing continued. I tried to ignore the movers walking in and out of his room and the apartment. I then opened my eyes again and saw that he was still giving me the same old blank stare, without even a tiny speak of the grin on his face any longer. "Ok, Look" I gave up on the laughing and dropped my hand back down to my side. "I was just teasing my Papa." I then told him; walking over to his side of the apartment. He kept his eyes glued on me though as I leaned on the wall near his door and then - while facing him - I shrugged. "It's fun to mess with him like that. So-"

"Whatever" Soul interrupted; his eyes darting back to look at the T.V. And just like that, the muscle in my forehead pulsed. Even if he was a nice guy...he had his moments. The moments where I really wanted to pull out my book and slam it down on his head. But because of his little _"problem"_ I wanted to lay back on the _'Maka-Chops'_ for awhile. "What took you so long anyway?" Soul then asked; jogging me from my thoughts. I tilted my head to the side as he looked at me in the corner of his eyes. He then sighed and looked at the T.V again. "I mean...how long does it take to walk through a simple alleyway?" He then asked, his hand reaching up to run through his hair. "Why were you even on the back street in the first place?"

"My Papa's apartment is on that street" I decided to answer the last question first. I didn't know why, but I just did. "And well...I met up with Liz and Patty in it." I then said. I didn't like lying. But since that wasn't a lie, I was off the hook...sorta. I watched Soul hit the mute button on the remote and look my way as if he was interested. "They were checking out the area because there was a rumor going around about someone snooping around their territory...which is that alleyway believe it or not." Soul nodded to me and rolled his wrist in a gesture for me to continue. I rolled me eyes and sighed. "Then, Medusa-Sensei came along and we got onto the subject of a murderer snooping around as well."

"A murderer?"

"Yeah." I confirmed at his curious, and yet still lazy expression. "The murderer that's supposedly famous for killing the Evans Family." I then said; shutting my eyes and my arms crossing. He didn't say anything after that. All I heard was silence. It was a very uncomfortable silence. Why did that guy always have to all of a sudden be so quiet? "The rumor says that their looking for the two sons who had mysteriously survived." I then said, trying to break the silence. Again…no noise whatsoever. I opened my eyes to see what the holdup was and raised a brow almost immediately. He was staring at the floor near my feet with an almost surprised look plastered on his face. Soon my gaze became filled with concern. "Soul…hey, are you ok?"

He looked up as soon as I asked this and after a moment of staring at me as well, he nodded with a small – yet still crooked – smile and looked at the T.V again before turning the mute off. I sighed. He had to have been Bipolar or something…first he's grinning at me, then he's just staring at me with a blank look, and then he's staring at the floor either surprised, sad, or depressed, and finally ending it with a small smile and nod. With another small sigh, I glanced over my shoulder and looked into his room. He had everything that was required to survive set up. His bed, a desk, a nightstand with a clock on top, some clothes in the closet, a record player on his dresser, a few posters and a…wait a second…

"Is that a Scythe?!"

Soul looked over almost as soon as I yelled this and then I ran into his room. I was sure that after I did so, he had gotten up quickly to follow me since he was inside the room too by the time I was at his far wall looking at the large weapon hung on it. The blade was sharply curved and it was printed with red and black spiked shapes. It looked as if the part that held the blade had an eye of some sort while the rest was just a long grey pole. "Soul! Where in the world did you get this?!" I asked with sparkles in my eyes as a mover came in to hand Soul a small box.

"Well, you '_do'_ know about how every family in Death City has some kind of weapon…right?" Soul asked me as he set the small box down on the dresser next to his record player. That's right…my Papa had a scythe too. I had been thinking about that back in the alleyway. He lived in Death City before he met Mom, and his family had been there for a very long time. He used to tell me that Death City families needed weapons to protect themselves a long time ago. Guess he was right…since Soul had one too.

As my hand lightly touched the pole I looked over my shoulder. "I do…but I'm a bit rusty on the details." I then said; receiving a sigh in return. I then looked at the scythe again.

"Ok…" He shut his eyes and leaned on the door before crossing his arms. "A long time ago, Witches and Demons existed and roamed around the Earth aimlessly, searching for human souls to feed on." He said to me as I kept my gaze on the red and black scythe. "To protect his city, Shinigami-Sama produced a rule that all families would have a weapon to protect themselves." He stopped talking and I looked over my shoulder again to see that he was looking at the scythe. "For years, my family protected themselves with that scythe. Then one year…Witches and Demons started to fade away and disappear…and soon there were none. Since then, all those weapons have been nothing but wall ornaments."

"Oh…"

I looked back over to the scythe and lightly brushed the shaft. That explained a lot about what my Papa had said to me over the years. "So many people have moved away and into Death City that only half of the weapon families remain…" Soul then said with a small sigh that was loud enough for me to hear. "It's quite sad really…"

"My Papa has a scythe kind of like this." I said after a moment of silence. Though, the only sound during that time was the movers outside of the apartment. "It's black though…and the shaft looks like a cross." I tilted my head slightly. "His family lived in Death City so it had been passed down to him…" I sighed and turned around. But on complete accident I hit the Scythe's handle off the support and it began to fall to the ground. My mistake…

Soul seemed to make a strange noise that sounded like a high pitched squeal and a gasp at the same time before charging over quickly. "Not cool! NOT COOL!" He yelped. And, in almost an instant, he had shoved me aside onto his bed and caught the blade before it could hit the ground. The white haired boy in front of me then let out a small sigh in relief, before opening his eyes again. "Fragile…it's very fragile…"

"I-I'm sorry…" I muttered as I sat on the bed; shaking slightly from the shock. "I didn't mean it…"

"Its fine," Soul breathed as he stood up straight to put the large scythe back up on the wall. Then after setting his hand onto his chest to make a quick check up, he set his hands on his hips to nod with a small smile. I raised a brow. That made me very curious to know what he'd be checking up on. "No harm done." Soul then said before looking at me to grin. "Everything's cool. No biggie. As long as you didn't break it."

I let out a sigh of relief as another man entered the room to get Soul's attention. "Eater-San?" He asked. Upon hearing his name being called, Soul looked over his shoulder and nodded. "There's still many things left." The man said; pointing over his shoulder. "Would you like us to bring over the rest?" Soul shook his head.

"No thank you." He said to the mover. "Just leave the rest in the mansion." My eyes snapped open as a gasp escaped my lips. I then looked at Soul with wide eyes as he kept speaking with the mover. "There no more room here for anymore." The man nodded and was soon outside of our view. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut for any longer…

"MANSION?!"

Soul nodded to me; his hand brushing away my loud comment, and then walked over to the door. "Yeah, Yeah" He said. "Can you make some dinner? I'm starved." He walked out the door as I stared on. No wonder why he was kicked out. Mansions were a lot of money. One slip up could cause even a wealthy family trouble with keeping it. Maybe that was what happened to Soul and his family.

Thinking about them got me to wonder as I walked out of his room while he said thank you to the movers before shutting the front door. "So…" I began as he turned around and watched me walk into the kitchen. I grabbed a pot from underneath the counter and set it on the now heated up stove. "Your parents…" I then said as he made his way over to the dining table. "Where did _'they'_ go?" He paused near the seat he was about to sit in and fell silent again. I looked over my shoulder as I filled up a measuring cup. He had the same look on his face from when I asked who Wes was that morning.

"They went…" Soul paused again with slight hesitation, as if trying to come up with a made up answer. "…Somewhere else." He then mumbled before walking away from the table and towards his room. As I filled up the pot, he stepped halfway inside. "I'm going to bed." He then said, making me raise a brow.

"This early?"

"I'm tired."

He completely disappeared into the room and shut the door before I could say anything else to him. What had happened? He was fine only a few moments before, and then all of a sudden he was _'tired' _and _'going to bed'_. Man…he really _'was' _Bipolar. I sighed and glared at my hands as I chopped a few vegetables for the stew that I was now making for myself.

'So much for being starved…'

* * *

_My dream that night was dark and silent. The only sound I could hear was a distant evil chuckle, and what seemed to be like a dripping sound like someone had forgotten to shut off the sink all the way. I had no idea where I was, and I had no idea what to do. All I could tell was that I was sitting on the ground and leaning up against a wall, with my legs outstretched in front of me. I couldn't even see them, it was so dark. My hand was resting within a small puddle of liquid as well. Though, from the darkness, I couldn't tell what it was. _

_It was warm and thick, but I could feel each ripple on my thigh as my fingers shifted within it. I brought my fingers up to my nose; wondering if it had a smell, and finally after bumping my chin and cheek a few times from lack of sight, I finally got a whiff of the liquid's scent. I smelt death. I smelt…blood._

_Immediately, my hand fell back down into the puddle and I looked around the darkness frantically and in a panic. Everywhere I looked, it was dark. Up, down, left, right, behind and forward: It was all pitch black. Until finally a small light in front of me appeared and got bigger, soon taking the shape of a large six foot tall window. Within the pure white that shone through was a jet black silhouette of what looked like a woman, her eyes and wide grin as white as outside of the window. I gulped. It was creepy, but it could have been the only way out of that strange dream._

_As the grinning woman disappeared, I got to my feet and began to walk; questions flooding through my mind. Who was she? Where was I? Why was I dreaming this? Who did the blood belong to? And where did that woman go? I reached my hand forward in attempt to keep the window open but I soon tripped over something limp and hit the ground with a hard thud. I could feel that I was now lying in the blood again, but this time I was nearly face down in it. A gasp of shock escaped my lips as I realized it was on my face. What kind of dream was I in?!_

_I looked over my shoulder; only to see more darkness. Nothing but pure darkness. I slowly reached my hand out to find what I had tripped over and not too soon after, my fingers came in contact with something soft and smooth. And I immediately recognized it as Human flesh. I could feel my eyes widen. And then, without warning, the lights magically snapped on to reveal the human I had touched. I was staring a man straight in the face as my blood drenched fingers lightly touched his cheeks. And there was one problem with this man._

_He was dead._

_Another problem was that he wasn't alone. A bloody figure of a woman hung on the side of the red silk bed beside me and the all too familiar man. Her long beautiful white hair, stained forever by the warm liquid that once pulsed through her veins. She as well was dead. I barely recognized them both, but I could tell who they were. Sosano and Rosaline Evans…Both of the Evans Family members that were truly gone from this world. My eyes widened even more; my pupils shaking in horror. And then before I knew it, I was letting out a blood hurtling scream._

"MAKA!!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly; breathing heavily. I then looked around and saw that Soul was standing nearby, a look of concern in his gaze. "You ok?" He asked me as I calmed myself. I slowly nodded and set a hand on my forehead. "You were screaming really loud," Soul then said as Blair meowed at me from my lap. "I wouldn't be surprised if all the neighbors came to check on you," I looked at him as he moved on. "Funny. I thought a person like you couldn't get nightmares-"

"Like your one to talk, you hypocrite" I lightly growled. "I walked by earlier to get a drink and heard you lightly winning in your sleep" He only blinked. I wasn't going to ask why _'he'_ was having nightmares since I knew it had to have something to do with his broken soul. But then after a moment I realized that my comment was a little crude and unnecessary for the conversation "Sorry…my mind…I'm just, off focus…"

"It's fine." He said with a small sigh. I felt a little anger bubble up at this as he stood up and made his way over to my bedroom door. That was the second time he had told me _'it's fine' _that day. "Oh and Maka?" He then asked me; stopping in the doorway. He never looked over his shoulder to look at me when he said this, but I could tell he was slightly aggravated. "Next time, don't stop and listen to me," He began to shut the door. "It's not cool."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	11. Discussion over Spilt Tea

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 11: Discussion over Spilt Tea_

_...This here says "Wes and Soul Evans" ..._

_...Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?..._

_

* * *

_

The next day was a little weird and bizarre for me. Soul went to school with me - we took his bike - but he immediately went off on his own when we arrived and wasn't seen again until three minutes after class began. I knew where he had gone, but I never told Marie-Sensei. Mostly because, as soon as I stepped into the classroom, all eyes were on me. My own eyes then immediately snapped onto Liz and Patty, who were at the moment trying very hard not to laugh. I could feel myself glare at the sisters. I probably shouldn't have even told them...

And if you thought _'that' _was bad...When Soul came in, it was even worse! He wasn't even able to shut the classroom door before being consumed by a mob of _'Soul Fan girls' _demanding to know why he chose to live with a _'flat chested' _girl like me. If Kid hadn't of been holding me down, I would have introduced the girl who said that to my book in an instant!!

Poor Soul though...he barely made it out of there alive...

* * *

"Don't forget that we're starting the report tomorrow children!" Marie-Sensei called out after the bell for the end of the day rang. Today was Thursday you see, and on Thursdays, classes were shorter. Because of this we had to go back to first period homeroom for about five minutes of lecture before school officially ended. So just then, Marie-Sensei was quickly filling us in on the big report again before we could leave. That school was really dedicated to that report. It made me excited to think about the grade I'd get after turning it in.

"So Maka-San" Kid began as out group left the class, Soul walking a little up ahead. He was probably going to the piano in the music hall to practice his song. I looked at Shinigami-Sama's son and nodded to him to let him know I was ready to listen to whatever he had to say. Kid nodded back and did so, "Have you decided who to write about for the report?" He then asked me. I looked forward to think and noticed that Soul's walking slowed and he was closer to us; as if he wanted to hear my answer too.

I thought about it for a moment, because in truth, I still had no idea who my report was going to be about. 'Let's see...' I thought while setting my hand on my chin. 'Name the last couple famous people you've heard about recently...' I shut my eyes as the group continued our walk. The only people that came to mind was Shinigami-Sama - but Kid called dibs on him - the guy who discovered the Giraffe - who was actually taken by Patty - and then there was the Evans Family - who weren't taken at all - "OH!" My eyes snapped back open and I looked at Kid, who was now walking beside me. "I'm doing the report on the Evans Family."

I don't know what it was that made him do it. But as soon as I told Kid my report subject, Soul stopped walking. I didn't even notice, until I bumped into him. I shook my bangs out of my face and glanced slightly up. "Soul?" I then asked as all other eyes lied on him. He didn't respond, so I walked around him and looked him in the face. And strangely, his eyes were lazily wide. I lifted my brow and touched his shoulder. "Soul...are you ok?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

It took a moment for him to respond, and when he did, he looked up and nodded. "Sorry." He said. "I just remembered that i forgot something in the classroom...that's all." he turned around and ran off. "I'll be quick, just wait outside!" He then called out; waving his hand over his shoulder. I let out a sigh after lightly waving back, but kept his wide eyed face glued in my memory. Did he _'really' _forget something in the classroom? I was sure he had everything...Or...was it something that I had said? Maybe I took his idea and he just panicked for a moment. That was all that went through my head as we made our way outside the main front doors.

"The girls and I will be going then, good day"

"Ok Bye!"

"Hey! Don't walk away without addressing the great me first-OW!"

"Black*Star..."

I glanced up from where I was staring and saw that Kid and the Thompson Sisters were gone, leaving me alone in the courtyard with Tsubaki and Black*Star. The blue haired boy was rubbing the top of his head while sitting down as Tsubaki looked my way with a smile."Maka," She said; getting my full attention. "Do you think we could have that tea today?" She then asked me soon after. I smiled and nodded to her. I was defiantly up for some tea after that long day.

Black*Star gasped.

"B-But what will the great me do?!"

"I'm up for a game of Basketball if you are?"

All of us looked at the Shibusen entrance and saw Soul lazily making his way over; his hands shoved deep into his pockets. I lifted a brow. He could play basketball? "Soul?!" Black*Star yelped as he rose to his feet with a wide and bright smile. "Does this mean we're friends again?!" He then yelled in curiosity.

"Since when were we _'not' _friends?" Soul lazily asked as he stopped near me. He looked at the blue haired boy and shrugged. "Just because I stopped talking to you, doesn't mean I stopped being your friend." He sighed and shut his eyes; shaking his head. "You know...you could have spoken to me at anytime." Black*Star tilted his head to the side as Soul opened his eyes again. "You just assumed that I wouldn't talk to you at all." Black*Star huffed and looked away and Tsubaki let out a small laugh. I could even feel myself lightly laughing too. "Alright then," Soul then said as he brought his hand out of his pocket to run through his hair. "I'll need to get some better clothes. Come on Maka."

Hearing my name, my eyes snapped open and I looked at him. "Actually Soul," I grabbed the inside of his elbow as he began walking away, and he looked at me from over his shoulder; his crimson eyes somehow curious. "I'm going over to Tsubaki and Black*Star's place for tea." I then said. I pointed at the god-wanna-be with my head. "That's why Black*Star was curious on what he was going to do today...he didn't want to sit around and have tea with us girls..."

Soul looked at me with his crimson eyes a little while longer, before shutting them; his crooked grin now spreading across his face. "Alright then" He opened his eyes again and looked at Black*Star. "I'll meet you at the Basketball court and..." Trailing off, he looked at me again. Crap...I think I was blushing! I didn't even realize I still had his arm in my hand. "Don't get home too late," He said to me; making me look up to his face. "I'm not in the mood to die from hunger."

I gathered my wits and shook my head. "Oh please," I then said as I let go of his arm. "If I'm late, just make yourself some cup noodles. They're in the cabinet above the sink." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "And you know...it is your fault for skipping out on dinner last night!" He only waved over his shoulder as he walked down the steps; telling me that he heard. So I looked at Tsubaki again. But she was alone. There was no annoying blue haired person in sight....Just her. "Where did he..."

"He went ahead to get more comfortable clothes that are suitable for Basketball as well," Tsubaki told me with a small smile. I nodded and jogged over so we could both walk down the steps together. "So what do you prefer?" She then asked me; making me look up to see her looking forward. She then looked at me and smiled even more; her eyes now closed. "I have Green Tea, Chai and regular."

* * *

I had expected their apartment to be a complete wreck because of the _"Great" _Black*Star and his wild and obnoxious behavior. But surprisingly...the place was exceptionally clean. It also had that traditional Japanese look and feel to it. I guess it would make sense. Tsubaki _'was'_ Japanese. The doors slid on tracks and were made from wood and thin paper. Even their dining table was low to the ground with pillows - in the place of chairs - around it. Other than that they had a regular kitchen, couch, T.V and Satellite. Traditional and old fashioned - and at the same time - not.

"Here you are," Tsubaki said as she handed me a cup of tea after coming out of the kitchen. She then knelt down on a pillow at the opposite side of the table and, after setting the cup on the surface, she set her hands in her lap. Waiting for it to cool off is what I presumed she was doing. "So Maka tell me," She then said as I blew the steam off of the top of the class cup of tea I held. I glanced up from it and looked at her in the eye. "What's it like living with _'him'_?" I could tell exactly who she was talking about, and I could tell she was really curious.

After taking a sip of my tea I set it down as well and sighed. "It's...different." I then said. She nodded to me in understanding. She probably felt the same way when Black*Star moved in with her. "He's only been living with me for one night and one morning and I can already tell what his living habits are: He tends to get grumpy when he's hungry or tired. And if he's in a bad mood - hungry or not - he goes right to bed. He isn't fond of saying _'Good morning'_, drools in his sleep, and I think he has nightmares."

Tsubaki now had her cup close so she could blow off the steam as well. But she managed to look up after I was finished. "Nightmares?" She then asked me before taking a sip. I nodded and looked down to my cup of tea. Yes, I knew that it was me that had the nightmare the night before. But earlier that evening, I walked by his room and I defiantly heard a soft crying. "What do you suppose he dreamt about?" Tsubaki then asked me; bringing my attention back up to her. "Maybe....maybe it was a one night thing, Black*Star get's them here and there." She took another sip of her tea and nodded to me. "Soul's only been with you for one night...right?"

"Yeah..." I responded quietly. Though it was the same night I had _'my' _nightmare. Maybe we had been dreaming the same thing. Sometimes I could dream the same dreams as a person when I've looked into their soul. But that got me thinking....Why would _'he' _be dreaming about the Evans Family? Maybe it had been because I mentioned them a little bit before he went to bed. And maybe that's why I had dreamt of them as well. That _'had' _to be it. Medusa-Sensei mentioned that their killer was around so that's why I dreamed about it...I was just scared is all. Soul could have been dreaming about something totally different! Though I still had a weird feeling deep in my gut that I was wrong...

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked me; her cup resting on the table so she could wave her hand in front of my dazed face. I blinked and looked up to see that she looked a little worried. Whoops...I probably fell too deep into thought. "Are you ok?" She then asked me after a moment of me coming back to my senses.

I laughed nervously and nodded. "Yeah, of course I am!" I then said, a small smile on my face. Tsubaki sat back into her pillow while I picked up my tea to take another drink. All those thoughts of mine brought me back to Medusa-Sensei. How did she even know all about the rumors when even _'Liz' _didn't even hear about them? Why did she look at me on the mention of the Evans Family murders? And...why did she glare at me in the nurses office? And why did she want to know where I lived? - CRACK

The glass tea cup I had in my right hand cracked just before it touched my lips and then broke into pieces; spilling all of the hot liquid down onto my chest and lap. The temperature of the beverage caused me to yelp in shock and jolt up; knocking the table around on the way. This made the tea pot Tsubaki had brought in after the tea, and her tea cup fly up towards me. And since I had such _'good' _luck, the tea from both of those containers came out and soaked my hair and shirt. It was very...HOT!

"MAKA!"

"OW, OW, OW!!!"

"Maka! Hold still! I'll help you!"

* * *

"Thank You so much Tsubaki," I said as she handed me a towel. She was nice enough to let me borrow one of her white T-shirts and black knee high shorts while my clothes were put in the wash. My hair though was still soaked from the quick shower she let me take, so a towel was a nice thing to have in the middle of a clean bedroom with dry clothes and wet hair.

_"_You're welcome" Tsubaki said back as I took a seat on her bed. She walked over with two new cups of tea, set them down on the nightstand, and then sat down next to me as I ruffled the towel through my hair. "I'm really sorry about that," She then said sadly as the towel came off my head. I smiled and shook my head. Of course she'd be apologizing. It wasn't her fault and yet she feels the need to tell me that she's sorry...she really was a nice person.

"It's Ok Tsubaki, really." I said to her. "At least I'm not hurt," I laughed a little and I saw that her smile had returned. That was good. "I mean...it was just a stupid cup breaking, not your fault at all!" I folded the towel up into my lap and looked at the wall in front of us. The large wall that was connected to her bedroom door that is. Like a weapon collection, the wall had many different weapons and blades hung in display. From right to left there was a double wielded chain scythe, a smoke bomb on a small shelf, a short sword, a large shuriken, and a long black steel sword. Thanks to Soul, I knew Death City families had weapons...but I had no idea they could have this many!

"I came from a long line of blacksmiths and warriors if you're wondering," Tsubaki said after noticing my hard stare at her weapon gallery. "There was a total of three-hundred years that Demons and Witches roamed the earth," She then said; leaning back on her hands. "And during those three-hundred years, my family came up with all of those..." I looked at the weapons again and nodded as she stood up. "Guess they really couldn't make up their minds." She walked over and grabbed the small smoke bomb. "The smoke bomb was first, because then, we were only simple blacksmiths. We thought that a smoke bomb would be good enough for a simple escape."

"Did it work?"

Tsubaki shook her head and set the bomb back on the shelf. "One day my Family was attacked by a Demon that could see through the smoke, and thus the chain scythe was born." The camellia presented the chain-scythe to me as she said this. "But after a flaw in those were discovered, they made the ninja sword and," This time Tsubaki pointed to the short sword. "the shuriken." She pointed at the large ninja star soon after and I found myself raising my hand. The black haired girl before me laughed and pointed to me. "Yes Maka?" I set my hand back down on my lap.

"So...you mean to say...that over the years, your family went from Blacksmiths...to ninjas?!"

"You can say that." She then said. "Sometimes though, Black*Star always says he's more of a ninja than my whole family ever was," Tsubaki and I laughed a little more until she spoke again. "Years after our ninja stage, they created the longer sword." She then presented the longest sword on the display. "And it made my family into Samari...sorta." A small nervous giggle escaped her lips and she looked at the sword again before sighing. "My brother always swung that sword around at bamboo when we were little."

"You have a brother?" I asked, now looking around in attempt at finding family photos. But I wasn't very lucky. I then looked at Tsubaki and saw her nod at me, so I lifted a brow. "So then, if you have a brother...why doesn't _'he' _have the weapons?" The subject was awfully too curious for me to let pass...I just had to ask. I mean, in all the books I've read in the past that had something like this in it, the brother would always inherit the family heir looms...not the daughter.

"In every family," Tsubaki began as she walked over to the tea cups that she was sure were cool enough to drink now. "There's a tradition that the youngest sibling inherits the weapons. Not the oldest or son." I nodded to her as she handed me my new cup of tea and thought about the Thompson Sisters. They both had weapons...did that go with the rule? I went to ask Tsubaki about it but like reading my mind, she spoke first. "Of course there _'are' _exceptions....Like Liz and Patty for example. They lived on the streets together and on their own. They had two guns, so they both used one....Make sense?"

I nodded again but this time my mind was drawn back to her older brother. "Tsubaki," I began as she finally took a seat next to me on the bed. "What ever happened to your brother after you got the weapons?" I then asked before looking at her. I saw her shake her head and breathe out a sigh.

"Masamune...he was very jealous of me." Tsubaki told me before taking another sip of her tea. "I heard that he got very angry after finding out he was going to have a little sister, because it meant that he wasn't going to be the one to get the weapons...he really wanted them..." She set the cup down on her lap but kept her eyes shut. "So when I got them before moving out, he moved even further away after and never stayed in touch with the family."

"Wow..."

As soon as I let out my breath, Tsubaki and I heard the front door slam open. "YA-HAA!!" A loud booming yell echoed. "It is I, the great Black*Star! And I have returned!" The yell then said. "Come now! Come and bask in my eternal godly glory! YA-HAA!"

Tsubaki let out another sigh. "Well, Black*Star is home..." She then said as she stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. She opened it up as I stood as well and then she stepped out; me not too far behind. "Welcome home Black*Star," Tsubaki then greeted as the blue haired boy took his shoes off by the front door. He then walked over and set his hands on his hips. "How was Basketball with Soul?" She then asked him as he looked up.

"Sadly...the great Black*Star has lost this round." Black*Star answered with a small pouty groan. But soon the depression was gone and he made a confident smile and gave Tsubaki a thumbs up. "But next time, Soul will be kneeling at my feet!"

"That's the spirit!"

Tsubaki cheered for the god-wanna-be with a small laugh and smile. I laughed a little as well as my eyes drifted over to the clock in their small kitchen. My eyes widened and I gasped. It was 6:00! I usually started dinner around 5:00! "Thank you so much for the tea Tsubaki!" I yelped after chugging down the rest of the tea I had. "I had no idea how much time went by!" I ran over to the door, handing Tsubaki the empty tea cup, and stepped outside; not even realizing I forgot my clothes and shoes. "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!!"

Soul was probably dying of hunger...

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	12. His Nightmare

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 12: His Nightmare_

_...This here says "Wes and Soul Evans" ..._

_...Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?..._

_

* * *

_

The only thing I heard as I ran down the street was the tapping of my feet on the cobble stones. Tsubaki would have to bring my clothes to school tomorrow since I had just realized that I was still wearing the white T-shirt and black shorts she had loaned me. And now that I had my mind on the subject…I think I forgot my shoes there too…"Damn it" I cursed as my bare feet charged up the steps that led to my apartment. I slipped on the glossy surface of the hall and ran into my door before quickly reaching for my keys. I then unlocked the door and slipped inside with a large sigh.

As soon as I was inside my ears were filled with a snazzy tune and it sounded like Jazz music. It wasn't Soul's piano playing but I could tell that there was a piano involved in the music. I listened a little longer with my hand up on my ear. It was defiantly jazz…and it was almost familiar. I then heard a woman singing along with it, which immediately made me curious. She sounded very familiar too! I looked around to see where it was coming from and saw nothing in the main two rooms before me, so my eyes locked on to Soul's bedroom. I narrowed my eyes and I walked over to the open door to peek inside.

Soul's bed was only being occupied by Blair, and she seemed to be nice and cozy rolled up in a bundle of his blankets. I smiled and looked left to see his dresser. That's where the music was coming from. Soul's record player was playing back the jazz that I was hearing. I glanced a little more to the right and on the far wall was the next thing being occupied. Soul was sitting at his desk doing what I assumed to be homework; his left pointer finger tapping the surface to the beat. He wasn't wearing what he usually wore to school He was wearing a blue sweatshirt without a hood and his pants were a little more white than his tan ones. And the headband on his head was white instead of the usual black.

"You like Jazz?" I soon asked him; putting a smile on my face.

Soul's finger stopped its tapping and he looked over his shoulder. He then glanced at the record player before looking at me again. His bangs were actually out of his face. And I think it made me blush a little. He looked…so…"Yep" His voice rang into my ears and snapped me out of my daze. I saw that he was smiling a little before looking back around to his paper. "I love jazz music," He then said as I made my way over.

"Wow, I know another thing about you!" I said after stopping behind him. I smiled and set my hands on my hips. "I feel quite accomplished!" And I did. Mostly because no one knew anything about him and in just two days I've been able to learn a lot. Like how to tell when he rolls his eyes. I got that down, since right now I could tell he just did. With a slight twitch of the eye, I ignored it and looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on. There were two different papers stacked up on one another. "What are you working on?" I asked. "Is that your homework?" I could tell that one of the papers was our math homework that Sid-Sensei gave us, since there were equations half way down the page. But just as I went to look at the other page, he took the math homework and covered it quickly. I thought I saw a music note.

"Yeah," Soul answered me as he pointed to the math book in front of him. "Just doing my math homework…" My eyes narrowed for a moment but I decided to leave him be and walk away to start on my own homework. Though, I didn't get very far, because of curiosity taking over. I stopped by the record player on the dresser to his left. I then leaned over towards it to look in the middle so I could read who the artist was. And as soon as I read their name, my eyes widened. Holy Crap!

"Soul…"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get this?"

I looked at the white haired boy as he spun his chair around to face me. He looked at me with his lazy crimson eyes before looking at the record player. I was pointing at the record so I'm sure he knew exactly what I was talking about. "I…I have my sources," He then said with a shrug. I could hear the hesitation in his voice but decided to discard it. Soul then went to turn back to his work, but I flailed my arms up to keep his attention on me. He lifted a brow as I then held my hands out.

"B-But Soul!" I gasped before pointing at the Jazz record. "That's an Evans Family record! I thought that everyone rushed to buy what was left after the tragedy-"

"Well I was able to get one."

I blinked as he stared on. How could he have gotten one? I shut my eyes and shook my head. "How though?" I then asked him. "That was a long time ago. You were probably at least…uh…" I stopped and opened my eyes to look at the ground and scratch my head. Crap…now he was just staring at me! That was so embarrassing. "Uh…how old _'are' _you anyway?" I never even thought about that. I could have asked a senior to come and live with me. Tsubaki did say that he and Black*Star knew each other in freshman. But she could have meant that while Black*Star was a freshman, Soul was a sophomore.

"I'm seventeen."

I let out a sigh. I was sixteen, and I was going to be seventeen in two months. His age was "Just perfect…"

"Perfect for what?" Soul asked me, making my body snap straight. I hadn't realized I said that last part out loud. He must have thought I was some kind of freak! All I could do was shake my head and all it did was make him sigh. "Whatever," He then shrugged and spun around to work on his math again. "You're smart right?" He then asked me as I eyed the record again. "I'm sure you can figure out how I got that record…"

I lifted the player's needle up and off the record; making the music stop. I then felt a little tension coming from his direction. "Do you have anymore?" I then asked as I reached down to grab the large black disk. But as quick he was to catch the scythe, he got up from the chair and grabbed my wrist; making a surprised yelp that sounded more like a squeak come from me.

"This is the only one I have left," His voice quivered and I could sense that his soul was shaking. It was like he was afraid…but of what? "I'd like to keep it in good condition, so…" Trailing off, Soul reached over with his right hand while his left kept on mine, and he set the needle back down so the music could play again. Roselin's soft voice and the families soothing and relaxing Jazz music filled the air once again as Soul let go of my wrist to sit back down to work more.

"Right then…Sorry," I said as Blair meowed from waking up. "I'll um…" I looked at the dark furred cat that liked to wear small hats so I could get an idea of what to do next. "I'll…Uh…go feed Blair and then make us some dinner." Soul didn't really say anything in response after, so the only thing I could hear at that moment was the music. I didn't even hear his pencil. But as I stepped out of the room I swore that I could hear something else. I don't know if I was hearing things or not. But I thought I heard him crying…

_

* * *

_

Why was he crying?

That's the only thing that went through my mind the rest of the night. Even through dinner, all I did was stare at him as he casually ate with Blair on his lap. And because of that thought plaguing my mind, I couldn't sleep at all! It frustrated me…and it made me upset by just the thought of Soul crying. He was such a laid back and _'cool' _guy, that it made it almost impossible for me to imagine what he looked like in tears.

I felt an overwhelming depression come over me at the new thought of him crying right in front of me. He'd probably never even think of doing that. He was probably too _'cool'_ to cry in front of anyone else let alone a girl. "Stop this," I said to myself; my hand reaching up to rub my head. "Maybe he wasn't even crying at all." Feeling thirsty, I sat up and got off the bed. And once I stepped out of my room, I looked across the way to stare Soul's door down. More curious than ever, I walked over to his door and leaned my ear up against it to listen. 'I don't care if you think it's uncool,' I then mentally growled as my eyes shut. 'I care about you, and I need to make sure that-' my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft whimper.

I shut my eyes for a moment, before taking myself away from his door. And I then made my way over to the kitchen to grab a glass from the cabinet. I filled it with some ice and water and took a sip while leaning on the counter. 'Maybe I should make him a dream catcher…' I then thought as I pushed off to walk back over to his bedroom. 'It could help if he was really having that same dream…' I pressed my ear up against his door again and waited for any other sound to drown out.

He had stopped and all was silent behind his bedroom door. I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of relief. He was ok, but only for that night. Maybe his nightmare was over…or maybe if he had been awake, he had finally fallen asleep. 'That's good…' I thought as I turned to walk back over to my room. 'Maybe he can finally get some sleep…' I reached the glass up to my lips to take a drink, but just as I did a loud scream filled the empty air and caused me to drop it. It hit the ground and shattered into pieces as the screaming went on. Then in a quick flash, I turned around and ran as quickly as I could back to Soul's room. The screaming went on. He was horrified, scared…terrified even. I had to wake him up! I had to save him from that dream. Because I knew…I knew he must have been dreaming the same thing I had dreamt about the other night! It was horrible and I knew that if I didn't wake him up – UGH I just needed to save him from his pain!

I swung his door open, nearly ripping it from the hinges, only to see that he was kicking around and pulling on the blankets while his shouting continued. My god…did I look like that when Soul woke _'me' _up? Blair, who had been sleeping on his bed, was struggling to keep herself on the surface of the mattress as his feet shifted from underneath and nearly kicked her. My eyes narrowed and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Soul!" I called over his frantic yelling. I then ran over and grabbed his shoulders in attempt to keep him still. "Soul! Wake up!" I then yelled as he bared his shark like teeth: tears pouring down his own cheeks. It just made me want to cry even more. "Soul! Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed even louder as I shut my eyes. His screaming stopped but he kept moving around, so I opened my mouth and shouted again. "SOUL!" His eyes shot open but he never sat up. He just stared at the ceiling, eyes off focus, and he breathed heavily like I had been when I had my dream. "Soul?" I asked and he looked at me; not moving his head a single inch. "Are you ok-"

In almost an instant, Soul sat up and swung his arm to shove me away with a loud and quick shriek. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as I stumbled backwards into his dresser. I hit the record player and caused it to lose its balance, and as I went to turn around to catch it, it had already hit the ground and the record fell out before breaking into pieces just like my glass of water moments before. "M-Maka? Oh…sorry, I thought you were…" I heard his voice trail off and I think I knew why…

The record…

I looked over my shoulder and saw that his wide crimson eyes were laid upon the broken record and its fallen player. I really hoped that it wasn't broken too. "No…" Was all that came from him after. I quickly turned around as he got up to kneel down beside the many record pieces. Crap…crap…crap! I had broken something of his! And with his temper…

"S-Soul, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it-"

"It's fine" Soul once again told me. That was it! He could say it to me once, and he could say it to me twice. But _'three' _times?! No! Absolutely not!

"Why do you keep saying that?!" I shouted angrily as he stared at a piece of the broken record. He then looked at me in the corner of his eye before standing up to face me; the piece still in his now shaking hand. "Three times Soul! You've said that three times to me!" I then yelled as I held up three fingers. "In _'two'_ days! Why do you always have to tell me that _"It's fine"_?" The expression he made after then told me that he had snapped.

"Because it is!" Soul yelled back at me with a furious rage. I only shook my head at him to tell him wrong. "Maka! It's fine for you because it wasn't _'your'_ fault!"He then shouted as he pointed his free hand at the record. My eyes widened…he was blaming everything on himself? "It's my fault! I was the one who shoved you into it! I'm the one who broke the record!" his voice grew even louder and caused me to slip out a gasp.

_Crack_

"B-but, I was the one who chose to come and wake you up-"

"And _'I' _was the one who pushed you Maka!"

_Crack_

"Soul…Soul I'm sorry! I'll get you a new one!"

Everything seemed to pause. Soul just looked at me with angry eyes. His teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists as he shook his head; eyes now closed. "Maka…" He began. I only looked at him as his teeth came out of view and he opened his eyes to stare at the floor. "Maka, you said it yourself. Any copy that was left is gone…" He looked really sad now as he looked at the record again. "I'll just have to deal without it…"

I mentally gasped as soon as I heard a shatter. I had been ignoring the cracking noise. But now that I had heard that along with his saddened look, I feared for the worst. Crossing my fingers, I shut my eyes and concentrated. I kept myself silent, regarding the soft crying I was doing, until I finally opened them again. And just as I feared…his soul was in trouble again. And this time…it was my fault. It was almost worse than it had been before I met him! And….it was all _'my' _fault! All I wanted to do was help him and all I did was make it worse…It was my fault. _'My' _fault that his soul was broken again.

A small squeak of a sob escaped from my lips as my legs gave out and caused me to fall to my knees. As I stared on, Soul glanced over and almost immediately knelt down in front of me. I only stared at his soul…horrified. "Maka?" He asked lightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm s-sorry…" I managed to let slip out. "I-It's broken…" I then said. Soul only blinked and looked at the record. He may have misunderstood what I was trying to say. "A-Again…" Soul snapped his eyes back to me after I said this and raised a brow. But then he shook his head and his yelling returned. But his face showed no anger.

"Maka, don't blame yourself!" He then exclaimed as he reached up to grab my shoulders. He then must have noticed I was trembling, because I felt his grip on me loosen greatly. "Maka…are you shaking?" He then asked me. I didn't answer; all I could do at the time was stare at his soul. I felt my hand rise and before either of us knew it, I had it pressed up against his chest. I wanted to take his soul and just…hold it.

"I'm so s-sorry…"

"What?" Soul took his right hand away from my shoulder and took mine as it rested upon his chest. "Maka, if this is about my scar, you don't need to worry about it-"

"Scar?!" That very word seemed to snap me back into reality. My ability deactivated and I looked up into his eyes. He had a scar?! "What scar?!" I then asked him, making his eyes widen in slight shock. "How'd you get it?! Is it bad? Did you ever get it checked up on? Did you get it when you were little? How old _'were' y_ou when you got it? Did it ever get infected? Do you think I should take you to a doctor?! What about tomorrow-"

"WHOA! Slow down Maka!" Soul barked; making me fall completely silent. "I'm fine…and it doesn't really matter. It's not that big of a deal-OW!" I refused to be left in the dark again, so I stopped him by pinching him in the chest where my hand was. Then, I shot him a glare. "Ok…" He paused and looked at the scythe. Then with a sigh he looked at me again. "Wes and I tried to move the scythe one day…and it fell on me ok – end of story!"

I ignored what he said about Wes and just stared at his face; my mouth gaping. He then looked away and seemed to blush as if he was embarrassed. Holy Crap! I needed to see this scar! I reached down, grabbed his shirt, and pulled it up; making a yelp in surprise come from the white haired boy. I stared in shock at the large scar that went diagonally from his left shoulder to his lower right torso. So that must have been the reason he gave himself a quick check up when the scythe fell the other day.

I kept staring, until finally, Soul yanked his shirt back down. "Hey!" He yelled. "Don't pull my shirt up like that woman! Not cool!" I sighed and looked down to the record again. Or at least…what was left of the record. I then heard Soul let out a large sigh as well. "Maka, go back to bed." He said as I looked at him again. "We have tests on Fridays. I'm sure you'll want your rest."

"Ok…"

Soul got to his feet and helped me up before I stumbled over to his door. "Maka?" I then heard him lightly call as soon as I walked into the doorway. With a quiet hum in response, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the ground with shut eyes. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you," He then said as his eyes opened again, only to dart from side to side in embarrassment. Even in my shaken state, I managed a smile.

"It's ok."

"Oh and I uh-" I stopped myself from walking again and looked over my shoulder once more. He was now scratching the back of his head and soon he let out a sigh. "Uh…never mind." He then said; his eyes now at my feet. I then let out a sigh of my own and turned to leave but he spoke up once again. "Maka!" I almost felt like pulling out the book…

"What now?"

I turned around again annoyed and saw that he was pointed at my feet with a very confused expression plastered on his lazy face. "W-What the hell happened to your feet?!"

"What are you talking about…" Trailing off, I glanced down at my feet and they were very noticeably…bleeding. I hadn't even noticed. When I had dropped the cup, the glass shards had pierced my skin in many different places. I looked up and laughed slightly, rubbing the back of my head. "I-I uh…dropped a glass cup and it broke…" I then said with the small laugh continuing. He sighed.

"Come on," Soul then groaned as he walked over. He then grabbed my wrist for the second time that night and pulled me over to the bathroom. We spent the rest of the night in there: Me sitting on the small counter as he used a warm cloth and tweezers to pull each piece of glass out of my feet. I knew I was blushing the whole time. But I didn't really care. I was just happy to hear the click again. Because I finally knew what it truly meant.

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	13. Soul Evans

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 13: Soul Evans_

_...This here says "Wes and Soul Evans" ..._

_...Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?..._

_

* * *

_

"Did you and Soul have a fight last night?"

I glanced up from my desk and then looked to my right to see Kid; who at the moment was in the process of bubbling in a test sheet answer as perfectly as possible. I knew exactly why he asked me this. When Soul and I arrived at Shibusen, he once again walked away in search for the music hall. But he never came to class like he should have. He wasn't even late. He was just marked absent, and his desk was empty.

"No..." I answered. "He's just, uh, sick..." My eyes darted back to my test as soon as I said this. I hated lying. And I never really liked liars either. But there were times when I really needed to tell a lie. I know, I know...I'm a hypocrite. "He didn't feel very well, so he stayed home today." I didn't hear Kid respond. He may have though. I was just too distracted by my thoughts to even concentrate on him let alone the test before me. Good thing it was just a simple English Comprehension test. It was pretty easy even if i wasn't able to concentrate, so I was able to finish it a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Maka-Chan?" Marie-Sensei asked as she picked up my test sheet from Kid's and my desk. I looked up from my book and watched her set down another empty test sheet with a small smile on her petite face. "Can you give this to Soul?" She then asked me as I set the book down on the desk. "I hear he moved in with you Wednesday. And since he wasn't here to take it, can you give it to him tonight and have him take it over the weekend?"

"Yeah, Sure." I said to her as I took the test sheet and stuck it into my back pack. It would be _'uncool' _but it was his fault for skipping class. "I'll make sure he does it, and he'll turn it in on Monday." With that, Marie-Sensei smiled and gave me a nod before walking away to collect everyone elses' tests. I looked down at the book and narrowed my eyes. What had happened the night before taught me many things. Soul liked Jazz music, and he didn't do his homework but wrote songs instead. I was pretty sure of that since I noticed that the other paper he was writing on had a music note on it. He also had a scar on his chest the size of flipping Montana, he really cared about that damn Jazz record, and he gets angry very easily. But overall, he still ended up being very kind and gentle when he helped get the glass out of my feet.

"Soul caught a cold?"

I looked up and saw that Liz and Patty were looking over to us from their desk as Marie-Sensei took their tests away. As I gave them both a hesitated nod, Patty stood up and set a hand on her sister's shoulder so she could point at me with her other. "That's stwange!" She then said as he finger pressed up against her chin in thought. "I saw Soul this morning when I looked out my bedroom window! He and Maka both were on their way to school on his bike." I shook my head as soon as the smaller Thompson sister said these words. Crap...

"W-well, he was just giving me a ride" I lied. "He went right back home afterwards." Crap! They were on to me. 'Wait...' I looked down at my desk and narrowed my eyes again. Why in the world _'was' _I lying? Why was I keeping the night before a secret? They were my friends...right? 'Maybe it's just Soul...' That was it. That had to be it. I didn't want to tell them what had happened between Soul and I. I'd have to make up some kind of excuse if they saw my feet. I was wearing a skirt today so if they were to look at my feet, the gauze that rose above my ankles would be highly suspicious.

"Are you sure you and Soul didn't just get into some kind of fight?" Kid asked after a moment of my silence. I looked back up at him and saw that he was leaning his chin on his palm like usual. A little bit confused and lost at the same time, I blinked in response to his question. "I mean, something must have happened. Just take a look at your feet." Shoot! "Did he do that to you Maka-San?" He used his free hand to point at my feet and I looked to see that the gauze was clearly visible to his golden eyes.

"N-No" I squeaked before pointing to the front of the class where Tsubaki and Black*Star sat. "I ran home from their place last night barefoot and hurt my feet!" I smiled nervously; hoping that they would buy that. Damn it! I was lying again! I really, really, _'really' _hated lying. "Look guys...Soul is just sick ok?" I finally said as I set my book in my back pack. They all kept staring at me. "And all I did was hurt my feet on the way home..." I walked away from them as they kept their eyes on me and as I walked by Tsubaki, I grabbed the plastic bag with my clothes and shoes inside and waved over my shoulder. "Thank you Tsubaki," I then said as the bell rang. And before anyone could say anything else, I was out.

* * *

"FINALLY! THE WEEKEND!"

Many people yelled this as the final bell of the day rang. I stepped out of my fourth period class and took a look around the large hallway before leaning on the wall beside the door. I sat there waiting for my Papa but he never came. Just a young girl. She was probably a freshman..."Are you Maka Albarn?" The girl asked me as she walked up to me. I nodded to her and, with a smile, she handed me a small note before running off to walk with her friends again. Then with a sharp intake of breath, I read the note that was clearly written by my Papa.

_'Sorry Maka-Chan, but Papa is busy with alot of Shinigami-Sama's paperwork. _

_So I had to go straight home. I'll see you...uh...tomorrow? If not, then I'll see you Monday baby~!_

_~Papa loves you~!'_

I sighed, crumbled up the paper, and set it in the nearest garbage before taking my leave down the hall. But instead of going to Shibusen's main gates, I made my way over to the Music hall. The school was really quiet and I expected to hear Soul playing the piano...but I never did. I began to feel a bit curious and wondered if Soul was really in there or not. The silence lingered on until finally when I went to open the Music hall doors, it opened on it's own to reveal Soul coming out. "Oh!" I squeaked in surprise as he took a step back to avoid running into me. "There you are...why didn't you come to class?"

"I didn't feel good." Soul simply told me before shutting the door and walking away. I looked at the door for a moment, before turning at the heel to follow him down the hall. "Marie-Sensei gave you a test for me right?" He then asked me as I came up to his side. I looked at him with a raised brow. How did he know Marie-Sensei gave me a test? Though, my question was left unanswered as I reached into my back pack and pulled the sheet out to give to him. As we stepped outside the main gates, he took it, folded it and then set it in his back pocket.

"T-Today we're staring on our reports," I said as we both walked down the steps together. Our walk felt a little too silent and awkward without talking. At first it was ok, but now that he had been living with me for a couple of days I felt that if i didn't speak with him, I'd explode! I had no idea why I'd get that feeling, but I did and It was almost too hard to keep silent around him now. "You never told me who you were going to write about-"

"I'm not doing it"

"EH?!"

"Marie-Sensei excused me from it." Soul said as we both went around the base of the steps to find his parked bike. He then got on it and set his hands in his lap; waiting for me to get on as well. He shut his crimson eyes and sighed. "And please Maka, don't ask. I'm not too sure myself." Since that had pretty much answered the question I was actually about to ask, I nodded and got on the bike behind him. And before I knew it, we were both driving down the street back to our apartment.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the apartment, I took my jacket off, hung it on the rack, and ran into my room to open my closet door. "What are you doing?" Soul asked me as he leaned on my bedroom door while I searched through my closet. I didn't answer until I finally pulled out a square electronic devise to present to him. "You have a laptop?" He then asked me as I stood up from kneeling on my knees.

"Yeah!" I set the laptop on my desk and then walked back over to the closet to shut it. "I keep it in there so it doesn't get damaged." I then said, now facing him. He nodded with a lazy and uninterested expression, but I could sense that he watched me walk back over to the small monitor and turn it on. "I'm going to use it for the report!" I then said happily. I looked over my shoulder after and saw that his uninterested look went away and he was lost in thought again. Man...he had an easily distracted mind...

Noticing that my attention was on him, Soul looked back over to me and hesitated a small nod. "O-Ok." He then muttered before standing up straight. He reached up with his right hand to rub the back of his neck. "I'll uh...be on the couch if...you know..." His other hand jerked a thumb over his shoulder but kept his eyes on the floor. "If...If you need me at all..." I gave him a nod despite his odd behavior and turned to look at the screen so I could pull up a browser. Then Soul spoke up once again. "You know...you can come out and talk to me about anything...I don't really care anymore..."

"Alright Soul, I understand."

"Ok...I'll be on the couch-"

"I know..."

"Ok...remember-"

"Soul..."

"Right..."

I heard the door click shut and looked over my shoulder to make sure he just didn't lock the both of us in together. And since he wasn't there, I looked back to the laptop and typed in Google. "Alright, let's see..." I clicked on the search engine bar and typed in "The Evans Family" and while I waited for the page to load, I took out a piece of paper and a pencil for my notes. I set them down on my desk and read the list on the Google page. The first one was a random research website, so I decided to skip it since they usually lied. Same with Wikipedia. That was just a site for random people to let others know what _'they' _knew. Soon I came up to a website that I _'knew' _didn't lie. I used it to do research on The Romanov Family back in middle school. And while we're on the subject, I got an A+ on that report!

I clicked on the link and scrolled down the page. The first paragraph was labeled, "Their Death and Their Mystery", so I immediately skipped it. I already knew all about the death and I was just recently filled in on their mystery. So I took a moment of my time to write down what I knew on the paper before going back to scrolling down the screen page. "OK! What's next?" I scanned the page for the next header. "Ok, this one says "Sosano and Roselin Evans" Nope...I already knew a lot about them...It was just the two sons I couldn't remember all that well.

I wrote down a few things I didnt already know about the Evans parents and scrolled down to the next paragraph. I found it and read the header out loud. "This here says, "Wes and Soul Evans"..." I paused...wait a second. "Didn't Soul tell me he used to rely on a man named Wes?" I dropped my hand to my lap and tilted my head to the side a little. "As a matter of fact...he mentioned this "Wes" guy a couple times..." I looked at the ceiling and crossed my arms.

_--"Do you get breakfast every morning Soul?" _

_Soul looked up after the question was asked. For a moment, though, he didn't answer. But soon, his eyes narrowed sadly and he looked at the table again. "I used to" he then told me. "I'm not much of a cooker so i usually relied on Wes" I lifted a brow after the other person's name was said._

_"Who's Wes?"_

_Soul kept his gaze firm on the dining table. "He's..." He slowly began; his hand reaching over to take hold of one of the chairs. He didn't speak for another moment or so. He seemed lost in thought about something. Maybe about the man he said was named Wes. By the time he did speak though, I was already half way done with my breakfast. Though, I didn't want to sit down at the table and cause him to lose his focus so I stayed put by the stove. Finally, as I set my fork down to take a drink of my orange juice, he shook his head. "He's not important, don't worry about it"_

_My eyes narrowed slightly. 'He must be important if he thinks about him for 'that' long'--_

_--"Scar?!" That very word seemed to snap me back into reality. My ability deactivated and I looked up into his eyes. He had a scar?! "What scar?!" I then asked him, making his eyes widen in slight shock. "How'd you get it?! Is it bad? Did you ever get it checked up on? Did you get it when you were little? How old 'were' you when you got it? Did it ever get infected? Do you think I should take you to a doctor?! What about tomorrow-"_

_"WHOA! Slow down Maka!" Soul barked; making me fall completely silent. "I'm fine…and it doesn't really matter. It's not that big of a deal-OW!" I refused to be left in the dark again, so I stopped him by pinching him in the chest where my hand was. Then, I shot him a glare. "Ok…" He paused and looked at the scythe. Then with a sigh he looked at me again. "Wes and I tried to move the scythe one day…and it fell on me ok – end of story!"--_

"Hold on..."

_--A Sound Soul dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body..._

_That's what my Mom would always tell me. And because of that, I'd always know when a persons mind and body was ok or not. If they didn't have a healthy soul, then their body and mind would be troubled. That's an easier way of putting it. I opened my eyes and saw Soul standing in the same position as before. The only difference was that a small blue orb was visible around his chest and back area. But something was wrong...I'd seen many unhealthy and healthy souls since I first found out about my power...but his..._

_His was broken..._

_Not just broken. But nearly shattered. I felt my heart skip a beat. His soul was broken and locked up. It screamed at me saying that something horrible had caused it. 'No way...' i thought in horror; staring at his soul. 'How can he be so calm and laid back all the time?!' I felt my eyes and body shaking as I stared on._

_'One false action and his soul could cause him to go completely insane!'--_

_--"Well…that's where the second rumor comes in."_

_"Another one?"_

_"Yes…" Medusa-Sensei crossed her arms again but her small smile stayed put. "This rumor says that both sons survived" Once again, we all gasped at the news. My eyes were wide in complete surprise and awestruck. The Violinist and Pianist of the famous Evans Family could have still been out there somewhere? "Rumor has it that the murderer is looking for them so they can finish the job."_

_"You know," Liz said, "I don't think those two would have stuck around this dump after something like that happened." She looked at the nurse with a hard stare. "If I were them, I would have booked it right out of Death City as fast as I could." Behind her, her little sister nodded her head in agreement while I nodded as well._

_"I completely agree," I then said after glancing at Medusa-Sensei again. "If those boys 'did' survive then they more or likely left the city."--_

_--"A murderer?"_

_"Yeah." I confirmed at his curious, and yet still lazy expression. "The murderer that's supposedly famous for killing the Evans Family." I then said; shutting my eyes and my arms crossing. He didn't say anything after that. All I heard was silence. It was a very uncomfortable silence. Why did that guy always have to all of a sudden be so quiet? "The rumor says that their looking for the two sons who had mysteriously survived." I then said, trying to break the silence. Again…no noise whatsoever. I opened my eyes to see what the holdup was and raised a brow almost immediately. He was staring at the floor near my feet with an almost surprised look plastered on his face. Soon my gaze became filled with concern. _

_"Soul…hey, are you ok?"--_

_--"I'm doing the report on the Evans Family." _

_I don't know what it was that made him do it. But as soon as I told Kid my report subject, Soul stopped walking. I didn't even notice, until I bumped into him. I shook my bangs out of my face and glanced slightly up. "Soul?" I then asked as all other eyes lied on him. He didn't respond, so I walked around him and looked him in the face. And strangely, his eyes were lazily wide. I lifted my brow and touched his shoulder. "Soul...are you ok?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"--_

_--"You like Jazz?" I soon asked him; putting a smile on my face._

_Soul's finger stopped its tapping and he looked over his shoulder. He then glanced at the record player before looking at me again. His bangs were actually out of his face. And I think it made me blush a little. He looked…so…"Yep" His voice rang into my ears and snapped me out of my daze. I saw that he was smiling a little before looking back around to his paper. "I love jazz music,"--_

_--"S-Soul, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it-"_

_"It's fine" Soul once again told me. That was it! He could say it to me once, and he could say it to me twice. But 'three' times?! No! Absolutely not!_

_"Why do you keep saying that?!" I shouted angrily as he stared at a piece of the broken record. He then looked at me in the corner of his eyes before standing up to face me; the piece still in his now shaking hand. "Three times Soul! You've said that three times to me!" I then yelled as I held up three fingers. "In 'two' days! Why do you always have to tell me that "It's fine"?" The expression he made after then told me that he had snapped._

_"Because it is!" Soul yelled back at me with a furious rage. I only shook my head at him to tell him wrong. "Maka! It's fine for you because it wasn't 'your' fault!" He then shouted as he pointed his free hand at the record. My eyes widened…he was blaming everything on himself? "It's my fault! I was the one who shoved you into it! I'm the one who broke the record!" his voice grew even louder and caused me to slip out a gasp._

_Crack_

_"B-but, I was the one who chose to come and wake you up-"_

_"And 'I' was the one who pushed you Maka!"_

_Crack_

_"Soul…Soul I'm sorry! I'll get you a new one!"_

_Everything seemed to pause. Soul just looked at me with angry eyes. His teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists as he shook his head; eyes now closed. "Maka…" He began. I only looked at him as his teeth came out of view and he opened his eyes to stare at the floor. "Maka, you said it yourself. Any copy that was left is gone…" He looked really sad now as he looked at the record again. "I'll just have to deal without it…"_

_I mentally gasped as soon as I heard a shatter.--_

_--"I'll uh...be on the couch if...you know..." His other hand jerked a thumb over his shoulder but kept his eyes on the floor. "If...If you need me at all..." I gave him a nod despite his odd behavior and turned to look at the screen so I could pull up a browser. Then Soul spoke up once again. "You know...you can come out and talk to me about anything...I don't really care anymore..." _

_"Alright Soul, I understand."_

_"Ok...I'll be on the couch-"_

_"I know..."_

_"Ok...remember-"_

_"Soul..."_

_"Right..."--_

My eyes widened greatly after a moments thought. "N-No way..." My forest green eyes snapped back down to the screen and I immediately clicked the back button. I went up and clicked images and to make it easier, I typed in "Soul Evans" in the search box. Soon, pictures flooded the screen and I searched for the nearest one from the spot I was looking. There was just no way...there was no way that Soul was...

An image of Roselin and a small boy on her lap came into my sight. Her graceful and long white hair fell over her shoulders as she sat at a piano with him. It was so long that it fell onto the top of his head of white and spiky hair, and he looked as if he was trying to blow her hair away and out of his eyes as he played. I stared in disbelief before reading the description below it. I read it aloud with a small squeak. "R-Roselin Evans teaching her youngest, Soul, how to play a song on the family piano..."

My eyes darted away to find another picture. The one beside the first one was described to be both of the brothers. It said that the youngest and shortest was Soul and the oldest and tallest was Wes. I didnt care much for Wes...I just eyed the eight year old...shark toothed...lazy eyed...and white haired Pianist beside him. I couldnt take my eyes away. Why was I so stupid?! How did I not see that before?! There was no doubting it now. Soul Eater...was really Soul Evans all along. He lied to me...He lied to us all.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	14. I never liked liars

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 14: I never liked liars_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

My eyes were glued to the screen as I stared at pictures of Soul and his family. I couldn't take them away from him. In every other picture he was giving the camera a large shark toothed grin...and some of them he had his fists balled and on his hips; laughing as if he was Black*Star's brother. There were a lot of pictures of him and Wes: Soul was usually sitting at a piano while Wes had a violin in his hands. I felt my eyes begin to water up finally after another half an hour of picture viewing. I felt as if there was a stranger in my home now...I felt as if I didn't even know Soul anymore.

I stood up, fighting the urge to look up more pictures, and stepped away from my desk after shutting the laptop closed. And, as I fought the tears, I stepped over to my door and, with a shaking hand, I opened it. As soon as I stepped out, my eyes were drawn to opposite side of the apartment where Soul sat in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, with his feet lazily propped up onto the coffee table. I finally understood why his soul was so hurt when that record broke...It was his mother's singing. I broke it...I took her voice away from him...

"Maka?" Soul must have noticed that I was staring at him in the doorway and looked over. He then must have noticed that I was crying because he seemed to jolt to his feet; his face actually full of worry. "Maka? Hey, what's wrong why are you-"

"I'm fine!" I yelped to both of our surprise. "J-Just sit....I-I'm thirsty..." I then muttered before making my way to the kitchen. I knew his eyes never left me as I rummaged through the cabinets in search for a cup. I wasn't really thirsty...I just couldn't look at him any longer. I couldn't believe I actually broke that record. He had it so he could still hear her voice. I know the article said that Soul didn't really like his life with them, but I was sure that he regretted thinking that way after they were gone. And I was sure that the only way to keep him sane was to listen to that record...Damn it! I took it away from him...He couldn't listen to his mother's voice anymore. Soul Evans was a Mama's boy...he was one who was glued to her side in almost every situation...I'd expect him to listen to her after she was gone. If only....If only I could get him a new one like I wanted the other night when I had actually broken it-WAIT!

I set the cup down on the counter and stared at the writing on it. If fate would have it, I grabbed the one that had '_Number one Papa' _engraved on it. I had made it for Father's day one year before he and Mom got divorced. 'Papa...he has Evans family records...' I then thought as I stared at it. My Papa had a huge collection of records that he had collected over the years since he was about my age. And I knew he had a whole row full of Evans Family records.

I bit my lip and set the cup back. I had to go get one! Soul may have lied to us all but he was still Soul and I still..."I-I'll be home in a little bit!" I yelled brushing the blush away from my face which was still covered in left over tears. I ran over to the coat rack and took my jacket off of it so I could put it on. After I did so, I looked over my shoulder and saw that Soul was still standing and looking at me with the same concerned look. "What?" I asked as my hand took the door nob. He didn't answer so I let out a sigh and waved over my shoulder as I left him in the apartment. "B-Bye!"

* * *

"Papa?" I called as I entered the said Idiot's apartment. He had said that he was going to be home all day after school so checking this place was first on my list. His apartment was almost like mine, but it had a hall and only one room. He liked to keep it darker to save energy by lighting up candles on nearly every square inch of the place every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And since it was Friday, the place was lit and I smelt a light aroma of cinnamon and green apple. Weird...he used to always us other ones. Our old home used to always smell like lavender and vanilla...guess he ran out...

"Papa are you here?" I called out again, now walking down the hall. I looked into the first opening to my left and saw a well lit dining room and my Papa concentrating very hard on a pile of paperwork. "Papa, can I ask you a favor?" I then asked. It took him a moment, but he finally looked up at me after checking off the paper in front of him. He then smiled like his usual self; telling me to go and ask away. I don't think he was ever that calm around me in my entire life...I think I like what that paperwork did do him. "Uh...Can I give one of your records to...to Soul?"

"Eater?" Papa asked me; lifting one of his blood red brows at me. For a moment he just sat there and stared at me. So I nodded to him; thinking it was because he was waiting for me to give him a response, and just as I did, he huffed and looked at his paper again. "No way!" He then pouted. "Soul Eater is nothing but trouble-"

"But Papa!" I yelled; making him look up at me again. "He...He's Soul _'Evans'_! Not...not Eater." As I saw my Papa's eyes widen in the grimm candle light I began to regret even telling him that. But it was already out...might as well keep going. "Eater was just a fake name...he-" My Papa stood up but kept his hands firmly pressed up against the tabletop; making me stumble back a bit in slight surprise. "Wh-What?"

"Soul Eater Evans."

"Huh?"

My Papa sighed and looked at the table again. "His full name is Soul Eater Evans." He took his hands away from the table and looked up at me. "Maka, do you know why I took the job as secretary?" He then asked me. After a moment I slowly shook my head and he kept his gaze firm on me. "Shinigami-Sama told me that Soul was still alive and was attending Shibusen. He knew that I was friends with Sosano, and he asked me to come work there to keep an eye on the boy. He had been feeling very worried about his safety when telling all the new teachers about Soul-"

"You mean...all the teachers know?"

"That's right," Papa answered. "Shinigami-Sama let all the teachers know on Soul's first day there. And he had been telling any new teachers that came in from then on. Like Mira Nygus, Medusa Gorgon, Marie Mjolnir, Yumi Azusa, and Buttataki Joe. Because of this he began to feel worried for Soul's safety and asked me to come and keep an eye on him. Maka, I may not show it, but I'm kind of glad he lives with you. It would be easier to get to him if anything were to happen."

"But you act as if you hate him."

Papa huffed and set his hands on his hips. "I do!" He then said. "I'll have you know he wont be laying a single finger on my darling Maka!" I sighed. It was wonderful to see him calm and actually cool while it lasted. "Anyway...Maka," My Papa dropped his hand and walked around the table to walk out into the hall. "Roselin and Sosano named him Eater for his middle name." I followed him into a room that resembled a small library or a closet that was fashioned into looking like one at least. "I remember talking to Roselin about it one time during a dinner party. She said that it was mostly a joke since his name was already Soul." He began to search a row for what I assumed was an Evans Family record.

"After his teeth came in, they thought that Soul "Eater" Evans would fit him perfectly," He inwardly chuckled at something he may have remembered. "_'Good for eating ones soul!' _She joked. Sure it was funny...but it became his name from then on." I couldn't help but giggle along with him when he said what Roselin had told him. But then as my Papa went back to searching through the records calmly I looked at the ground. Why would Soul keep his name a secret? Especially from me?! I mean he was living with me now right? If I were him, I would have at least told _'someone'_ that I was still alive!

"Here."

I looked up from the ground and saw that my Papa had a record in his hand and was holding it out to me. "This record has Roselin's singing on it." He then told me as I took it from him. I could tell he was upset about giving it to Soul. "It's a rare one...but I thought it'd be a nice thing for you to give him-"

I smiled. "Papa, this is perfect!" I then exclaimed happily. "It's just what I needed!" Then with great hesitation, I gave him a very awkward hug before running out of the closet and out his front door. I think I heard him squeal in pure happiness and joy before exploding...maybe...I was probably hearing things. Oh well...that Idiot.

* * *

As soon as I got back to the apartment, I stepped inside as quietly as possible in case he was in another room. But Soul was still on the couch like before; the T.V actually off. He was looking at the test sheet that Marie gave to me so he could have it, and his feet were still up on the table. I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke. "I-I'm back." That defiantly got his attention. He brought the paper away from his face and looked over. Then after a moment, he raised a brow.

"Uh...what are you..."

This was probably because I was holding the record behind my back in a very obvious way. After a moment, I walked over and stopped near the couch. I felt really nervous...Now that I knew about him, all I could think was that I was standing in front of a presumed to be dead celebrity! 'It's still the same old Soul...' I thought as my eyes nervously darted from side to side. "Uh...here." I finally held out the record to him but never once dared look at his face.

"Did you look up a store that had this when you were in there?"

"No." I finally looked at him as he reached over slowly to take it from my hands. "My Papa had one." I then said as he took the disc out to inspect it's condition. I felt myself blush lightly as he did so. "Y-You see? I told you I'd get you a-another..." Damn it! Now I was stuttering like a nervous school girl trying to ask out the cutest guy in the world! It was just Soul for crying out loud! The same Soul that had been living with me for like three days now!

"Thank you Maka...but..." Soul trailed off as he set the record back in it's sleeve. He then shut his eyes and set it down in his lap; as if thinking about what to say to me next. However, I mentally prepared myself for whatever he had to throw at me. His hands twitched, he lifted them up to throw the ball and I raised my bat. Here it comes... "You didn't have to get me a new one-"

"Nonsense!" I interrupted; throwing my hands on my hips. Slam...home run! "It's partly my fault for breaking the old one, AND-"I held up my right hand with a quick yelp to keep his trap shut. I had a feeling he was going to comment about me blaming myself again. "Soul..." My hand dropped and I tried to give him my best smile while keeping it calm and soft. "I'd want a new copy too if it was _'my' _mother."

Soul's eyes widened, but still kept that lazy posture. And just as quickly as they did, he looked away. He didn't seem to speak again after that so I took a seat on the other couch nearby. "Why didn't you tell me you were Soul Evans?" I then asked. I tried not to sound angry with him because in truth, I wasn't mad at all. I understood very well why he wouldn't tell anyone. And I understood why he kept it a secret.

"I didn't want you, or anybody else to pity me." Soul finally said. I blinked, a little surprised. Ok...maybe I didn't understand as much as I thought I did. Soul shut his eyes and stayed still. "Pity is a useless emotion that shouldn't be felt for one another. And feeling pity for me is even more useless." I was about to ask why but he kept speaking as if he knew what I was about to ask. "I was a spoiled brat, and I don't deserve to be "felt bad for". I deserved what I got-"

"Did not."

Soul's eyes shot open and darted over to me as I gave him a cold stare. How could he be saying such things about himself?! It made me want to Maka-Chop him, but I tried to hold myself back from doing so. He opened his mouth to speak but I held up a finger to shush him. "Soul, there's no way in hell that you could ever deserve to lose your family in such a horrible way!" I tried not to yell to loud so I wouldn't sound angry. "No one, not even a _'spoiled brat'_ deserves it."

"Maka..." Soul's eyes narrowed and he looked at the ground for a moment. "Please understand?" He then muttered; making me relax a little in my seat. "I didn't want anyone to find me especially if I was alone...I changed me middle name into my last because the only people who knew it were my Parents." I sat back and hugged my legs close as he explained. "I changed my clothing into something more like the average teenager would wear. A yellow and black sweatshirt, red pants, and a sweatband...mostly so people wouldn't even think I was a_ "Highly Sophisticated Evans"_...I'm pretty lucky that it was Wes who got all the smarts and wits...or else I wouldn't be able to fit in like a regular kid and I would have been noticed as an Evans pretty quickly..." Soul let out a sigh as I stared on. "Then when Wes disappeared...I changed into what you see now."

"So...that's what you meant when you said you _'used' _to rely on Wes..." I mumbled under my breathe as he leaned back with another sigh. I looked down and set my hand on my chin. This explained why his piano playing was so good. And Wes' disappearance must have been the reason Black*Star thought they weren't friends anymore. I looked up to Soul again and sadly narrowed my eyes. If the rumors were true, then he was being targeted...Soul was in danger. A voice deep down inside me told me not to care and just let it happen because of his lies but...I could never do that to him...even if he was the biggest liar in the world.

"You know Soul..." He looked up at me as I got to my feet. I then shut my eyes and tilted my head down. "I never liked liars...but..." I opened my eyes again and looked him in the eye. "You're one that I actually don't mind...and I'll be sure to keep this a secret!" With my best smile, I gave him a thumbs up and turned to go back to my room to work on the report a little more. And as I shut the door, I leaned on it and breathed out an "Idiot..." before letting out a deep sigh. No wonder why I felt so interested in him at first...

You never truly forget someone once you've met them.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	15. The Evans Family

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 15: The Evans Family_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

* * *

_--"Are they any good Papa?" I asked as my Papa, Mama and I waited at a large mansion. We were invited to see the famous Evans Family and attend their dinner party. Inside the building, I could hear laughter, talking, and music. Since I heard many different voices, I was sure there were a lot of people. The Evans Family sure was famous. There were a lot of people still outside and waited patiently to be greeted and let inside. Everyone there was dressed as if going to a big fancy dinner - which we were actually. My Mama had me wear a small dress she found in the toddler's section. I was eight but...I was pretty small..._

_"Yes, You'll see." My Papa finally answered. "They all have their many talent's, trust me." We approached the door finally as he said this, and I saw that there was a white haired teenage boy standing near it and shaking people's hands as they entered. His hair was messy, and he was dressed in a white dress shirt with black pants. He glanced to the side and smiled to us as we approched and my Papa held out a hand. "Hello Wes," He then greeted as the red-eyed teenager gave him a handshake. "I'd like you to meet my wife Kami," My Papa let go of Wes' hand and held it up to present Mama before setting it on my head. "And our daughter Maka."_

_Wes shook my Mama's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Albarn." He then said to her making her smile and echo his words right back to him. Then he knelt down to meet my forest green gaze with his crimson one. He then held out his right hand to me with a smile on his face. "And it's very nice to meet you too Maka" I smiled and with my tiny eight year old fingers, I took his and shook it. "Cute." Wes then said before standing up. "Well, Mr. Albarn, go ahead and find a seat where ever you'd like."_

_"Alright then, Come on." My Papa said before leading me and my Mama inside so Wes could greet the rest of the guests. My Papa knew Sosano Evans very well, so here and there he and Wes would speak too. He talked about my Mama allot, but he also talked about the girl at his work. Thank goodness Mama didn't know about that or Papa would be long gone by now. Although, he may be good friends with Sosano, I'm not too sure if he's familiar with Roselin and their youngest...what was his name again? I think it was Soul._

_"Here, Maka, sit next to me." My Mama said as she and Papa sat down by a table. She presented to, the chair next to her and I happily sat down in it before taking a good look around the large room. There was an area that resembled a stage, but a lot lower to the ground, and It had a couple different instruments on it. A large black Piano, a very polished Cello, a small yet radiant golden trumpet, a small jazzy drum set, and a nice and shiny Violin. My Mama and Papa told me earlier before that they owned many instruments but only played four at a time. I kind of figured since there were only four in their family anyway..._

_I sighed and kept looking around._

_I saw that I wasn't the only young female in the premises. There were teenage girls just about Wes' age and a few girls that were most likely to be my age. I know that I saw a few boys but I sisnt pay any attention to them. All except for one. Amongst the crowd stood Roselin Evans. Her long white hair hung down to her thighs where the boy's height came just about to. He had spiky white hair neatly tied back in a small pony tail that hung from his upper neck. His hair was so messy, spiky and thick though, that his bangs still hung out and stood on end._

_He almost looked exactly like Wes like that but his hair was a lot more noticeable than Wes'. He was in a small black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie and I would tell by the way he was leaning up against against Roselin that he was undoubtedly and incredibly board. That was definitely him..._

_That was Soul Evans._

_"Mama?" I asked; turning my head to face her. She didn't hear me since she was paying attention to my Papa - who at the moment - was flirting with a young waitress, so I reached over and tugged on her dress' sleeve. "Mama?" I asked again. This time my Mama looked at me, and I pointed in the direction of Soul and Roselin. "That boy over there. That's Soul right?" My Mama looked up and over to the two white haired Evans in the small crowd over by their table. After a moment of her silence, she nodded to me._

_'I was right!'_

_Another server came over - this time a man - and set down salad plates. Almost every one in the room was now in their seats to eat as my Mama set a napkin in my lap and told me to behave. Then she immediately turned to do the same to my Papa. With a small giggle in reaction to my Papa's face, I picked up my fork to get ready to eat my food. As did everyone else: Even the Evans family had found their seats to my far left._

_As I chewed I looked over to the table that the Evans Family sat at. And sence it was a round table like ours, they were all sitting next to each other. Soul had Wes to his left, while Roselin was to his right. Soul was to Roselin's left and her Sosano was to her right. Sosano had Roselin to his left and, finally, he had Soul to his right. It was just one small circle. Just like the rest of the tables and guests around. _

_"Finish your food Maka."_

_"Oh sorry..."_

* * *

_After everyone finished their dinner the family stood from their seats and made their way over to the instruments. Roselin, though, took her place in front of a microphone; Soul after her side and holding her holding her hand. Roselin was proper, yes. But I could tell she was a very bubbly person with high spirits. She was dressed in a long elegant black dress that barely hit the ground while her long white hair hung low to her thighs. I was sure she was where Soul and Wes got their looks since their Papa Sosano had brown hair and blue eyes. I had no clue where Soul got his sharp teeth because I've seen Roselin and Sosano smile at least twice that night and both had regular teeth...even Wes did..._

_"Hello Everyone!" Roselin greeted happily. "Now that desert is on its way, my family and I would like to perform for a little while, how does that sound?" People from all over the room began to clap in response, and after quickly glancing down to Soul, Roselin smiled into the mic once more. "Please, do feel free to get up and dance if you like." The clapping continued as Roselin led Soul over to the piano. Then they finally fell silent as his hand slipped from hers and he climbed up onto the piano bench while she lifted the cover off of the keys for him. Then Roselin knelt down beside him and the bench to fix his hair a little and I saw her whisper something that sounded and looked like a "Do your best."_

_Now his back was to me as Roselin made her way over to the cello. But before anything else happened, I looked at my Mama. "He can play paino?" I asked her, tugging on her dress sleeve. My Mama nodded in a way of telling me to see for myself, so I looked back to the family. Soul's hands rested upon the musical keys as Sosano finally picked up his trumpet and Wes, his violin. Then they waited. They were all waiting on Soul._

_"Go on dear." I heard Roselin say to him. And with a small nod and a little bit of a nervous hesitation, Soul's fingers pushed down on the keys and he began to play. As soon as he began, the others waited about five seconds or so before joining in. For me though...It seemed like they waited hours. Sure he was just a kid like me, and the song was probably very basic. But that boy was talented! His part of their jazz song was the only thing that drifted into my ears._

_I stared at him as people got up to dance to the music. I didn't even bother looking to see if my Papa had gotten up to dance with my Mama...or someone else knowing him. He was always "accidentally" with some other woman and making my Mama mad. I didn't really care though. Mostly because there were many other times when he made Mama happy. Sometimes he even made her smile without her even knowing it...like I was at that moment..._

_My eyes widened as I realized...Soul's playing was making me smile...'He' was making me smile! Was he really that good at playing the piano? Music never really made me smile unless I knew the song and was familiar with the lyrics and tune well enough to sing along. But the jazz tune that was produced by his pianist fingers wasn't familiar at all. It was all new, and just as I thought I had the beat and tried to hum along, he'd change into a completely different tune._

_It made me sway in my seat. It made me want to get up and dance. But I didn't really want to dance alone. And I didn't really want to dance with my Mama or Papa. Because with just one glance to the right, I could tell they were arguing. I sighed and went to look at Soul again, but the song had ended just as I did and the room was full of applause. Roselin stood up and walked over to the piano to shut the cover over the keys as Soul hopped off the bench. As soon as he hit the ground, Soul gave everyone a bow with a very small smile before his Mama whispered something to him. He gave her a nod and walked away; his small smile completely gone._

_As soon as the music started up again, there were already a couple girls up and making their way over to Soul. But a cute little blond girl with long curly hair got to him first. I watched as the girl nervously played with her hair by twisting it with her fingers. And the more she spoke, the more Soul seemed to look away. He never made eye contact with her, not even when she walked over to speak with him. _

_He was...ignoring her...?_

_Then suddenly, after she finished talking, Soul gave her a nod saying "Why not?" with a shrug; still not giving her any eye contact. She seemed to squeal in happiness before grabbing his hand to dance with him. I felt my eyes narrow for what seemed like no reason. So that's what she was doing...she was asking him to dance with her. I watched them closely and noticed that every time his face came into view, he was still glancing a little to the side; completely avoiding her eyes. I saw her put on a puzzled look and ask him something. I could read her like a book. She was confused on why he was looking away. _

_Then, before I knew it, they had stopped and her petite face was full of anger. She dropped her hands away from his, said something to him, stomped on his foot and walked away. But he didn't move an inch. I swore that I felt myself flinch when her foot slammed down on his. But that could have been because my Mama set her hand on my shoulder. "You should go dance with Soul." she said before lightly pushing me off my seat._

_"B-but!"_

_I looked over my shoulder and saw that Mama and Papa were both giving me a thumbs up. Sighing, I looked back over to the white haired boy who hadn't moved in inch since the girl let go of his hands. I gulped and began walking over to him. And during those few seconds of walking to him, my mind went under a panic attack. I had no idea what to say! And I knew that he already noticed me. There was no turning back now..."Uh..." I paused about three feet away from him as his hands went into his suit's pockets; not making eye contact with me. _

_"What?" He asked in an irritated tone. "You come to ask me to dance too?"_

_Now that I was close enough, I could tell why he never made eye contact with anyone. He was fed up...tired of being asked to dance. Tired of always being interesting to girls only for his looks and never his talent. I could read his expression like a book. "Actually..." I uttered out making him glance over to me for what seemed like a second before looking away again. "I don't want to dance with you." This made him look up completely in what looked like surprise and he looked me in the eye. "I...uh..." I felt myself blush and I quickly bent over in a masculine bow. "I-I think that your piano playing was really good! And I really, really, 'really' liked it!"_

_Before Soul even had the chance to respond, I had retreated back over to our table for cover. And after I sat back down, I looked at him in the corner of my eyes. I saw that he was still looking at me; many emotions in his stare: Astonishment, surprise, relief, and contentment. A small smile crept up onto his face and in time, became slightly bigger, and soon I could see his teeth. After that, he turned and walked back over to his table to sit and stare at his desert; his eyes almost in a daze and his smile never fading. _

_I tried to ignore my Papa and Mama's questions in why I didn't ask him to dance, and I reached for my desert spoon. I made Soul Evans smile! I actually made Soul 'Evans' smile for what seemed like the first time that night! He was visibly happy...and for some reason, it made me really happy. He didn't look like he needed to hug, and that feeling to do so didn't linger within me any longer. It had actually gone away as soon as he gave me eye contact._

_I smiled and took a bite of my ice cream as My Papa and Roselin finally began to speak with each other. They laughed a little, before I glanced over to Soul's table again. Wes was next to him now and they were both eating together. And this time, when people said things to Wes and only smiled and patted Soul's head, he didn't fall into a small depression and get really upset. He simply smiled a little more before glancing my way one last time. _

_He didnt need to be complimented by them anymore...I told him I liked his playing and that was enough for him. I was sure of that.--_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	16. Medusa's Medicine

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 16: Medusa's Medicine _

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

* * *

It's been a few months since I found out about Soul's secret. I've really gotten used to keeping it a secret too. At first it was just_ 'killing' _me! But I eventually got used to the fact that Soul only wanted me to know, and kept my mouth shut. Though over the past couple of days I had been wondering deeply why he only trusted me with the secret. He could have gotten mad and yelled at me. But all he did was explain things. He could have left me and the apartment and never talked to me again. But he stayed put and still lives with me; making me tea every other day, and offering to do the dishes here and there. Soul was a gentlemen...even if he picked up on the nickname "Tiny Tits" for me. I should probably take a picture of him when he's wearing the apron...I could use it as blackmail...

"This looks like a good spot!" Patty exclaimed; running over to an area half way covered in shade. Here in the middle of one of Nevada's most random deserts, lied Death City. A city that, even in the middle of December, could have hot days. The weather here had what Soul liked to call "Mood Swings". First it was hot, then it was rainy, then it would be really cold, and then hot again. Today was a nice day though. It was hot but not too bad; just enough for a T-shirt and a pair of shorts: like what I was wearing.

It was a perfect day for a picnic in the park.

"Nice spotting Patty!" I called as I walked over with the basket that Soul was kind enough to help pack up. Liz and Patty helped each other unfold the blanket that they took from one of Kid's hall closets. It was dark blue and had a Shinigami skull on the bottom right corner. Kid refused to get it dirty in the park's grass, but the sisters soon convinced him to come along without a fuss. No one else was a problem to bring along other than him. I mean, yeah, Soul wanted to stay home and watch T.V...but after staring at him sadly for about ten minutes, he gave in and let me drag him out the door.

Tsubaki and I joined Kid and the sisters on the blanket as Black*Star recklessly hung upside down on a nearby tree branch. Opening the basket I brought, I glanced up and smiled at Soul, who was standing nearby and staring through his sunglasses and up at the sky. His white short sleeve shirt was opened and blown to the left side from the light breeze; revealing the black shirt underneath. And his white shorts that came up to just a little below his knees were just baggy enough to blow a little to the side as well. I think he looked good in white...He looked _'really' _good in white...

"Come on Soul. Sit down." I said as Tsubaki took out some chicken from her basket; attracting Black*Star in an instant. "I packed a couple apples for you." I then said as I reached inside the basket and pulled out a green apple. Soul glanced over and watched me from behind his glasses as I held it up in better view. "You said you liked apples...right?" He stared at the apple...or maybe me...I couldn't exactly tell what he was looking at because of those damn glasses. Then, slowly, his hands came out of his pockets and he reached over with his left hand to take it from me. "You know..." I then began as he took a bite and chewed. "You can sit down..." He swallowed.

"I know."

"Then why don't you?"

"...'Cause I don't want to."

I felt myself give him a small glare as he took another bite of the apple. "Oh Maka, just leave him be." I heard Tsubaki say from over my shoulder. I turned my body to face her and saw her spreading some jam on toast for Patty, who at the moment, was waiting eagerly beside her. "If he doesn't want to sit, then he doesn't have to." With a small giggle, she handed the toast to the Thompson girl and began digging through the basket again to get something for Kid, who at the moment was whining about the blanket being on the ground.

"YO~! Soul!" Black*Star boomed from beside Tsubaki. Said white haired teen glanced over as the other grabbed the apple that was in my hand. "Think fast!" I gasped as the obnoxious boy tossed my apple above Soul's head. What a jerk! I had already taken a bite out of it! I felt my teeth grind as Soul let out an annoyed grunt. And with only one free hand, he jumped up and caught the apple; causing his shirt to lift up just enough for me to spot the stitches of his scar-Wait! The scar!

"Here Maka-"

I stood up as Soul went to hand me the apple back; catching him off guard. "Soul, I have to take you to go see Medusa-Sensei!" I gasped; gaining the attention of everyone around us. "I totally forgot about your-uh-"thing"...so we need to go!" I avoided saying "scar" so I wouldn't worry the others too much. Especially Tsubaki. But as I dragged Soul out and away from the park I was sure that Tsubaki was still worried; only because I mentioned "your thing", "go see" and "Medusa-Sensei". Poor thing. She was probably worried sick just because of how fast I dragged him away...

* * *

"Maka! There's no point!" Soul barked as I pushed him through the infirmary doors. We both fell silent once inside and the only sound I could hear was the sketching of Medusa-Sensei's pencil on her clip board, the shuffling of papers by her assistant Nygus-Sensei, and the slither from the snake in the far cage. That snake...ever since that day in the alley, that snake creeped me out.

"Hello there Maka-Chan." Medusa-Sensei greeted after looking up from her clipboard. "Oh, and hello there...Soul." I heard a soft growl in her voice as she said his name, and I could see that she also gave him a small glare. It made me wince slightly. Medusa-Sensei made me nervous at times. Ever since the day in the alley, she let off a strange aura that made me nervous. Especially when she was around Soul. I felt very protective of him now that I knew about him and his dark past. Around _'any'_ of the teachers, I'd feel more like I should keep a better eye on him. It wasn't just that though...Unfortunately...I had started to fall for the "School girl crush" thing: the very thing I vowed _'not'_ to fall for.

I liked Soul...I liked him a lot...

"Uh..." I shook my head to gain back my attention to reality and pointed at Soul. "Soul has this _'huge'_ scar!" I then exclaimed; now making my way behind the very boy. I set my hands on his shoulders and began to push him over to where Medusa-sensei sat. "I-I want you to take a look at it and see if he's ok-" Soul struggled from beneath my grasp.

"Maka! It was ten years ago!"

"Who cares?!" I yelped as Nygus-Sensei pulled out some medical instruments. Medusa-Sensei rolled out and extra chair and I shoved him into it before crossing my arms and shutting my eyes. "You never know Soul." I then said; ignoring Medusa-Sensei's voice that was telling him to take off his shirt. "Something could have healed wrong. Your rib bones could still be cracked or maybe even scratched! There could be a hidden blood clot that's been building up over the years. You could have a floating rib! You could even have a...a...uh..."

You're probably wondering why I stopped...Well, Soul's shirt was off and I hadn't noticed until after I opened my eyes again. I couldn't stop staring at the scar...It made me feel...sad. "I'll examine his back." Medusa-Sensei said to Nygus-Sensei. Soul looked as if he was done listening to my rant half way through it since his eyes were shut; patiently waiting for the nurses to stop examining him. Medusa-Sensei had her stethoscope pressed up onto his back while Nygus-Sensei had hers on his chest. "Take a deep breath." Medusa-Sensei then muttered. Without even the slightest fuss, Soul did just as she asked while the nurse behind him moved the chestpiece around his back. Soon she nodded. "Got something." Nygus-Sensei looked over Soul's shoulder and at the other nurse.

"But I didn't-"

"That's because your still learning Nygus." Medusa-Sensei interrupted; taking the ear buds away from her ears. Soul opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder as the blond nurse smiled. "Soul is very lucky Maka brought him in." She looked at Soul before opening a drawer to search through. I eyed her closely as she searched through the drawer I was sure I hadn't seen her open before. "I heard a problem in the bloodstream near your ribs." She said as she took out a small plastic bag. "Soul, there's a clot in your bloodstream. In the area of your scar" I fought the urge to scream in victory after Soul's eyes met mine; full of actual shock. "Any bigger and something bad could have happened to you." Medusa-Sensei then said, checking the label on the bag carefully before handing it to him. "Take two every morning when you get up, and two every evening before you go to bed. It's a homemade medicine that will get rid of the clot."

"Th-Thanks..." Soul uttered out; looking at the bag of blue pills. I felt my eyes narrow as Soul set the bag down to put his shirt back on. Why didn't Nygus- Sensei hear the problem? Sure she was still learning but I was sure she would have noticed that too. I wasn't too convinced...but what was a simple pill of medicine going to do anyway? "M-Maka?" My attention went back to Soul. He was now standing in front of me and looking a little to the side; a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. "Thank you..."

I smiled and blushed as well. What can I say? His face was just too cute. It was almost as if he was a little child being told to say thank you. As if he was pouting, as if he was annoyed with himself; thinking he was "uncool" at the moment. It made me giggle. "No problem Soul!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the office. Well more like walked with him. He didn't resist at all. But he _'did'_ end up pulling his arm away from me. He now looked a little annoyed and began to make me feel bad for dragging him there in the first place. "S-sorry for doing that...I just get worried-"

"It's fi-"

He interrupted himself after doing so to me; biting his lip. I guess he didn't like to say "It's fine" to me anymore. I could tell how much he tried to stop himself from saying it in the last couple of months. "Look..." He sighed, rubbing his neck with his right hand; left in his pocket. "I know how much you worry and I know how stubborn you are when you decide on what to do...I completely understand so..." trailing off, he dropped his hand back down into his pocket and looked away. If he had said anything else, I didn't hear him. We were quiet for a while until we were back in the park. The silence was broken as soon as I saw the gang.

"Common!" I chirped; grabbing his arm again. "Tsubaki's taking out her pies!" I heard Soul let out a groan of detest even before I took his arm. I was sure, though, that it was because he knew I had noticed, and knew I'd do the very thing that I did. But Tsubaki made really good pies, and I really liked them. For that picnic she decided to bring two. One of them was apple pie and the other was peanut butter pie. She told me that the Peanut Butter one was Black*Star's favorite, so if I wanted a piece, I'd have to hurry before he consumed it.

"Oh, just in time." Tsubaki said as Soul and I approached. Black*Star at the moment was hovering over her as she held one of the pies in her hands. I guessed that it was the peanut butter one. "I was just about to serve out the pies." She then said; setting the one in her hand down beside the other. Each member of our group huddled around them as Black*Star drooled eagerly. I was sure it was the smell getting to him. The smell that came from the pies smelt very good. It was good enough to make even the cool guy next to me lick his lips. They looked good....they looked _'really'_ good.

"So, what did you two have to go see Medusa-Sensei for anyway?!"

My forest green eyes ripped away from the pies as Tsubaki began to cut and I was soon looking at the youngest of the Thompson sisters. "Oh...it's nothing really." I said to her as Tsubaki handed Patty her preferred piece; Black*Star eyeing every movement closely from nearby. "Remember when we went to the beach and you all saw Soul's scar?" I then asked. I heard Kid let out a shudder as he got his piece. He didn't exactly like the fact that Soul's scar was asymmetrical. If we hadn't been careful on that trip...Soul would have come home with _'another'_ scar going diagonally down the _'other'_ side of his chest.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Patty answered with a nod as her sister was given a piece. "What about it?" She then asked; her head tilting to the right. After a moment, the blond girl before me gasped and pointed her fork at Soul, who at the moment was getting his piece. "It didn't open up did it?!" She then yelled; making everyone but Black*Star look at her. "Was there blood?! How much?!"

"No-No!" I yelled; waving my hands around. I could feel Soul's crimson gaze on me. "I-I just took him to go get it checked up on, that's all!" I set my left hand in my lap as my right hand rubbed the back of my head; laughing nervously. "No blood..." I then said. "He's all good...right Soul?!" My hand swung away from my head and clapped onto the white haired boy's back as he went to take a bite of his pie. But the hit caused the piece to fall right off the fork and back onto his plate. As Tsubaki handed me my own preferred piece, he let out an annoyed yet approving groan before stabbing his pie with the fork again. Patty frowned.

"Dang it..."

Liz shook her head as her younger sister pouted for one of the most strangest reasons and looked at me. "So..." she then began as Black*Star finally got his part of the pie. She then looked around and got everyone else's attention. "You all going to the winter ball coming up?"

"OH! That reminds me!" Black*Star shouted after nearly choking on the pie. We all looked at the blue haired boy as he stood and ran off. All of us were confused on why he'd leave his pie behind. I thought he would have taken it with him. But he didn't go very far anyway, so what would be the point? He picked a flower off of a nearby tree before running back over, and to our surprise, he knelt back down on both knees to meet Tsubaki's gaze and held the flower up to her with both hands. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa! Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?!" He then asked. Tsubaki and the rest of us all giggled at his proposal. He then glared at us before Tsubaki reached over and took the flower with a kind smile.

"I'd be honored."

"YA-HAA!" Black*Star jumped to his feet with his hands in the air. "Even I, the great Black*Star, can get a date! Take that god!" He began laughing hysterically at the sky as the flower found it's place in Tsubaki's hair. I tilted my head to the side and wondered how Tsubaki was even sane living with that kid. "And you should be honored. For it is_ 'I' _you are going with." He then laughed a little more, until finally, Tsubaki held up his piece of pie. It practically silenced him in an instant and it wasn't long until he was eating away at it again.

Man...he was such a goof. He made it hard for me to believe that Soul used to act the same way. Well...minus the large ego and the laugh that is. Soul was so mellow and lazy, there was just no way that he was always reeking havoc and causing problems with Black*Star. I wondered if they used to copy each other's actions. What if they still did?! They_ 'were' _hanging out a lot more now...maybe they did...

I found myself looking at Soul as he took the last couple bites of his pie; his crimson eyes lazily staring at the plate. If he copied Black*Star then he'd probably end up asking someone to the ball too...right? Maybe not...I didn't think he'd be like that. But it still made me curious if he was or not. "Soul?" I asked as I poked his shoulder with my right pointer finger. He looked at me and waited like the patient guy he was...usually. "Are you going to ask someone to the ball too?" Oh god! Why in the world would I ask him that?! Now he was going to think_ 'I' _wanted to go with him! I mean...now that I'm on the subject...I kinda_ 'did' _want to go with him. But I couldn't let him know that!

"No."

My frozen face full of shock melted away after Soul's answer. He was now eating again and like before, staring lazily at the plate. "What?" I then asked; now feeling very curious. "W-Why not?" He set his fork down on his now empty plate and shrugged.

"Don't know anyone I could ask." Soul then told me. What?! He didn't know anyone he could ask?! Well, what about me?! He knew me...and at anytime I was sure he could ask me. "Besides...I'm not much in the mood to be asking girls to dance with me." He then muttered; causing my attention to snap back to him. Oh that's right...back at the dinner party he was annoyed from being asked to dance so much. I wondered if he still remembered me from that party. I _'did'_ seem to put him in a good mood. But probably not. It was back before the tragedy and the two years of therapy and trauma he told me he went through. So those things probably helped him forget anything that happened before.

"Uh...Kid?" I asked after a moment's silence. Said boy looked my way and lifted a brow as Patty-out of boredom-put his short hair in tiny and stubby pigtails. I was sure he didn't mind though, as long as they were symmetrical. "Are_ 'you' _going to ask someone to the ball?" I asked him after another moment. He scolded Patty on making his hair perfect before shaking his head at me.

"The girls spend so much time with me, I'm sure that I'll end up dancing with the both of them anyway."

"He's got a point." Liz mumbled as she watched her little sister play with the boy's hair. "I haven't been asked and neither has Patty." She then said. "But we do have till next Sunday...So I'm sure they're_ 'might' _be some proposals." The older blond looked at me and gave me a small shrug before pointing to the OCD child. "If not, then we'll just go with him." I nodded after this and went to eat the rest of the pie that I had been every once in awhile taking bites out of. But just as I did, Kid yelped something that sounded like a shriek of horror; causing us all to look at him.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid shrieked; standing up. I tried my best not to laugh at the fact that his pigtails bounced when he did so. "Dinner with my father is tonight! We must hurry and go prepare for it!" Neither of us was sure where that came from...but I assumed he was thinking about about it during his silence. I'd probably be thinking of something important too if I was in his place. Knowing him..."important" and "perfect" were the only subjects he thought about.

We all waved as Kid and the sisters both ran off together to go and prepare for their dinner. It was the middle of the day so I figured they needed a lot of time to prepare...especially for Kid. "Well then..." Tsubaki muttered as she glanced over to Black*Star who was groaning in front of his empty plate. "Since Black*Star ate all the pie...I suppose it's time we all go home...?"

"Yeah." I answered with a small stretch. "I need to study for school, and I guess Soul..." I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me with a raised brow. I narrowed my eyes and sighed; looking at Tsubaki once again. "Soul would like to watch some T.V." In the corner of my eyes, I saw Soul smile as if he was glad I had said that. Tsubaki smiled and nodded to me before putting a few things into the basket. She rolled the blue haired boy off the blanket as he groaned and after Soul stepped off, I folded it up into a square. Soul picked up our basket as Tsubaki picked hers up and we were ready to go. "Bye, see you later." I then said. Tsubaki echoed my words back to me with a small wave before she and Black*Star walked away in the direction of their apartment. I then turned around and saw that Soul was already walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	17. Play Dead

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 17: Play Dead_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

Ah, Monday morning…A wonderful day for school. People usually hated Mondays, but I was the person who came in with a smile and was ready to go. Well, I guess I was like that every day anyway. But I was most noticeable on Mondays when everyone around me was dead tired, slumped onto the desks with droopy eyes, while I'm the one sitting up straight and smiling proudly, ready to get on with the lesson. Yep! That was me, Maka Albarn. The apparent girl with "small tits" that was a "bookworm" with "no sex appeal" of Shibusen high school. Yes…each of those nicknames was Soul's creation.

That damn pretty boy…

Something came through the mail slot on our front door and caused my forest green eyes to snap over to it. An envelope - of mail no doubt - lied on the ground near the door; still as paper should be. I set the spatula I had in my grasp aside before taking off the oven mitts on my hands. I then made my way over to the envelope on the ground, knelt down, and took it in my hands. The sending address was unknown. But the reviver was Soul. It was his mail. I lifted a brow. Soul didn't get mail...in fact, neither of us did. It was usually a rare sight to see any kind of mail come in through that door—

"Soul Evans?!"

I gasped; standing up in an instant. The envelope said Soul _'Evans'_! That wasn't good…it meant someone knew. Someone knew who Soul Eater really was. My hands began to shake as I held the letter— or whatever it was within. Not knowing what to do with it – I couldn't read it, and I certainly didn't want Soul to know – I shoved it in my pajama's pocket and jolted back over to the kitchen to continue cooking. 'Just pretend that never happened…' I thought; hearing Soul's door creaking open. 'Just act normal…'

"Good Morning!"

"Eh…"

I looked over my shoulder as Soul slumped down in his seat and rested his chin on the table's surface to shut his eyes. He wasn't really a morning person if you couldn't tell. Especially on these beautiful Mondays. But once he got to school and played the Piano for awhile, he seemed to perk up a bit by lunch time. And now that I'm on the subject…I haven't even heard him play a single note since the day I confronted him. He told me every day, that he was still writing the same song as before. But that made me wonder…Why would he go and tell me that if I'm never going to hear it? Will he show me when it's finished? Hope so...

"Hey! You're going to overcook it!"

I snapped out of my thoughts after hearing Soul's voice. I then looked down and saw that the gravy I was cooking was beginning to bubble. I quickly grabbed the wooden spoon on the counter to my right and stirred it to calm the boil. I had biscuits in the oven too…I probably should have taken them out by now. I decided to get Mr. Lazy pants over there to help me with that. "Soul," I called; still concentrating on the gravy. "Can you take the biscuits out of the oven?" I looked over my shoulder and at him; forest green meeting crimson. He didn't look to happy about my request. But eventually his chin slid off the table and he stood up.

Grumbling something I couldn't quite catch, Soul made his way over and held out both his hands to take the mitts off my own. He pulled them right off and put them on his own two hands before opening the oven and taking out the tray of biscuits. Then, after setting the tray down, he took the mitts off and slipped them right back onto my hands as I held out each one to him; smiling and more or likely blushing too. We did this almost every morning…

We only had _'one'_ pair of mitts after all…

"Thanks" I said to him as he slowly hovered back over to his seat to sit back down. I grabbed the pot I was cooking the gravy in and moved it to another part of the stove to cool off. I then took the mitts off to grab some plates and put two biscuits on each. Then, after grabbing the ladle from the cupboard, I dumped the gravy right on top. "Done!" I chirped in accomplishment; grabbing both plates and turning around. "Biscuits and Gravy! One of the Evans Family Specialties in food."

Soul lightly laughed as I set his plate down in front of him. Over the past couple months, I not only got to know him, I was actually given permission to do things like the very thing I did. After about three weeks into knowing his secret, he told me he didn't mind me doing stuff like that. So I made some meals with his families recipes – which I found on the internet and some of his Mom's cook books he had lying around. Like the specially spiced steak she always made. I attempted on making that once. I got a nine out of ten believe it or not. Soul told me I was very close. But I was still missing something. From that day forward, I vowed that I'd one day make him that steak just how Roselin used to!

The letter in my pocket shifted; causing me to awkwardly shift myself. Soul began eating already though. But his eyes were still locked on me as soon as I did so. I slowly set my plate down in front of the chair I usually sat at and made my way back into the kitchen. 'Think Maka, think!' I thought; trying my best not to look troubled. 'Find something to do…what do I need – Blair!' I remembered that Blair was still around and opened up the cupboard that had her cat food inside. I grabbed the very thing, but once my eye caught the plastic bag next to it, I grabbed that too.

Still trying not to look too troubled, I reached into another cupboard and took out a glass to fill with water. I set Blair's food down, grabbed the plastic bag and brought both it and the glass of water over to the table. I set the glass down in front of Soul, which caused him to look up; fork halted before his mouth. I set the bag down and he looked at it; fork now on his plate. It was his medicine. The medicine that Medusa-Sensei recommended he took every day and night.

"No way."

"Yes way." I said right back; hands on my hips. He looked at me with lazy eyes as I looked back at him as if I was a mother scolding her child. "You already skipped out on taking it last night." I then told him before reaching down with my right hand to scoot the bag of medicine and glass of water closer to him; now smiling. "So…Take your medicine like the "cool" guy you apparently are." For a moment he glared at me. But he soon did as I commanded and took his medicine while I went back to the kitchen to feed Blair.

Being Soul Eater Evans, taking medicine wasn't really "cool". I was sure of it. He whined like some kind of five year old the night before when I tried to get him to take some. I eventually gave in to his pout and let him skip for the night – mostly because; even _'he'_ can look really cute when begging. But I did tell him that I wouldn't let it happen again and he wouldn't be skipping out on taking his medicine ever again!

Grabbing a glass of orange juice, I glanced over to the calendar on the fridge. I read over the dates and saw that the Ball was on December 21st and today was December 15th. I smiled. We had awhile to go and that meant Soul had plenty of time to change his mind on his choice. I read the label under today's date. It was the day we were all choosing our new classes for the change tomorrow. Well…besides first period. Marie-Sensei said it was the only class we were keeping.

"How does the switch work?" I asked Soul; sitting down in my seat. Though looking very weary and delirious, he lifted a brow at my question. "You know…" I began; trying to ignore the strange look in his eye and his odd swaying. I looked away and at the calendar to point. "Today's the day we get our new classes all signed up for and what not…what do we do-"

I let out a shriek in surprise as a loud crash on the table caused Soul's dishware to fall to the ground and shatter. Startled, I looked over to Soul slowly to see what had happened. I saw that his forehead was pressed against the tabletop, lifting up the fork he had been using moments before. He lay there, still, as if dead. "Soul?" I asked; feeling my heart beginning to thud harder against my chest. He didn't move nor respond. "S-Soul?" I asked again while this time, slowly getting to my feet.

He still didn't move.

This caused my mind to panic; my heart pounding even harder. "Soul!" I set my hands on his back and shook him as I felt my eyes beginning to water. There was no way! He couldn't be dead! Why would he just die like that?! Damn it! I should have forced him to take the medicine the night before. It was probably the clot doing this to him. NO!!

"MAKA-CHOP!"

I slammed by book down hard on his head and took in a few deep breaths; hoping that would snap him out of whatever was happening to him. The book slid off his head, out of my hands, and slammed onto the ground loudly. And I stared at him a little while longer as he sat still, unmoving. Had he actually died?! Did he really just drop dead? "No" I finally squeaked out; fighting back the tears. "N-No way…" I fell to my knees and shook him weakly. He was getting blurry for some reason, as if seen through a veil of water. But then I felt the wet on my cheeks. Damn it all…I let myself cry. "Soul? Please don't tell me you've died…" I muttered slowly. My face was now drenched…I could feel it.

"If this is a joke Soul, I swear I'm going to hit you so hard!"

And as if on cue, Soul's head sprang up and he let out a small gasp; a dent the shape of the fork printed on his forehead. But he did not sit back in his seat or move his head from there. I only blinked as I stared at him as he stared in front of himself; emotionless. And finally, after minutes of quiet and silent tears, he spoke. "Wh-what the hell just happened?" He asked me. I went to answer, but all I did was give him a stutter and a sob, which in return, caused him to look right at me almost instantly. "Maka? Are you ok?" He then asked me; his face now full of worry. He leaned in a little and brushed some of my hair away."Your face is soaked in tears-"

"Well of course I'm crying Idiot!" I yelled; reaching up with my right hand and smacking his hand away from my face. Blushing and still crying, I used the same hand to shove his face away from mine so he wasn't so close. "I thought you died!" I then balled; my free hand wiping the tears away. Soul seemed surprised as I yelled that. "Don't you dare do that to me again!" I pulled my hand away from his face and began to clean up the broken plate that had fallen when he passed out. My hands were shaking as I picked up the first piece. But Soul set his hand on one; causing me to look up immediately. He was kneeling down next to me; his chair moved back a little to make room. "Soul-"

"Go and finish getting ready for school." He told me; taking the broken dishware out of my hand. "I'll clean it up. It's my mess." I tried to protest but as soon as I saw his brows lift, I nodded and stood to go to my room. Just as I was in there, I shut the door and set my hand on my forehead; lost in thought and wonder. What in the world _'did' _happen? Soul was just fine one second…and then with just a moment's glance to the side he was passed out. It just had to have been the clot Medusa-Sensei said he had.

"That's it!" I told myself, slamming my fist into my hand. "I'm never going to let Soul skip out on taking that medicine." I knew I had told myself that many times before but that time I meant it. I couldn't let him do that again. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "Medicine" in large bold letters before putting it on my door with some tape. "There!" I smiled even though my face still had a few left over tears on it. "Now Soul will never do that again."

* * *

"Did you all get your papers?" Marie-Sensei asked; glancing around the classroom as the students around me talked. She had just passed out the papers needed for signing up for our new classes. One was a list of all the classes available and the other was the one we'd sign our names and write down the classes we wanted. Super cool huh? This school actually let _'you'_ pick your classes. They _'never'_ let us do that at any of my old schools.

I read the paper over as the class continued to be disruptive. I saw many different classes. I had already taken science and math. And English was Marie-Sensei's subject so I couldn't take that either. Foreign language was my fourth period so that was off the list as well. I checked off P.E as my new second period and looked over the rest. 'I could take honors Biology…' I thought; reading the very subject over. I'd have to get my Papa's signature but I didn't mind. Though it was Soul that I knew would be a problem…He'd defiantly make fun of me for taking it. Oh well. Whatever…it's not like I haven't been picked on by him before.

I checked off Honors Biology.

My forth period was the next class I was looking for. I read down the list again and saw that I had already taken most of the primary classes…so my last one would have to be either my second term of foreign language or some kind of fun class like Drama, Choir, music or T.A. That's when it hit me. Music class! As in…playing instruments! 'Soul should take that class!' I thought happily as I sat up a little. It'd be easier for him to practice that song of his every day.

I spun around in my seat and held a hand up to my mouth. "Psst! Soul!" I then half yelled. He didn't hear me though since the class was so loud. "Soul!" This time he looked up and lifted one of his brows in response. "What classes are you taking?" I then asked him. I needed to at least find out what he already checked off. I couldn't tell him to take the class and find out he'd already checked it off. That would probably be a little awkward.

"This one, P.E, T.A, and I'm still looking for a fourth-"

Bingo!

"Take the music class!" I jumped in with a large smile. His crimson eyes sprang up from the paper and back at me faster than a speeding bullet. I smiled a little more – if possible – and got off my chair to walk over to him. "I mean…you haven't been able to work on your song for awhile….and I'm sure you could during class." I stopped in front of his desk and bent over to lean on the table top. He only blinked. "What do you say? You can get better practice-"

"No way."

"What?!"

Soul scoffed and looked away from me. "I hate playing in front of people." He then said; causing me to glare at him. What did he mean by that?! He used to play his piano in front of hundreds of people at once! "I only played in front of you because I didn't know you were there. If I had known you were there, then I would have stopped." He leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes. "I'm not taking the music class."

"Fine." I pouted; standing straight again. "…be that way…I was just trying to help." Without waiting to see his reaction to that, I walked back over to my seat and sat down while Kid, next to me, carefully marked and signed his papers. I breathed out a sigh and took my pencil. And without even realizing it, I marked down T.A on the fourth period box and turned the papers in. Might as well…there was nothing else to do. I had no musical talent and acting wasn't really my thing. T.A was easy…all I had to do really was help out my chosen teacher.

I heard a loud smack behind me and a few students – mostly girls – shrieks and gasps in horror not far behind. Rolling my eyes, I looked over my shoulder and saw that everyone was looking at Soul. His forehead was on the tabletop and he sat there face down, unmoving. I stood up in an instant in reaction to seeing this. He looked exactly like he did that morning!

"Damn it Soul! You did it again!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	18. Soul? Jealous? Yeah Right

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 18: Soul? Jealous? Yeah Right_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, after saying "bye", Soul went ahead and went to the music hall to practice his song. That morning was almost too good to be true. He actually said "Good Morning" to me before I even knew he was out of his room, he took his medicine without a fuss—he got a little woozy. But he didn't pass out like the day before—he helped me off the bike, and held the doors open for me when we got to school. It was so…weird! But I liked it…I hoped that he'd keep doing it. I mean…he did do those things every once in awhile…but not all at once in one day! I hoped that it wasn't just a faze…

I crossed my fingers as I entered the classroom and prayed that he wouldn't stop just as I saw Tsubaki and Black*Star sitting at their desk in the front. I waved to get her attention and she looked up from her book. "Oh Maka." She said. Her sweet and kind smile that I was so familiar with appeared on her face and she pointed to the upper left corner of the classroom. "The new schedules are up there on Marie-Sensei's desk." She then said to me.

"ok." I nodded to her and looked over to the desk and my eyes were immediately drawn to the board where the word "Schedules" was written in large, bold letters. Along with that, there was a large, bold arrow pointing to Marie-Sensei's desk to show everyone where they were exactly. I smiled a little and walked over to it to see a couple different stacks of the schedules. One stack for each letter in a name I guessed.

I went to the first stack of "A" names and searched through them. I soon came to one that was labeled "Albarn, Maka" and took it away from the others so I could read what I had. I walked over to Tsubaki and Black*Star's desk and then sat down on it to read. But my eyes went over to Black*Star, who was sleeping on the desk; a small bubble rising from his nose in a strangely cute way.

"Uh…is he…"

Tsubaki giggled and patted Black*Star on the head with her free hand. "He was really tired this morning." She then told me. "He had been working out all night. I told him to stop but he insisted." She looked at him while smiling and then looked at me again. "But he'll wake up as soon as the bell rings though."

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes and looked at my schedule. Of course I had this class for first period. Second period though, instead of math with Sid-Sensei, I was a T.A for him. Wait what? I signed up for T.A during fourth period…Slightly confused I read the rest of the schedule over. I saw that P.E was in my third period and my Honors Biology was fourth period.

"What the hell…"

"Oh that's right, you don't know." Tsubaki said; seeing the confusion in my expression. I looked at her and she giggled before pointing to her schedule, which laid on the table in between us. "They don't assign the classes in the periods you want." She then said to me. "All you do is sign up for the classes you want to take and they jumble up the periods and what times you'll take those classes." I breathed out an "Oh…" and looked over her paper.

_'Nakatsukasa, Tsubaki_

_Period 1: English Studies-Marie_

_Period 2: Algebra 2-Sid_

_Period 3: Physical Education-Nygus_

_Period 4: Geography-Yumi'_

I looked at my schedule again and saw that we had first, second, and third period together. Well, my schedule wasn't really what I wanted but I guessed that it was ok since I had classes with Tsubaki for sure. At least I was still in the classes I chose in the first place. Curious on what Black*Star got, I leaned over and looked at his.

_'Black*Star_

_Period 1: English Studies-Marie_

_Period 2: Physical Education-Nygus_

_Period 3: Algebra 1-Sid_

_Period 4: Teacher's Assistant-Nygus'_

It made sense that he'd be the T.A for the P.E teacher. He was pretty athletic and he was always cooperating in the class. Well that's what Tsubaki told me and I do remember him having the best grade in the class back in elementary. I wondered how good Soul was in P.E…That also made me wonder what he had on his schedule… What did he take for his fourth period anyway? He wasn't going to take the Music class…so…what did he take?

I looked up as a few students entered the classroom and grabbed their schedules to go and sit down in their seats. I eyed Marie-Sensei's desk and slid off of Tsubaki and Black*Star's desk. I then began walking over to the desk; looking at the doorway everyone in awhile to make sure Soul didn't decide to come to class early. He wasn't there though, thank goodness. So I was free to take a look at his schedule. And his schedule was exactly the next thing I picked up. After looking at the door one last time, I read it over.

_'Eater, Soul_

_Period 1: English Studies-Marie_

_Period 2: Teacher's Assistant-Stein_

_Period 3: Physical Education-Nygus_

_Period 4: Music and Instruments-Marie_

_*Individual lessons'_

I smiled. Not just because I had P.E with him, but because he took the music class. He actually chose to take the _'music'_ class! I didn't care if he was taking the Individual lessons…all I cared about was that he was actually taking it! That's all that mattered! He listened to me. I was beginning to really like his change. He was doing things for me…and now all of a sudden he was actually listening to me! 'Please Soul…keep doing this—"

The bell rang; nearly making me jump from my skin. I quickly put his schedule down where I found it and hurried over to my seat. Students rushed in to take their seats, as well as the OCD child, Death the Kid. He had such a happy and relaxed smile on his face; though he still looked a little tired. I almost forgot he liked Tuesdays just as much as I liked Mondays…I had no idea why though… "Hey Kid." I greeted with a smile. "How are you today?"

Kid turned his head and smiled back at me. "Hello Maka-San." He then said. "I'm quite tired this morning. But I guess I'm doing well." I knew exactly why he was tired. He took so long to get ready for school, that he and the sisters woke up about three or four hours earlier than Soul and I would usually wake up. If not, he'd be hours late to class. "What about you? How are you this fine morning?"

"Wonderful" I answered happily. "You should have seen Soul this morning Kid!" I couldn't resist. I just had to tell him. "He did so many nice things for me this morning. It was so odd…but he was so nice…" Kid lifted a brow at me in disbelief. I knew exactly how hard it was for him to believe that. "I know, I know. I'm starting to believe it wasn't really him too…" The bell rang once again and the door opened for Marie-Sensei's entrance; mumbling something about getting lost again. She then asked if everyone had their schedules; reminding me to ask Kid to see his. "Oh, Kid, can I see your new classes?"

"Oh yes of course." Kid answered; handing me the paper in front of him. "May I see yours as well?" He then asked me. I nodded and handed him my schedule so he could look over it at the same time. After he began reading mine, I looked at his and began reading.

_'Death the Kid_

_Period 1: English Studies-Marie_

_Period 2: Honors Biology-Stein_

_Period 3: Art and Literature-Joe_

_Period 4: Geography-Yumi'_

Wow…his classes sounded a little upper classed. He must have been pretty smart. "Well it looks like we have…" I began as I read it over again to double check it. "Nothing together…" I then said; a little upset. I handed him back the paper and saw that he had just about the same expression on. "Just this class."

"Take a look at ours!"

I looked up and saw Liz and Patty standing in front of our desk; both wearing smiles. They, at the same time, set their schedules down and slid them over to me so I could look. Then I, in return, slid mine over to them so they could look at mine too.

_'Thompson, Elizabeth_

_Period 1: English Studies-Marie_

_Period 2: Algebra 2-Sid_

_Period 3: Physical Education-Nygus_

_Period 4: Teacher's Assistant-Marie'_

_'Thompson, Patricia_

_Period 1: English Studies-Marie_

_Period 2: Algebra 1A-Sid_

_*Individual Lessons_

_Period 3: Physical Education-Nygus_

_Period 4: Algebra 1B-Sid'_

"OK!" I said; to get the sisters' attention. I then looked at Liz. "Liz, we have this class-of course-period two, and period three together." I then said to her with a smile. The older blond smiled and took her schedule away from me to look it over again as her sister beside her looked at me with eager eyes. "And Patty…" I looked at the youngest Thompson. "You and I have all those classes together too." She seemed to throw her fist in the air to cheer before running back over to her seat with her sister.

I wasn't too sure why I was telling them what classes we had together. I mean…they were looking at my schedule too weren't they? They could have just told themselves what they had—WAIT! Hold the phone…Liz was a T.A for Marie-Sensei's fourth period class! That probably meant that she was going to hear Soul's piano playing! Oh that lucky…'No!' I thought; realizing that I was glaring at the eldest Thompson sister. 'Calm down Maka…just calm down…' I shut my eyes to take a deep breath and the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok Soul." I heard Marie-Sensei say after Soul's voice was heard. I opened my eyes again to see him hand the teacher a yellow slip before taking his schedule off of her desk. Then, as he made his way up the lane between the desks, I got a little curious if he'd show it to me or not. So, to test the theory out, I leaned over to the right and behind Kid to get Soul's attention as he walked by.

"Hey, can I see your sched—"

"Nope."

I didn't even get the chance to finish my question! He must have _'really'_ didn't want me to read it. 'Taking the class behind my back and in secret are we…' I thought; sitting back straight in my seat. Though…My eyes soon narrowed sadly as I realized…his good behavior may have already ended.

* * *

"Thank you Albarn-San" Sid-Sensei said to me as I handed him the stack of papers he asked me to get from my Papa in front of Shinigami-Sama's office. It was a huge stack, complete with about one hundred or two hundred different pieces of paper! It was heavy…and it was very hard to see where I was walking. I accidentally bumped into Kim and her best friend Jacqueline when they were on their way to the bathroom. I was so glad they were willing to help me pick all the papers back up. It may have took pretty much the whole period…but it probably would have been much longer without them.

"Hey, Tsubaki."

I looked over my shoulder as I stapled papers together for Sid-Sensei. A few feet behind me, Liz and Tsubaki were sitting right next to each other. I believe it was Liz's voice I heard. I was sure Tsubaki wouldn't call for herself. I shrugged and went back to doing my job. That is…until I heard Liz's voice again. "You notice what's up with Soul lately?" I stopped mid-staple and looked up to stare the wall in the face. What?! Were they actually gossiping about Soul?!

"No…What do you mean?" I heard Tsubaki ask. Curious, I looked over my shoulder. They were leaning close together as if trying to be sneaky. But I could hear them perfectly fine. My brow lifted and I looked forward once more to begin stapling the papers again. No matter how curious I was, I wasn't going to get all caught up in their gossiping. It would probably come back to me in a bad way.

"He seems to be obsessed with her and her attention…don't you think?"

Whoa! Hold on a moment! Soul was obsessed with something?! Not just something…someone?! But who's attention?! Liz did say _'her' _attention…but who was this "she" they're talking about? 'Does he like someone…?' I thought; now writing on the stapled papers. My eyes narrowed sadly. No…if he liked someone…then that would defiantly mean he didn't like me…I tried to listen to them to see who this girl was. I could probably do something to her face or hair…or maybe introduce her to my book…

"With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Maka?"

"Duh."

Any movement I was making at that moment froze in an instant and I blinked; completely and totally baffled and speechless.

…What? Soul was obsessed with…me? He was obsessed with _'me' _and _'my' _attention?! What a load of baloney! What an incredibly stupid thing to even think about! Soul wasn't-no-_'couldn't' _be obsessed with anything that _'I' _had! Impossible! Soul could never like me or my attention! He barely paid any attention to _'me'_ when I would talk to _'him'_. What was wrong with Liz?! How could anyone in their right mind even say that?! Anyone who knew Soul and the twisted kind of person he was would know how wrong and how false that assumption was! I couldn't believe it! I _'refused' _to believe it!

_SNAP_

Just as the bell rang, my pencil broke from my frustration since I wouldn't stop squeezing it. I wasn't going to believe a single word that they said—If I liked it or not! No how, no way! I nodded to myself in approval and stepped out of the classroom after handing Sid-Sensei all the papers I had been working on. I ignored Liz's calls as I stormed down the hall. 'No.' I thought; glaring forward. I wasn't sure if I was going to last around her and Tsubaki during lunch. I'd probably just go see my Papa and eat with him. I was sure he'd like that very much.

"Hey, Maka!"

I stopped to the familiar voice. But I only stopped because it wasn't any of my usual friends that hung out with me and the gang. He wasn't Kid, he wasn't Black*Star and that kind and sweet voice certainly didn't belong to Soul. It was just Tod Lancy. Yes…he spelt his name with only '_one_' "d". Tod was just an ordinary and average everyday student like all the others. He didn't have any faults and obsessions like the rest of my gang. He was actually a normal person. He had no obsessions whatsoever…unlike my friends…

Kid had his obsession with symmetry, Liz had an obsession with her nails and hair, Patty had her obsession of Giraffes, Tsubaki was obsessed with being worried, Black*Star was obsessed with himself and being smarter than the gods, I'm obsessed with books and school, and apparently Soul is obsessed with me…

"Maka?"

Blinking, I came back to reality and saw Tod looking at me with a raised brow. "Oh…Uh…hey, Tod." I greeted with a smile. "If you need anything, do you think you can make it quick." I then said. "I'm not trying to sound rude, but I'm kind of in a hurry." Tod nodded and went to speak, but his mouth shut. I lifted a brow as I watched his expression. He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say. "Something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and began to laugh nervously. What was he up to…?

"Sorry." Tod muttered as he scratched the back of his head; looking over to the left nervously. "I totally prepared myself for this. But once I got to the real deal I froze up." He laughed a little more, but I only gave him a confused expression. What the hell was he talking about?! "So…uh…I was wondering…" he started. "Maka…would you…uh…" I deepened the expression on my face to tell him how confused I was. So he gulped and went on with it…or at least he tried…he kept stuttering.

'Oh jeez…' I thought; looking away to my left. And that's when I saw him. Soul Eater Evans doing about one of the most strangest things I had ever seen him do. He was walking-no-_'storming' _over to us with a glare in Tod's direction. He looked pissed. He looked _'angry'_…like a savage dog ready to attack! He was grinding his teeth, making fists, and glaring holes in Tod's skull! What was his deal?!

He wasn't jealous…was he?

Soul noticed that I was looking at him and immediately stopped mid-step. Then he just stared at me with an odd expression I couldn't really make out. Was it fear, panic, shock, or surprise? Or was it all of that at once? After a moment, I opened my mouth to say something to him. But he shoved his hands into his pockets, turned right and casually walked down a different hall as if unnoticed at all. Holy crap! Was he actually _'jealous'_?!

"Would you like to go to the Winter Ball with me?"

"Huh, what?" I looked at Tod after hearing this and saw that he was blushing. Did he really just ask me that? I had never been asked to a dance before…"Uh…look Tod…" I began; looking down from his face. "Y-You're a nice guy…I just..." Trailing off, I looked back up and immediately saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Ah damn… "Uh…don't get all upset about it!" I said with my hands up. "Look how 'bout I think about it?"

"Oh, ok, sure!"

Tod was smiling again, thank goodness. So we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Once he had disappeared down the hall, I turned to my left and walked down the opposite way he had gone. I came up to a corner on my left, slowly got closer, and peeked my head around it. And there he was. Soul had his hand up on his ear as he leaned on the wall; eyes shut in concentration as if he was trying to listen. He wasn't listening well though, or he'd probably know that we had said goodbye…

"What are you doing?"

He flinched and opened his eyes; completely startled. And after another moment or so of staring at me with lazily shocked eyes, he dropped his hand to put it in his empty pocket. "Nothin'" he then huffed; turning at the heel to walk away. I just stood there; shock plastered on my face. How did I not see it before? Liz may have been right.

Soul was actually jealous!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	19. Punch in the Face

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 19: Punch in the Face_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

I watched Soul closely the next morning. He took his medicine like he should, got a little dizzy, and nearly passed out again. But he never did, so he was in the clear to do all those nice things for me again. I watched him until he was out of sight and on his way to the music hall, and I watched him when he came into the classroom; making me feel like a stalker. Was he really obsessed with me and my attention? Did he actually get jealous when Tod asked me to the ball? That was all that ran through my head, even during first period's study hour.

"Hey, Liz."

Holding a book in my hand I reached over and tapped the Thompson sister on the shoulder. She looked at me as we sat in our study circles, and I quickly glanced over to Soul, who was sitting on the opposite side staring hard into one of the books he took off the shelf. I looked back at Liz after a moment or so and continued. "You're the T.A for Marie-Sensei's fourth period right? Does that mean you heard Soul's playing yesterday?"

"No." Liz answered and I lifted a brow. "He was signed up for individual lessons. Meaning he doesn't practice with the rest of the class." She then told me. "So he goes in the recording room where the walls are sound proof so he can practice and take lessons in peace. I let him in and I let him out. When he's inside, the doors are locked. He's in there all period. I watched him play for a bit…but I couldn't hear him. The little bastard glared at me though…"

"Sounds like him…" I muttered to myself; looking at my book again. The purpose of study hour was to study about our report subjects. We usually had them on Wednesdays and had to bring our own books to study about them. The book I had was one Soul had found deep within his things and he thought it would help me. And as you see, Marie-Sensei makes us sit in circles around the classrooms so we can help each other out. Not that I didn't like it…I _'loved' _doing this…but Tod suddenly wanting to sit beside me was a little annoying. That spot was usually Soul's…

"Hey Maka~!"

"H-Hold on Tod." I said; turning to my right to face Patty, who was sitting on the other side of Liz. She had called me at the same time as he tapped my shoulder. Ladies first I guess… "What is it Patty?" I asked her with a small smile; ignoring the loud grunt Tod let out. She lifted up her book so I could see the page, and she pointing to one of the pictures.

"Look at this Giraffe! Isn't it just pretty~?"

I laughed. "Yes it is." I then said with a smile. I sat back so I wasn't leaning her way anymore and turned to my left to see what Tod wanted. Except it wasn't Tod. It was Soul. "AH!" I yelped in surprise; looking away quickly and dropping my book right out of my hands. I then took a few breaths and looked at him again as he leaned my way: elbow on knee and chin resting in palm; his eyes just looking in mine as he wore a small grin. "Don't do that to me Soul!" I scolded.

"Sorry."

The tone of his voice made him sound completely uninterested and like he didn't mean it one bit. But that wasn't what was getting to me. It was his stare! He was just staring at me! "…what?" I asked; unsure where Tod had disappeared to. "What do you want from me Soul Eater?" I would have said Soul Evans if we were alone at home, but since we were at school; his name was what I had said.

Soul scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm going to eat your soul or something." He then said; sitting up to hold up his book and show me a page. "I just need help with this word here." He then told me as he pointed at a paragraph. I looked closer and saw that his finger was pointing to the word "Hematemesis". That was a disease: a very disgusting one at that. The symptom was vomiting blood! What was Soul reading?!

"I don't know what it means…I was sure a bookworm like you would know."

"Well, it's an easy one…" I muttered with a slight frown. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were now shut as he waited for my answer. So I answered of course. "The word "Hematemesis" is a word for a disease. They symptoms are—" Wait…Why was he asking me this anyway? He was excused from the report wasn't he? So why would he be studying…? "Soul." I began. "Why are you studying?" His crimson eyes snapped open. "You were excused from the report—"

"That's for something else." Soul said to me. "Marie-Sensei gave me a different assignment." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was defiantly lying to me again. He normally did. I could always tell by the way he would look at me. Like the way he was at that moment. It also made me a little suspicious if he did something to Tod…

"Soul…Where did Tod go?"

He lifted a brow and looked to his right in the corner of his eyes. "Uh…to the bathroom." He then answered. I could tell that he was a little unsure with his answer. So I was sure that he was lying again. But what was strange, was that every time I tried to look to his right and behind me, he'd lean over and get in my way. I glared at him as he lifted the book back up to point at the word again. He defiantly did something to Tod…

"Now, tell me more about this Disease…"

* * *

After lunch, I rolled out the soccer balls and spread them out all over the field. Yesterday in our first day in this class, Nygus-Sensei told me that I was in charge of taking out supplies for our units. So for the next four weeks it was my job to roll out the soccer balls, because it just so happened to be our soccer unit.

"Nice job Albarn!" Nygus-Sensei called from the group of classmates—as you can see, she's a school nurse _'and' _P.E teacher. I jogged over as she began to explain and found myself standing in between Tsubaki and Soul. Liz and Patty were behind us and Tod was on the other side of Tsubaki. He seemed to be avoiding Soul for reasons I really didn't want to know…

"Alright, I'm going to divide you into groups of five!" Nygus-Sensei said. She looked at her clipboard to write something down before looking back up at us. "Once you're in your groups, go take a ball and practice kicking it to each other. Pick a captain and they'll choose you exercise." She then pointed at me. "Albarn, Eater, Nakatsukasa, Diehl, and Lancy! You're group one, go!"

My group and I nodded and made our way over to the nearest ball. I picked it up and spun it in my hands before turning at the heel to face everyone else. "Ok…" I then began; watching Soul as he improvised on where to put his hands, since the P.E shorts didn't provide pockets. I tried not to laugh at him. "Who should be captain?"

"I vote Maka!"

Tsubaki, Kim, and I all looked at both Tod and Soul at the same time as they both exchanged looks; realizing that they had said it at the same time. 'Did they really…' I thought; lifting both brows in confusion and surprise. Tod was much taller than Soul, so his crimson glare was pointed upward at the other boy. Though, Tod wasn't glaring, he was still looking down on Soul. I could feel the tension between them. I had to break the silence.

"Uh…Ok, I'm captain I guess." I looked at the other two girls who were standing on each side of Soul and Tod. They nodded in agreement so I looked at the boys. They were still looking at each other. "UH-HEM!" I cleared my throat loud enough for the other students on the field to hear. This caused the two rivals before me to look my way. "I'm captain so I say…uh…" I pointed at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, Kim and Soul take the ball and stand in a line over there." I pointed to a spot on the ground a few feet away. "And Tod and I will stand in a line here."

I saw Soul look at me weird as Tod and I took our place about ten feet away and in front of them. "This is only so I can separate the two of you." I said to him. Soul crossed his arms and set his foot on the ball as he took his place in the front of his line; narrowing his eyes. "Now since we have to do a kicking exercise, I've decided on doing this one." I began. "It'll help kicking and stopping the ball with our feet. Kick the ball to the person in front of the other line and then run across and stand at the end so they can do the same thing and kick it to the person who was originally behind you. Make sense?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…" I nodded and tapped Tod on the shoulder. He turned around. "Do you get it?" I asked him. "Once Soul kicks the ball over, stop it with your foot and then he'll run over to our line and stand behind me." He nodded. "So then you kick the ball to Tsubaki and run across to stand behind Kim. Got it?" He nodded again.

"Yeah, I got it—OW!"

The soccer ball smacked him on the back of the head and landed in the grass a couple feet away from us both. After his hand shot up to rub his head I looked at Soul, who at the moment was making it quite obvious that he was the one who kicked the ball. Soul blinked. "Whoops." He then began; staring blankly at us both, his voice, emotionless. "Sorry, I thought you were ready."

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. Soul and Tod seemed to compete with each other, but once the class was done and it was time for fourth period, they went their separate ways just before blood could be spilt…thank goodness. I didn't have fourth period with either of them and I knew they didn't have it together. So that was good to know…they wouldn't be killing each other…

And speaking of those two…I had to go find Soul where ever he was after speaking with my Papa, and I was very cautious walking through the halls. I really didn't want to bump into Tod. Mostly incase Soul doesn't just happen to stroll by and cause a battle between the two. Those two had been fighting ever since the day before. I saw them talking at lunch and I knew it wasn't one of those friendly conversations friends usually had. Then, all during third period they'd bicker when it was time to kick the ball to each other.

I rolled my eyes as I approached the music hall. I knew he was still in there since he hadn't met with me half way there. I also heard his voice speaking with Marie-Sensei. Apparently she taught our first period English class, then second period English, and music class for the rest of the day. I really liked that she was the one teaching him. She seemed to understand him better than the rest of the teachers. And she was also the one I trusted the most.

"Take these." I heard Marie-Sensei say as I peeked into the room. In the far right side of the room, Soul was standing in front of Marie-Sensei's desk while she sat on its surface; handing him a small stack of papers. "Since you usually come here in the morning, go ahead and do those lessons then." She said to him as she leaned back on both hands. "So when fourth period comes around, you can use that hour and a half to work on that song you've been writing."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How's that song coming anyway?"

"Good actually."

"That's wonderful." Marie-Sensei said with a kind smile. "I'm sure your mother would be proud of you, Soul." After she said this, I couldn't help but smile, because I was sure she would be too. And I was sure that, even though I couldn't see him, Soul was thinking the same thing; smiling and all. "Oh! Maka-Chan," Marie-Sensei gasped after spotting me in the doorway. I waved as Soul bent over to grab his back pack. "Sorry, I just needed to speak with Soul before he left."

I shook my hands from side to side. "That's ok." I then said to her while Soul made his way over. He stopped beside me and I looked at him. "Ready?" He nodded so I looked back at our teacher. "Alright then. See you tomorrow Marie-Sensei!" I waved and walked out the door so Soul and I could make out way to the front entrance of the school. "Is she always there after school?" I then asked him as I looked at him in curiosity.

"She never used to." Soul answered. "She didn't teach music during last term." He then said as we turned into another hall. "And today was the only day she actually stayed after class…I think…" I giggled at him. But only for a second. Because once we opened the main front doors I could see that it was pouring rain outside. "Ah man…I'll have to slow down on the ride home huh?"

"Yeah, you'll probably crash and kill us both."

"Oh, Maka!"

I cringed after hearing Tod's voice echoing my way and spun around at the heel. Next to me I could feel anger bubbling up inside my roommate's soul. "Maka let's go…" I heard him growl as Tod made his way over to us both. In response, my left hand lightly hit his left arm. He growled again. "Let's…go…now…" I only hit him again.

"Shush."

"Hey Maka…have you thought about it yet?"

Instantly I felt Soul's crimson eyes on me. "Oh…I actually…" As my eyes shut so I could smile at Tod, I could feel Soul tugging on my jacket sleeve. Just as he growled my name, I lightly shook him off. "I did think about it…" I then said; trying to ignore Soul, who had found my jacket sleeve to tug on again. I didn't want to go with Tod. But I really didn't want to upset him… "I've decided—"

"NO!!" Soul snapped; spinning around so he could face Tod too. I looked at him completely surprised as he glared. "Maka isn't going to the ball with you Lancy, understand?!" He then yelled; pointing at the taller boy. Tod opened his mouth to speak but Soul beat him to it. "NO! That was a rhetorical question! No answering!" He spun around, lifted his sweater's hood over his head and began walking away. But Tod just _'had' _to speak again.

"I asked Maka, Eater. So don't go and answer for her!"

Soul stopped walking in the middle of the courtyard. He looked as if all besides the rain had frozen in time. That is…until he turned around and began walking back over. His crimson glare sent my skin crawling as I looked at his shadowed face. He did _'not' _look happy. "You want to say that again Lancy?" He snarled; taking his place in front of the taller boy. With a confident grin, Tod nodded and opened his mouth to do so. But he never got the chance…Soul had punched him in the face and all I could do was stare as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away…

…HOLY CRAP!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	20. Crying in the Rain

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 20: Crying in the Rain_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

Usually, I'd find a ride in the rain peaceful on days like that one. I would just shut my eyes, set my head on Soul's back, and let the rain trickle on my face and back, and sometimes my legs too; depending on what I was wearing. It'd be peaceful also because not only did I like the feel of the rain. But I also liked that Soul drove a lot more slower and cautiously when the ground was wet. It gave me more time to hold him, more time to be close enough to smell his scent, and more time to spend near his broken soul.

But this rainy day, I was mad.

I glared at the back of his head and I didn't hold on at all—not even when the bike would run over a large rock or hit a bump. I wouldn't dare grab hold of him. He punched Tod. He yelled at and punched Tod Lancy! For what reason?! Tod was one of the nicest guys in Shibusen—completely opposite from Soul in almost every situation—and he certainly didn't deserve to be punched…Maybe Soul _'was' _jealous…but punching Tod was a little much…don't you think?

I was sure that he could sense my anger too, since he got off the bike awkwardly and left me to get off on my own. He knew I was mad at him. He knew I was glaring at him. He knew that he had to avoid any eye contact to keep going. Though, I didn't stop glaring even when we were walking up the steps and over to the apartment door and not even when we entered. He took off his sweatshirt; revealing his favorite black jacket underneath and made his way across the dining room. He then threw his bag into his room across the way as the door shut behind me and I stood there—still and lifeless—still glaring. Then finally as he made his way over to the couch he stopped, bit his lip and kept his eyes away from locking with mine.

"What?"

"Don't "What?" me." I snapped right back in the same expressionless tone; my hands reaching up to rest on my hips. He finally looked at me, glared for only a moment, and looked away; closing his eyes shut. "You know very well why I'm glaring at you." I then said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Now slightly frustrated and annoyed, I balled my hands into fists and stormed over. Once I reached the couch he sat on, I grabbed the remote off the cushion. "Listen to me Soul!" I clicked the power button, shutting the T.V off, and he snapped a glare my direction.

"HEY!"

"I'm shutting it off so we can talk about this!" I shouted right back as I threw the remote onto the smaller couch beside me. I then faced him fully and crossed my arms. And then…the only thing I could hear was the rain trickling on the windows and roof: the sweet and relaxing sound I meditated with before doing homework on rainy days. My vision was starting to blur and only focus on his eyes because I had been staring at them for so long. "Soul," I finally said; shaking my head to clear the blurriness. "Tell me right now…why did you punch Tod?" He looked away without an answer.

"Soul!"

"He's…" Soul began. But he soon trailed off; causing me to narrow my eyes. He wasn't looking at me. But I could tell that his eyes were still shut firmly. I saw him open his mouth and say something again. But I didn't hear him since he was so quiet. So I leaned over with a hum; asking him to repeat. He said something again. But once more it was too quiet. I hummed again. "He's not—" He caught himself before he could answer. Now he was starting to irritate me!

"Sorry…I couldn't quite catch that—"

"I said, he's not right for you anyway!"

Eyes widening from shock, I stood up straight again. "What…" I then muttered furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. How did he know what was right for me and what wasn't right for me? I didn't even like the damn guy! Did he actually think I liked Tod? "Soul…" I growled; now feeling angrier than before. "I'm not in to Tod…not even one bit—"

"I know that." Soul interrupted. A muscle in my forehead twitched. What was he talking about? And why wouldn't he look at me?! "I'm just saving time for the both of you." He then said; a small but very noticeable grin appearing on his face. The atmosphere completely changed with his new attitude. He looked forward—still not in my direction—eyes still shut closed and that strange grin of his plastered on his face. What in the world was he trying to say to me?! Save time for what?!

"And what's that supposed to mean, Soul?"

I tried not to yell at him even though I knew I'd snap at any moment. "I'm just trying to help the guy out really…he's so stubborn." He muttered before leaning back on the couch. He smiled his small yet demonic grin and in realization, my eyes began to widen. I was beginning to think I knew what he was going to tell me next. "I mean…why would a guy like him even want to go to the ball with a breast-less girl with no sex appeal like you—"

I was right.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled; slamming the nearest dictionary down hard on his head. 'I knew it!' I then thought angrily. 'Heisn't jealous at all! He's just trying to make fun of me again!' I threw the book aside and opened my mouth to shout. But what I had shouted was something I hadn't ever expecting to yell…especially towards him.

"I hate you! You insensitive jerk!"

I barely noticed that I had said it until after I ripped my hand away when he took it. But I didn't stop myself from moving on from there. I spun around at the heel, feeling tears forming in my eyes, and without even planning on doing so, I stormed outside and made my way downstairs. I stepped out onto the rainy street and wiped my cheeks with my jacket sleeve as I kept walking along the sidewalk. I wasn't going to deny anything…I was crying. It usually took a lot to make me cry…but Soul knew when it came to that subject…I was just as fragile as a feather. Even so…he still said those things.

"Maka!"

I stopped mid-step and looked over my shoulder. It was defiantly Soul's voice ringing through the open air. I could hear him calling out more but the rain began to drown out his voice as if he was moving further away from me. I ignored it though. Even though I was soaked now…I didn't feel cold at all. It might have been my anger that was keeping me warm. But at the same time…I was really sad. Even my socks were soaked since I kept stepping in puddles during my anger walk. There were so many of them, that I lost count.

"Ow…" My voice was almost too quiet for _'me' _to hear after hitting my foot on a block made from what looked like cement. I looked up to see that I was in the park and the block of cement I ran into was the fountain support. I stepped away from the rippling water and stared into it blankly. Each rain drop caused a new ripple to flow on the water's surface. It looked pretty neat, I'd say. But I wouldn't go into all that…I was still mad at Soul. So I took a couple steps back, leaned on a tree and sat down on the damp grass below it.

In the distance I heard an uproar, and immediately I recognized it as Soul's bike. That, along with his calls, was getting closer and louder. I gasped and looked at the street to my right. 'He's going way too fast!' I then thought in shock. He had never driven his bike that fast in the rain! I stood up to get a better view of the misted road and soon I saw the motorcycle drive by; a trail of water shooting out from the back tire. In that second of a glimpse, I saw that he had a hand up to his head as he called for me, and the other was holding a closed umbrella and the handle bar at the same time.

He didn't see me even though I was out in the open, standing alone by a tree. But I was sure it was because of how thick the rain was. I raised my hand to my lips to call out to him. Though, as soon as I did, there was a loud screech; causing me to gasp. Then it was followed by a loud crash, more screeching and ending with another crash. He wrecked…? He actually wrecked and it was all because of me? No…it was _'his' _fault wasn't it?

I fell back against the tree and hugged my knees close. No…it was my fault because I chose to leave in the first place. 'I'm sorry Soul...I guess I _'do' _have a short temper…' I leaned my head in behind my knees and shut my eyes as the rain hit my legs and soon found its way to the ground. I should have gone over to see if he was ok…but…what if he wasn't at all? What if he was too bad for me to even handle?

Shivering; I finally felt cold.

The rain stopped falling upon me; causing my eyes to slowly open. I could see the rain falling on everything else, but it didn't dare touch me. I opened my eyes a little more and saw a very familiar pair of black vans in front of me. The little doodle of a sharp toothed soul drawn on the only white part told me that they belonged to Soul. I had drawn it when he fell asleep one day in second period last term. That was his punishment for falling asleep with his feet up on the desk.

"You'll catch a cold." I heard him utter out as I looked up. He stood in front of me, left hand in his pocket, and the other holding the umbrella over my head. The arm that held it up was bleeding near the elbow; his jacket torn to shreds. The same thing with his right leg too. His pants were torn at the knee and were also blood stained. "I'm sorry…"

My eyes snapped up to his face and I saw that he was looking away with a depressed and saddened expression. "No…Soul, I'm the one who should be saying sorry…" I said to him; causing him to look at me. I looked down and away though and shut my eyes. "I'm the one with the short temper! I'm the one that hurt your arm and leg! The bike is probably trashed too—"

"Maka stop!" Soul snapped before kneeling down; keeping the umbrella steady. With his free hand, he grabbed my wrist and shook me until I looked at him. "What I said was rude and obnoxious…and I was being selfish back there with Tod." He looked down for a moment before shutting his eyes. "I know you don't like me saying this, but I deserved it. I hurt you, so the rain decided to hurt me back." He looked back up and into my eyes. "I'm sorry Maka."

Unable to look into his eyes any longer, I looked away. "Fine…" I then said. "You're forgiven." I looked at him again and pointed a finger into his face. "For now…I'm still a little mad at you." He smiled.

"I understand." Soul then said before standing up. With his left hand, he reached down; asking me to take it. "Let's go home then." He muttered as I took it. He helped me stand and handed me the umbrella before setting his hands in both his pockets. "You go home first though. I need to do something to the bike." With that said, he was walking away in the direction of his bike. No…he wasn't walking. He was limping.

* * *

"Why are you still wet?"

I looked over my shoulder as Soul came back into the apartment. His beige pants were now a faded red near the tear and I could tell his jacket was ruined by the red of his blood as well. His hair was so wet that it pressed against his head and I could barely see his eyes because of his bangs. And to top it all off, his shoes were all muddy.

"Well?" Soul asked; snapping me back to reality. He took off his torn jacket as he limped over to the garbage and then he tossed it in. Then he looked at me again. "You're still in the same wet clothes…you could have at least run a bath and get on some warm and _'dry' _clothes on…" From over by the sink, I looked at my hands as they held a warm wash cloth. And then I heard him sigh. "Fine…I'll start a bath for you…"

The bathroom door opened and I heard him turn the water on. As he did so, I walked over to the garbage, took his jacket out, and set it on the counter. It was his favorite jacket. I knew how to fix it so I wasn't going to let him throw it away like that. "Soul, come back out here when you're done!" I called; walking back over to the sink. I took the bowl of hot water out and set it on the counter and then put the wet cloth inside to soak. Then I opened the first aid kit that had found before he got home.

"What is it?"

"Bring a chair over here and sit, please."

It wasn't long until the lazy boy was sitting down in a chair beside me; facing me with curious eyes. I rang out the cloth, faced him and then took his right arm. "Hey—OW!" Soul yelped after I pressed the warm towel onto his elbow: the area that had been bleeding from the crash. Just in the way the scab looked, I could tell he slid across gravel at high speeds. "Maka, that hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby." I said back as I held his arm so he couldn't pull away. "You don't want it to get infected do you?" I soaked the cloth again in the bowl and then rang it out to get rid of the blood. I then took his arm again and began patting it once more. That time he didn't try and pull away. But he did flinch from contact. I glanced up and saw that he was looking at me with a sad expression I was very used to seeing. I smiled and looked at my hands again as I cleaned the wound. "Cheer up Soul. I'm over it." Laughing lightly, I hit his knee; causing him to yelp in pain, and I rang out the cloth again.

"Maka…" Soul whined as I knelt down and moved the shredded pieces of his pants out of the way. Another yelp and jump came from him as soon as the towel touched the wound on his knee. "Maka—"

"Stop whining."

"No that's not it." He said right back. I looked up and saw that he was looking over in the direction of the bathroom. "It's going to get cold." He then told me quietly. "That'd be a waste of hot water don't you think?" I looked at him again and smiled before reaching up with my free hand and hitting his cheek lightly. He looked at me and I set my hand back down on his other knee.

"Ok…as long as you promise to do this yourself."

"Promise."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	21. Absent Gunshots

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 21: Absent Gunshots_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

Why didn't my alarm go off?

Shouldn't it have gone off by now? Or was it still night time? I opened my eyes and looked at my window to see that there was sunlight shinning through. It was Thursday…so my alarm should have gone off at six. Was the sun just out early? I rolled over and looked at my clock. "What the hell?!" I then yelped; sitting up. My clock was off! Unplugged from the wall, the screen, black!...So I poked it. Then I pressed the snooze button. But nothing happened—nothing at all. Slightly panicked, I searched for my cell phone. But if luck should have it, I couldn't find it anywhere nearby. So I looked out the window again and located the sun. It was high in the sky, just about in the middle. The placement of the star told me that it was about…"12:00?!" I gasped; jumping off the bed. I ran over to my door, opened it, and began storming over to Soul's room to wake him up since that was usually my job.

"I'm not in there at the moment."

I stopped near the dining table and looked left. Soul was…cooking? He was even wearing the apron he'd usually wear for kitchen things. I couldn't tell what he was making since he had his back to me. But I could smell bacon. Why was he making bacon at 12:00 in the afternoon? We were supposed to be in school! And he's standing there making…_'bacon'_?! "Sorry." I heard him say as he looked over his shoulder. "I unplugged your alarm clock earlier." He then said. My eye twitched slightly. He did _'what'_?! "I thought that you needed more rest and thought it'd be best if we relaxed today" He set some pieces on a plate beside him, set the spatula down, and turned around; whiping his hands on his apron. I just looked at him with wide green eyes. We…weren't going to school?

"You mean we're…absent?"

"Huh?" Soul's crossed arms dropped to his side and he tilted his head slightly. "Absent? From school?" He then asked me. I nodded; still wide eyed. "Oh…yeah. There was school today." He said; glancing at the calendar to make sure he was right. "Yeah…today's Thursday. School is defiantly—"

"We skipped school?!" I shouted with my hands up high. He only looked at me with a lazy stare as my hands dropped back down. "Soul! I love school! How could you do this?!" He stood up straight, since he was leaning on the counter, and turned to tend to the bacon he had left on the pan. So I began walking over as he mumbled something about burning it, and slammed my hand on the counter next to his hand; causing him to take it away in fear that I had almost hit it. "Soul, I have never in my life, been absent from school. This is a huge deal for me. Maybe we can still get there and just be late!"

Soul never even looked at me. But he tapped my shoulder with his free hand. "You need to cool off." He muttered; keeping his crimson eyes on the bacon. "Every thing's fine Maka." He then said before looking at me. "I called us both in sick. So it's an excused absence." I opened my mouth argue again. But he held his right hand up and in my face to shut me up. He then looked at me with his not so usual thin and sweet—oddly enough—grin, though stopped to look at something else. That thing…was my hair. Part of my bangs was sticking up in a very bed headed manor. "Uh…go fix your hair while you wait, why don't you?"

"Fine." I said as I reached up to brush my hair down. He smiled again, but not as sweetly, and turned to keep cooking. I stood there for a moment to look at him and decided to stall. "Did you take your medicine?" I asked him after the moment I decided to use to watch him cook. Soul nodded and with his free hand and—still watching the food—poked my forehead just enough to push me back a little. "Right, right…the hair. Gotcha." I stumbled over to the bathroom and picked up my brush to comb through my sandy blond hair. And just as I struggled to keep my bangs down, I heard Soul's voice again.

"Do we have eggs?"

I peeked out of the bathroom and saw him looking over from the opened fridge. "I don't think so…" I told him before spotting the piece of bangs that sprang up and away from my forehead. "If we did, they'd be on the bottom shelf." I then said. He knelt down to search the bottom shelf as I used my fingers to mess with my bangs. That damned strand wouldn't stay down. I saw him look back over and shake his head. "Well then, we have no eggs."

"Damn." Soul cursed; standing up and shutting the fridge. "I can't make that recipe without eggs…" I lifted a brow as he shut off the stove and walked over to the coat rack where one of his older jackets hung. He untied the apron from the back, hung it, and then took the gray jacket before looking at me. "I'm going down to the market to get some. I'll be back in a bit."

"Oh…ok…" I breathed out before watching him leave. He didn't have his bike because of the night before. But the market wasn't too far away. He could easily get there, buy what he needed, and come back all in maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. So that gave me some time alone. 'I should use this time to get ready for school.' I thought as I left the bathroom. I walked into my room and opened my closet. Soul was already dressed, so if I was ready before he got back, I could drag him out the door and get to school just before third period ended.

"Meow~"

I looked over to the doorway and saw that Blair was trying to get my attention. "Oh, Blair have you been fed today?" I then asked her; realizing that Soul may have forgotten to do so. She went ahead and meowed again before turning to leave the doorway. I wasn't sure if that meant she hadn't or was, so I peeked out the door and eyed her food bowl by Soul's bedroom door. There was food in it, so Soul did his job. Most of the time I'd have to remind him. Or sometimes, Blair would be the one to remind him. As long as he lived in this apartment, Blair was his cat too.

I stepped back into my room and shut the door so I could have my privacy. Even if no one but the cat was here with me. I slipped out of my pajamas and put on a casual beige shirt and put a yellow sweater vest over it. But then I stopped to think. Was it skirt weather outside that day, or was it pants weather? I didn't want to put on a skirt and then step out into the freezing cold. So, looked out my window and eyed a few people on the street. Once a couple rounded a corner, I opened the window just enough to stick my arm out and feel.

"Oh, that's perfect skirt weather!"

I pulled my hand back inside, left the window open and hopped odd my bed. I landed right next to my dresser and opened the middle drawer to reveal my different pairs of skirts and shorts. I then pulled out my favorite plaid skirt that I hadn't worn since the first day at Shibusen, and put it on before shutting the drawer. I then walked over to my closet and knelt down to look at my shoes. The pair I liked to wear with the outfit I had on was my black boots with white straps. They didn't really match, but they looked good anyway.

I grabbed the boots and set them down next to my bedroom door. I was just going to slip them on once Soul got home. I didn't feel like wearing them while I waited. "Now…for my hair…" After stepping over to my desk, I sat down in the chair to stare into the mirror behind it. I wanted to do something different. Maybe wear my hair in a different way. I glanced down and pulled out the desk drawer to see many papers, a few hair ties, some clips, and an envelope—the same envelope I'd been hiding from Soul for the past three days.

Catching myself reaching for the letter, I stopped and grabbed a pair of hair ties that lied beside it. 'I don't even _'want' _to know what that letter says…' I then thought; looking at myself in the mirror again. I tilted my head to the side, tugged on a chunk of hair, and then looked at the hair ties in my hand. 'I haven't worn my hair in pigtails in a long time…so long that Soul and the gang have never seen me with them. Well…beside's Black*Star…'

That's when I decided. I decided to put my hair up in twin pony tails like I used to. "Just for today…" I said to myself; shutting the drawer and all its contents—including the letter—out of my sight. I then set the hair ties on the desk top so I could comb my hair out. I eventually separated my hair from the back and grabbed one tie. I used it to wrap one side and pulled to tighten. Half my head was dressed up now and I looked incredibly stupid. So I used the other to tie the other side of my hair up. Then I fixed both pigtails to be…well…symmetrical so I wouldn't freak Kid out.

I looked like I was in elementary school again and I almost considered taking them down. But I decided not to, and looked away. I looked at a picture in a frame that was standing on my dresser. It was next to a few others. At the beach, we all took pictures of each other and the one I was looking at was one of Soul and I. It was when we had both fallen asleep on the same towel under Tsubaki's umbrella after a long day. I couldn't remember who took the picture. But I was sure it was either Liz or Patty.

Next to that one was a picture of Tsubaki and I. We had found a huge rock in the middle of the shoulder deep section of the ocean waters. Soul took the picture I believe. He was way over on the beach though, so you could barely tell what exactly he was taking a picture of. He could have been taking a picture of the ocean and the sunset, and just got us in the photo too. Or he could have taken a picture of us with the sunset in the background. The picture on the other side was a photo I took. Black*Star was hanging in a palm tree with his usual goofy grin while Tsubaki, in the bottom left corner, was making a slightly ashamed expression.

We took a ton of pictures. But I didn't have enough frames to make them all pretty. So I chose my favorites. Kid and the sisters were next on the frame list…I swear!

Outside the window I heard something that sounded like a garbage can getting knocked over; causing me to snap out of my daze and look over. "Ugh…raccoons maybe." I then muttered to myself; standing up and crawling across the bed to slide the window shut. It was either a raccoon or someone just looking for "treasure" in the garbage. Or someone was screwing around in the ally and accidently knocked the cans over. But that wasn't my thought after the next sound. It was a gunshot…echoing throughout the street and into my apartment, even when the window was shut.

"What the?!" I gasped as I spun around and looked out my window again. I didn't see anything in any visible alleyways. The only two I didn't see were the ones beside my apartment building. As I ran out of my room, I was beginning to think that it may have been Liz or Patty since they had to "protect" there territory. Someone suspicious could have been around and they just shot. Slamming the front door open, I charged out and began running down the stairs. Not even slowing down once, until I hit the bottom and stood im the entrance of the alleyway that was once Liz and Patty's turf. I looked around for anyone with a gun, or anyone hiding something suspiciously. I then stepped forward and with bare feet and, with my heart racing, I stepped on something liquidly and gross feeling. At first I thought it was blood and I could sense my heart racing even faster. My eyes slowly looked down to see what it was and I lifted my foot and saw exactly what it was I had stepped on.

"A-An egg?" I asked myself before looking around again. Broken eggs were lying almost everywhere on the ground nearby a plastic grocery bag. My eyes widened in fear. That gunshot…the eggs…and the letter. It all added up! Someone had shot Soul! And then they kidnapped him! My pupils began to shake at the thoughts. He was alone…and the person who killed his family took him! "I should have gone with him! I should have gone with him!" Shaking my head, I turned around to run up the stairs and call someone to help. But I stopped just as I was facing the other direction. He wasn't kidnapped like I thought…and he wasn't shot either. He was just sitting down on the ground and leaning on the alley wall; staring at the wall on the other side with wide, shocked and yet still lifeless crimson eyes.

"Soul?"

Stepping over a couple more broken eggs, I made my way over and knelt down beside him. I then set a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit. Blinking, he came out of his daze and looked at me without moving his head too much. "Oh…it's Maka…" He then whispered mostly to himself. His eyes then fell to the ground. "I dropped the eggs…waste of money huh?"

"Soul what happened out here?" I asked him; eyeing the fallen garbage can next to him. So that sound that I heard before the gunshot was him getting attacked… "I-I heard a gunshot Soul!" I gasped. "Are you ok? What happened?" Soul blinked again and rose his head to look at the garbage can for a moment. He then looked at the sidewalk and pointed with a shaking finger. I followed his finger to where he was pointing and saw that it was just the area that he was pointing at, not a specific thing.

"There…" Soul began. "Someone attacked me right there." He dropped his hand and looked at the garbage again. "They pushed me into this can and pointed a gun in my face…but they didn't say a word." I looked at him as his eyes narrowed. "They shot the gun…though even at the close range, they missed me and ran off. They were wearing a hood so I didn't see their face…but the way they held that gun, I could tell it was a woman." His eyes began to shake like mine had only moments before. "The same hands…as…as _'her's' _…the one who killed…"

As his voice began to choke up, I set a hand on his shoulder. "Soul…just breath ok." I then said; receiving a small nod in response. I was surprised though, on how well he was taking the situation and how well he was keeping his cool. But once I saw his eyes begin to shake I knew he was afraid for his life when the moment had happened. And when his voice began to choke up at the mention of his parents, I knew that if I wasn't careful, he could snap at any moment. "I-I'm going to look around—" I began to stand but he reached up and grabbed my hand.

"No don't." Soul said after doing so. "Don't even worry about it…I'm sure she's long gone by now." He used the wall and my hand to help himself stand and stepped away from the garbage can. "I never got to see her face…even during that night. All I saw was her shadow…all I heard was her demonic and twisted laugh…" His voice had turned into a growl. "Even if you were to go search for her…you'd never find her…"

"Yeah but—"

"Maka…"

My mouth snapped shut and I looked down in defeat. He hadn't faced me that whole time, but I could tell he was angry by the way his arms and fists were shaking. My eyes narrowed sadly at this and I kept my eyes on the ground. The Evans Family Murderer was still around…the rumors were actually true. Soul could have been killed and all I was doing was sitting around in my room and messing with my hair. That thought…made me want to cry…

"Hey, you should wear your hair like that more often." Soul said; causing me to look up from the ground. He was looking my way now, holding the garbage that once was a dozen eggs, a plastic bag and an egg carton. "It looks nice…really fits you." He then told me with a small, but very noticeable, grin; causing me to blush furiously. I stuttered out a "thank you" and with one last toss into the garbage, he set his hands in his pockets. "How 'bout we go out to lunch…" he then said. "The eggs are already ruined, I don't really have time to go back to the market either…I mean, by the time we'd go get them, come back and cook them, it'd be way past lunch time. It's already past lunch now…" I smiled as if he had just asked me out on a date.

"How about that café down the street?"

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	22. Is it truly love?

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 22: Is it truly love?_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

To the right. To the left. Up above. Back behind. Down below.

My eyes wondered in each of those directions the most during our walk to the café down the street from our apartment. Every once in awhile I'd look at Soul and see that he was watching me do it. He had held up a brow a couple times, asking me what I was doing and just kept watching me as my eyes wondered away again. I didn't want anything to happen to him again. So I wasn't going to leave him alone anymore. Well…unless he had to use the bathroom or something…

Even in the small restaurant I looked around between bites; making sure no one was planning on attacking him again in there. I wasn't going to let it happen. I _'couldn't' _let it happen. "You can stop doing that you know…" Soul muttered as he watched me glare at an old woman across the room. "They attacked me because I was alone. I'm with you right now..and there's tones of people in here…"

"So…"

"So…" I heard him shift in his chair after repeating me, and soon felt something press on my cheek and turn my head. It was his pointer finger of course: very impolitely turning my head to face him again. "You don't need to worry about it." He then said; dropping his hand back down to rest on the table. Really? How was I supposed to not worry about it? He was almost shot! He could have been killed and he's telling me not to worry about it?

Seeing the silence between us as my moment to speak, I stood up without getting anyone's attention but his. "Soul!" I then stated quiet enough for only him to hear; causing him to set down the last bit of his toast he was about to eat. "Don't you _'ever' _tell me—Maka Albarn—not to worry about you. Especially when you just got away from a gunshot with just a little bruise on your ass." He put on a face of shock for a moment as I then began to whisper. "As Soul _'Evans' _you are being hunted by a murderer. I'm not just going to kick back, relax and enjoy the show—"

"Maka—"

I held up a hand and shut my eyes to silence him. And then after a moment, I sat back down and spoke once more. "Soul…I really care about you and I don't want you getting hurt." I then said as I opened my eyes once again. I then realized that I wasn't even thinking before speaking. "We're too close for me not to worry. I just can't bear to lose you—" And that's when I caught myself. But it was too late. Soul was just looking at me; eyes slightly wide from something I couldn't tell. "Uh…I mean…I just can't—"

_Click_

My mouth slammed shut and I looked at him a little while longer. 'No way…' I then thought. 'did he actually like the fact that I said that?' If he did, he didn't show it. But whenever I heard his soul click it was because it was one step closer to being fixed…or something that he truly loved and, or, appreciated had just happened. Whatever his face didn't express…his soul did it for him. It was times like that, that made me really appreciate my gift. Without it—now that I think about it—I wouldn't have met Soul that day in the music hall…

"Do you need the bill?"

Blinking his dry eyes, Soul finally came to and looked at the waitress. "Y-yeah." He then stuttered. The waitress nodded to him and left as he looked at his plate again. "I-I'll pay, don't worry about it." He then said; obviously noticing that I was taking out my money. As soon as the bill was on the table, Soul picked it up, read it, placed some money on it and stood to leave.

"Oh wait up!" I called as I put my jacket on. He stopped in the doorway watching me as I pushed my chair in. I then walked over and nodded with a smile to show him I was ready. "So…tell me again why we skipped school?" I then asked as we walked down the street. He was looking at his cell phone at the time but as soon as I asked, he flipped it shut and put it in his pocket.

"I thought you needed a break." Soul answered with a lazy stare forward. "You looked a little stressed with the report. And what happened last night was probably eating at you too…" I lifted a brow and thought to myself for a moment. I wasn't stressed about the report really. I was just a little behind because I had fallen ill a couple weekends before. "…I just decided that we both should take a break from school today and just chill out at home." He took his phone back out to type something in before putting it back into his pocket with a slightly irritated expression on his face. Curious, I leaned in with a raised brow.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Well…I _'was' _talking to Black*Star." Soul answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "But he was stupid enough to get his phone taken away." His nose cringed. "Sid-Sensei took it and texted me with it…see?" He then took his phone back out, flipped it open, went through some files, and opened the message to show me. Just from the way it began, I could tell that it was certainly _'not' _Black*Star.

_'Black*Star:_

_Mr. Eater, I apologize for this message but I have taken away Black*Star's phone from under the desk. Clearly he has been texting you, so I've sent this last message to let you know that he won't be texting you for the rest of the day. I am sorry, but that is the kind of man I am._

_-Sid'_

I rolled my eyes. That was defiantly Sid and if it was, that meant that School was in third period at the moment. "Did you say something that made Black*Star laugh at all?" I asked as he set his phone back in his pocket. "'Cause you know…even the slightest thing will set that kid off and make his "secret" texting very obvious and not so secret."

Soul chuckled lightly with his eyes shut. "Nah…" He then said; opening them again. "He was actually telling me what Marie-Sensei gave us for homework." He laughed a little more; shaking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets. "He thinks he's so sly…but when he texts under the desk, he makes it so obvious that he's looking down there and typing on something…he'd fail at being a ninja or assassin don't you think?"

"Don't forget Ninja Assassin!" I joked after he finished. Then we both laughed at it before I continued. "He'd defiantly fail at that." After I said that, Soul muttered out a "for sure" before falling silent again. Not knowing what to say, my eyes wondered around the street and shops. A car drove by slowly after Soul lightly pushed me aside. He had to or else that car would have either hit us or waited behind us for so long that the driver would have gone insane.

That was because of Death City's strange ways. Its streets weren't roads built for cars. They were made of cobble stones and were long and narrow; mostly built to be walked upon. But every once in awhile, a car would find its way in and get around no problem. Just like Soul would on his bike. It was very rare…but it happened. In the past couple months that I had been there I had counted three cars. That one just now was the fourth.

"Number four on your list right?"

I looked over to Soul and noticed that he wasn't looking at me. Though, I knew exactly who he was talking to. "Uh…yeah. Yes it was." I answered; a little muddled on how he knew about me counting the cars. I looked away after that though, and caught sight of a store to our left. It was a craft store…meaning it had materials I could use to fix Soul's jacket! "H-Hold on! I have to go in here real quick!" I jolted away from his side and pushed the door open while Soul just stood there, blinking.

"How long is "quick"?"

_

* * *

_

"You know…that took _'forever'_." Soul whined as I stepped out of the craft store. I smiled innocently; switching the plastic bag to the hand opposite of him. "Do you have any idea how long and boring that was…" Soul then asked as we began walking down the street. I made sure I watched him while I was in there. Just in case someone decided to attack again, I'd know…But unfortunately, I was so fixed on keeping an eye on him that I'd just stand there forever…which is why it took me so long to get out of there.

"Sorry…" I apologized quietly; causing him to look at me. He looked at me for a moment and before I knew it, he was laughing to himself. I lifted a brow; curious on what was so funny to him. "What's so funny?" I asked; leaning over as we walked. "Well? Is there something on my face?" He shook his head—eyes still closed and his laugh still going—and I felt a muscle in my forehead twitch. "Maka…"

"Ok, Ok, there's no need for the book to come out!" Soul gasped as his hands came out of his pockets to hold them up in surrender. "Calm down…calm down" He then said; smiling nervously. My eyes narrowed and we stopped walking. But he then walked behind me to push me forward so we could keep going. "I just thought the way you said that was cute…and funny…heh…"

"That's not an excuse to laugh at me Soul." I pouted as I glared forward. "I was trying to apologize and you go and laugh at me…not nice." I heard him laugh nervously again as we approached the complex and my eyes fell upon my phone to check the time. It was now four thirty. I was in the craft store for almost four hours! My god…who spends _'that' _much time in a craft store?

Apparently…I did.

"You alright?" I heard Soul as his hand swung in front of my face. "You look a little panicked…" He then said. Blinking, I looked his way, smiled, and then turned to walk up the stairs. "Maka?" I heard him ask again. But I kept my pace and opened the apartment door so I could go inside. Soul wasn't long to follow. He took his jacket off—not his favorite one of course—and hung it on the rack. "Maka, are you—"

"I'm fine." I answered as he looked at me once more. I opened my bedroom door, threw the plastic bag on my bed, and faced him again. "I'm going to run a bath…then if its late when I come out, I'll make us some dinner. Mkay?" As I smiled, the white haired boy before me just blinked. And as we both stared at one another, my hand slowly made its way to the bathroom door and soon, it creaked open. "Do your homework…since Black*Star told you what it was…" He grinned.

"Yes…your "highness"..."

"Ha-Ha, very funny…" I sarcastically laughed right back at his sarcasm and before anything else happened, I shut the door. Jazz…almost immediately I heard jazz music. So I opened it again and looked into the other room. Soul was sitting in his room no doubt doing his work with his record playing on the player. I smiled, shut the door again and then started my bath. He'd always listen to that record when doing homework. Sometimes I'd invite myself in and do my homework in there with him. He'd always tell me to go away at first, but eventually he got used to the company and let me in without a fuss.

I sunk down into the bathwater and sighed. What was up with that guy anyway? Soul always confused me. Sure he's a little whacked because of what happened to his family…but I swear that guy was bipolar in a way. One moment he doesn't want to talk to me, another he doesn't even want me in the same room, and then he's "obsessed" with me—according to Liz and Tsubaki. But that could have been true…Soul punched Tod…he even looked angry when I was just _'talking' _to Tod. And…when I told him I couldn't bear to lose him…his Soul clicked. He liked that I said that. So does that mean…?

"Does Soul…Like me?"

I sunk down even further, up to the point where only my eyes and above weren't underwater. Bubbles slowly rising to the top, I wondered if it was true. I liked him…but did he truly like me back? If not, what if he _'loved' _me? No…that was too much. Thinking that, was way too much. If he really liked me…that would have already been too good to be true. But love? No…Impossible.

Soul could never love a girl like me…

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	23. Just a Normal Movie Night

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 23: Just a Normal Movie Night_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

It was about five thirty when I got out of the bath. I didn't look around when I went to my room. I just went in, got dressed and came out. That was when I noticed it. The jazz music was off, Soul's room was dark, and the living room was only lit by the T.V. At first I thought the apartment was empty. But then I saw Soul's head lying on the couch's arm. So I walked over without making a single sound and leaned over to see his ace. The way he was positioned, though, and the way I was looking at him, made him look upside down: His eyes aligned with my lips and my eyes aligned with _'his' _lips.

Sound asleep.

Soul was sleeping on the couch, eyes shut, feet spread out on the furniture and a little bit of drool hanging off his bottom lip. Smiling at how peaceful and calm he looked, I walked into his room and grabbed his blanket from his bed before walking back into the living room to throw the comforter over him. I then knelt down and, with my right hand, reached over and wiped away the drool with my thumb. It was cute when he drooled but he always thought it was annoying knowing that I see him when he does it. So I thought that maybe id I wiped it away before he woke up, he wouldn't think I saw it and wouldn't get annoyed. Good plan right? I'd say…

Wiping my thumb on my sweats, I stood, grabbed the remote from his dead asleep hand, turned around and looked for a seat. The other couch had all his papers and his backpack spread all over. Some of the papers were homework, I could see, and most were papers covered in musical notes. Once again he was doing half his homework and then going back to his song. But that's what happens when you take a talented musician and song writer and put him in front of a math problem…

"What am I going to do with you…" I muttered; remembering that he failed the last vocab test because of that song. I sighed and decided not to mess with his papers, so I stepped over to where his feet where, lifted his legs slowly so I wouldn't wake him up, sat down and then slowly rested them back down on my lap. I didn't mind if his legs were up on my lap at all. I did it once before. But it was in the hotel at the beach. Everyone was exhausted and we all passed out inside. Soul's feet ended up on my legs while everyone else ended up in their own screwed up positions…Kid's had to be symmetrical though…he wouldn't pass out unless he planned out how he and the others lied down first.

Curious on what was on, I lifted the remote and began flipping through the channels. I checked out some Japanese game show for only a moment before changing it again. It was…odd; so odd that I had to switch to a new channel. I searched through the guide and kept my eyes peeled for any kind of movie. Any kind of T.V. show that was interesting. But the only thing that I knew was South Park, and that wasn't my kind of show. That was a show Black*Star would usually watch. "Damn…where is the flipping movie channel…" I growled; changing the channel again.

"Channel 305"

I flinched and quickly looked to my right. Soul was awake. Not only that…he was awake, looking at me, and now knew his legs were on my lap! How long had he been up? How much had he seen? Felt? Heard? Was he awake when I first came in? Did he know I wiped the drool off his lip? "Uh…" I finally let out; feeling my hands begin to shake. "H-How long have you been…uh…"

"About five minutes." Soul answered as he lifted the blanket to sit up and lean on his hands. "I've been trying to go back to sleep. But your frantic clicking kept me up." I went to apologize while he swung his feet around to rest on the floor. But I stopped when he pretended to stretch just for an excuse to put a hand over my mouth. "Don't apologize. I don't mind. It's about time for dinner right?" He then said. It took me a moment to process that as a question. And when it finally did, I nodded, stood up and ran into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I searched through the cupboards. We didn't have much since I hadn't gone to the market in awhile. "All we have is cup noodles…and macaroni…" I looked over my shoulder and saw his head peeking around the corner; an odd yet readable expression on his face. As if I had told him there was only something childish to eat…like baby food or something… "What?" I asked. "I'm cheap. Get over it." He sighed; disappearing around the corner again.

"Cup noodles."

"OK!"

I turned my head back around and took two cups from the shelf. I then started the water and began unwrapping the plastic. "Do we have any soda?" I heard Soul ask. I jumped in surprise, hearing that he was very close and looked at the fridge. It was wide open; Soul peering inside. "I'm parched…an ice cold sofa would be cool right about now…" Not very used to hoe he used the word "Parched" instead of "thirsty", I lifted a brow at him. Was that how rich people usually spoke? Soul _'was'_ an heir to a very wealthy family after all…but I was pretty sure he hadn't spoken that way before…

Snapping myself back into reality, I shook my head at him. "No, we don't. " I then said; causing him to look up and over to me. "You can have water…or make us both some tea." After he shut the fridge door, he stood there to look at me for a moment. And then finally, after what seemed like hours, he took out a tea packet from the cupboard. "I'm sure it will be done just as the noodles finish cooking." I told him as I filled each cup with hot water. But as I filled up the second one, he grabbed the facet and began filling up the water heater. "Don't even ask, why don't you…"

"Sorry…" Soul uttered out in a tone that told me he was sarcastic. "May I please borrow the water to make our tea?" He then asked in the same tone; still filling up the water heater. I gazed in his direction for a moment before looking at his hand as he filled it. It had already been filled to the point required, so I looked back up; locking eyes with him.

"It's a little late now…"

"Oh…whoops."

Blushing, I looked away. There was something in his eyes that made me do it. He had never looked at me that way. Once more my mind thought back to the moments when he would seem so jealous of Tod. The punch…the glare…the click...and now…a smile. Not just any regular smile…he wore it with that "thing" in his eyes! It started to seem like a romance novel I had read back in elementary school…No…

He was just teasing me…

Soul knew I liked him…I was sure o f it. And now he was teasing me…he was making fun of me.

"Maka?" Soul asked; waving a hand in my face. I blinked and turned my head to look at him again. "You looked a little down…you ok?" Smiling, I gave him a nod before checking on the noodles. I knew that he could easily tell when I was upset, so I had to hide it as best as I could. "I don't believe you…" I glanced over to him in the corner of my eyes as he poured the hot water in two mugs. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that he really wanted answers even though he knew very well why I was upset.

The big jerk!

"I say we watch a movie." Soul said; taking his cup noodles from my hands. He then made his way into the living room and sat down. Then, as he mentioned there being large variety of movies, I took my cup noodles and mug of tea—which I decided to drink when I was done with the soup—and made my way over. "There's…"The day after Tomorrow"…uh…"Yes man"…" as he listed the different movies I sat down beside him, set the mug down on the table, and slurped up a few noodles. "…and there's, "Moulin Rouge"…? What's that—"

"OH!" I gasped and used my free hand to shake him by the shoulder. "Soul! Let's watch Moulin Rouge! It's such a great movie!" He looked at me with a blank stare and I knew what he was trying to say. "Please Soul?" I asked after staring right back. This time he lifted a brow; telling me the very exact thing as before. So I stuck out a lip. "Pweeeaze Soul~" The boy seemed to cringe at my baby sounds and then turned to face the T.V, click the remote and sit back.

"Fine."

"YES!"

The movie was already a few minutes in. But thankfully it didn't get to the part where Satine passes out and falls off the swing. It's a sad moment, but I like watching that scene. "Please tell me diamonds aren't _'your'_ best friend…" Soul said as he watched them all sing in the movie. "Because that would be just…sad…" I looked at him and lifted a brow. He knew I wasn't like that. He knew very well that my best friend was him…Tsubaki too, but that's not the point!

"No…of course not."

"Good."

And that was it. For the rest of the movie we didn't talk. The only sounds I heard were the occasional sip of his tea or him slurping up some noodles. When Satine finally passed out at the end of her diamond song, I saw that Soul's eyes actually widened. And as the movie moved on, he actually began to lean in a little. He even laughed a little during the funny scenes. During sappy romantic moments though, he rolled his eyes and leaned back again. Then during the moment between Satine, Christian and the duke he ended up calling her a whore. But I guess it was ok…she was a prostitute right? Or was it something else…?

By the end of the movie, I could see he was beginning to doze off. But once Satine died, he was wide awake. "Dude! She died!" He said aloud as Christian mourned her death. I kind of saw it coming even when I first saw the movie…though that scene is still really emotional and even to this day it makes me cry. "You're crying…" Soul mocked with a light laugh. Slightly frustrated with him, I elbowed him in the gut and kept watching. But once he fell silent longer than he should have been at that point, I looked at him in the corner of my eyes; seeing that he had on a small grin, eyes shut. He was tired…I could tell. Maybe going to sleep was a good idea…

During the credits I stood up and grabbed the dishes to go wash them in the sink. And then I walked back over, grabbed the blanket off the ground, sat down beside him and turned on a different channel at random. Of course e it just had to be the South Park marathon…But whatever. I fell asleep soon anyway. Now that I think back to that moment…I had fallen asleep on his shoulder…

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	24. Shopping Against their Will

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 24: Shopping Against their Will_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

Remember when I said I fell asleep on his shoulder? Well guess how I woke up…my head was on his lap! What a wonderful way to wake up huh? Especially when I'm facing the ceiling; able to see his face as he sleeps. I was also able to see that, once again, he was drooling. For a moment I was telling myself that there was no doubt he was…but then I blushed and began thinking how cute he was again. Damn it all…I had to look away!

And of course the first thing I looked at when I did was the damn clock. "Oh no!" I saw up quickly and jumped off the couch. "I am _'not' _skipping school again!" I then shouted spinning around to face Soul and the couch. "Soul get up!" I then yelled; throwing the nearest pillow at him. His limp sleeping body just fell over to lie down. "Soul!" I knelt down on the couch to shake him but he was dead asleep. He wouldn't even moan and pull away like he usually would during a crisis such as this. "School starts in fifteen minutes! We need to go!"Still no movement. So…I couldn't help but go to plan B.

"Maka-Chop!"

"—the hell?"

"Get up!"

As Soul sprang up awake, I reached for his arm and took it. I then pulled him off the couch, dragged him across the room, and shoved him into his bedroom. "Get dressed!" I then yelled as I charged for my own room. I opened my door, took out some clean clothes, threw them on and ran over to my desk to brush my hair. I put them up in pigtails again—don't ask why!—and ran into the bathroom to give my teeth a quick brush up. Then I ran into the kitchen, grabbed Soul's medicine, filled a cup with water and walked into Soul's room.

I went from super human fast to frozen in an instant. Soul and I were going at completely opposite speeds! He was still putting his damn shirt on when I came in! And of course I couldn't help but look at the scar. 'Damn it!' I thought; setting down his medicine and water. I then walked over, helped pull down his shirt and then walked back over to hand the medicine and water to him. "Don't forget to take these." I said to him as he watched me with confused eyes. Without any other word, though, I stepped out of his room; shutting the door behind me and blushing madly.

But that didn't stop me!

I ran over to the coat rack to grab my jacket. And then I quickly put that on before running over to the counter to take my key out of the basket. I almost grabbed the bike's keys but once I remembered that it was getting fixed still, I ran over to the cabinet and grabbed two pieces of bread. Then it was back into Soul's room I went. Of course the guy was still taking his medicine, but I couldn't afford to wait any longer. So I rolled my eyes, took the cup away from him, handed him some bread and dragged him out the door and to the school.

We were fifteen minutes late…

Damn it…

_

* * *

_

So other than being late to school, it was a pretty nice day. Marie-Sensei gave us some time to catch up on what Soul and I missed. Though, I was sure Soul wasn't paying any attention at all. And then during lunch, while the boys were up getting their food, Liz said something to remind her of the ball because she totally flipped out and said she didn't have a dress yet. And that's when I—realizing I didn't have a dress yet either—stood up and suggested we go shopping after school. They all agreed on it with smiles of course. Apparently no one had their dresses yet and the damn dance was in three days—including today: which by the way was Friday.

"There's a nice dress shop near my apartment." Tsubaki said as our gang left the school. Instantly the boys all stopped walking at the same time; wide eyes and faces full of horror. "Oh come on guys…" Tsubaki breathed after looking at them with curious eyes. "It won't be long. Why don't you come with us to get yourselves a suit?" She looked at Black*Star as all three shook their heads. "I know you still need one." Black*Star gasped and held a hand to stutter something out.

"B-b-but we had plans!"

"Oh?" I asked; stepping over to be a part of the commotion. "I know that Mr. Eater, there, needs a suit too…" Soul shook his head with a comical but petrified expression on his face. "You all are going weather you like it or not." I told them; crossing my arms. Black*Star took a step forward with a five year old like look on his face and mentioned the plans again. "Fine then, let's make a deal." I said; taking my place in the middle of the court yard. "Come with us for the shopping today, and we'll promise to do what you wanted tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Black*Star and Soul looked at each other before looking at Kid; who was still wearing a very comical expression. Then after another moment, Soul grinned and looked at me. "Fine then," He then said; putting his hands in his pockets. "You got yourself a deal…" But then he huffed and looked away. "but it's still uncool!"

"Great!" I cheered with a smile before spinning around. "Then let's go!" Tsubaki lightly laughed at me when I did so, but I didn't mind. She knew it wasn't my thing to wear dresses but when it came to dances, I told her that all I wanted to do was wear a pretty dress. So that's why when I finally got there, almost every dress had me drooling. Except for the big huge wedding dresses. I just wanted a plain and shorter one that was still pretty.

"So what's up with you and Soul?"

Searching through a rack of dresses, I glanced over the bar and eyed Liz looking on the other side. Her question defiantly gained my curiosity. "What do you mean?" I asked her; tilting my head to the side a little. Liz looked at me and her right brow shot up to give me a serious look. "What?" I then asked straitening my neck again. "I don't know how you're asking the question. You might want to think about making your questions a little more exact so I know exactly what you are trying to find out. It's much easier for the both of us if you just revise—"

"Ugh, damn bookworm…" Liz huffed with a roll of her eyes. Then with a loud sigh, she ducked down and was out of sight. I stood there for a moment as I stared at the place the eldest Thompson sister once was. Where in the world had she gone—"Maka!" Liz's voice was heard again, and I turned to the right to see that she had rounded up the girls to surround me. "As you asked…I'll revise the question for you." Liz growled inder her breath as she and the others took a step forward; almost pinning me to the wall. "Has Soul asked you yet?"

"A-asked me what? You still need to revise it a little more—"

"To the ball silly!"

It was Patty who had answered the question; full of smiles and happiness…and my eye immediately twitched at their question. Soul was going—he just told me that he wasn't going to get a date. He told me he was going just to hang out with us all and not be all alone at home for the night. Plus…it wasn't "cool" at all to be sitting all alone in an empty apartment with nothing to do but maybe…you know…get _'attacked'_!"

"No…he has not." I said sternly; glaring at the wall ahead of us. All girls blinked besides Patty; who was at the dress section again. "He never did…and he never will." With that, I stepped in between Tsubaki and Liz so I could go back to searching for a dress. The way I had said it surely convinced them…It even convinced _'me'_. Soul was a rich kid—a blue blood. Guys like him weren't interested in girls who read books and study every night for _'public' _school exams. They always went for other rich girls with snooty attitudes and sometimes never even found one because the girls were usually keeping their eyes on Lords and older men. I had tons of questions about him and that subject. Like…was Soul _'really'_ like that? Or…did he have the hots for some rich girl when he was little…?

Or…was he different?

"Hey don't get all down all of a sudden." Liz said as she took a stand beside me while I searched through the dresses again. "M-Maybe I can go talk to him about it and have him ask you if your _'that' _upset." I shot the older girl a glare and she held up her hands in surrender. "Uh! Never mind! Just kidding!" Liz began laughing nervously as I went back to the dresses.

"Liz," I began; readying myself to lie, "Even if I _'did'_ want to go with him," That, of course, was the lie. I wanted to go with him as an actual date more than ever…but… "He would never agree to ask me to the ball. He doesn't want a date. He thinks of me only as a friend…Dancing is "uncool" and can sometimes get a little too sappy." I tried with all my might not to cry. All of those were true—they were all words from his lips—But I really wished they weren't…

"That's so not true!" Liz gasped; causing me to look her way with wide eyes. "I mean…" She looked down. "Some of it may be true…but," Her blue eyes looked back into my forest ones and she smiled. "Just look at what he's been doing lately." She then said; a look of confidence in her expression. "He's gotten angry every time you and Tod speak. When Tod asked you to the ball, Soul punched him! I've even caught him ripping up notes during class that were supposed to be passed over to you by other guys. He's turned down every single request to go to the ball and after P.E, Kid tells me that Soul get's in fights in the locker room almost every day. Only because someone mentioned they were going to ask you to the ball next. And sometimes it's the same guy!"

I blinked, totally dumbfounded, speechless, and surprised. And even though my hand was still moving dresses around, I was still staring at her, until finally she set her hands on mine to stop me; mentioning that she saw a cute one that would fit me. "O-Oh, ok…" Subconsciously, I took it and walked away to go try it on. And when I did, I agreed with her. The dress was purple, short—but not too short—and it fit my "not-so-curvy" body perfectly. "I'll take it…" I uttered out as I took the dress off; still a little shaky about what Liz said.

When I stepped out of the changing room, I looked over to the tux and suit section to see if the boys had actually stayed. They did to my surprise…But oddly, Black*Star and Kid seemed to not be looking through anything. Instead they were trapping Soul in a corner and interrogating him somehow. I felt awfully curious at the way they were surrounding him, so I took a step forward and made my way over to them.

"You know you want to…"

"Black*Star is right. It's about time you—"

"Can you guys get off my case? It's uncool…"

"But Soul~"

"Soul, you don't have much time."

"I know that!"

"What are you three doing?"

"AH!"

Each pair of eyes were on me and they all looked panicked for a moment. Then, Black*Star began to whistle as he walked away and Kid took the moment to inch away slowly; leaving only Soul and I. Lifting a brow, I set my hand on my hip. "What was that all about?" I then asked. He shook the panic away from his face and shrugged before walking away to look for his suit finally.

"It's nothing…just something they want me to do tomorrow…"

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	25. Basketball Games?

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 25: Basketball Games?_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

It was December 20th, the day before the ball. Also meaning it was a Saturday. There was something about Saturdays that I liked. Maybe it was because I got to spend a whole day with Soul without school and our friends. Maybe it was because I got to sleep in and wake up to a less grumpy and more awake Soul Eater Evans. Or maybe it was because Soul liked to make breakfast during the weekend. Whatever it was, I was absolutely positive it had something to do with that white haired "cool" guy.

Yawning, I sat up and stretched out my tired limbs before pulling the blankets away to get off the bed. I looked over to my closet door and eyed my purple dress hanging on the handle with nothing but a hanger and its hook. I was excited to wear it to the dance the next night. I was so excited that I practically squealed at the sight of it! And as I did, I spun around to see my door. "Huh?" a post-it note was on it and had my name printed clearly above a small printed paragraph. I took it off the door, recognizing Soul's handwriting and read it over.

_'Maka,_

_Remember when you and the girls promised to do what _'we'_ wanted to do today if we did what _'you'_ wanted to do yesterday? Well, when you get up, put on some sweats or somethin' comfortable and meet me in the living room._

_Stay cool, Soul'_

Curious on how he was able to fit all of that on one simple little post-it note, I set it down on my dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out a pair of dark blue sweats and put them on over the shorts I slept in. I then took the nearest tank top, put that on as well, brushed my hair and pulled on some sneakers. Then with one last look around the room, I grabbed my cell phone and opened the door to leave.

Over on the couch, I could see that Soul was wearing his casual blue sweatshirt and white headband look again; his feet lazily propped up on the coffee table. He had a backpack with him—a black one—resting beside him as the television went on about some new cooking product of amazement and wonder. I wasn't sure what Soul and the boys planned but I was ready to do anything.

"I-I'm ready." He looked over and grinned at me.

"Cool…let's get a move on then."

_

* * *

_

"What? You guys just wanted to play a freakin' game of basketball?" I screamed as Black*Star dribbled a nearby ball. My eye twitched in frustration and I looked at Soul. He knew exactly how bad I was at that game. He knew I didn't know the rules and yet he insisted in making us girls play with them! "No way!" I shouted; crossing my arms into an "X". "I am _'not' _playing this game—"

"But Maka," Soul interrupted as he caught the ball after Black*Star threw it at him. "You all promised you'd do this with us." He then said; now spinning it on his finger. I growled…the jerk faced show off!

"Soul's right." I heard Tsubaki say from beside me. "We _'did' _promise them we'd do whatever they wanted." I looked at her with a gasp as the Thompson sisters nodded in agreement. She wasn't really going to do it was she? "I mean it's only fair…"

"YEAH!"

Soul and Black*Star grinned as the three girls stood beside them. I was the last person left complaining. "Come on Maka." Soul said; holding the basketball under his arm. "You're the only one left…might as well join." I put on a pouty face and looked at each person there on the basketball court. Black*Star was whispering something into Liz's ear and with a smile, she passed it on to Tsubaki, who passed it on to Patty. They all wore smiles and Liz tried not to hold herself back from squealing. Curious, I stepped forward to ask but Soul got in my way. "Sorry, but you can't know that little "secret" until you play—"

"Fine! I'll play!"

"Alright then!" Soul threw the ball at me and turned to point at Kid and Patty. "You guys are on my team. I'll be captain." He then said before facing me again. Then they were _'all' _looking at me; confusing the hell out of me. I looked at Soul then Tsubaki, then Patty, and back to Soul. He only lifted a brow as if he was waiting for me to do something. What did he want? A magic trick?

"WHAT?"

"Your captain too, so pick your team."

"I'm what?" I gasped after Soul spoke. He nodded and gestured with his hands for me to get a move on, so unsure on what to do, I pointed to Black*Star and Tsubaki. "You guys…you're on my team." I looked to the side nervously and still a little unsure of what was going on. But then I looked at Liz. "Sorry Liz, it that ok?"

"Oh, it's fine. I wanted to be Ref anyway."

"Ref? She mean…referee right…?"

"Yes Maka." Soul breathed out with a sigh. Then after a few moments he grinned and faced everyone. "Well then, let's have a punishment game." I gasped; eyes wide and jaw dropped. What was that supposed to mean? "If my team loses…" His crimson eyes fell upon me. "Then, I have to do anything the other captain requests of me. So pretty much, Maka, I'll do anything you ask me to do. But only for this once got it?" I nodded to him and received another gesture. "Well? What's your punishment?"

"Uh, I get to make my own?"

"Yes..."

"Oh…I guess the same thing then."

Soul grinned and set one hand in his pocket as the other rubbed his head. "You do realize that means you have to do _'anything' _I request…right?" He then asked. I nodded with confidence in my eyes to tell him that I was ready for anything he had to throw at me. "Ok, then. Let's start Black*Star!"

As soon as his name was called, Black*Star took the ball from my hands and threw it over to Soul; causing me to tilt my head to the side in confusion. Soul wasn't on our team…and what confused me even more was when Soul passed it back! What was going on here? For some reason I wasn't allowed to hold the ball and run. I _'had' _to dribble or that's cheating…? Basketball made no sense at all! How did the boys play this so much and not go insane? And how in the world did they not get confused using only one basket? Or was it only supposed to be one basket? ARG! FRUSTRATING AS HELL!

"Ok, that's another score for Soul's team! It's now nine to five. We're playing to ten, remember that!"

In front of me, Soul dribbled the ball with a smug grin on his face. "You know what I'm going to have you do when I win this game?" He asked as he tried to move around me. I lifted a brow as I stepped in front of him; telling him to continue. "For the next three weeks I'm going to have you wake me up personally—no alarm clock—in a maids dress with breakfast already made and at hand." My eye twitched as I felt a muscle in my forehead pulse. "Oh, and don't forget to say "Oh, good morning Mr. Evans. I hope you enjoy the breakfast I made for you!" and then at night you'll make me a nice dinner, tuck me in, and tell me "Good night Mr. Evans, have wonderful dreams." And don't forget this is _'all' _in your maid dress—"

"Well then, I guess I'll have you do the same thing when _'my' _team wins. Maid's dress and all…"

"Look at your points Miss. Albarn."

"You never know…"

"Heh…you wish." Soul laughed before running towards me. Gasping, I went to slap the ball from his hands, but he dodged me and made his way around and over to the basket to make the winning score for he and his team. "That's ten to five!" Soul cheered; high fiving his teammates. "We win!" I only stood there; now thinking about the conversation we just had. He called himself "Evans" two times now that my mind was on the subject…how did the others not hear that?

"Hold on Soul! We must speak with you!" Kid and Black*Star yelled at the same time; dragging the white haired teen away and over on the other side of the court. I lifted a brow and let my head tilt to the side slightly as Soul made annoyed faces and shot things back to the other two in front of him. Then, after a moment, all three of them looked at me before going back to what they were saying. This time, both my brows furrowed and I growled in annoyance. They must have been giving him ideas on what to do to me!

"Just do it Soul!"

"Fine!" The white haired teen shouted back as he walked away from the other two boys. I crossed my arms as he stopped in front of me with that same old smug grin on his face. "Well, there's been a change of plans regarding my request." He then told me. My finger began tapping my arm as he took the moment to take in a deep breath. "Maka Albarn. For losing a game of basketball, the request that you _'must'_ fulfill…" He grinned this time; showing off his shark like teeth, "Is to go to the Winter Ball as my date."

…WHAT?


	26. The Winter Ball

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 26: The Winter Ball_

_"They 'are' your friends right?"_

_"...Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"_

_

* * *

_

I said yes of course—in case you were wondering…

The moment when he'd ask me to the ball was the very thing I wished for. Even though I didn't really hope for him to ask me _'that' _way…he still pretty much asked me to the ball though…And without even realizing it, I said "yes" when it wasn't even a yes or no question! It was a request…a demand…an order. I didn't really have a choice…and yet I still _'agreed' _to go…Soul didn't seem to notice though…Thank God!

"Hurry up!"

Sighing, I set the curler down and used my hands to touch up my pigtails. I decided to curl them and put cute purple scrunches in to match the dress I wore. I thought they'd be better than just regular black hair ties. "Maka!" I tried to ignore Soul as he knocked on the bathroom door. He just didn't understand what it was like being a girl before a big party such as this one. She didn't just pit on a suit, comb her hair, wash her face and then leave. She had a lot more to do than just that! And even though I never wore make-up…doing my hair was still a requirement.

"Maka, were going to be late, damn it!"

"Hold on, hold on…" I said calmly; turning the curling iron off. I then turned around and opened the door to walk out. Soul stood there ready to knock again, but stopped himself before he could hit me in the face. "Nice…" I said to him as his hand dropped down and found itself in his pocket. "I would have killed you if you had actually hit me." He turned away with a huff and began walking away; muttering something I couldn't quite catch. "Anyway, I know you want to get going, so, I'm done." I then said as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

"Finally…" Soul breathed as I took the apartment keys off the counter. I then walked over to where he stood by the front door; eyeing his suit of choice. It was just a regular black tux with a white dress shirt and black tie. He looked like an average Joe in a suit—well, minus the red eyes and white hair. I noticed that without the headband in his hair…he looked a lot like the Evans boy he wasn't trying to be. He looked cleaned up and he looked really good…almost too good.

Was it really a good idea to take him to this ball…?

"You know…" Soul began; causing me to look up into his eyes as he opened the front door. He had that smug grin on his face again…but I knew what he was about to say was going to be true and possibly sincere...? "For having such small tits, that dress looks pretty good on you." Scratch that! It was another rude comment…rude enough but sweet enough to cause me to blush from both embarrassment and anger. So not even realizing it and blinded by anger, I took out my book and readied my aim.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

_

* * *

_

Soul's steps were very lazy compared to mine. I could hear it in the echo as we walked down one of Shibusen's many hallways. The ball was in the ballroom of course so that was where we were both headed. And as soon as we saw a group of other students, we knew that we were in the right place. Though, the group of people wasn't very big, so I assumed that the dance had already begun. Plus, the music and laughter from inside kinda gave that away too…

"You two finally made it."

Within the small group of people, our good friend Kid stepped out with a smile on his face. "Hey Kid." I heard Soul, next to me, say. While he and the OCD child shook hands and as Kid mentioned how nicely Soul had cleaned up, I examined Kid's outfit. Knowing him I was sure he was going to wear his usual black and white suit, bit instead it was all white…even his shoes! "Sorry we were late though." Soul's voice came back to me and I looked at him as he spoke to kid. "But Maka decided to take forever on getting ready." I shot him a glare and elbowed him in the side; causing him to wince.

"That's alright." Kid said to us both. "It isn't much of a big deal if two people are late." He fixed his odd fluff around his neck and shut his eyes as if being proper; a finger up and pointing to the ceiling. "As long as there wasn't _'one'_ person late…Then the number of guests would have been uneven and all balance would have been lost. Now if there were _'eight'_ people late, that's a different story. I would have—"

"Come on Kid." Soul said; taking the other boy by the arm to pull him over to the door. But before we could go inside, two figures appeared in our way and once I saw the gravity defying blue hair of the shorter one, I knew exactly who they were. "Oh…hey Black*Star." Soul greeted; knuckle bumping the blue haired maniac of a teen in front of him as Kid whined about being held by only _'one' _of his arms.

"Yo Soul~!"

"Hello Maka-Chan." Tsubaki greeted with her usual smile. I said hello right back; taking a step forward to greet her in her long but narrow yellow dress. "We just got here a few minutes ago." She told me with a sigh, before pointing to her date. "He just kept on eating and when I finally got him to put on the suit, he didn't even put it on right." I looked at Black*Star as he and Soul talked. Tsubaki's words were true. The boy's outfit was so messy and indecent; he looked like a total slob. And I could see that Kid didn't seem to like it one bit. He didn't like it enough to slip from Soul's grasp and point to the egoistic kid.

"Black*Star, you ungrateful child!" Kid yelled as his hands then shot up to gesture to the other boy. "H-How could you do this?" He then asked loudly; casing all eyes to fall on us. Soul and I both looked at him with a blank stare as he went on. "One side of your suit has fallen off of your shoulder! And your tie! Look how horrible you've tied it! That's not even a tie anymore! It's—"

"Come on Kid." Soul said—once more—pulling the black and white haired boy towards the doors again. But, just to stop us yet again, another two people came into view: the Thompson sisters both wearing the same red dress and hair doo; causing Kid to have stars in his eyes. "OH, NO!" Soul yelped as he noticed us all coming to a stop. "No more stopping damn it!" He dragged the OCD child all the way passed the sisters and into the ballroom; leaving us all in the dust. But we all laughed anyway and, wearing smiles, we followed the two boys in.

Immediately my eyes widened.

"Wow…I don't think I've seen such a big room before…"

"Well of course you haven't." Kid said beside me as the group behind us scattered. I glanced to my right to look at him as he reached up to rub his chin. Wait…where did Soul run off too…? "Shibusen's ballroom is one of the biggest in the area. Minus all of the mansions around this place I'd say it's the biggest." He then said before looking at me. And when he meant mansions…I knew only one I could use for an example. The one Soul grew up in… "Now have fun Maka-San. I'm not sure where your date went, but I believe he went that way." After pointing in the direction of all the balconies he gave me a nod, and walked away to meet up with the sisters who were now by the food table. Boy…they got there fast…

I smiled as I looked around the ballroom. In the middle there were couples dancing to slow paced music; hugging each other close. I could feel myself blush as I thought about Soul and I dancing out there together. And it was because of this thought that I decided to twirl around to find him. But he wasn't behind me, nor was he near the food table or on the dance floor with another girl—thank god—and he wasn't sitting at any of the tables. He was nowhere to be found. 'He must have found a place to stand after everyone separated…' I thought as I walked around. I passed a few tables before spotting a balcony outside two large doors to the left of the room. And because of my good fortune of the night and Kid's pointers…

Soul was there.

My smile never faded as I made my way outside and onto the balcony. "Hey Soul." I then lightly greeted. As he leaned on the railing, his crimson eyes glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing outside already?" I leaned on the railing right next to him but kept my gaze forward. I didn't want him feeling pressured because of me staring right at him…Plus…I was starting to think I knew already…

A soft sigh came from Soul's lips and he set his head into his crossed arms. "I'm not much of a dancer…" He then mumbled into his tux's sleeve. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him curiously with a raised brow after that nonsense was verbalized. "What do you mean "not much of a dancer"?" I then asked. "You're Soul _'Evans'_…you used to have dinner parties with music and dancing all the time!" I was now turned to face him; my hands firm on my hips. "There's no way your "not much of a dancer" with dinner plans like that." I remembered it so well…That he was dancing with a girl back during that party I went to when I was eight. Though…now that I think about it…he did seem a bit irritated and board.

"Well yeah…back then I wasn't very fond of it either…" Soul said to me after a minute of silence. I relaxed my posture and looked at my feet. I hated it when he actually made a little sense. "Sorry Maka." His voice caused me to look back up at his board expression. Or was it more of a depressed one? I could quite see it. "I asked you to the ball…and I'm not even dancing with you…how selfish of me."

"It's ok Soul." I said with a small but content smile. He looked at me in the corner of his eyes as I leaned on the railing again; still facing him. "I actually don't mind at all. I completely understand." Saying that, I aimlessly looked out into the sky. And, slowly but surly Soul turned around and slid down the railing to sit and lean back a little; a sigh escaping his lips once more. "But I'll only let you do if you promise me one thing." He looked up at me as I slid down to sit next to him. Then, I held up my left hand to him with my pinky finger up. "Promise me that you'll dance with me some other time." He laughed lightly at this, nodded and rang his right pinky finger with mine.

Our fingers came apart and I looked into the ballroom where the many other dates danced, laughed and had fun. Slowly my eyes went back and forth throughout the room, and soon in the far corner of the room where the band played its music I saw a large piano. Instantly, I was smiling even more and I elbowed Soul lightly. "Hey Soul." I then said to make him look my way again. "You know what you should do?" I then asked; looking at him with the smile still on my face. "You should play the piano for us sometime." He put on an uncertain look.

"Why?"

"Because—"

"You know what? Never mind."

"Please Soul?"

"No way."

I stuck out a lip and pouted; grabbing his arms as he crossed both together. "But why Soul?" I then asked him. But I received no answer. "Soul! When are you even going to tell them that you're Soul Evans? You'll have to tell them eventually right?" Instead of an answer Soul just shut his eyes and looked away. Now _'that'_ made me a little angry. So I squeezed his arm a little and leaned in closely; glaring holes in the side of his head. "They _'are'_ your friends aren't they?" I asked with a slight growl. He looked my way for a moment before looking down; his bangs falling over his eyes. "Why do you only trust 'me' with your secret?"

Silence…He wouldn't answer me.

"Soul!" I semi-yelled; now wearing an almost sympathetic expression on my face. "I'm sure Black*Star would let it slip…But I know Tsubaki wouldn't." I then told him. But he still stayed silent; his bangs still shadowing his eyes. "Patty and Liz…I'm sure they'd keep it a secret too. Hell, even Kid would!" I noticed that his eyes finally opened along with his mouth, but I kept going. "If you just gave them a chance—"

He shot me a glare; bearing his sharp teeth.

"I only feel comfortable with _'you' _knowing ok?" Soul shouted angrily. I gasped in surprise at this but kept my eyes on him at all times. I wouldn't look away. "I feel uncomfortable with just the _'thought' _of someone other than you knowing! Yes they are my friends, but I only trust _'you'_, Maka, because I know that _'you' _understand me better than them! Black*Star, yes your right, he'd let it slip, Tsubaki, once again, your right, She'd keep it a secret. But she'd pity and worry for me too much! Liz and Patty would probably try their best to be my body guards and Kid would only treat me like a fellow rich person. Maka, you are the only one I trust because I _'know' _you won't change how you act around me, I _'know' _you won't let the secret get out and I really like—" he stopped. "che—never mind!"

I was speechless. All I could really do was stare as his eyes disappeared in the shadow again. My own forest green eyes finally fell and narrowed sadly at the ground. All that he said…blew me away… I never would have thought he'd say those kinds of things to me. "Soul…" I began; looking back up. "I—"

"Maka-Chan~! Would you like to dance with your dear Papa~?"

"No way!"

My insignificant father fell to the floor in exaggerated tears as I stood up to pat down my dress. Then with a roll of my eyes, I looked at Soul. Suddenly it seemed like there was a dark cloud hovering over him. "I-I'm going to get something to eat…" I then said to him. "Do you want anything?" I got no answer from him, so, sighing, I walked away, passed my Papa and into the ballroom. The table of food wasn't very far, so it didn't take long for me to get there and grab a plate for me. I noticed Tsubaki holding a plate as well on the other side of the table. "Oh, Hey Tsubaki."

"Oh, hello Maka-Chan. Where's Soul?"

"He's sitting outside on the balcony." I answered; pointing over my shoulder. "I was just…getting us both some food." She nodded to me and I looked around the table. Strangely, Black*Star was nowhere to be found. "Uh…Tsubaki?" I asked; causing her to look my way from a plate she was picking at. "Where's your date? I'd expect him to be eating all the food or yelling at people somewhere around this area…"

Tsubaki smiled and set a hand on the table's surface. "He's under the table." She then said; causing my brow to shoot up in curiosity. "He was eating in such an indecent manner, that I had him eat under the table so he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention." She lightly laughed with the same smile as I knelt down to lift the table cloth. And instantly I saw the blazing green of his eyes.

"HEY! GODS ONLY!"

"S-Sorry!"

I let the cloth drop back down and stood up straight. "Well then," I then said as I grabbed a few more things to eat; my eyes wondering all over the place. I caught sight of Medusa-Sensei and Stein-Sensei talking. He seemed totally drunk and she looked like she wanted to get away. I let out a small laugh and looked at Tsubaki again. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. Have fun."

"Ok, you too Maka-Chan."

"Don't worry, I will." I said back; waving over my shoulder. Then, taking a bite of my chicken, I walked back out onto the balcony; only to see my Papa kneeling down beside Soul. I paused…unsure if that was a good thing or not. But seeing that Soul looked a little better and that the cloud seemed to have vanished, I assumed it was good. Which was really strange sense my Papa didn't like Soul at all…

"Ah…Maka's come back." My Papa said; looking my way with a smile. He then looked at Soul; held out his hand and surprisingly, Soul shook it. "It was a nice talk Mr. Evans. But from this moment on, we're enemies again, understood?" Soul nodded and my Papa stood up, fixed his tie and walked away; leaving me and Soul alone in peace.

"That was certainly odd…" I mumbled to myself as I watched him leave the balcony and go back inside. After another moment of staring, I turned and walked over to where Soul sat. "What were you guys talking about?" I then asked; sitting down beside him. He seemed to blush and look away, maybe embarrassed about it. What could they have been talking about?

"Nothing really…"

Sighing, I lifted the plate up to take a bite of another piece of chicken. After chewing it I eyed the fish and looked at Soul. "Want some?" I then asked; holding the plate over to him. His crimson eyes looked back over and fell upon the food. "I'm not a big fan of fish…nut since _'you' _are, I thought you'd want some." Carefully he took the fork out of my hand, stabbed the fish meat with it and stuck it in his mouth to chew; mumbling out a "thanks" on the way.

"No problem." I said to him; smiling in my usual manor. He swallowed the meat down and smiled back. Not too much though; if he smiled like _'that' _he'd look a little strange. And I was sure it would make the moment more awkward than it already was. We were just looking at each other; my smile long since disappeared. And well, I don't know about him but I defiantly felt myself moving closer, my lips lingering for the taste of his own…

"Medusa~!"

Soul and I looked away from each other and for a moment I was upset about the interruption. But I was almost happy too. The reason for our parting was obviously someone calling for Medusa-Sensei, and seeing the grey haired science teacher aimlessly walking around the ballroom, told me it was him. And where Medusa-Sensei was? Well she was sneaking onto the balcony and hiding behind the wall so he wouldn't see her.

"M-Medusa-Sensei?"

Hearing Soul's voice, Medusa-Sensei looked over and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, Hello there you two, I was just…" She looked back into the ballroom before looking at us again. "Hiding from Dr. Stein…" She then said; making her way over to stand near me. She then set her hands on her knees to bend over and smile at Soul. "Have you been taking your medicine, Soul?" Said boy nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Medusa-Sensei said right back with another smile. "Don't forget Monday checkup tomorrow." Soul nodded again and this time she looked at me. For that split second, I felt as if she had glared at me again. "Maka, dear." She began; putting on her smile again. But this time…it felt fake. "You know…you don't have to come to his check up. I can examine him on my own." Oh no you don't!

"No, it's alright. I'll go." I told her; wearing a fake smile of my own. "I'd like to find out his condition at the same time as he does so I don't have to wait." Once again Medusa-Sensei seemed to glare at me. What the hell did she want! Did she want to be alone with Soul for a reason? The very thought of her and Soul being alone made me uncomfortable…_'very' _uncomfortable. Especially for his safety.

"Alright then…I'll see you both tomorrow, I guess. Goodnight."

Soul and I watched her leave and try her best to avoid the drunken Stein. And then with a sigh, I took the fork from the white haired boy beside me and began eating again. "Oh, I don't think so," He said; reaching for the fork so he could eat. But I only held up the plate out of his reach and kept the fork in my mouth. The rest of the night—other than arguing over the fork—Soul and I just talked. But I didn't mind at all…other than being depressed about the near kiss we had…I actually had a good time.

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	27. Not so trustworthy

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 27: Not so trustworthy_

_"You promised you'd dance with me another time…remember?"_

_"…So…take my hand, Soul."_

_

* * *

_

That morning—of December 22nd—I was in a very chirpy and happy mood. I was smiling as I got up from bed. I was dancing around the room to unheard and non-existent music again as I got my outfit ready. And I cheerfully skipped across the main room so I could knock on Soul's bedroom door. "Soul! Wake up! It's Monday!" I yelled happily. "Get ready for school and I'll make—"

The door creaked open; revealing the white haired boy I had just been calling for. He looked to be the complete opposite of me. He looked tired, distressed, upset, and completely and utterly depressed. Usually I was used to seeing him in a fatigued state…especially on Mondays…but never had I seen him like _'that'_! "What's the date…?" He asked almost suddenly. I blinked; a little conduced.

"Um…December 22nd ..."

"Thought so,"

Sadly, Soul shut the door on me. So lifting a brow in curiosity, I opened the door and looked inside. What got him down all of a sudden? Was it something that happened the night before? Was it something I had said? I ran over to the calendar and looked to see if he was depressed because we had a test today. But no…we had a test free day…so what was getting him all upset…?

"Soul?" I called, grabbing some toast and walking over to his room. I stopped once I saw him thought. He was standing gin front of his closet, just staring at his clothes as if he was trying to pick out what to wear. But the way he was staring at it…I knew something was wrong. He was still upset about _'something'_ and as soon as I saw his hand rise to his forehead and his eyes shut I found myself at his side. There was defiantly something wrong now. "Soul, what's wrong?" He seemed like he was about to cry as he shook his head.

"I-It's nothing…I don't want to talk about it—"

"Soul please."

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his clothes again. "Today…" He then began quietly; reaching forward to grab one of his T-Shirts from his closet. "Forty years ago, today…my…" He gulped down the lump in his throat and brushed the wrinkles out of the shirt. "My mother was born." Trying to stay calm, I had finally figured out what had made him so depressed. His mother's fortieth birthday was December 22nd…who knew… "Look, I'm trying not to let it get to me…that's why I didn't really want to tell you…I'm like this every year…it's normal…"

"That's good I guess, but Soul…" I narrowed my eyes for a moment; causing him to look over to me. "You should probably let it out sometime…" Shaking his head, Soul reached over and took the toast from my hand. Then, while taking a bite he turned around and set his shirt on the bed. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his door. "S-Soul!" I called as he opened it. Toast still hanging out of his mouth; He looked at me with lazy but still depressed eyes as I gave him a serious glare. Then, with a small grin behind the toast, he shoved me out and shut the door so he could change in peace.

'What's he in such a rush for…' I thought, as I crossed my arms. I stared at his door for a moment before finally gaining a spark of realization and remembrance. "That's right!" I said to myself, throwing my fist into the other hand. "Medusa-Sensei wanted to check up on Soul today before school started!"

_

* * *

_

"Well, it looks like you're all good." Medusa-Sensei said as Soul put his shirt back on. "Just make sure you keep taking that medicine regularly." She then told him, handing him another bag of medicine. As Soul nodded and got on his feet, she scribbled a few things down on her clipboard…As she did so—along with the _'whole' _check-up—I watched her carefully with narrow eyes.

She seemed frustrated the whole time.

Impatient with Soul's answers during the questioning.

She seemed like…she needed to get something off of her chest.

And she made my discomfort even more so…

"Let's go Maka." Soul said as he grabbed my arm with his right hand. Snapping myself back into reality, I looked at him and nodded. I'm not sure if I was right, but he seemed to be a little uncomfortable in there too. So maybe, getting out of there was a good idea. "You alright Maka?" Soul asked as we made our way down the hallway. I looked at him while he just stared onward. "You were glaring at Medusa-Sensei—"

"That's because she makes me feel uncomfortable." I told him quickly; causing him to look my way. "Every time she looks at me…my skin crawls…and I can't help but look over at you to see if you're even there anymore." I looked at the ground and narrowed my eyes as he kept his gaze on me. "That's why I can't leave you alone with her…because the very thought of you and her together in an empty room, other than that damn snake, gives me the creeps!"

Soul stopped walking but I kept going. And without warning, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. But I wouldn't dare glace up. "Look at me." He said sternly as if ordering some kind of slave. But I kept my eyes on his shoes. "Maka, look at me." This time he sounded a little more sympathetic. But I still wouldn't look up at him. I had realized that on one of his most mournful days, I had said something selfish…how _'could' _I look at him? "Maka, please?" With a slight growl of annoyance, he took his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. I gasped; eyes widening slightly. He had that "thing" in his eyes again…A little shrivel of hope in his smile… "Maka, do you—"

"YA-HAAA!"

The two of us parted because of the loud voice and immediately found ourselves glaring at the blue haired boy at the end of the hall. Just one look at Soul's face and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. Especially when the boy with gravity defying hair spoke up again. "Soul! Maka! Look! It is I, the amazing and almighty Black*Star! I have come to rain my godly sunshine upon thee and brighten your day! For it will be sad, because we have a surprise test this morning—"

"Shut the hell up Black*Star!"

Our teeth grinding, Soul and I made our way over to the classroom and shoved the frozen—but still smiling—Black*Star to the side. Then we opened the door and walked inside. Immediately we saw the word "TEST" written on the board in bold writing. I smiled to see that Black*Star was actually right, but Soul only groaned and walked away to go take his seat. Soul and I were such opposites. He hated tests and every last bit of ink on them while I loved every single inch of writing on them. But damn…I didn't get to study…

_

* * *

_

At the end of the day, I took a nice and casual step out of my fourth period class and stretched out my arms. Besides the Monday morning test that I hadn't studied at all for, it was actually a pretty nice day. Second period was the usual correcting of papers and trying not to listen to Tsubaki and Liz's gossip. Lunch was interesting…Kid had noticed my pigtails being a little "off-balance" and had a fit until they were finally fixed. Soul was pretty quiet thought…he just ate and stared off in space most of the time, other than the time that he and Tod were exchanging glares. Best enemies forever? Yes…defiantly. And to top it all off…I caught sight of Medusa-Sensei watching us for only a moment before going back to talking with another teacher…

"Maka-Chan~!"

Cringing, I looked to my right to see my Papa running in my direction. I hesitated a small wave, almost forgetting that he wanted to see me after school every day, "H-hello Papa…" I greeted; trying not to sound annoyed in anyway shape or form. It probably wasn't working though… "What's—"

"Maka-Chan!" My Papa boomed as he came to a stop before me. "You, my dear, owe me another double time!" My jaw dropped to the floor as I let out a yelp in protest. I hadn't had a double time since before Soul moved in with me! "You didn't come to school last Thursday. You missed me on Friday, and you didn't go dance with me at the ball! Be lucky it's not "triple" time!" He took my arms as I began growling, and he started pulling me in the direction of the main doors. But then I remembered that we were forgetting a certain person…

"Wait Papa!" I yelled as I pulled my arm away from his hand. He looked at me curiously as I jerked a thumb over my shoulder. "We're forgetting Soul! Let me go get him, ok?" I then said to him. As he opened his mouth to speak, I swung a finger up in his face. "You stay here, I'll be right back!" With that, I turned around and began running down the hall. I soon found myself in front of the music hall doors. But I didn't hear talking…was Soul in there or not?

Hearing a phone within the room ring, I opened the door and poked my head inside. I then glanced over to Marie-Sensei's desk and saw that she had answered it. But she was the only one in the room. "Marie-Sensei?" I called out; now stepping in to shut the door. She glanced over as she spoke the quiet words, waved with a smile and went back to the person she was speaking to. So I waited a few minutes in the silence. She spoke too quietly for me to hear and it seemed she'd never stop. But, since this was Soul's last class…she probably knew where he went. So I was staying.

"Sorry Maka-Chan." Marie-Sensei spoke up as she hung up on whoever she was speaking to. "A student's parent wanted to talk to me about their child." She lightly giggled with her usual kind smile and gestured me over. So, like she was asking me to, I began walking her way. "So what is it do you need?" She then asked me as I took my place in front of her desk. I nodded to myself to ready up for the question.

"Do you know where Soul is?"

"Oh Soul?" Marie-Sensei asked. I nodded to her and, with another smile, she nodded right back. "Yes, he's in the recording room as always. I asked him if he wanted out but he told me that he wanted to keep practicing." As she spoke, she went though her desk and pulled out a key. "Here's the key to the door. Just make sure he knows your coming in first, or he'll get a little foul…"

I took the key. "Yeah, don't worry." I then said. "I know his boundaries." Marie-Sensei nodded to this as I made my way over to the other side of the room. I then walked up to the window and peered inside the sound proof room. Within I could see Soul sitting at the second piano—since one was inside the classroom already. I had a side view of him though—"profile" if that's what you call it—so I could see his hands going up and down the keys. Then he stopped and slammed his head on them. "S-Soul?" I gasped; moving to the door on my right. I shoved the key in its lock, opened the door and ran over to the piano. "Soul?"

"What…?"

I paused after hearing his groan and looked at him curiously. His head was still on the keys, but unlike my thoughts, he wasn't passed out at all. He was just annoyed no doubt. "Soul, you scared me back there." I breathed as he raised his head and looked at me. "I thought that you had passed out again." I then said to him as he aimlessly reached for the cover. When he found it, he covered the keys and stood up to stretch out his arms.

"I'm fine…don't worry about it." Soul said with a yawn. My eyes narrowed at him while he put his back pack on. I really hated it when he told me not to worry. "Well then," His voice then rang as he stood beside me; hand on my shoulder and facing the other way." Let's get out of here so I can go take a nap." Lazy ass… I nodded to him and turned around to walk out of the room with him and then we made our way over to the hall. "See ya Marie-sense!" We both then called; leaving the music hall.

Down the hall I could hear talking since Soul and I were so quiet. I couldn't tell whose voices they belonged to at first, but once we were able to see the main doors, I saw that it was My Papa and Medusa-Sensei. "Oh great…" I sighed with a roll of my eyes. I caught Soul looking my way when I did it, but he looked over to Medusa-Sensei and my Papa after. And as he did so the red-headed idiot glanced over with a smile and waved.

"Hi Maka-Chan! You've returned I see."

I glared at him as he then glared at Soul. "Yes Papa, I'm back." I then said before looking at Soul. "I have double time…so he's going to walk with us, ok?" Staring blankly at my Papa, Soul nodded and then looked over to Medusa-Sensei; lifting a brow. He then looked annoyed to see that she was staring at him with the same look she seemed to always give me. Finally he had seen it. Finally he had seen what made me so uncomfortable. But, of course, he took much different actions than I could have ever done…

"What?"

"N-Nothing…Please, excuse me."

With a small bow to my Papa, Medusa-Sensei walked way. I watched her carefully; taking note on how she fidgeted with her fingers and adjusted her coat. She defiantly needed to get something off her chest. 'What could it be?' I thought in wonder as we stepped out of the school halls. Soul made sure he wasn't anywhere near my Papa while Papa made sure he was close enough to Soul as possible. I ended up being in between them mostly so Papa wouldn't strangle Soul to death…Geez…

"Where the hell are we going?"

I looked at Soul and immediately knew that he noticed the way we were going was different. "We're going the back way." I told him as Papa wined beside me. "Papa lives on this street so he likes to walk this way instead of our way." Seeing the confusion in his expression, I sighed and rolled my eyes with a smile. Typical Soul… "There's an ally to get to our street, so don't worry about it." He gave me his own quick roll of the eyes that made me want to hit him, but once I heard Papa trying to mumble something out, I looked at him. "Yes?"

"Y-you know how this week is Christmas?" Papa asked as he put his hands in his pockets. He was trying to be cool I guess…but he was failing...miserably. He opened one eye to look at me and I nodded. "Well, I was just wondering…uh…" He took his right hand out of his pocket and held it before his lips to clear his throat. "I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas day—"

"Kid's throwing a Christmas party."

Papa and I looked at Soul and saw that he was looking at his phone. I was pretty confused though. I hadn't heard about a party. "In second period today, Kid told me he was planning on throwing a party for all of his friends. He told me that Maka and I were welcome to come." I stared at him; puzzled with his attitude all of a sudden. He seemed like he _'wanted' _to go. But at the same time he was keeping cool enough to make it sound like a casual conversation. "Since Maka likes dances, I'm sure she'll want to go. Plus, it's a party with a bunch of friends. Who _'wouldn't' _go…?"

"I wouldn't! There could be people there who'd want to touch my poor Maka—"

"Papa, they're my friends." I interrupted as I stopped walking. Both he and Soul stopped as well, a little ahead of me and gave me puzzled looks. "The alleyway is right here." I then told them; holding up my right hand to point at the opening in the wall to my left. Soul shaped his lips into an "O" and looked at my Papa, who at the moment looked frustrated to be left already. "Good-Bye Papa…" I breathed as Soul and I made our way into the alley.

"Did I ever tell you that your Dad is a Whore?"

"Yes, you've told me." I said right back as we turned the first corner. I couldn't help but laugh at him too since I remembered that he actually called my Papa a whore a couple of times in the past. But once we were in the middle of the alley, that strange feeling overwhelmed me again. The watching eyes…the prickling and reaching fingers…It caused my laugh to fade, my walking to stop, a shiver charge up my spine, and Soul to look my way. What was up with this alley? Why did I always feel this way…?

"You ok, Maka?"

That was a good question…_'was' _I ok? Were _'we' _ok? Was there something actually lurking in the shadows like last time? Ready to pounce on us… "Soul…look behind us please." I muttered out; only to receive a look of confusion. If it was just like last time, then there should have been Medusa-sensei's snake looking around the corner. "Look at the bottom of the corner…and tell me what you see…" He lifted a brow.

"But why?"

"Just do it, please."

My heart was racing as he looked over my shoulder. And sure enough to make it pound harder, his face grew full of shock. "What the hell?" He then cursed before looking at me. "H-How did you…Th-there's a freakin Snake!" My eyes widened and I spun around to face the snake. I knew it…There was something up with Medusa-Sensei the whole time! Why else would her snake show up again?

"You know…" A voice growled as the snake disappeared around the corner. "It gets really annoying chasing the two of you around." And just as I feared, Medusa-Sensei stepped out of the darkness; a hand within her coat pocket. "I've been waiting day after day to get him alone…but now I've lost my patience!" Almost too quickly for my eyes to see, she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Soul; causing me to nearly scream in shock and instantly freeze Soul in his place. "I'm going to kill you Soul…Maka with you or not."

…Happy birthday Roselin…

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	28. Sticks and Stones

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 28: Sticks and Stones_

_"You promised you'd dance with me another time…remember?"_

_"…So…take my hand, Soul."_

_

* * *

_

This wasn't happening! This _'couldn't' _be happening!

In the same alley as last time, I was face to face with a gun…But this time the person holding it was no friendly teenager at all. It was a teacher…no, the murderer possibly? Of course! Why else would she want to shoot Soul? Medusa-Sensei must have been the one! That's why I felt so uncomfortable around her! That's why she's was always glaring at Soul! That's why she actually knows what she knows! Medusa-Sensei—no—Medusa was the Evans Family murderer…there was no doubt or question in it anymore.

"I'm quite irritated with that look on your face." Medusa said; looking at me with a snake like glare. I hadn't realized that I was glaring right back at her…No matter how scared I was at that moment…I sure had some guts. "Soul, do you realize how much of a pain it is to get you alone with this girl breathing down your back all the time?" She then asked; looking t Soul and gesturing over to me with the gun with an almost board expression on her face. I panicked and looked at him as well. He was shocked, frozen stiff…unable to even move his lips to speak…and I knew exactly why.

He realized the same thing. That Medusa was the one to kill his Mom and Dad.

"I put a toxin in that medicine before I gave it to you." Medusa slithered as she eyed Soul carefully. But then she looked him up and down and seemed to pout in her own uninterested and twisted way. "But for some reason you have a strong enough immune system to fight it! So, my plan to kill you _'that' _way didn't work at all." Then her eyes narrowed and she held the gun at him again; causing him to flinch slightly. "Remember last Thursday? The 18th? I still can't believe that I missed such an easy shot—" I gasped and looked away from Soul and to her.

"You were the one that did tha—"

"Never mind you!" Medusa snapped as she pointed the gun at me again; causing Soul next to me to flinch again. I gasped and took a step back as her snake eyes narrowed to a point. I wanted to run, but I told myself not to. I couldn't just leave Soul behind…I wouldn't do that to him! "Maybe I should just get rid of you first," Medusa said to me. I looked at Soul, but he stood as still as before; staring at Medusa with shocked and painful eyes. "It makes it so I can get you out of the way when I kill Soul. You've proved to be a bother in the past already…no more!" She set her finger on the trigger and before I could yell for any kind of help, she pulled it back tightly. As soon as I heard the loud bang of the gun's gunpowder reaction, I shut my eyes; expecting the pain to come immediately.

Something pushed me. But I wasn't pushed back like how a bullet would have pushed me. I was _'shoved'_ to my right; feeling as if I had been tackled. I fell to the ground and rolled; hearing tearing clothing and flesh. The sound of blood spraying across a surface filled the air as the large echo from the bullet faded away. But…after all that happened…The only pain I felt was my elbow. It had scrapped when I fell to the ground. So naturally curious…I opened my eyes

As if all my horrors and nightmares came to life in one second, my eyes widened to see that Soul was holding me close to his chest. He was the one who had tackled me to the ground. He actually moved…but on _'my' _behalf? What was he thinking? If all possible, I feared for his safety even more than I already was. I could see that the look on his face showed that he was in pain. And that wet feeling on his left shoulder…it didn't help my fears at all…

"Not again…" Soul began as he opened his eyes. He let go of me, and set his hands on the ground to help himself stand. Then, stumbling a bit, he turned to face Medusa with a piercing crimson glare of his own. As I stood up myself I looked at his left shoulder and instantly, my hand found itself over my mouth. He had been shot in the shoulder! "Relax Maka, I'm fine." I heard him say; causing me to look away from his wound and at him furiously. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face as he used his right hand to rub his wounded arm. "The bullet only grazed me…I wasn't totally shot—"

"You will be if you don't move."

"No way!" Soul snapped right back at Medusa; holding out his good arm to shield me. I took cover behind him a little more and watched her from over his injured shoulder. I tried not to look at it…I didn't want to look. "Medusa, I won't let you do it!" Soul then yelled as he weakly lifted the other arm to spread out for protection as well. "Not again!" Medusa repeated the word "again" in question; lifting a brow. Even I found myself doing it too…"Never again…" He began again. "Never again will I let you take away someone that's important to me! It really not cool at all!"

Medusa glared hard and pulled the trigger again, causing me to gasp and scream in horror. I didn't even realize that I had hugged Soul from behind when doing so. But the gun only clicked; causing her to curse to herself and reach for more ammo in her coat's pocket. Soul set his hands down and pried my fingers apart to free himself. Then he took the moment to run towards her—which by the way, I had _'never' _expected! "I may not know martial arts like Black*Star and Kid!" He called as Medusa reloaded the gun. But one she held it up, Soul grabbed her hand and forced her to let it go and drop it. Once it was on the ground, he kicked it to the dumpster that I took cover by. "But, I know how to street fight just like Liz and Patty!" Quickly in attempt of knocking her out, He punched her in the jaw and brought his elbow down on the top of her head. "Maybe even better!"

During their whole fight, I had been searching through my pockets for my cell phone. I needed to get help! "You little brat!" Medusa yelled as I finally found my phone. I looked up to see her slam him into a wall and hold him up by the neck. In a panic, full of shock and horror, I typed in my S.O.S; my hands shaking almost too much to type. I looked up to see Medusa reaching into her coat pocket with her free hand as I searched for whom to send it to; not exactly looking. Medusa grinned as she pulled out a sharp piece of stainless steel.

I liked to call those kinds of things, pocket knives.

"Are you even curious on why I didn't just kill you in the first place?" Medusa asked him; glancing both at him and me. She laughed a little and looked back at him. But immediately I could tell she was mostly talking to me. "For it was this child's tears that held me back…His pain…his agony that caused me to go soft…But now, I have prepared myself for this day, and Mr. Evans…I will not spare you again!" Soul's eyes seemed to narrow as if he had remembered that awful night in his parents' room. If he was remembering anything like how that dream I had was…I was surprised that he wasn't crying.

What happened after that seemed like only a second to me. Blinded by panic and fear, I had found our rescuers, sent the S.O.S and thrown my phone aside. Not even caring what had happened to my cell, I stood up and charged forward as she brought her arm back. And just as she was about to swing the knife in Soul's direction, I tackled her to the ground; causing her to completely lose her aim and drop Soul to the ground. But I still heard the sound of something tearing as I rolled and sat back up.

Praying to all gods out there, I hoped that he hadn't been punctured. So, as soon as I could, I looked his way with pleading and hopeful eyes. Though all I saw was that he was sitting down, leaning against the wall, a painful look in his face once again, and his hand was on his waist. Dear god! She actually got him? No…I calmed down as he pulled his hand away to inspect himself. He had only been cut on the side. He hadn't been stabbed like how Medusa wanted…thank goodness. But it was still a really bad wound that would need medical attention soon. "Soul, just stay there ok?" I said to him as he shut one eye in pain; now holding his side again to stop the bleeding. I stood up and turned to face the woman I now wanted to call a bitch more than ever. But I soon found myself in the same predicament Soul had just been in. I coughed from the sudden impact and grabbed her hand as it held onto my fragile neck.

"That's the reason I wanted to get rid of you first…you get in the way—"

"YA-HAAA!"

I never thought I'd say this…but I was glad to hear that annoying yell…

Biting her lip, Medusa looked to her right. I looked as well, and soon saw the boy with gravity defying blue hair named Black*Star, standing alongside Tsubaki; who was holding her chain scythe firmly with both hands. Beside her, the egoistic boy held the black blade that was from her room as well—along with the large grin that was completely owned by him and him only. "We've come to rescue our friends!" Tsubaki yelled with determination in her eyes. As Medusa scowled at them, three more people appeared from around the corner. They skid around the corner, two held up guns, and one held up his fists. Death the Kid, Liz and Patty had come to our rescue as well.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"You goin' to die Bi-atch!"

"Nothing is going down in our alley without our permission! Especially this!"

"My, My…" Medusa cooed as she examined the armed children to her left. "What dangerous weapons you've got there…" She then said with a sly grin. I narrowed my eyes at her, my kicking and squirming long since stopped. "You wouldn't…want to hit Maka with those things would you?" She pulled me from the wall, and held me in front of her almost as if I was some kind of human shield. Tsubaki gasped and looked at Black*Star and the murderer grinned from ear to ear behind me. "That's right…you don't want to hurt poor Maka-Chan~"

"That's why I've brought my fists!" Kid yelled as he stepped forward. Medusa scoffed and slammed me against the wall once again; causing me to grunt and yell in pain. I opened one of my eyes as Kid's eyes narrowed at the snake like woman. "You…you are a descendant of the witch family Gorgon…aren't you?" He then asked as Medusa's snake like eyes fell upon him again. Grinning once more, her head fell up and down to show that she was. My eyes widened…The witches and demons may have disappeared…but there were still people like her running around…My eyes finally then narrowed, and with all the saliva I had in my mouth, I spit; causing her to look my way in anger.

"Why you little…"

"Damn it!" Black*Star yelled as he threw his blade into the ground far enough to let it stand. He then, took off running in Medusa's direction in anger. "Whatever the case, I'll still beat you to a pulp!" He then yelled as he took his place beside the witch descendant. Medusa didn't even notice him when he prepared his fist and elbow above each other. "Big*Wave!" He then yelled, slamming them both into her side. And, almost immediately, she let go of me and launched in the direction Black*Star had hit her. I fell to the ground and held my neck as I coughed. She had begun to choke me before he had come to my rescue like that. "There! Now we can use our weapons!" Black*Star boomed with a laugh. But his laugh ended in an instant when his green eyes fell upon the white haired boy leaning up against the wall near me. "Soul…? Hey man, are you ok—"

"Do you even know who he is?"

Black*Star and the rest of the gang looked over to Medusa as she stood up and wiped her lip with the back of her right hand. Instead of me looking though, I had crawled over to Soul to check his condition. His breathing was a little heavy, but he didn't seem like he was dying…thank god. He was back into his frozen state though…so my first reaction—and almost natural reaction was to take him in my arms and hold him close. I could never imagine how painful it was for him to be a part of all of this…but I knew it was just killing him—theoretically speaking. As if we were in our own little world…I ran my hand up and down his head as the other held his shaking body. I even felt myself smile…finally feeling him give up and lean into my embrace. At first I couldn't even hear anything, but when I finally did, I realized not even a second had gone by…

"What do you mean?" Liz called as she lowered her gun to give the nurse a look of confusion. "Of course we know who he is!" She then said as she, her younger sister, Kid, and Tsubaki took a step forward to stand near Black*Star, Soul and I. I glanced over as her brows furrowed and as she pointed to Soul. "He's Soul Eater. The white haired jerk that used to be one hell of a secluded kind of guy. The guy who never talked about his feelings and his hobbies. The first kid that actually put up with Black*Star and the first kid to actually be somewhat like him. The only albino I know that went from a super happy trouble maker to a quiet ass who sleeps in class and hides before and after school! I think we all know him pretty well—"

"You're wrong." Medusa said with a board, yet slightly amused expression on her face. Still holding Soul, I looked her way with wide eyes. She wasn't going to say what I thought she was going to say, was she? "The Soul you just described to me is a completely different person from who I'm thinking of." If all possible, my eyes widened even more and I could feel my hold on Soul tighten. She wouldn't… "For one thing…Soul Eater isn't his name." I felt Soul shudder within my arms. He was listening…he was thinking just about the same thing I was.

"WHAT?"

Medusa held up her hand to silence the blue haired boy who had spoken up. "He has an older brother named Wes. And both of them are very talented young men…" Her snake like gaze fell upon Soul and I and she grinned like the very snake she was. "Isn't that right, Soul?" She then asked; causing him to shudder again and lean more into my embrace. I found myself glaring at her with all the fury I could find in myself. But she didn't seem to notice as she looked at the puzzled group again. "His brother is the violinist of the family…and your dear Soul is the pianist." I looked at the group and saw that their eyes widened to show realization but still a little bit of confusion; meaning that they weren't getting it exactly yet… "I killed Soul's parents a long time ago for money. They wouldn't give it to me, so I used force." Medusa confessed with a small but creepy giggle. "Figure it out yet? His name is Soul Evans."

Soul's arms found their way around my back and he squeezed me tight. And the muffled noise I heard from within my arms told me that he was either crying or trying not to. "You just shut up!" I yelled as I kept my hand still on the back of his head. "Shut up right now! You've already ruined everything!" Everyone, with wide and surprised eyes, looked our way and stood in shock. "Soul loved his mother more than anything in the world! You took her away from him on one of the most important nights of his life! It was her birthday! He was going to play the piano for her for the first time with a song that he actually thought was decent enough for her fragile ears! On her '_birthday'_, he wanted to prove that he wasn't a disgrace to their family! Nine years ago, today…you _'killed'_ his _'mother'_!"

"I'm surprised you know all of that…" Medusa pondered as she lazily stared at me. "Did Soul tell you that himself—"

"As a matter of fact," I snapped as the other kept their eyes on me. "Yes he did!"

Medusa's gaze hardened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Tsubaki took a step forward; causing everyone to look at her. "Soul lied to us." She began with an unreadable expression on her face. Just as she said this, Soul's hold on me tightened and the muffled noise was heard again. "But…" Her indigo eyes opened and she held up her chain scythe in a battle stance. "He is our friend! Soul Eater, or Soul Evans, it doesn't matter as long as he's still Soul!" I had never seen such a confident look in Tsubaki's eyes before…

"Yeah!" Liz cheered as she ran up and pointed her gun at Medusa from beside Tsubaki. She grinned from ear to ear as the nurse took a step back. "The kid may have lied, but he's still our friend none the less!" She then said with the same gleam of confidence in her eyes. "I'm sure there was a perfect reason for him to lie in the first place. All is forgiven as long as we're still friends!"

"I almost didn't even expect that a boy like him would be just as rich as me…" Kid began as he stepped beside Liz. "He's so asymmetrical…especially when it comes to his hair…he's lazy, he falls asleep in class, he has a foul sense of vocabulary most of the time, and he's always late to class…" He sighed and smiled at the nurse with his own confidence; Patty taking his side and cheering in agreement. "However, Soul is Soul and he will always be our friend." I smiled at them all and looked at whoever was left. Black*Star…the last one standing on his own was glaring at Soul with his blazing green eyes. It caused me to hold the white haired boy closer and almost turn away. But as soon as I began, Black*Star sighed, smiled and faced Medusa.

"I think I'm a little angry with him." He then said as he took his place beside Tsubaki. "But…a god will always forgive his best friend." He then said as he set his hands on his hips. "No matter what the case. Soul was like my almighty brother back in freshman year before he got all gloomy and stuff…and you know…for awhile, I thought I'd never have my bro again. But once Maka came to school…everything changed." He laughed silently to himself—as strange as that sounds—and held up a thumbs up in our direction. "Soul is still my almighty bro in godhood. He may not be as strong and amazing as me, but he's still great! So, I, the almighty Black*Star will fight to protect him!"

As soon as Black*Star's words went through my head, I felt Soul's hold loosen. He was much more relaxed than he had been only moments before. I was glad for that… "Brats…" I looked up and saw that Medusa had silently cursed to herself. But then with a sigh and a glance at both Thompson sisters, she reached up and dug into her hair near the start of her braids. Then, she pulled out two bobby pins before looking at the sisters again. My eyes narrowed; wondering where she was getting at. "Someone should just put you in time out." The nurse then said; swinging both arms in a throwing motion. Each bobby pin disappeared down the shaft of each of the guns the sisters held and clicked into a position where it made them literally unable to shoot.

"Shit! I've been jammed!"

"Meh Too!"

Medusa ran off to the side and over to Black*Star as he was preoccupied with watching Liz try to get the pin out of her gun. "Black*Star!" I gasped as the witch descendant then swung her pocket knife. The blue haired boy whipped his head around and jumped to the side and behind Tsubaki nearly last minute. And now that she was close enough, the black haired ninja beside her slammed the nurse into the alley wall with the end of one of the scythe's handles. Tsubaki then swung the other at Medusa's head, but with a small adjustment, the blade was pinned into the wall. But it still held the nurse to it's surface, since the blade was now curving around her neck. "Nice…" I mumbled to myself as I watched Medusa get trapped between blade and stone. But just as I said it, Tsubaki was kicked and the blade was pulled from the wall; setting the blond woman free.

"You're going to have to try harder than that…"

"Then I'll be your opponent!" Kid barked as he pulled back his fist and swung. Medusa stepped to the side; causing his fist to come in contact with stone instead of flesh. But it didn't seem to faze him as he then swung his leg around in a round house. Medusa took his leg in her hands though and spun him around so he could lose his balance and fall to the ground. "That was sloppy!" Kid then wailed as he used the wall to help him keep standing. "You should have thrown my at a more eighty degree angle—" He was cut short as the nurse took her shoe off to kick him in the face. He had been too distracted to even see it coming.

"Kid!" I called as he hit the ground and rolled into the alleyway wall. Medusa darkly laughed to herself as he slammed into the stone hard. But soon she stopped as Patty appeared behind her and smacked her jammed gun against the nurse's head. Medusa spun around with a hand on her head and pushed the youngest Thompson sister back with her other hand. And just as she went to attack her again, Liz stepped in front of the nurse with the gun held up to her forehead; yelling about thinking it worked. But when she pulled the trigger, the gun made a strange clicking noise that caused her to groan in frustration.

The pocket knife came forward.

"Whoa!" Liz yelped as she barely moved to the side, getting a small slit on her waist. Her hand smacked against it and she grinned at the nurse. "You wanna play it that way huh?" She then asked as Patty took a step forward and next to her older sister. "Patty and I grew up on the streets…don't think that we don't know how to deal with a little pocket knife." Patty laughed beside her with a crazed look in her expression. Medusa stepped back but stopped when she noticed Tsubaki getting up nearby. The witch descendant, with an expressionless face, watched as the chain scythes were picked up from the ground and faced in her direction; their cold steel calling out for her blood. "We all know how to fight Medusa…your surrounded."

"Sure I am."

My eyes widened as the nurse slipped under the Thompson sisters view. She suddenly found her way behind both of the girls, found their necks with her hands and slammed their heads together; causing me to gasp and slam a hand over my mouth. Both the girls fell to the ground as the nurse then faced Tsubaki. "But, I killed two people who specialized in fighting a long time ago…believe it or not. Soul's parents put up a good fight…" Tsubaki threw the chain scythe from her right hand, but Medusa swung the handle part of the pocket knife down on the curved blade; causing it to fall to the ground. " You should have heard his mother…_'Please don't kill my little boys…please don't touch them…' _…It was almost amusing…" As she mocked Roselin's words, I felt Soul begin to pull away from me. He was bearing his teeth…his eyes were shaking, and he was making fists up to the point where his knuckles were white. "_'Especially my dear little Soul…he's still just a child…you can't touch him, he's too fragile—'" _

"Shut up!" Soul shouted as he stood up. Tsubaki jumped in surprise and turned to face him as he ran over to the nurse. But, unmoving, Medusa snickered at the boy as he came closer and closer. He threw a fist but she grabbed it, and it was then when I noticed that he had thrown the wrong fist. It was his left arm…meaning… "Damn it! Let go!" Soul yelled as Medusa twisted the limb around; causing the wound in his shoulder to bleed even more. Soul screamed in pain as she then hit him in the waist where he had been cut open. Then with a dark laugh, Medusa shoved him as hard as she could; causing him to stumble all the way back over to the wall where we were both originally at.

"You're such a stupid child." Medusa laughed as Soul fell down and against the wall, wincing in pain. "Sometimes you make me wonder if you just _'want' _to die…" I stared at Soul as he grabbed his shoulder in pain. "Maybe you just want to see mommy again…is that it?" This was too cruel…this wasn't right…it wasn't right at all. It made me want to punch something. It made me want to pull all of Medusa's hair out of her head. It made me want to take Soul's scythe from his room and make heads roll—especially Medusa's.

"YA-HAAA~ HEEEEEEY! Maka!"

I gasped in surprise as a large blade stabbed the earth beside me; causing all eyes to fly up to the window it had come from. Black*Star sure enough…was in my kitchen window with a large grin on his face. "When did he…" I breathed as he laughed and pointed to the large weapon that had landed before me. Then the words that came out of his mouth surprised and baffled me beyond end…Because I had just been thinking about how badly I wanted to use it…

"USE SOUL'S SCYTHE!"

Anger now filling my very being, I stood up and grabbed the beautiful scythe by the handle. I then used all the strength I had in my arms to pull it from the ground; causing Tsubaki to tear hers from the ground and take a cautious step back. She knew that she'd get hurt if she got in my way. Medusa though, stared at me with narrow and un-amused eyes. "I remembered that Soul had that thing!" Black*Star said as he landed beside Tsubaki. I glanced his way and saw him laugh sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "I went to get it…but the great me completely forgot that it was in his room…" I rolled my eyes.

"Typical you…"

"Maka."

Hearing Soul's voice, my glare immediately softened and I looked over my shoulder to see him grinning at me like an idiot even if he was bleeding badly. "When you hold it that low, the scythe is easier to use when the blade is turned up to the sky or turned to face the enemy." He then told me. I blinked and noticed that I had the end low by my feet. "When you hold it high, make sure the blade is always curving towards the ground."

"Thanks for the advice." I said before turning my head to face the nurse again. "Please don't bleed to death." I then said, mostly for myself. I didn't wait to see if he had heard me or not, but I took a step forward and began walking over to the still Medusa.

"Walking in without a plan of action will lead to problems." Medusa said as I began walking faster. But I ignored her and swung the giant scythe in her direction. I hadn't even realized how light it was…I was able to swing it so hard that the brick wall of the alley way crumbled into pieces where I had hit it. Once the dust cleared I saw that Medusa had dodged to my right. So, I swung again, screaming out angrily at the woman. "You aren't afraid to swing that thing…! Damn it…!" Of course I wasn't afraid to swing the damn thing! This woman killed Soul's parents! She ruined Soul's life! I was doing this for him!

I swung the large scythe up and then down, so it pierced the ground just before Medusa's feet. Furious, I pulled it from the ground and kept swinging the blade, this time almost aimlessly. I had no idea what I was doing! I was just angry! I was _'furious'_!I wanted to _'kill' _her! "MEDUSA!" I couldn't help but scream her name at the top of my lungs as she used her small pocket knife's handle to slam against the red and black blade of the scythe. Why was it that she was so hard to fight! She was going up against a large scythe with a pocket knife! A _'POCKET KNIFE'_! How in the world was she not dead yet?

Medusa slipped on a piece of trash that had fallen out of the dumpster Soul sat near and I found my opening. I spun the blade around and hit her in the chest with the end of the pole; causing her to slam into the wall and drop her knife. I then, spun it back around and gripped the pole hard before furiously swinging the giant blade her direction; screaming her name even louder than last time. But, just as I was only two feet away from her head, another large blade seemed to appear out of nowhere and block my way. I paused, examined the other scythe. The pure black metal and the cross shaped handle caused me to grimace. … "Papa…"

"Now now, Maka-Chan. There's no reason for us to kill Medusa yet."

My Papa kept his scythe placed between Soul's scythe and Medusa as he looked my way with a smile. "You've got to be kidding…" I heard Liz mumble from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the two sisters finally wake up from their nap; both rubbing their heads and looking over in the direction of where they came. I looked over there as well and saw that not only was my Papa there, but so were Stein-Sensei, Sid-Sensei, Marie-Sensei and Nygus-Sensei. My mouth fell open to say something but nothing came out. They all came…to help…?

"Che!"

Medusa knelt down quickly and grabbed the knife before standing up and throwing it at me. With no time to react, I tried my best to dodge, but the blade sliced its way through the side of my cheek and over to where Liz was. The Thompson sister caught the bloody knife as I fell to the ground in shock and I watched Soul's scythe fall to the ground. Then, Medusa hit my Papa in the side and attempted to run off but a loud gunshot filled the air and she fell to the ground; blood now staining her arm. Surprised at the sudden shooting, we all looked to where it had come from. And to my complete shock, it was Soul. Still bleeding, and trying his best to keep consciousness, he leaned on the dumpster with Medusa's gun held up by his good arm. And just as the teachers ran over to restrain Medusa, his arm fell and he spit out a quick "Bitch" before slamming his head back onto the dumpster.

"Soul!" I gasped as I stood up. I then jogged over to him and knelt down beside him so I could hold him again. This time though, he didn't get all into the embrace as much as before, but he still let me put my arms around him for comfort. "Are you ok?" I then asked him. Staring at the sky with his lazy crimson eyes, he gave me a small nod before shutting them; a small smile spread across his lips. "Soul?" I shook him slightly. "Hey, don't pass out yet! You better not die right now either! Soul—"

"Yo~Yo~! Shinigami here!"

"Wha?" I gasped; whipping my head around to see a tall black figure with giant white hands and a large white skull. "Sh-Sh-Shinigami-Sama?" He turned my direction and made a funny sound to indicate that he had acknowledged me, and I fought the urge not to scream in happiness. I had never met Shinigami…none of us but the teachers and Kid had seen him.

"Oh, Maka-Chan is it~?" Shinigami-Sama asked; suddenly shrinking down to meet my gaze. I nodded and he leaned over slightly to get a good view of the boy in my arms. "And there's Soul-Kun~" He then said in a tone that showed relief. "Is he alright?" He then asked me. I nodded again and he nodded back before looking in the direction of Marie-Sensei and Nygus-Sensei. "Nygus-Chan, can you take Soul-Kun to the infirmary to get him patched up? He has a bullet wound in the left shoulder and his waist was cut open as well." As I wondered how Shinigami-Sama knew all of that, Nygus-Sensei ran over and knelt down so she could take Soul from my arms. And once she did, I realized that he had my hand in his. But as soon as I realized that, he was taken too far for him to hold it, and our hands slipped apart.

"I have to say~ I am absolutely proud with you children~!"

I leaned on the brick wall as Kid slowly made his way over; brushing off any piece of dirt he could find on his suit. He then sat down beside Liz as Marie used a first aid kit to take care of the cut on her waist. Patty sat beside Kid with a victorious smile while Tsubaki and Black*Star sat down on the other side of Liz. They looked like they were kids in first grade gathered around the teacher. "You all were so brave today~ And I'm happy that you protected Soul and risked yourselves to keep him safe from Medusa, even though he had lied to you about who he really was." I rolled my eyes and shut my eyes. What did he do? Spy on the whole fight? "And Maka-Chan~!" My eyes shot open to see that he was facing me again; causing all the heavy atmosphere around me to thin out. "Thank you so much for being there for him these past couple of months. I'm proud of you most of all. For what you've done for him…and what you've done here for your friends." After giving him a nod, I raised my hand…with only one thing on my mind. "Ah, yes dear~?"

"Can I go see Soul?"

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	29. Warming the Heart

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 29: Warming the Heart _

_"You promised you'd dance with me another time…remember?"_

_"…So…take my hand, Soul."_

_

* * *

_

I set the paper bag I had in my hands down on the counter and finished putting in what I needed to pack up. The night before after the big mess with Medusa, I went to go see how Soul was doing. But Nygus-sensei told me to go home and come in the morning. You really have no idea how hard it was for me to sleep…I was worried even though she told me he was fine. How pathetic am I? … Really?

_-"Nygus-Sensei, how's Soul doing?"_

_Nygus-Sensei shut the door and turned to face me; a smile hidden behind the bandages she wore over her face. "He's just fine Maka, don't freak out on me please. I don't think I need another hospital bed filled." She lightly laughed to herself but stopped when she saw the serious look in my eyes. We looked at each other for a moment before I began to open my mouth, but she beat me to it. "Nope, you can't see him." She snapped before I could even ask the question. My eyes widened and I took a step forward in surprise._

_"B-But why?"_

_"Shush." Nygus-Sensei hissed with a finger up to her mouth. "He's asleep. That's why." She then said to me. I let out a sigh of defeat and stepped back to give her the space she needed. "Now, while I'm out here, I'll just give you a little status report ok?" I nodded and she held up the clipboard she had in her hands so she could read what was on it. "The cut on his waist was deep, but I was able to patch it up before anything too serious could happen. And the bullet wound on his shoulder." She let out a large sigh and shook her head; causing my eyes to widen._

_"What? What happened to his shoulder?"_

_"No, no, nothing." Nygus-Sensei gasped with her hand out to silence me. "Be quiet…" She then said. I nodded again with an apologetic look and zipped my mouth closed. "I shook my head because of how stubborn he was being when I was examining it. He kept telling me that he had only been grazed, but he was dead wrong." Her free hand began rubbing her forehead in frustration. "The damn kid…the bullet was still in his shoulder when I was looking at it. I was surprised he was actually able to move his arm without screaming in pain."_

_"You got the bullet out though right…?"_

_The nurse nodded and smiled again from behind her bandage mask. "Yes. Soul will be just fine." She tucked the clipboard under her right arm and set her left hand on my shoulder. "He'll be home just before Christmas Eve. So don't fret. Go home and come visit him in the morning. I also suggest you bring him a little snack. He doesn't like the food I give him here." I lifted a brow; a little puzzled with her words._

_"He's been in the infirmary over night before?"_

_"Plenty of times."_

_"How?"_

_"He used to get into _'a lot' _of fights when he was "brothers" with Black*Star."_

_"…Those Idiots…"_

_"Oh, and before you leave, let me patch up your cheek. Bleed anymore and you could pass out.-_

I rolled my eyes and set my hands on my hips in approval to what I had packed up for him. I was ready to go, and I was hoping that Soul was even awake. Knowing him, he was probably still sleeping. Since he wasn't even _'allowed' _to go to school, he was sleeping like a baby no doubt. "Blair~!" I called throughout the apartment. "Come here kitty, kitty…" Sure enough, the purple colored cat trotted out of Soul's room and stretched out her tired legs before looking up at me with curious yellow eyes. Smiling, I bent over with my hands on my knees and looked at my cat. "Hey there Blair, ready to go?"

_

* * *

_

I hurried my tired legs down one of Shibusen's halls as I carried the large paper bag. People looked my direction with curious expressions on their faces, and some even tried to ask me what happened to my cheek, since there was a giant white bandage on my face in the shape of a large rectangle. "Excuse me!" I shouted as I charged for a large crowd. Everyone in that crowd looked my way and moved just as I did, and before anyone else could say anything about my cheek, I found myself at the infirmary doors; knocking with my foot. "Nygus-Sensei?"

The door creaked open and the bandaged nurse looked through and eyed me carefully. Then with a sigh and seeing my large grin rise from above the large paper bag, she opened the door all the way to let me enter. "Come on in." She then said. "He's wide awake."

"Thanks."

I stepped inside and as she shut the door behind me I made my way over to the bed nearest the window. Soul was sitting up in his bed and staring out into the morning skies, but soon his eyes were drawn away and looking right at me. Immediately, after seeing the large paper bag, he lifted a brow. "Is the large bag necessary?" He asked me as I set it down on his bed near his lap. With a large goofy smile, I nodded and opened the bag. "What's in it anyway—" Just as he asked this, our cat Blair jumped out of the bag and onto his lap, meowing like her usual self and noticed that it actually made him smile lightly. "Oh…hey Blair…"

"She's gunna hang out with you today while I'm in class." I told him as he pet Blair from head to tail. I then picked up the bag and walked around the bed and set it in the same spot on the other side of him. "I also brought you some food." I then said; rummaging through the bag. Soul looked my way again as Blair rubbed her small head against his face and he watched me pull out two apples. "I brought you some apples," I then said; setting them each down on the nightstand. "I brought you some orange juice and some of those magazines from under your bed too…" I set each of those items down before reaching in one more time to bring out a plate with plastic over.

"Is that…breakfast?"

"Leftovers." I corrected as I set the plate on his lap and then reached back into the bag. "I made some bacon and eggs for myself this morning and I made sure I saved some for you." I then said; pulling out a fork and handing it to him. "Here you go. Oh, and there's also a little bit of syrup in the eggs, since you said you liked that. And—"

"Maka." Soul interrupted as his left hand kept petting Blair. I stopped talking all together and looked at him with innocent green eyes. Then, he sighed and shook his head with a shrug. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"_'This'_…The bag of goodies."

I laughed at his gesture to the bag and shrugged with a smile. "I'm just taking care of you, that's all." I then told him before looking into the bag again. "I also broke into Papa's apartment…" Not even looking up to see his reaction to that, I pulled out a record and held it up to show him. "And I got you another record for your collection. Its kinda a birthday present for your mom, but to you." He stared at me for a moment, before slowly reaching over to take the record from my hands. Then, as Blair found herself upon his head, he looked at the record's sleeve; a small and silent laugh to himself.

"Do you not like it? I can get you another if you want."

"No…this is a good one."

I smiled as he examined the records condition like he had when I gave the other one to him. Something about that made him who he was. Because of a habit I guess…but Soul always did that. Even when we went to a record store a little bit after the beach trip. Every record he wanted to look at, he read over the slip, took out the record and examined it carefully. Too bad that when he opened his wallet to buy what he wanted…it was empty. I ended up wiping the floor with his face once he looked at me with pleading eyes. He's not supposed to ask a _'girl' _to buy something for him! That idiot…its always the other way around. I would have given him one of those records he wanted but I couldn't remember which ones he grabbed.

"Thanks Maka."

"You're Welcome."

I walked over to the other side of the bed and I grabbed the chair to set it down near his bed so I could sit and face him at the same time. He just looked at me as he set the record back into the bag. Then his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What…?" He then asked. I tilted my head to the side in wonder as he then made an unsure expression. "Are you gunna watch me eat or something…" I shook my head.

"No…I kinda just wanted to talk." I then told him.

"About what…?"

"I don't know… I just want to talk." I said back as he stared on with his usual lazy stare. For a moment I stared back, but then I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Look…all I've been thinking about _'is' _talking with you." I then told him. "All last night, I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting you to be there lazily propped up on the couch watching T.V or something…and this morning I even went to your room to wake you up, but remembered you where in the infirmary." Another sigh escaped my lips and I looked at the ground. "I feel ridiculous…I almost went crazy because of how lonely it was in the apartment without you. I feel like I depend on you to be there to keep me company."

"Hey…" Soul suddenly breathed; causing me to look up. He wasn't looking at me anymore since Blair was on his lap again. "If it makes you feel any better," He then began as he pet the purple furred cat. He looked away from her and pointed to the door where I had come through. "Every time that door opened, I thought it was you."

I thought I felt my heart stop for a moment. It was things like that, that made me like him a whole lot more. Sure he was a lazy, rude and sarcastic person…but he was still a gentleman in his own strange twisted ways. That though…it almost seemed like something a _'normal' _gentleman would say. And…I think it made me blush…a lot. Damn it…I needed to stop doing that in front of him. I was so lucky that he wasn't looking at me anymore or else he'd see it! Thank you Blair…thank you for distracting him.

"So…they all know about me now right?" Soul asked. "Or…did they forget already."

"Oh they still know." I told him with a small sigh. "Tsubaki called me last night saying that Black*Star was tied up because of how badly he wanted to shout out to the world that he was practically brothers with the "Famous Soul Evans"." I laughed a little; remembering that I could hear the blue haired boy in the background yelling about being a god and being able to get out of the chair no problem. "Liz said that Kid was pretty much rolling on the floor in happiness…she said he was a _'huge' _fan of the Evans Family music…so he was kind of excited to say the least. Being good friends with a celebrity…gotta love it." Soul grinned.

"Maka, the bell rang."

Nygus-Sensei stood up from her desk after saying those words and opened the door to indicate that she wanted me to leave. So, with a sigh, I stood up and looked at Soul. "Alright, before I go. I want to give you a good luck charm for your wounds." He looked at me for a moment before nodding and holding out his free hand. "No, I can't just give it to you like that. You have to close your eyes." I told him; causing him to drop his hand back down on the blanket. And sure enough, he did as he was told and shut his crimson eyes. So, smiling, I leaned on the bed with my hands and brought my lips onto his forehead before pulling back to see that his lazy eyes were open again: wide in shock. "See you later." I then said; turning at the heel to leave the room.

"I'll visit after school."

_

* * *

_

"So, how's Soul doing?"

Walking away from my fourth period I paused and slowly looked over my shoulder. That aura…there was no way that something came out of _'his' _mouth that showed concern about Soul's condition. There was no way…why would _'he' _worry about how Soul was doing? Why was he being so _'calm' _around me anyway? Did hell freeze over…? Did my Mom come visit and knock some sense into him? Or did Shinigami-Sama force him to show some concern? It could have been Stein-Sensei who forced him…but I certainly don't think he was doing it on his own!

"He's fine, Papa."

I turned at the heel and kept walking as my Papa childishly stood up straight and ran over to keep up with me. "Th-That's great…'cause I wanted to kill him with my own hands…" He said to me as we kept walking towards the infirmary. I rolled my eyes as we approached the door; wanting to get away from him and be next to Soul more and more as time went by. "Maka-Chan, can we do something together—" I stopped and glared at him but he held up his hands and smiled sheepishly. "F-For Soul. Let's d-do something for S-Soul…"

"But you hate him."

"I know…but what happened yesterday really shook him up…" Papa sighed as I kept my glare on him; my hand hovering over the infirmary door's handle. He shrugged and took a step back incase I'd hit him and continued. "I assume you want to get him a Christmas present right? F-for this once, I'll help you get him something…? If you know…you want to get something you wouldn't be able to afford on your own. I'll help pay."

"R-really…?" I asked; my glare long since disappeared. My Papa nodded with his hands now in his pockets and he looked away blushing as if embarrassed. Or more like angry with himself no doubt. "No matter what I get for him…you'll help pay?" I asked again. My Papa nodded and with my first smile towards him in a long time I opened the door. "Thank you so much. I'll be sure to let you know if I need the money." After that, I walked into the room and left him alone in the hall. That…was oddly nice of him. Maybe he wasn't _'that' _bad of a Papa after all. Other than the occasional hating of my roommate, and being the reason for his and mom's divorce…lying…cheating…uh…never mind…he's still the worst Papa…

"Maka."

I turned around and saw Nygus-Sensei standing nearby holding the clipboard she always had with her on an average office day. "Oh, hello." I said to her before looking over her shoulder to see Soul. He was swinging the fork from his breakfast around above Blair, watching her claw at it as she lied on her back in his lap. "Am I not supposed to be here or something…?" I then asked; looking at Nygus-Sensei again with curious eyes. I was sure I was allowed…Soul was wide awake…

"No, I just want to tell you something." Nygus-Sensei said as she walked over to me and leaned on the wall; making it so I couldn't see Soul. "I want you to take a good look at him." She then told me; holding the board to her chest as she crossed her arms. "Tell me what you see." I lifted a brow and looked over her shoulder again to watch Soul play with Blair. What did she want me to see…? His hair was messy since he hadn't brushed it since last time he was home…his eyes were still as lazy as ever and he was actually kind of smiling. A very small, weak and content smile…whoa, hold on…he _'never'_ smiled like that!

"He's…smiling…"

"That's right." Nygus-Sensei said before stepping away from the wall to stand beside me and face Soul too. "He's been smiling like that all day." She then told me as we both watched him. I was surprised he hadn't noticed us yet… "The only time he stopped was when I was giving him shots. He told me that the reason was what you did for him this morning…you really got to him Maka. He never used to smile like that. Never."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

Without another word, I smiled and walked away to go spend time with the very person I longed to see since I left that morning. "Hey Soul!" I called; causing him to flinch from where he sat. "S-Sorry." I then said with a small laugh as he glared at me. Something told me that he didn't like that at all… "What's got you all smiley huh?" He looked away as I made my way over and grabbed Blair to pet her myself.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" I asked him. Soul sat there for a moment as he stared out the window. He didn't say anything for awhile until he finally nodded with a small sound that sounded like a "yeah". So with a smile and a roll of my eyes, I set Blair back down and sat on the chair that was still next to his bed. "They letting you out tomorrow?" I then asked him as he kept on staring. He nodded again, but said nothing at all. Inwardly sighing, I leaned over to the left to get a good look at his nightstand. The plate of breakfast I made for him was empty and lying on the table next to the bag. The orange juice was half way gone and both of the apples were missing. "You ate both of them?" Soul looked at me and then where I was looking so he could see what I was talking about. Then with a roll of his eyes he looked back at me.

"What? Am I _'not'_ supposed to eat them?"

"N-No that's not what I was—"

"I was hungry…ok?"

I sighed with a small shake of my head and looked at my hands as they rested in my lap. They were letting Soul out in one day…that meant I had another night to sit alone in the apartment and maybe talk to myself on complete accident. Maybe I should put together some kind of party for him…A little welcome home thing we can do for him: just me and the gang. It sounded like a good idea…but _'was' _it a good idea…?

Blair hopped onto my lap and caused me to wake up from my trance. So, with a smile, I pet her and looked up to talk to Soul again but shut my mouth after seeing that he had his eyes shut while he leaned back against the wall. "He must be tired." Nygus-Sensei said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder as I pet Blair and saw her standing near his I.V checking the quality of the medication. "You might want to head on home. Come back in the morning if you wish."

"Ok." I said; looking at Blair again with a smile. "Let's go home so I can feed you." I then said to her before standing up. I walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the paper bag so I could fill it up with goodies for tomorrow morning's visit. Then, with a smile, I reached over and set a hand on the tired boy's head. "I'll see you tomorrow." After that, I turned at the heel and made my way out of the room. Taking my phone from my pocket, I looked down and dialed in Liz's number. She was the one who always planned out the parties, so it was probably a good idea to call her about it.

The phone rang…and finally Liz picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Liz, I want to throw a small welcome home party for Soul tomorrow. Can you help me out?"

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	30. Sunlit Memories

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 30: Sunlit Memories _

_"You promised you'd dance with me another time…remember?"_

_"…So…take my hand, Soul."_

_

* * *

_

Stepping into the apartment, I glanced over to the wall near Soul's bedroom door and saw that his scythe was still leaning against it. I hadn't dared move it since I put it there before going to see Soul the night after Medusa's attack. But now, it was about time I did move it. So I walked over, took it carefully into my hands and walked into Soul's bedroom and back over to the wall where he always had it hung. I put it upon the large nails that kept it on the wall and examined it's blade. Immediately I gasped and leaned over to wipe it with my thumb. "Crap…it's scratched..." I then mumbled as I tried to rub the scratch away. "Soul's going to freak once he sees this…"

It was all Medusa's fault!

I huffed as I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips. I then glared at the blade for a moment before sighing and turning to leave, but something caught my eyes before I got the chance. A pile of papers on Soul's desk aroused my attention, so I set my hand on the desktop to lean over and inspect one of the pages. Musical notes were written in Soul's handwriting all the way down the paper. Little notes and scribbles were on the sides and top to show how he was editing it while a number four was on the bottom corner to prove that he had the pages in a certain order. I smiled and sat down on the chair before taking the papers and taking my time to sort the papers in order.

"I think I'll take that to him tomorrow…" I then mumbled to myself as I set the now in order stack to the side. I leaned back in the chair and smiled a little more before looking over to the picture frame on the top shelf of his desk. My eyes widened to see that the photo was one of me and him. It seemed like all the pictures we had of us and our friends were from the beach trip, since this one was a picture of me and him in our bathing suits. He was wearing his black swim shorts and white button up shirt with the middle opened up to reveal his chest while I was wearing my strawberry red two piece with the skirt bottoms. I was also wearing a straw beach hat in the picture and I remembered that it was the one that he had sneaked up on me to take. I was surprised that he actually put it in a frame and kept it…

_-"Wow~! This beach is great!" I cooed as the gang and I stepped out onto the sandy beaches of California. I adjusted the straw hat I wore upon my head and looked into the beach bag I held. I then pulled out the camera we helped each other buy, and held it up to take a picture. But once I set my hand on the button to take it, Black*Star and Patty jumped into view with outrageous looks on their faces. I took the photo and pulled back to glare at the both of them playfully. "Guys!" I then yelled with a laugh afterwards. They laughed as well, and both ran off to go play in the sand as I shook my head. Then, curious, I looked over to Soul who stood beside me. Why was he wearing a shirt…?_

_"Soul, take the shirt off."_

_"No."_

_I glared at him and turned to face him. "Why not?" I then asked him as he looked away on purpose; acting as if he saw something else he was interested in. He then shrugged and began walking away from me. So, angry, I set the bag down and took my hat off so I could set it on top of my things. Then I ran over to him with determination. "Take the shirt off! You're at the beach Soul!" I then shouted as I stepped in front of him. He paused and gave me the "are-you-serious?" look. I nodded and grabbed his shirt so I could tear it off myself, but he grabbed it too and tried his best to keep it on._

_"No! Maka, I want to keep it on!"_

_"At least unbutton it!"_

_And just as I yelled this, the buttons all broke off and fell into the sand; causing the middle of his shirt to snap open and reveal his chest. "DEAR LORD!" A voice screamed out as Soul and I stared at each other: he expressionless and me wide-eyed. We then—with the same expressions—looked over to where the voice had come from and saw that Kid was giving us both his own crazed expression; pointing at Soul…or more like Soul's chest. "That-That scar! It's asymmetrical!" Within my head, I face palmed. Of course he would point _'that' _out… But what I _'didn't'_ expect, was that he had run over, pushed me aside and beamed at the large scar; Soul just staring at the other boy with very confused eyes. "I need to fix it! Does anyone have a knife?"_

_"Whoa there!" Soul yelped as he took a step back and pulled his shirt closed. "What the hell are you thinking Kid?"_

_"I-I'm so sorry…" Kid mumbled as he stood up straight and set a hand on his head. "That would hurt you…"_

_"Yeah it would!"_

_I rolled my eyes and helped myself stand so I could wipe the sand off of my legs and bottom. Yeah that's right…I fell when Kid pushed me. "Kid, why don't you go back over to the sisters and help them finish making their sand castle." I then said to him. Snapping his fingers and saying something about it being a good idea, the black and white haired boy spun around and ran over to his two roommates to help them make the most symmetrical castle he could ever possibly imagine. Or just lecture them to do it themselves… _

_"He could have…killed me…"_

_I looked over my shoulder and looked at Soul as he stared at Kid with a petrified look in his eyes. He held the shirt closed with a death grip as if his life depended on it. And knowing Kid and his symmetry fits, it probably did. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine." I said to him before walking back over to the bag; the sand squeezing between my toes with every step. I pulled out a couple of towels and laid them out as Tsubaki finally got her umbrella to stand. I put the towels around it so the majority of them could get some shade and then put my hat back on. _

_"YA-HAA! Everyone look at me! I, the great Black*Star, are higher than you all! YA-HAHAHA!"_

_Tsubaki and I looked away from our set up and looked over to the palm tree next to us. Black*Star of course was hanging upside down in it and was giving us both one of his large and stupid grins. I sighed and shook my head as Tsubaki ran over to beg him to get down before he got hurt. I took my camera back out of the bag and ran over to get a shot. Might as well…it looked like a good Kodak moment. "Smile at the camera, almighty one!" I yelled with a smile as I held up the camera. Tsubaki set her hand on her head in shame as the egoistic boy turned his smile in my direction. I then took the shot and held up a thumbs up before looking at Tsubaki. "Good luck getting him down."_

_"Thanks…I'll need it…"_

_Smiling, I adjusted my hat and walked over to the towels again; only to see Soul lying on one of them. "What are you doing, lazy bones?" I asked him as I eyed Liz, Patty and Kid making their castle. Taking a picture of them, I looked over to see the white haired boy shrug and shut his eyes again. So with a sigh, I held the camera above his face and pressed the button; causing his crimson eyes to open again. "Wake up. We're at the beach."_

_"I know that."_

_"So get up and have some fun already."_

_His eyes shut again and I felt myself glare. He was always so lazy. He better not end up doing that for the rest of the day. "Fine…" I mumbled before setting the camera down in the bag. "Be like that…" I took off my hat and set it on his face just to irritate him a little and pulled my hair out of the pony tail I wore. Then, I looked over to Tsubaki and waved to get her attention. "Hey, Tsubaki want to go for a swim?" She looked over from the palm tree and nodded._

_"Sure!"_

_"Hey~! Don't forget about the great ME!"_

_"Then get down." I simply said as Tsubaki and I made our way over to the water. As the waves crashed against my feet, I glanced over to Kid, who at the moment was having a fit about one of the castle's towers falling. Giggling, I then began to follow Tsubaki deeper. _

_"Do you think Soul will ever be so…not lazy?" Tsubaki asked with a shrug before diving into the water to get herself completely wet. When she rose to the surface, she used her hands to ring her hair out before looking my way with curious indigo eyes. "I mean…he's always sitting out of things we do. Look at him." Her right hand came out of the water to point out the lazy musician as he took his "nap" on the towel. "I think he's asleep…"_

_"Oh, he just needs to be forced to play a game of volleyball is all…" I said to her with a sway of my hand. "He'll lighten up and have some fun soon enough." Tsubaki shrugged it off as I said this, and then I dove into the water myself so I could get wet too. Then, I floated on my back and drifted her direction. "We brought a volleyball…right?"_

_"Yes. Black*Star brought one." Tsubaki said as she lied down to float on her back as well. "He also brought the net." I breathed out a "cool" as we drifted in the water and almost caught myself doing it. Soul was really starting to rub off on me… "It's so peaceful out here…we sure are lucky that Kid was able to find us an empty beach…" I nodded in agreement and shut my eyes to enjoy the peace. But, my head bumped into something; cutting the moment short. "Ow." Tsubaki yelped; telling me that she bumped into it too._

_We both turned upright and spun around to see what we had run into, and to prove that we weren't crazy, a large boulder that stuck out from the water stood before us. "Wow!" I shouted as I looked at it up and down. "Tsubaki, let's climb it!" I then said as I walked over to it—thank god for shallow waters. I grabbed the nearest edge and lifted myself up—with a little help from Tsubaki—and set my foot down on another. Then, she and I repeated that step until we were both at the very top, able to see a good view of the waters and beach. "This is even cooler…"_

_"Soul's coolness must be rubbing off on you…"_

_"You read my mind…" I sighed; hanging my head as Tsubaki stood up beside me. But then I looked up and turned around to call out to everyone who was still on the beach. "Hey!" I yelled; gaining the attention of all of my friends—even Soul surprisingly. He had sat up from lying down on the towel just to see what the commotion was all about. As Tsubaki turned around, I laughed lightly and waved to them all. "Look what we discovered! It's so easy to get up here too!" As Kid called out something about the rock being completely asymmetrical, I noticed Soul hold up the camera to take a picture. My hand still up, I lifted both brows in shock. Soul was taking a picture…? Soul was actually doing something…? Whoa…_

_"Was that a dolphin?"_

_"What?"_

_I spun around to see if Tsubaki was pointing in the direction of the so called mammal, but instead I saw her looking at me with a smile. "Got You." She then said to me. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed her by the shoulder before looking over to Soul again. He wasn't sitting anymore. In fact, he was standing over by Black*Star with the camera as the blue haired boy posed in many different heroic stances. "I guess he's up now…" Tsubaki mumbled from behind me. I nodded in agreement and looked over my shoulder. _

_"Goin' back to shore." I then said before looking back forward. Since the water was only shoulder deep on me, I made a shallow dive into the water, lightly grazing the sandy floor and came back up so I could swim back to the beach. Tsubaki wasn't long behind me since she had done the same thing almost as soon as I had. I let myself wash up on shore so I could just watch the mess between the Thompson sisters and Kid. He had been freaking out since Patty put up the new tower in a whole different shape than the other. He began to panic._

_"That's not symmetrical! Patty, fix it before I go insane!"_

_"Oh, Kid, look! There's a crab in it! Eheheh!_

_"Ew…get that thing away…"_

_I set my head in my hands as I rested my elbows in the sand. It was almost like watching a comedy on the T.V with this trio. They always were the comic relief of my life. I was glad I met them…I was happy that I sat down next to Kid on my first day. If I hadn't of done it…I probably wouldn't have known them the same way. Thinking about the three, I always wondered how Kid was able to get two thugs from the streets to live with him. Why did he even want them in his home? They were asymmetrical—as he's said from time to time—and they tried to mug him the day they met. _

_"And—got it!" A voice said; causing me to flinch and whip around to the left. Soul, to my surprise, held the camera close to his face and pressed a few buttons before making a satisfied expression. "Nice one…pretty cool shot." He then said to himself._

_"What did you do?" I asked him as he turned to take a picture of Kid's and the Sisters' sandcastle. "Did you just take a picture of me?"_

_"Soul! No! Don't take a picture of it! It's not ready!"_

_As Kid blew up on Soul, I stood up and patted down my body so the sand would fall off. Sand when you were wet sure was annoying. "Shut up Kid, and just let me take the picture." Soul laughed as the sisters held the boy down. I looked over to him as he knelt down and focused the screen. Since when did he actually know how to take good pictures? Was it something rich people like him knew how to do? Or was it just because he likes photography…Just with that thought, I imagined Soul holding one of those large and expensive cameras that needed a stand to be held properly…I immediately busted up laughing. "What are you laughing at?"_

_"Oh, nothing…" I said to him as I waved my hand around. As he lifted a brow at me, I stepped away from him and the digital camera so I could go dry off. Tsubaki had already beaten me to the towels since I took the time to stop. She was already dried off and over to the side playing pass back with Black*Star and the volleyball. I picked up my towel from my bag and shook the sand away before using it to dry myself off. I tossed my hair around in it for a few seconds and picked up my hat to put it on. That thing sure came in handy on sunny days like that one._

_To my right, I could see Soul taking a picture of the two ninja like roommates playing their game of pass back. So I guessed he was done with Kid and the sisters. I looked over to them to see how they were doing on their castle. Kid seemed to have broken down; now being buried under the sand that once was a part of his beautiful castle. I giggled to myself at the three before glancing over to the waters. It was still far from sunset, but the horizon looked beautiful. _

_Out of nowhere, an arm took hold of me from around my shoulder and soon I was face to face with a camera held up to get a downward shot of me and the person who held the camera. "Smile for the camera, Maka." The owner of the arm said; revealing his toothy grin before pressing the button to take the shot. I looked at Soul as soon as the camcorder came down so he could take a look at the picture; his arm still in place. "What?" He then asked me before showing me the picture he had just taken. "You like pictures don't you. Everyone else has pictures together, why not us?"_

_"You're acting a bit weird today Soul…"_

_"That's what happens when I get a hold of a camera…" Soul breathed as he knelt down to look at a hermit crab crawl by. "I take _'one' _picture…and I go on a picture taking spree." He held up the camera and took a photo of the small shelled crab before standing up straight again. Then he shrugged and walked over to the towel laid out directly under Tsubaki's umbrella. "It's uncool…but kinda fun."_

_Smiling, I walked over to the towel and sat down next to him as he went through all of the pictures he had taken. I leaned over to look and noticed that he was right about the picture taking spree. He had a _'ton' _of pictures on there. "Geez Soul…" I said with a roll of my eyes. "Take enough pictures why don't you?" With his own sigh, the white haired boy lied down and shut the camera off before setting it down on his stomach. "You tired?" I then asked as his eyes shut._

_"Yeah…I didn't get much sleep last night. Dreamt about _'them' _again…"_

_My eyes narrowed sadly at him as his right arm fell onto his forehead; his left hand lying on the camera still. "I'm sorry." I then said to him; receiving a shrug from him that told me not to worry. I took my hat off and set it on the bag next to me before lying down next to him with both my hands together on my stomach. "You can go ahead and take another nap if you want. I think I want to also." I then told him titling my head to the side a little to touch his. Surprisingly he didn't move…instead he just spoke one last time before falling back asleep._

_"Thanks…"_

_"You're welcome."_

_And then there were five more days of the beach left!-_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	31. Welcome Home

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 31: Welcome Home _

_"You promised you'd dance with me another time…remember?"_

_"…So…take my hand, Soul."_

_

* * *

_

My eyes slowly pried open the next morning and I soon realized why my slumber was so uncomfortable. I had fallen asleep in Soul's chair with no dinner to fill me up. And not only that, I would be late for school if I didn't get a move on. So with a sigh and a lazy attempt to get out of the chair—again, almost feeling as if Soul had rubbed off on me—I walked out of the room and went to go change my clothes. Just a normal blue long sleeve shirt and dark colored plaid skirt was for that day. And instead of wearing my hair in just pigtails, I let down half of my hair down to make it half in pigtails and half down. The same way I had worn it for the Winter Ball. But instead I had curled the pigtails then. Now…not so much.

I slipped on my white and blue sneakers and grabbed my backpack before making my away over to Soul's room. I grabbed the stack of papers from his desk, set it in my bag, and threw in one of his pencils. Then I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed myself some toast, grabbed Soul a piece and another two apples for the day. I slipped those into the paper bag, along with another bottle of orange juice. And even a soda for later on in the day. He was probably dying for one, knowing him…

I picked up the paper bag with the toast still hanging out of my mouth and made my way out of the apartment and down the steps. Blair wasn't coming with me that day only because I couldn't find her. She usually hid under Soul's or my bed. But I didn't see her underneath any of them so I left without her. Soul would have to deal with it for today. He was getting out later after school anyway…It didn't matter.

_

* * *

_

"I'm here!" I called as I walked into the infirmary. Nygus-Sensei shut the door behind me as I made my way over to the bed where he was in the process of sitting himself up. "I brought you some toast since I didn't make any breakfast today." I told him as I set the bag down on the nightstand. I took the toast out from its protected space and handed it to him; which he gladly accepted and threw into his mouth as soon as he could. "And I brought you two more apples, more orange juice, and a soda for later on in the day." I took each item out and set them down. But then my eyes caught a small vase next to the clock. It had a small flower in it and a little card with a couple signatures. "What's that?"

"Tsubaki and the others visited earlier this morning." Soul said to me after finishing his small breakfast. "Funny…Black*Star was still tied up when they came in." He then said with a small laugh as I looked at the card that said "get well soon". "She said it was for my own safely since she thought he'd attack me as soon as he saw me. Which he kinda tried…I ended up kicking him off of me though…" I set the card down and took my backpack off as he went on. "Kid spent most of his time drooling over me as if I was his biggest hero…but as soon as the medicine cabinet came into subject, he began fixing it like there was no tomorrow. Everyone else was pretty…normal…I guess…"

"Did Tsubaki give you the flower?"

"Yeah…she didn't have to though…" Soul answered as I zipped the pocket open. I then pulled out the numbered pages of musical notes from his desk and grabbed the pencil with the other hand. After that, I then held them out to him so he could take them. He looked at them before glancing up into my eyes. "You…you went into my room and went through my desk?"

I shook my head. "No," I then answered; still holding the papers and pencil out to him."I went into your room to put your scythe back—which by the way, I got a small scratch on it. Just telling you now before you find out later!" I nervously laughed as he gave me a glare, but continued on anyway. "And well, I saw all of these papers scattered about on your desk, so I put them in order and decided to give them to you so you could work on them today while you're stuck in here." Slowly put surly, he took the pencil and papers from me and tired not to look as thankful as possible.

"Thanks...you didn't read them did you…?"

"You're welcome." I said right back before shrugging innocently. "Even if I did I wouldn't be able to understand them…" I then told him. He looked at me and lifted a brow as I zipped my bag back shut. "I don't understand musical notes as well as you." I reached over with my right hand and pointed to the first note on the first paper. "All I know is, that is a "G" note…that's all…and I don't even remember exactly how that one sounds on a piano." He rolled his eyes with a small smile as I threw the bag back over my shoulders. "Well then, I'm off to class. See you after school."

"No good luck charm today?"

I paused mid step and looked over my shoulder as I began to walk away, only to see his cool guy smile and stare. "Oh…yeah…" I breathed out; feeling myself blush as I walked back over him. Then, I leaned on over and pressed my lips onto his forehead just like I had the day before. But this time…it felt like I stayed there longer. I kinda didn't want to pull away…just think…if kissing his forehead did that to me…what would it be like if I had actually kissed him on the lips?

"You know, every time you do that, your small tits get right up in my face—"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

_

* * *

_

"So what's the plan Maka?" Liz called as I walked away from my Papa and over to the group who waited over by the main gates. "I got Tsubaki to make some food, so she's taking it over to the apartment right now. Kid and Patty got some music in their bags right now. And Black*Star…well…he's still tied up…" She looked over her shoulder to point out the blue haired boy who had rope wrapped around his body and a large piece of tape over his lips so he couldn't yell. Kid, to his misfortune, had to hold him in place so he wouldn't run off like the maniac that he was. "He bought some drinks and stuff too, but Tsubaki is taking those over to the apartment right now too."

"That's great Liz, thanks so much." I said to her with a large smile. She nodded to me with a smile of her own and held up a thumbs up. "Ok, so here's what's going to happen," I then said to her; causing her to lean over to listen better. "I'm going to go get Soul from the infirmary and you guys go to the apartment to set up. I bring him in and we all shout out "Welcome Home" hopefully not scaring him out of his wits…" I laughed lightly before scratching my cheek in thought. "I guess it could go on from there, we can eat Tsubaki's food and hang out with each other. Maybe Soul would like to say something about everything that's been happening…" I glared at the wall beside us. "Maybe apologize…and thank you guys for forgiving him so easily…"

"He doesn't have to…"

"Oh, yes he does…" I hissed with a scowl at the wall. Liz rolled her eyes and began walking away.

"Whatever…see you then."

Watching her and the group leave, I waved and turned around to walk back over to the infirmary. I don't know what she was thinking…but Soul better apologize to them for lying. It wouldn't be right if he didn't. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, even if Liz said he didn't have to. "Ready to go…?" I asked as I opened the infirmary door. I looked up from the ground and saw him just as he finished putting his shirt on. Then, after setting a few things in the paper bag I left with him, he put on his shoes, said something to Nygus-Sensei and looked my way with a grin.

"Yeah, let's go."

_

* * *

_

"Ate both apples…drank half of your orange juice, and all of your soda…go figure."

Soul lifted a brow at me as I went through the paper bag during our walk. "Is there any reason you're going through that and taking notes on what I ate and drank?" He then asked me as I opened the bottle of orange juice to drink a little bit. "It's kinda creepy…" I looked his way in the corner of my eyes as he went on; looking up to the building beside us. "A little stalkerish too don't you think—"I hit him in the gut quickly with a glare his way.

"I'm just making sure your actually staying health—" I paused as he set a hand on the nearest wall for support; groaning as the other hand held his stomach. "Oh, I'm so sorry Soul! I totally forgot!" I threw the bag and all the useless things—except for Soul's papers—into the nearest garbage and helped him stand correctly. "You ok?" I then asked him as he threw his arm around my shoulder for support. Then, with that idiotic grin of his, he nodded and continued on his way once he was balanced enough. I sighed and ran off to catch up, before handing him his papers. "Take these before I end up losing them."

"Thank you…"

Sarcastic bastard…

I rolled my eyes as he began making his way up the stairs, but then I soon charged up them to get passed him. As he opened his mouth to speak, I stopped at the top. "Hurry up _'SOUL'_!" I then shouted; mostly so that everyone inside knew that we were just about to go inside. Soul stopped and looked at me with an odd but readable expression; pretty much asking me why I had called out his name so loudly when he was only right there. "Hurry…" I hissed at him to make him began moving again. He did, but with a roll of his eyes of course.

"Why are we in such a hurry…my waist still hurts, no thanks to you…"

"Just hurry…" I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the door so I could open it. Then after swinging it open and seeing that everyone was nowhere in sight, I walked behind him, set my hands on his back, and pushed him in. "They've been waiting for you."

"Wha—"

"WELCOME HOME SOUL!"

"YA-HAA!"

Soul stopped dead in his tracks as soon as everyone jumped out of their hiding places. He wouldn't budge, even when I tried to push him out of the doorway. I ended up just falling to the ground in defeat. But, no matter what Soul did, the group walked over to him and set their hands on his shoulder all mentioning how glad they were that he was ok; all wearing smiles.

"I'm happy your wounds were able to heal properly, Soul." Kid said with a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Glad you're back on your feet." Liz said with a smile beside the black and white haired boy.

"Soul~! I'm ecstatic to see that my presence healed you faster~! YA-HAA!" Black*Star boomed with his large grin.

"How are you feeling?" Tsubaki asked him sweetly.

"Are ya black n' blue yet~?" Patty asked with her usual grin and laugh.

I stood up from behind Soul as the six of them consumed him in laughter and smiles. I then leaned over to the side to see that he actually had a small content smile on his face. He was home. That was probably all that was going through his head. 'Cause of course, it was the only thing that was going through _'my' _head. I stepped forward to be in the group as well and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug; causing him to actually flinch. What? Had he never been hugged like this before…?

"We were all glad you were able to make it out of there alive…" I whispered into his ear. "Medusa could have done so much more…" I finally felt him relax and return the hug as my eyes finally shut. "Thank you…for protecting me…" I then said quietly to him; a smile creeping onto my lips. I could feel a smile come from him as well…he was happy. And I was always thankful for when he was happy.

"No…Thank _'you'_…"

"I'll go get the food." Tsubaki said as she stepped away from the group. Soul and I pulled away from each other as the group walked over to the living room. They all sat down around the coffee table, which had sodas, cups and two bags of chips on it's surface. With another smile, I took Soul's hand and pulled him over to the nearest couch where he immediately sat down and joined in on Black*Star's conversation. I sat down on the other couch and watched closely as they all talked. It seemed like an average day…like before they all found out his secret.

"Here you go…"

I glanced over to the right as Tsubaki set down a platter of food on the coffee table. All eyes were immediately on it. "I brought over some Peanut Butter Pie, some Smoked Salmon Sushi Rolls, since I know Soul loves salmon," We all looked over to Soul and he couldn't help but look away from us in embarrassment. "And I also brought some chicken and bacon wraps…all just finger foods I guess…well except for the pie—"

"Tsubaki~! Can I have a piece of it!"

"Of course Black*Star."

"YOSH!"

I glanced over to Soul as Tsubaki knelt down to cut the pie and saw him reach over for one of the salmon rolls. Of course he would, Salmon was probably one of his most favorite things to eat. In my opinion, it wasn't very good, but hey, he liked it…so what could hurt in making a recipe with it every once in awhile…? That's what I did, and I was thinking about always doing it…until something would come up that is and one of us ended up having to move out.

"D-don't eat it that fast, you'll choke!"

We all laughed as Tsubaki tried to calm the blue beast from killing himself. But Black*Star only stood up and held the plate out of her reach as he kept stuffing his face. I stood up with my hands on my hips and tossed a thing of sushi at him; causing him to nearly fall from trying to dodge. "Get off my couch like that!" I then playfully yelled; causing him to fall back into the seat only to keep eating like a monster. We all rolled our eyes at him and as I sat back down, things became calm enough to hear Black*Star's chewing. That is…until Liz spoke up.

"So, Soul. What made you, uh, not tell us…"

All went silent—even Black*Star—and Soul looked up and over to her. Then, we all looked at him; waiting patiently for his answer. "I…" He began before looking down at the table. He sat back in his seat before using his right hand to scratch the back of his head. "I really didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me…I was sure that you'd all take pity on me, and that thought made me uncomfortable. Maka…she knows only because she found out on her own." He sighed deeply and looked up at all of us. Then…after a moment he directed his gaze on me. "I'm sorry…but I don't think I would have ever told you if you hadn't of found out…" My eyes slightly widened as he looked at everyone else. "I don't think I would have told _'any' _of you…I just didn't want to be pitied fo—"

"But we're human." Tsubaki interrupted; causing us all to look at her. Soul opened his mouth to speak, but once she held up a hand and shut her eyes, his mouth snapped closed. "And pity is a normal human emotion. It's what we do…we worry for one another. We feel apologetic for each other…we take pity on each other only because that's what humans do…and last time I checked, everyone here in this room—well, besides Blair—is human." She smiled at Soul as sweetly as she possibly could. "We feel these things especially for friends." Black*Star nodded beside her before setting down his plate.

"For our best bros too!" He then said with a thumbs up in Soul's direction.

Kid, leaned forward in his seat to gain every ones attention so he could add to the list. "Also family." He then said to Soul with a symmetrical grin on his pale face. The sisters on each side of him nodded and leaned in as well to shout out at the same time.

"Even _'best' _friends!"

And finally it was my turn. So, I also leaned forward to get every ones attention, including Soul's. "We also feel those things for loved ones…" I then told him as everyone around me besides him nodded in agreement. Soul just looked at me after I said this, then his crimson eyes glanced around the room to get a good view of everyone else in the room; a small smile creeping onto his lips again."Pity isn't something that _'shouldn't' _be felt…it's something that's used to comfort someone who is hurt…Soul why wouldn't you want someone to comfort you…?"

"I've got all the comfort I need in this apartment…"

"Aw how sweet…" Liz cooed as I stared at Soul with dazed eyes. I didn't even bother looking at her though, since I saw that "thing" in his eyes again. What the hell was it? That feeling as if he yearned for something came over me as we stared at each other. I could tell he wanted something…but what was it? "Well then, it looks like they're busy with their staring contest, so I'll ask," Liz looked away from Soul and I and shrugged. "Who's going to Kid's party tomorrow night?"

"The great I!"

"M-Me too…"

My eyes snapped away from Soul's just as he pulled away to look at Liz. I looked at her as soon as his crimson hold on my forest was unlocked. "Soul and I are going of course." I then told her with a smile. "It'll be fun…" I smiled at Kid and the two sisters he sat between. "It'll be just like the Winter Ball, but better."

"I'm not going…"

All eyes fell upon Soul as he looked down and set a hand on his forehead. "What?" I asked him with a bit of concern in my voice. "Soul, are you ok? Why not?"

"I don't feel too hot right now…"

As Tsubaki's eyes narrowed, I stood up and set my hand on his forehead. He didn't feel like he had a cold or anything, but maybe it was just the medication getting to his stomach. Or even worse, Tsubaki's cooking having a bad reaction to the medication. "I'll go get a thermometer…" I said to him before walking over to the kitchen. I pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out the very thing I had been looking for. I always kept it in the same drawer so I would never lose it. "Here." I said as I made my way back over and handed it to him before sitting back down in my seat.

"Well, if you'll excuse us…" Tsubaki started as she stood up and pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Black*Star and I need to get home since he promised me he'd clean his room." She and the blue haired boy walked over to the door but she stopped to face me. "Oh right. I have a remedy that'll help Soul and his sickness. You want it?" Happily, I nodded and stood from my seat, as Soul watched. I then walked over and took it from her before listening to her whisper. "Hope he feels better soon." She winked. "See you tomorrow night."

"See you." I said back as the door shut. As Soul, Kid and the sisters watched me, I unfolded the silky feeling paper and read it over. It was a receipt. There wasn't any little remedy on there. The only written things on there was the name of the store she went to, the name of the cashier and what Tsubaki had bought from the store—which was a new cooking pan by the way. But that's when I finally understood. The way she winked at me told me exactly what her plan was.

"What is it…? Some kind of soup recipe?"

I turned to face Soul and the others and smiled at him; hearing Patty begin to giggle from beside the shinigami's son. "No actually…its instructions for a new type of therapy for the body…" Soul lifted a brow as I leaned on the wall and looked at the receipt. "You know…kinda like how people get hot rocks on their backs and needles on their body. It's something like that…" I then said to him; looking up with a sly smile as his eyes began to widen. Oh this was going to be fun… "But, Tsubaki's instruction consists of hot needles and…is that lemon juice?"

"What?" Soul snapped as he stood up; the thermometer falling out of his mouth. Patty exploded into laughter as the two others of our friends held in their laughs as best as they could. "L-Lemon juice? What the hell is that supposed to do? Pour over the hot needles while they're—" Interrupting him, I nodded with my sly grin across my face. He made a face of pure horror and shock before holding up his hands in defeat. "Alright…you got me… I was faking it."

"Knew it…"

"So uncool…"

I rolled my eyes and shoved Tsubaki's receipt into my back pocket as I walked over and then sat down where I was originally sitting. "Why did you fake that?" Liz asked from over by her roommates. Soul glanced over to them as Patty kept on laughing; Kid giving her a disapproving look. "Do you not want to go to the party or something…?" Soul's eyes narrowed as he sat back down and then he shook his head.

"Why?" I asked him; causing him to look over. "You could have just said so..." I then said to him with a shrug. "I mean…I'll still go, but if you really don't want to, you don't have to." His eyes seemed to widen as another one of his rare smiles crept onto his face. "With Medusa's mess all in the past…It's safe for you to stay home…so I don't mind." I shut my eyes and smiled at him even though I felt a heart wrenching pain within my chest. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." That was it…I think my heart broke. Once I saw his grin and hopeful eyes when mine opened…my heart snapped in two. For some reason…this wasn't like the Winter Ball…for some reason, I felt like this party was much more…and I just missed my chance to get to dance with him…But as long as he's happy…

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you Maka."

"No problem…"

"You're the coolest."

.

.

.

.

So much for wanting to go just so I could be with him…

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	32. First Waltz

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 32: First Waltz_

_"You promised you'd dance with me another time…remember?"_

_"…So…take my hand, Soul."_

_

* * *

_

Deciding to put a robe on after my shower, I soon found that it was a good idea. I didn't want to get dressed yet, but I wanted to do something to my hair. I didn't want to be standing in front of my mirror in nothing but a towel and risk Soul walking in during a moment where it were to fall off of me. That…would be bad…and embarrassing. I mean…sure he said he was going to leave for a little while…but I couldn't risk the chance of him getting home a little earlier than planned. I could see my face turn pink just thinking about the moment. Of course I'd knock him into the next state with my book…but man would I be embarrassed. He'd never hear the end of it, that's for sure.

A knock came to my door as I brushed my hair; causing me to look over my shoulder in wonder. I didn't even hear him come home. "Come in…" I then said slightly unsure if it really was Soul. He never knocked…he was always barging in whenever the time called for it. As the door opened, I turned back to look at myself in the mirror but soon ended up watching Soul in the reflection. All I could see that he was wearing a long sleeve blood red shirt and black pants…were they sweatpants…I didn't know. I was too lazy to look over my shoulder to see. He also had with him a long black dress or suit cover in which he set on my bed. "What's that…?" I asked him; still brushing my hair in the mirror.

"It's a dress." Soul answered; stepping away from my bed and back over to the doorway. "There's some jewelry and accessories for your hair in there too if, you know, you want to do something with yourself other than regular pigtails…" I lifted a brow and looked over my shoulder as he began to shut my bedroom door again. "I'd like you to wear it."

"But…I was going to wear the one I wore to the Winter Ball…"

"Oh, don't do that…" Soul said as he stopped shutting the doorway. He leaned inside and lifted both brows. "Your gunna seem cheap if you walk in there in the same dress as the one you wore to the dance." He then said to me. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Trust me…I know these things. You're looking at Soul _'Evans' _remember…?" I lifted a brow; arms still crossed. So he sighed. "Look…Maka, can you just…" He looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up with a small smile. "Do this for me?" My arms fell, and my eyes softened greatly. Something about that look he gave me…melted my cold stare like butter…

"Y-Yeah…Sure."

"Thanks."

And with that, he had left the room; closing the door behind him. I turned my chair around and looked at the dress cover curiously. Why did he want me to wear it? Had he just gone and bout it? I stood up from the chair and jolted over to the cover before unzipping it. I pulled the long black dress from its cover and let it's silky fabrics fall to the floor. My eyes widened in awe. It was gorgeous… I set it down on my bed and picked up a pair of black heels that I hadn't noticed him set down at the foot of my bed. "Whoa…" I breathed as I set them down next to the long dress. Then I pulled out a bag of black silk ribbons and black colored jewelry. I set the necklaces and bracelets aside and pulled out two long black gloves.

What the hell was Soul having me wear? This…This was beyond elegant! Well…compared to what I usually wore…

What did I do? Well, I put the dang thing on of course. And boy did it look even better when it was _'on' _me! There was a transparent layer just above my breasts that revealed my shoulders, neck and part of my chest, a large black bow to give it flare in the back and the black gloves reached high enough to make sure no skin on my arms were covered by anything. Slowly, I reached down and took the ribbon off my bed and used them instead of hair ties or scrunches to put my hair up in pigtails. Then, one by one, I curled each tail of hair with my curler.

I looked at myself in my closet's mirror and spun around in it. Never in my life had I seen a dress so pretty on me. It was pretty annoying though because of how _'well' _it hugged my small body…it just proved that my breasts really _'were' _tiny, and I knew if I were to step out of the room, Soul would probably crack up a joke before I could even get the chance to leave in peace. Then I'd end up going to the party angry…and no one wants me to be at a party in a bad mood…especially Kid and Black*Star…

Gulping, I realized that I was finally ready to go. I didn't put any of the jewelry on since I normally didn't wear it. So with just the dress, ribbon and shoes, I was ready to leave. But first, I wanted to know where Soul got it and why he bought it for me. "Soul!" I called as I opened my bedroom door. I shut it behind me and looked over to the couch, but he wasn't there, and he wasn't anywhere in the kitchen either. "Where'd you go—"

"In my room!"

My forest green eyes darted over to his bedroom to find his door ajar. So, slowly I made my way over, preparing myself to ask him where he got the dress. I almost died of excitement as I listened to my heels click on the floor as I walked. I felt like I was a princess…like I was rich like Soul and his family. "Soul," I called again as I walked into his room. "Where did you get this dress?" I then asked; spotting him at his desk in the corner of my eye. I turned to face him and went on. "It's absolutely beauti…ful…" I trailed off once I saw him completely. "I-Is…that a suit? Why are you wearing a suit?"

Soul set his pen down and stood up straight before turning around to face me. And immediately I saw why he was wearing the blood red shirt and black pants earlier. He wore a pin-striped black suit with the blood red dress shirt underneath, a black tie, and matching black shoes. Once again his headband was nowhere to be found and it made him more like the Evans boy he really was. Even more so than the black and white suit he wore to the ball.

"Because I changed my mind."

"Y-You did?" I squeaked as he took a step forward to stand in front of me. He nodded and gave me one of his smaller sized grins without the teeth as he leaned in; giving me a raised brow. "Wh-what? I…c-can you answer my question already and tell me where you got this dress?" I snapped; causing him to lean back and set his hands in his pockets. "Did you actually go to the store and buy these things?"

"No." Soul answered me as I used my hands to wave the dress around. "When I left, I didn't go to any store. I went home." His eyes narrowed as one hand reached up to rub the back of his head. "I brought the bike back with me too since they finished repairing it." He glanced over to me and saw that I rolled my wrists in attempt of asking him to move on with the story. "Anyway…when I was little I liked this suit's design so much that my Mother had almost every size possible for a guy like me made. So that no matter how old or big I got, I could wear it. So, I found one that fit me, and I brought it back…" Damn rich people…

"And the dress…?"

"Oh, that was my Mother's dress when she was around our age."

I froze solid in place. "Wh-What?" I then shouted after a minute of silence between us both. He lifted a brow as I examined myself over again; feeling my body shake. "I-I-I'm wearing a dress that b-belonged to your M-Mother?" I took a step back and hugged myself before looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, Soul! You've done it now!" I then yelled as Soul made an attempt to shush me. "She's going to curse me! She'll haunt me forever! I need to get out of the dress! I'll just wear the purple one I wore to the b—"

"No, Maka your fine!" Soul snapped as he grabbed my hand to prevent me from leaving the room. Feeling my hand shaking, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and looked me in the eye. "I already asked for her permission…she's not going to curse you, or whatever you said…" I gave him a crazed look after hearing those words. How in the world would he ask her permission? She was dead! …Unless he… "I gave her a visit before even entering the mansion. So nothing will result in a curse or haunting ok? My Mother was too nice of a person to do that anyway…"

"You…visited her grave?"

Soul nodded to me and finally let go of my hand so he could put it back in his pocket. "Yeah, so you'll be fi—" I didn't get him a chance to finish what he was saying since I had tackled him into a hug again. He took a few steps back from the impact and looked at me in confusion. "Why do you keep doing that?" He then asked as I kept my hold on him. "It's starting to get a little weird! I'm not used to this!"

"You let me hold you back during Medusa's attack." I said to him as I pulled away; keeping my right hand on his left shoulder: the wounded one to be exact. "What's the difference?" I then asked with a smile. Soul opened his mouth to speak, but his blushing face got the better of him and he looked away; mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. "Whatever, Soul." I let my hand slide down his arm so I could take his and pull him out of the room. "Let's go before we're too late."

"What made you change your mind anyway?"

"It wouldn't be cool of me to let you go on your own…"

_

* * *

_

"D-Didn't Kid say that this party was for his friends?"

I blinked in astonishment just as Soul and I entered the ballroom within Kid's mansion. Even though I was thinking it, Soul had said it first. "I think these _'are' _his friends Soul…" I said to him as we eyed all the dancing couples in the middle. It looked almost as if the whole school population was there. It almost seemed like there was more there than the Winter Ball! Beside me, Soul sighed and took my arm to keep walking but we were approached by the host of the party himself; wearing a proper smile as always.

"Maka, Soul. I'm glad you could make it." Kid said as he crossed his arms behind his back. But then he paused and looked at Soul for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "I'm a little muddled…" He then said as he eyed Soul up and down. "Didn't you say you weren't coming?" Soul grinned and gave the other boy a shrug.

"I changed my mind."

"Swell." Kid smiled again and then looked at me before checking out my dress from head to toe. "Wow…that dress is just magnificent Maka." He then said to me; causing me to hold back the squeak of thanks that almost slipped past my lips. I couldn't help but feel nervous in Roselin's dress…she wore it once…so it could be haunted, even if Soul said he asked permission. "And Soul…that suit~! Each line…is symmetrically divided amongst the coat~!" He cooed in happiness as he stepped forward to get a better look at Soul's suit. Soul on the other hand, took a step back and stared at the black and white haired boy with wide and confused eyes. "Oh, and the same goes with your pants~!"

"Ok then…I think…I'll just…leave now…"

As Soul slipped away from Kid's view, I rolled my eyes, set my gloved hands on my hips and bent over to look at Kid who had somehow found his way to bow down for Soul. "Kid…he's gone." I then told him; causing him to look up. His golden eyes glanced around for a moment before he helped himself to his feet and fix his tie. "You lost your cool there for a moment didn't you…?" I asked him with a smile as I stood up straight as well. He looked at me and went to speak, but the eldest of the Thompson sisters beat him to it.

"Wow look at that dress!" Liz called from behind the black and white haired boy; causing him to jump in surprise and turn around to face her. Instead of a red dress that came to the top of her knees, she wore a long dark blue gown that barely touched the floor; a slit down the side to reveal almost one whole leg. Her arms were covered up to just above her elbows with dark blue gloves and her hair was up in a jeweled bun. She couldn't think _'I' _looked good tonight! She was gorgeous! "You look a little…dark…but something tells me that this has got Soul's name written all over it…"

"Actually…uh…technically, it's Roselin's name." I said to her as she stepped around Kid to stand in front of me. She crossed her arms and lifted a brow after the mention of Soul's mother, so to show her what I meant, I grabbed the silky fabrics of the dress and tossed them around a little saying: "Roselin wore this when she was between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. Apparently she was _'very' _small…and she probably didn't have very big breasts…"

"You're wearing his Mother's dress?" Liz and Kid both snapped at the same time with wide eyes; causing a lot of unwanted attention. Ignoring the stares, I nodded to the two and they looked at each other before looking at me again. "A-And Soul was ok with that?" Liz then asked me in shock. "Did he just give it to you and say that you could come to the party like that?" She reached up and set her gloved hand on her forehead mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. "I can just see him now…he's probably sitting at home freaking out! Worrying about you spilling some kind of drink on it or something! Oh geez, if I were him, I'd be freaking out about that too—"

"He came to the party Liz…"

Liz froze and looked up after Kid and I spoke at the same time to her. Her eyes went back and forth between the two of us before finally dropping her arms to her side and blinking almost unemotionally.

"Oh…"

"Where did Soul go anyway~!"

Kid, Liz and I jumped at least five feet in the air and looked over to the area Liz was standing when she joined in on the conversation. I hadn't even noticed that Patty was standing there listening in the whole time. And I was sure Liz hadn't noticed either. It was the quietist she had been all year. And of course…since Kid had his OCD, Patty was wearing the same thing her older sister was, but she looked a lot less mature.

"Where_ 'has'_ he run off to, do you suppose…?"

As they all looked around, I joined in on the search and glanced out onto the dance floor. Thank god he wasn't there…I almost looked for a balcony but Kid didn't have any on this floor, so I couldn't find any. And that's how I ended up looking at the tables to the left of the dance floor. There were many people sitting down, eating and talking with each other, but the only person that caught my eye was the one in a black pin-striped suit sitting by their selves in the back. My eyes narrowed greatly. "Oh no you don't…not again…!"

"M-Maka…?"

I walked away from the three of them and made my way over to where Soul sat; my eyes glaring holes in the back of his head. There was no way I was going to let him sit around again. "Soul…" I growled as I approached him from the side. I could see that he had a wine glass in his hand, but instead of wine it looked like either champagne or cider since it bubbled a little. His crimson eyes glanced over to me as I came to a stop and set my hands on my hips. "What are you doing…?"

"Sitting."

My eyes narrowed greatly at his answer as he took a drink of the liquid within the wine glass. "Do you recall any promises that were made in the last couple of days…?" I then asked in a tone of anger and frustration; causing him to nearly spit out what he had in his mouth. Oh he remembered all right… "Do you know what I'm talking about?" He slowly looked my way as he set the glass down on the table and saw that I held out my hand to him while the other found its place behind my back. "You promised you'd dance with me another time…remember?" I asked him before softening my eyes and smiling at him. He looked at my hand and then back into my eyes. "…So…take my hand, Soul."

Sighing, Soul stood up and took my hand in his before looking me in the eye again. "Ok fine." He then said to me before giving me another one of his crooked grins. "Only because I promised you." I couldn't help but smile back at him as he led me to the dance floor. There was something about his twisted grin that made my anger disappear down a drain and out of sight. He once told me that he didn't like people seeing his smile, because his teeth used to scare people. I even saw that they made a baby cry…and that, too, was the day I learned he was afraid to start a new family…

_-In the middle of the California city we were staying in for our beach trip, Soul and I waited on a bench for the bus to arrive and pick us up. I had my book of course since we had been waiting there for awhile, and because we had just finished an awkward conversation about his smile. I mentioned that he didn't smile enough and it just went on from there…So the book was my way out, and his eyes drifting around the bus stop was his way out too. Though, in our silence, I still watched him as a woman with a stroller walked by and sat beside him; leaving the baby within in plain view._

_"ow"_

_The baby tossed something at Soul and let out a bubbly laugh as he rubbed his cheek. The darn thing was so cute it even made Soul laugh lightly; showing off his shark like teeth. Immediately, the baby stopped and stared at him in horror; causing me to set my book down in my lap and look at Soul again. He hadn't noticed until the baby began to cry as loud as it possibly could which told the mother to do her job in trying to shush it and control its tears. Sadly, Soul narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground in front of him. _

_"If you're still wondering…that's one of the reasons why I don't smile much." He said quietly as my eyes softened; the mother's quiet shushing heard as she rocked the crying baby. "…It makes me scared to grow up and make a family…kids…they think of me as a monster…if I ever had kids, they'd be terrified of me." I tried my best not to hug him…he looked so sad…so _'broken'. _"Besides…I don't think there's a single woman out there that wouldn't be able to hide the fact that they were afraid of my smile…I've been called creepy…dark…and I've been called a demon." _

_That was it…I nudged him with my elbow and he looked at me as I gave him a smile. "I like your smile." I then told him; causing his eyes to widen slightly. Then, with a shrug and looking back at my book, I turned the page. "I think your smile is very exotic and individual…and it makes you—well—_'you'_." As he looked away to spot the baby again, I glanced over to him in the corner of my eyes; still smiling even though he couldn't see me. The baby was looking at him with curious eyes now…as if they were interested in what he really was. "I think…that when that day finally comes—when you go from one of the cool guys to an actual Daddy—your kids will actually _'like' _your teeth…I mean come on…" Soul looked at me again just as my smile widened._

_"They'll be _'your' _kids, won't they?"- _

"What's wrong? You're spacing out."

Blinking away the blurriness in my eyes, I noticed that Soul and I were in the middle of the crowd and his hand was around my waist—which quickly turned my cheeks bright red by the way. I hadn't even realized that I was holding his hand with one of mine while my other hand rested on his arm. We were in dancing position…but we weren't even moving. "I-Uh…" I shook my head and smiled at him as if I was nervous…and you know what? I really was… "I-I've just…never danced with anyone before…I don't really know how…" Soul sighed and looked away in the corner of his eyes.

"And to think I almost danced with you nine years ago…"

My eyes widened greatly and I gasped; causing him to look at me again.

"Y-You remember that?"

Soul nodded and grinned at me as if we were the only people in the whole room. "I remembered it when I was in the infirmary actually." He then told me before stepping a little to the right; bringing me with him. "Medusa got me thinking about the past…and I remembered the last dinner show my family and I hosted." He stepped back to the left and I went along with him before he stepped back to the right. What the hell was he doing? "There was a certain pigtailed blond there at that party. Big green eyes…cute little pink dress." As Soul lightly laughed I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't tell if he was either making fun of me or not. "She was the only one that _'didn't' _ask me to dance…and you know…" We stepped forward and then back before repeating the right and left steps. "Ever since then, I've _'wanted' _to dance with her…"

I blushed as we kept stepping in what seemed like small circles. "R-Really…?" I then asked him. Soul nodded to me and I couldn't help but get taken over by surprise. Was he telling the truth? It was usually hard to tell truth from lies when it came to men…but in Soul's eyes I could sense the truth. Even within his soul I could see it. "So…why don't you dance with her now…?" I asked him as we stepped to the right. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"You idiot…Maka, we _'are' _dancing."

"EH?" I looked down at our feet and noticed that he had been telling the truth once again. I was so stupid and got caught in his eyes as he spoke…I didn't even realize that when we were stepping from side to side…we were actually dancing… "I-I'm dancing…?" I breathed as we swayed from side to side together. He laughed lightly again and nodded to me as I kept my eyes on our feet. "This…this is my first time actually dancing with someone…" I told him before looking back up into his eyes. "I mean…I used to dance with my Papa…but that didn't count because I was five and I was standing on his feet…"

"Well don't worry…you're a natural…" Soul said to me as we turned to switch sides so that I was now facing where he had been facing. He smiled softly as we continued to sway to the music's beat and then shut his eyes. "Just look, you haven't stepped on my feet yet—OW!" We stopped swaying as he yelped in pain and I blushed from pure embarrassment. Mostly because, we had attracted many curious eyes. "Never mind…" Soul whined as I cautiously pulled my heel away from his aching foot.

"A-Are you ok Soul…I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine…" Soul said to me as the crowd around us seemed to increase in size. I smiled innocently as he looked at me with twitching eyes. "Those damn heels…they hurt like a bitch…" He then mumbled before standing up straight and trying his best not to frown. Then…just as we were about to start dancing again…I noticed something odd. And apparently Soul did too, since he began looking around. The crowd around us was full of smiling and giggling people…and not because I had stepped on Soul's foot…oh no for something completely different than that…

"YA-HAA! Look where they are Tsubaki!"

"Yes, I see it."

Hearing those two familiar voices somewhere in the crowd, I grimaced. What was the egoistic kid talking about? See what? And why was the spot Soul and I standing in so special. Hearing people yell out to me and pointing up above us, Soul and I looked up and saw the last thing someone would expect at a Christmas party—sarcastically speaking… "Is that…" I began as Soul and I narrowed our eyes at the plant. "Mistletoe…?"

"KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"YEAH! KISS HER!"

I don't know if it was possible, but my whole body turned into a bright red as Soul glared at the people who had yelled those things. I saw Liz, Patty and Kid in the crowd nearby and opened my mouth to stutter out something that I thought were words. But…they were just slosh and sputter of the verbal noise "A" brought. I wasn't even sure if I knew what I was going to say if I finally got the words out. Liz grinned at me and set a hand on Kid's shoulder and my eyes widened. She planned this? No…_'they' _planned it? I was just about to pull away from Soul so I could give them a piece of my mind, but something had taken my chin and turned my head back to face forward. And soon…I saw that Soul's lips had taken mine in a simple, chaste and yet nearly breathtaking kiss…

I felt like passing out from pure joy and ecstasy.

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	33. Gentleman

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 33: Gentleman_

_"If I kiss you…you know—a little more passionately than last time…"_

_"Will it hurt?"_

_

* * *

_

I decided…that I loved Soul.

I didn't just "like" him anymore…I was in _'love' _with him…

I fell in love…and I almost hated myself for it.

The one I loved…kissed me. He stole my first kiss almost as if it were nothing. When he had finished—approximately three seconds in—he pulled away and glared at the crowd; asking if they were all satisfied. Then…as if nothing had happened, he sighed, let go of my hand and walked away to go get himself something to eat—with my permission of course. And now…I sat on the sidelines with Liz and watched him and Kid have a conversation near the food table. Kid looked as if he was in front of the most symmetrical object in the world even though Soul's hair swept asymmetrically to the side.

"Kid was obsessed with the Evans brothers…" Liz breathed as she watched Soul lean back and away from the OCD child. I looked at her as my chin rested in my palm and lifted a brow as she stared into her wineglass. "They may have been unsymmetrical when it came to most things, but Kid always told Patty and I that their music was pure art. He even showed us a ton of their old records from back before the tragedy…" My eyes narrowed as a small smile crept onto her face while she then watched the two blue bloods in the distance. "So I guess…Soul's pretty much Kid's new obsession for the next couple of days…until he gets used to being around him and all…It must feel great…to be with another rich kid…"

"You know…" I began; causing her to look my way. I glanced over to the two boys as Soul held out a hand to prevent Kid from spilling his drink in excitement. "During the Winter Ball…I asked him why he didn't want to tell you guys who he was…" A smile of my own grew on my face and I looked at Soul with softened eyes. "He was afraid that Kid would treat him like a fellow rich person, for one thing…and he thought that you and Patty would end up trying to be his body guards or something…" I heard Liz laugh from behind me and I looked back at her. "What is it?"

"Man he's good…" She said along her laughter as her sister behind her poured herself a drink. Patty, since she had been listening in on our conversation, laughed a long with her before sitting down next to her older sister. "'Cause you know…we probably would have tried to be his body guards."

"I would have sent mah giraffes after da bad guys~! Eheheheh!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back over to Soul and Kid, but only saw the black and white haired boy walking over with a content smile. I stood up to ask where Soul had gone, but soon caught him walking quickly through the crowd and away from a small group of girls. Curious, I began making my way over to him; hearing the girls saying that they wanted kisses too, and as soon as he saw me, he made his way over. "Soul, what's going on?" I asked him as he fastened his pace.

"Fan-Club trouble." Soul answered before walking behind me to use me as a shield. "Can you deal with them please…they somehow found out my name…" I gasped and he looked over my shoulder as if he was trying to hide. "It's really uncool…now that I'm Soul _'Evans', _they're freakin' obsessed with me even more…" I nodded and soon I found myself being pulled along with him as he walked a little to our left. Then, he turned me towards the girls, gave me a light shove, and walked away so I could take care of the problem.

"Girls…" I began as the group stopped in front of me. I held out both of my arms and smiled. "Wh-Who told you about Soul and his real name?" I then asked them. A couple of them giggled and another pointed over to the food table. I glanced over and saw that the only person there was, of course, the blue haired freak we all knew as Black*Star. "Oh brother…" I sighed, rolled my eyes and looked at the group of girls again. "Look…I know you don't like me much, but believe me when I say this," Some of them crossed their arms, and some just leaned in a little to show interest. "Soul would really appreciate it if you guys kept his name secret. I promise that I'll get him to do a little seminar at your group meetings if you do this…Since I live with him and all…"

"That's right…"

"Oh~! Lucky girl!"

"Fine…we won't tell anyone!"

"And…can you make sure you give him some space tonight?"

"Yeah!"

Squealing in excitement, the girls all walked off with smiles; leaving me to sigh to myself. Then I smiled in victory as I set my hands on my hips. But then, something tingled within my body: a spark of some sort that made me want to look to my left. And just as I did, I saw Soul standing slightly behind me but still to my left. It was odd though…he didn't even make a sound, and I just knew he was there…I guess…I could sense his presence somehow…maybe it was another perk to the soul seeing ability of mine. I smiled to myself…knowing that I'd always be able to know if Soul was nearby…

"What the hell…I didn't even make a sound…" Soul grumbled as he took a step forward to stand beside me. He watched the girls for a moment before turning to face me; narrowing his crimson eyes. "How did you do that…?" He then asked before leaning over to meet my gaze in _'very' _close range. I gulped and felt my heart skip a beat. He was way too close… "Well? Maka…how did you—"

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me…"

"Try me…"

I gulped again and looked away, but as he took a step forward still leaning over to meet my gaze, I leaned back a little and stepped back. "I…I can sense your presence when your nearby." I then told him; my face turning pink as he took another step forward, which in return caused me to take another step back. Now that I had said it…I think it was about time I told someone. Especially him. "It's because…I…I looked into your soul the day you spoke to me the first time!" His eyes widened and I shut mine tight. "I have an ability to see people's souls…and one day I was just walking by when I heard your piano playing…I looked into your soul and saw that it was broken! That's why I asked you to come live with me! Because I wanted to fix it! I wanted to help you and I wanted to make your soul healthy again…" He leaned back and away from me before narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"So you…you pretty much took pity on me?"

"Stop with that Soul!" I yelled only loud enough for the two of us to hear. "That's just what I do!" He lifted a brow as I took a step forward and held back my tears. "I see a broken soul and I try to fix it! I just reacted to something that I saw. That's it!" After that, I snapped my mouth shut and kept quiet as he stared at me. Then…slowly…a smile began to form on his lips and he began to laugh; causing my eyes to widen in disbelief. "You…you don't believe me…do you?"

"Not really…" Soul answered, shutting his eyes and reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "It was a good joke though. Almost believed you for a second—"

"Unbelievable." I simply said; causing him to open his eyes again. I then shook my head and narrowed my eyes sadly; trying my best not to cry. "I knew I shouldn't have told you…" Why did I love him again? "I'm leaving." I turned at the heel and began walking away from him in the direction of the ballroom's entrance but soon, he had taken me by the arm and spun me around. "Soul—"

Soul relaxed his hold on my arm and let go to set both hands on my shoulders. "Look…Maka." He then began as he looked at the floor. "It…it is a little hard to believe…but…" He narrowed his eyes before looking back up into my eyes. "If you prove it to me…maybe I will." I only shrugged and shook my head at him. How would I possibly be able to do that?

"I don't know how to prove it Soul…" I said to him with narrow eyes. He looked at me for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking down. As he stared at the ground my eyes glanced over to the left. Kid and Patty had found a way to entertain themselves. Since Kid was such a symmetry freak, he had it so that he was spinning her at the same time as spinning himself. It looked odd…so I decided to look away and to my right. Black*Star came into view. He was standing on a table while Tsubaki calmly drank her drink in a chair beside it. My eyes narrowed at the egoistic boy. "Soul…Black*Star was the one who told those girls from your fan-club about you…"

"What?"

Soul looked up and over to the blue haired boy to his right and narrowed his eyes before looking at me again; asking me to be excused. I nodded to him, and he walked away to go have a little word with his so called "brother". What he was going to do to the poor kid…I didn't really want to know. So I sighed and turned to walk back over to where Liz sat. She looked really board as she watched her sister dance with Kid. So when I sat next to her I smiled and elbowed her in the arm; causing her to look over.

"Do you not have a date?"

Liz shook her head and leaned back in her seat. "Nah…" She then said to me before closing her eyes and drinking a little bit of her drink. "Most of the guys here already have dates…plus, I was never asked to the Winter Ball. Surprisingly…" Surprisingly was the right way to describe it! Liz usually had boys drooling all around her. I was puzzled no one had even approached her about the Winter Ball. And I was even more puzzled to find out she didn't have a date for this party either! "Oh well…I have Kid. Patty and I usually take turns—"

"Ladies…"

Liz and I turned our heads forward and saw none other than Tod Lancy; the boy that Soul punched back before the Winter Ball. I was surprised to see him only because I hadn't seen much of him ever since that cold and rainy day. "Hi Tod." I greeted as he smiled to the both of us. His right hand came up to wave to me politely before letting it fall back down to his side.

"Hello, Maka." Tod greeted before cautiously taking a look around. "Uh…where's your boyfriend?" He then asked me as if he was scared that Soul would pop out of nowhere and punch him again. I glared at him though since he had called the white haired mess my boy friend. As sad and depressing as it was…he was most certainly not. "He's not around…is he? I don't want to anger him because I'm standing here…"

"Soul's not my boyfriend."

"He's not?" Tod asked with astonished eyes. I nodded to him as my glare disappeared and he laughed lightly before rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Oh…well it seemed like he was when he hit me…" He dropped his arm back to his side and smiled at me again. "Anyway, could you possibly, uh, maybe apologize to him for me? I don't wish to be his enemy." I nodded to him and he let out a deep sigh before setting his hand on his chest. Then, opening his hazel green eyes again, he bowed to me. "Thank you, and may I say you look very beautiful tonight, Maka." He then said to me; causing me to blush a little. Why couldn't Soul say something like that to me…?

"Oh…why thank you, Tod."

"My pleasure." He stood back up straight and smiled to me once more before looking over to Liz; causing her to nearly spit out what she was drinking. "I've come here to ask the beautiful, Miss. Thompson to dance actually." Tod then said to us both before holding out a hand to her. "Would you care for a dance Miss. Thompson?" He asked her in the most gentleman way he possibly could. I smiled as Liz handed me her drink and took it as if some child getting ready to leave to the toy story.

"Just call me Liz."

"Liz, it is then…"

I waved to her as she and Tod walked off to go dance on the dance floor, and with a small sigh, I set her drink down on the table behind me before looking out to her again. Tod was such a gentleman. Why couldn't Soul be like that? Tod bowed down to women when asking to dance, while _'I' _had to be the one to ask Soul to dance. Tod complimented the way a lady looked, while Soul just scowled and looked away, or just plain ignored it. They were complete opposites…one was a gentleman and one was an ass…so…why did I fall in love with the dark, secretive and secluded one…?

The spark deep within my mind went off again and I stood up and looked to my left, only to see Soul pause as he was making his way over to me. He stared at me for a moment before finally blinking and continuing his stroll. "Man…I just about think you really _'can' _sense me…" I smiled and let out a small giggle as he stopped beside me; keeping his eyes out on Tod and Liz the whole time. "So…why was Tod over here talking to you?" He asked me almost to quiet for me to hear. I stopped giggling and looked over to the couple as they danced.

"He just wanted me to apologize to you for him…" I told him after a moment of watching the couple dance. "And then, he asked Liz to dance…that's all." I felt his eyes fall upon me as I kept mine on Liz and Tod. I watched as he took her hand and twirled her around before dancing again. I almost felt envious towards her…that she was dancing. Not because she was dancing with Tod. The only person in the whole ballroom I wanted to dance with was Soul, and we already danced...I was sure that he wouldn't want to dance again after what happened with the mistletoe…I wasn't even sure if he liked it. I liked it of course…but what did _'he' _think about it? My eyes narrowed as Liz was twirled around again. That wasn't fair…I didn't get to twirl around like that…

"Care to dance?"

My eyes snapped away from the dancing couple and over to Soul, who at the moment was bowing to me with his hand out in my direction. My mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. He was actually bowing to me! He was asking me to dance! Who was this boy and what did he do with Soul? "Y-Yes…" I took his hand finally after moments of stutters and then, suddenly, he brought my knuckles to his lips; causing me to gasp in surprise and turn bright red. "S-Soul?" With a small laugh, Soul stood up straight and began pulling me over to the dance floor; a grin plastered on his face.

"What?" He asked me before setting one hand on my waist and the other within my hand. I set my free hand on his arm as he grinned a little more. "I was just trying to be a gentleman…can a cool guy try?" I glared at him before smiling sarcastically.

"Sure…you're a gentleman alright." I then said to him as the two of us began to sway for the second time that night. "A laid-back, rude, sarcastic…" With each and every name, Soul narrowed his eyes a little more with a frown. "…Lazy, apathetic, argumentative, and twisted gentleman that's sometimes pessimistic—"

"Ok, Ok!" Soul snapped as we continued our dance. Then with a sigh, he looked down and shut his eyes in defeat. "I get it…I'm a bit whacked up…" I smiled to myself before he could look up again and smiled a little more genuinely at me. "But I try my best, to make you happy…like right now for instance…" As my eyes widened slightly, he let go of my waist, and used my hand that he held in his own to spin me around before setting his hand back firmly on my waist and beginning our sway again. How did he know? How did he know that I wanted to be twirled…? "Maka Albarn…you're always the one reading the books…but…" He did it again and this time, when we returned, he pulled me even closer than before. "I know how to read people's expressions as if they _'were' _books…

I tilted my head to the side. "You mean…you…?"

"The way you were staring at Liz and Tod…" Soul lightly laughed as we continued to sway across the dance floor. "Every time they did something like this…" Trailing off, he let go of my waist, used that hand to grab the one that I had on his arm, stepped away from me with his other hand still in my other, and then pulled me under his arm in another twirl before setting his hand back on my waist; now making our steps a lot quicker than they had been. "…you made a cute little face that told me that you wanted to do the same exact thing…" I gasped as his shark toothed grin appeared across his face and went to say something again, but quicker than he had ever done it, he twirled me again before holding me close once more. "Fun?"

I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yeah actually…" I trailed off and let him do another one, but this time slower. And once his hand was back on my waist and holding me close I lightly laughed. "It's really fun." Soul smiled as my laughter continued. He let go of me again and this time, as he whispered the number to me, he spun me around two times, which caused me to actually laugh a little harder during. Once I was in his arms again, instead of taking his hands, I threw my arms around his neck and just hugged him; my head resting on his chest as I shut my eyes. For a moment Soul stopped dancing with me, but eventually, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and we began again.

How long had it been since the music actually slowed down…? No…It never did…did it?

I opened my eyes and noticed that my head wasn't exactly on his chest anymore. I didn't really realize it, but I had set it in the crook of his neck; which as soon as I _'did' _notice it, I turned bright red…again. Everyone else was still dancing to a normal paced jazz piece as Soul and I slow danced to it. But why…? Wouldn't Soul have stopped and told me that we were dancing too slowly to the beat of the song? Apparently not, since we were still dancing in each other's arms. The thought of that made me even redder—if it was even possible—and I shut my eyes and smiled within his messy hair. I could feel a ton of glares bearing into the back of my skull from many jealous girls from the "Soul Eater Fan-Club"—which I was sure they had just recently changed into the "Soul Evans Fan-Club" –but I didn't care one bit. They could all just go fall in a ditch and rot or something…

Whoa…that was just a little dark for me…I guess, Soul's coolness wasn't the _'only'_ thing rubbing off on me…

"I love you…"

"You say something?"

I opened my eyes after hearing Soul's voice questioning me. Damn… That's all I could think at the moment. He didn't hear me and I couldn't work up the courage to repeat myself. So instead I pulled away from him and smiled at his slightly confused face. "I said I was hungry." I lied to him before pointing to the table behind me. "Do you mind if maybe…we could go get a bite to eat?" Soul looked at me for a moment before lifting a brow and looking over my shoulder to spot the food table. For a moment, I thought he suspected my lying, but when he looked at me again and nodded, I smiled a little more and pulled him out of the crowd to go get my food. Truthfully I wasn't really that hungry…but…I just couldn't repeat what I had said to him! I knew I was courageous…but confessing your feelings for someone that you truly do love is hard…it really is.

"I'll be right back…"

"Ok…" I watched as the white haired boy walked off and back into the crowd and as I aimlessly picked up different things of food, I saw him kneel down and pick something up. What was it, I wondered. Was it something that he had dropped? I could barely see what it was though since there were so many people in the way. And just as I was about to lean over to the left little, a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hello, Maka-Chan."

"T-Tsubaki!" I gasped in surprised before standing back up straight. I laughed nervously after dropping my fork and knelt down to search for it, but soon found that she had picked it up from flying onto her plate. "Heh…thanks…" I said as she handed it to me with a small giggle. "S-So how's the party been for you…?"

Tsubaki sighed and looked at me with a small smile before pointing in the direction of all the tables and chairs. "Great…other than the time when Soul came over and nearly killed Black*Star…" I rolled my eyes after seeing the blue haired boy tied up to a chair in the back of the room; tape around his mouth. I lifted a brow in puzzlement…Where did Soul get the tape and rope? "I came over here to get him some food since his stomach was growling…"

"When is his stomach _'not' _growling?" I asked; now noticing Soul walking back over from where he had picked up the meritorious item. Tsubaki laughed and shrugged before turning to face the wall. I looked at her in the corner of my eyes and saw that she had a curious expression on her face. I lifted a brow. "What are you—"

"Maka…the two of you seem to be different…" Tsubaki breathed as she kept her back to Soul. As she looked at me in the corner of her eyes, I saw her smile and her eyes soften greatly. "Maka-Chan, your glowing…I can sense it." Then, she gestured her head in Soul's direction as he bumped into Kid and Patty. "Even _'Soul' _is glowing…he seems to be a lot lighter on his feet and a lot less…uh…dark…"

"Not sure what you're talking about Tsubaki—"

"Did you finally tell him?"

"T-T-Tell him what?"

"That you love him…?"

My eyes widened to show my panic. How the hell did she know? How the hell did Liz know? How the hell did Kid know? I swear I was going to explode if anyone else in that room knew! Was I really _'that' _readable? If they could see it…then could Soul see it too? Oh, no! Oh GEEZ! If he already knew…that would be so…that would be so embarrassing! That would mean he probably knew what I said when I said "I love you." He must have been faking it! Or maybe just playing with me! Or maybe there was hope that he still didn't know…but how the hell did Tsubaki know? Did Black*Star and Patty know? They probably did…knowing Liz…she probably told them a long time ago! Oh crap…Soul was on his way over! What was I going to do? Damn it Tsubaki…I was beginning to feel a bit nauseous…

"Maka-Chan, are you ok?"

"I think I'm going to pass out…"

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	34. I Wish…

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 34: I Wish…_

_"If I kiss you…you know—a little more passionately than last time…"_

_"Will it hurt?"_

_

* * *

_

The music was all muffled and hard to hear when I regained my consciousness. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that I was in some other room and I was staring at the wall and a large painting hung perfectly straight and aligned on it. Remembering that that the last thing I saw before being in there was Soul asking me if I was feeling ok just before I fell into Tsubaki's arms, I cursed to myself and examined where I was now. They had both asked me if I was ok…so that meant I must have looked way distressed. Where was Soul now? And where was Tsubaki? More importantly…where was I?

I was sitting alone in a room with two openings: one a door and one an archway. What I was sitting in was a beautiful red leather couch in the middle of the room with two large plants on each side of it. It must have been some kind of lounge near the ballroom since the muffled music was coming from right outside the left door. Hearing some kind of flushing sound and the noise of a faucet from in the archway to my right, I looked over there and widened my eyes in shock.

"Th-This is a bathroom?"

"Maka-Chan? Girls I think she's awake…"

Soon enough, in the archway Tsubaki appeared and smiled in my direction; a wet towel in her hand. "Do you still feel nauseous?" She asked me as she sat down next to me to pat down my forehead with it. Behind her Liz and Patty appeared in the archway as well as I shook my head. Then, to my surprise, Kim and Jacqueline came into view too. Kim was holding a bucket in her hand while Jacqueline held another towel. "We were all worried about you. Once you passed out, I guess you attracted all of our girlfriends' attention when Soul was carrying you over here…"

"S-Soul did?"

Tsubaki nodded to me as Kim and her best friend made their way over to us and knelt down. "Do you need to throw up?" Kim then asked as she set the bucket down. I shook my head and she smiled with a nod. "Alight, but if you end up having the urge, I'll leave the bucket right here." Smiling, I nodded back to her and let Tsubaki continue what she was doing. I was so lucky to have them as my friends. Even if Kim and Jacqueline weren't always talking to me…they were still nice enough to take care of me while I was passed out…Shibusen sure changed my life…I had more friends then back at my old school…and I found my soul mate…I used to always tell myself that I'd never fall in love, because men were dirty liars and cheaters…and I always believed that…that is, until I met Soul.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." Tsubaki answered; causing me to gasp and pull back to look at her in surprise. "R-Relax…maybe a little less…" She then told me with a small nervous giggle. I stared at her for a moment before getting to my feet and walking over to the door to my left. Once I opened it, I was looking out to the dance floor from the dining side. "M-Maka-Chan?" I ignored them as they called for me and looked around for Soul. If I was out for a whole hour, what was _'he' _doing?

"Maka."

I slightly flinched and looked to my right, only to see Soul stand up from a chair. I don't think I could have been any happier than I was at that moment. "Soul…" I breathed as he walked over to stand nearby and lean on the wall with his rare relaxed smile. "Have you been waiting this whole time?" I then asked him as he crossed his arms and looked at me with his lazy eyes.

"Yeah." Soul answered with a nod before lightly laughing to himself. "Geez Maka you idiot! What were you thinking passing out like that, huh?" As he shut his eyes to keep on laughing, I smiled sweetly at him. Sure he sounded like he was joking around but the way his soul was shaking at the same time, I could tell that he was only worried about me. "Try not to do it again…it attracted a lot of attention and some people thought I did something…" He laughed a little more before scratching the back of his head.

"Soul, thank you."

Soul stopped his laughing and looked at me with questioning eyes before stuttering out something and looking away. "Y-Y-Yeah…" He then said before cursing to himself. I was quite surprised to see that he was actually blushing but I was sure it was just because he was probably just embarrassed. "I-It's pretty late…if want to go home or stay here…I-it's your choice…" Of course I wanted to stay, but before I could even answer him; someone had grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the bathroom before shutting the door.

"Ok, so spill Maka!"

"S-Spill what?"

Liz, Kim and Jacqueline stood before me with crossed arms as I was practically thrown back down onto the couch by Patty; Tsubaki standing by the door with an unsure expression on her face. With a sigh, the eldest Thompson sister, and the tallest of the gossip group, leaned over to meet my gaze with a lazy stare. "Spill the news about you and Soul. Tsubaki was just telling us that you passed out when she mentioned your feelings for him."

"Feelings?"

"Stop it Maka, we can see it in your eyes every time you look at him!" Liz stated as she knelt down and set her hands on my knees. "You're in love with Soul. We all can see it." As Kim and Jacqueline sat down beside me to give me a nudge in the arm my face turned bright pink. "Black*Star sees it, Kid sees it, Patty, Tsubaki, even Kim and Jacqueline see it. The only reason Soul hasn't seen it yet is because he's blinded by love too! And you both are just too oblivious to even notice. You guys are so hopeless…"

"Soul…doesn't love me…"

"Yes he does." Liz corrected with a small glare. "Do you have any idea how worried he was when you passed out back there?" She then asked me. I gave her an unsure expression as she sighed and went on. "After he kissed you under the mistletoe earlier, he walked away remember? He said that he was getting something to eat. Nope, not even close. Kid followed him into the men's bathroom and saw that he was as red as you are right now—" she pointed to my face. "—while he washed his face off with water. He was just as nervous about it as you were Maka. And just like you did, he felt queasy when it was over. Going to go get food was just an excuse to get out of the situation. That's how Soul is. He doesn't like sharing his thoughts. You gotta read it in his facial expressions and body movement. He won't say it, but his body will." I sprung an idea, and my eyes narrowed before looking down.

"And so will his soul…"

"What?"

I looked back up and shook my head at the confused Thompson sister. "N-Nothing." I then told her before looking at each girl in the room. "Ok…I love Soul. I admit it." They all smiled at me as I looked at Liz again. "But what exactly do you want to know? You said you wanted to spill news about us…but what kind of news?" Kim leaned over and smiled; an idea sparking within her mind.

"Like, when are you going to confess?"

My eyes narrowed and I looked at my hands. "Actually…I kinda already did…" They all gasped and leaned in eagerly as I played with my fingers; asking me to tell them what had happened. "But…he didn't hear me." After that said, they leaned back in disappointment. "I don't think…I'll be able to do it again."

"Go be with him, Maka-Chan. He's still worried."

I looked over to Tsubaki and watched her open the door and point outside of the bathroom. On the other side of the room, Soul finally relaxed and sat with the other boys to have a chat of their own. I watched him closely, and saw him laugh after Black*Star fell off his chair, and just as I was about to doubt that he really was still worried, he glanced over and across the room. Seeing me, a smile crept onto his face and he was nearly forced back into the conversation since the egoistic boy smacked him on the back, yelling something probably about himself. Maybe they were right…maybe Soul really did love me…

"I wish…I could tell him…"

"Go…"

Kim and Jacqueline lifted me by my arms and lead me over to the door so they could bring me out of the bathroom's lounge; Liz, Patty and Tsubaki not too far behind. They shut the door behind us, handed me a drink that seemed to come out of nowhere, and gave me a light push towards Soul and the boys. I blinked, looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened from what I saw. Everything seemed to change…I stood beside a younger version of myself…and there on the table behind me, both my Mom and Papa sat with large smiles urging me to continue.

_"You should go dance with Soul!"_

_"B-but!"_

As my younger self looked over her shoulder, I watched my parents give her a thumbs up. Then, as my younger self sighed, she turned her head back around and began walking over to him. I turned around as well and saw that, in the middle of the blurry crowd, a younger Soul stood motionless and far behind him, the older Soul stood up from his seat, saying something to Black*Star—who instantly disappeared once Soul's attention was turned to me. I blinked in puzzlement. Was I on something? Did the girls drug me!

Self consciously, I began walking in the same direction the mini versions of Soul and I stood and saw that the older Soul was walking that way as well. Every once in awhile, I made a step to the side since I thought I had run into someone, but for some reason, they were the guests from the memory I was seeing at the moment. 'They drugged me…I just know it…' I thought as Soul and I stopped in front of each other right beside our younger selves.

_"What? You come to ask me to dance too?"_

"Did you come back out to dance with me again?" Soul asked me as I ignored his younger self coldly speak to _'my' _younger self. "Or do you want to go home?" I opened my mouth and tilted my hand a little as I tried to figure out what was really happening to me. He grabbed my hand though and tilted it back upright. "You'll spill it…" Just then, my younger self began to speak.

_"Actually..."_

"Actually…"

_"I don't want to dance with you."_

"I don't want to dance with you…"

_"I...uh…I-I think that your piano playing was really good! And I really, really, 'really' liked it!"_

"I want to go home."

As my younger self retreated back to the table behind me for cover, I gave Soul a sweet smile. "Sounds cool." He said to me before setting his hands in his pockets and turning to the door. He walked right through his younger self and soon my eye sight was back to normal. The room, the guests, and even the music went back to normal and I finally could see that some of the guests were actually already leaving. "You coming or not?"

"S-Sorry!" I called before making my way over to him. He turned a little to face me and went to speak. But of course, the "great" Black*Star had to jump in and tackle him to the side.

"YA-HAAA!" Black*Star shouted as he and Soul fell to the floor with a crash. A few people around us stopped what they were doing to look, but as soon as I walked over and helped Soul stand, they stopped and went back to their things. "Are you leaving already Soul? You can't leave without actually saying goodbye to the great Black*Star!" The blue haired boy laughed loudly as Soul rubbed his shoulder to sooth the pain.

"Black*Star…"

Soul and I glanced over to the right to see the rest of the gang along with Tod as well; an arm around Liz's shoulders. Tsubaki walked over to the blue haired boy and grabbed him by the earlobe before pulling him close; actually causing him to wince a little. "Do you not remember Soul's condition? He's still healing." She then whispered to him as if scolding a child. Soul pulled himself away from me and shrugged it off.

"It's ok, don't sweat it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Tsubaki nodded and let go of Black*Star before quickly apologizing to him with a small smile as he rubbed his ear. Then, as we all lightly laughed at the two, Tod dropped his arm and looked at Liz. "I think I need to get home." He then told her. "Since this is where you live, I guess I can't ask to walk you home." He laughed lightly as we all looked their way and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight." He then said before turning around to leave. He looked at me, "Maka…" He then said with a nod before looking at Soul. "Soul…"

"Night Tod." Soul simply said with a small glare before the other boy was finally gone.

"Eheheh! Nee-Chan is blushing!" Patty laughed; causing us all to look over to the two Thompson sisters. Soul and I walked over to her as the younger sister poked Liz on the face a little near her lips: the exact place Tod kissed her. "He was so close to kissing you on da lips~!" Liz nodded as she blankly stared out in the direction Tod went and as soon as her sister's hand pulled away, she ended up reaching up and touching her face herself.

"It's weird…" Liz mumbled before glancing over to Soul and I; but mostly to me though. "I've gone out with a lot of guys in the past and neither of them have kissed me on the cheek before." I heard Soul let out a laugh and elbowed him in the chest so she could continue. "Always, I've been kissed on the lips, even on a first date. And then Tod…" Her hand lifted to gesture in the direction he went. "He…I…I think I really liked it." A smile spread across on her face and she looked at me again. "I want another…" Her eyes fell upon Soul. "Soul, kiss me on the cheek!"

"Wha—NO!"

"Relax…I was kidding."

As Liz laughed and walked away to drag Kid and her sister away from us, I looked at Soul and leaned over with a sly smile. "Would you kiss _'me' _on the cheek, if I asked you?" Soul huffed and began walking over to the doorway with his nose up in the air.

"No way."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Tsubaki and Black*Star and waved. "Bye guys," I then said before heading over to the doorway. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tsubaki nodded and waved before taking the blue haired boy out for one last dance. Once I was outside, I took a big, deep breath of the crisp, chilly air that the nighttime brought every single evening. Soul stood at the foot of Kid's stairs waiting for me with his hands in his pockets and I couldn't help but smile at him. I then walked down the steps and pulled his hands out of his pockets with the both of mine. I had almost forgotten about the gift I got him for Christmas. The one I had installed secretly while we were at the party…

"Let's hurry so I can give you your Christmas present…"

_

* * *

_

I stared at the ground as we walked side by side in the lit street. Was it me…or had Soul and I mumbled the same thing at the same time when we left Kid's home? It was odd…and it was weird just to think about it. I mean…Soul bought me a Christmas present? That morning, when I had said "Merry Christmas" all he did was groan out an "uncool", sit down and mention how lame Christmas really was. It really convinced me that I was going to be the only one giving out the gifts that night. Which by the way, I had called the workers to install for me since Soul and I were at the party. Soul was curious on why I was whispering into my cell phone on the way to Kid's, but after shoving his face away a few times he kept his nose out of my business…Thank Goodness…

"You alright? You seem troubled."

My eyes shot up from the ground and I looked his way with a quick flash of a smile. "Yup!" I then, practically yelled; causing him to flinch slightly. "S-Sorry…I'm fine don't worry." I smiled lightly as his eyes narrowed and then I looked back forward with, of course, some blush on my cheeks. The way everything seemed these past few hours…everything seemed as if we were a couple…he was always so close to me, he kissed me, danced with me, and we were walking together almost as if it was, "Like a date…"

Quickly realizing I had spoken my thoughts once again, my eyes widened and I tried not to act as if I knew he heard me. But, he stopped walking and looked at me while I kept my eyes away from him. Crap…why did he have to torture me so… "Maka?" I heard him ask lightly; sending chills down my spine. All of a sudden…just his voice saying my name…felt so nice, and calming…even if his voice was violent and dark most of the time. There was another moment of silence, until finally, his hand took mine and he began dragging me down the street. It could have been like any other time when I'd grab his hand and hold it…but this time _'he' _was the one who grabbed my hand and…he intertwined his fingers with mine!

"S-Soul, what are you—"

"You said that this was like a date right?" I heard him ask as we kept walking. I couldn't see his face though since he kept it facing forward. "Well, when people go on dates…they hold hands…right?" He sounded so flustered, and I could tell he was either blushing from embarrassment, or he really loved me and was blushing from holding my hand…

"Soul, hold on a moment."

"Huh? What is it?"

Soul turned to face me after I gave his hand a small squeeze, and then I stepped forward to be right in front of him. I set my hand on his chest and smiled before looking up into his eyes. "May I?" I then asked him. Probably knowing what I was about to do, he nodded to me with a slight puzzled expression, and I looked back down to his chest before shutting my eyes. I took a deep breath, concentrated, let it out, and opened my eyes. Slowly I moved my hand out of the way and took sight of his soul. It was healthier than it had ever been around me…the chains were gone…the cracks, the madness, everything had disappeared. He was fixed…and it was my job to keep it that way…

Both my hands slid across his chest and wound their way around his back so I could give him another hug; my head firmly pressed against his chest and facing the left. It took him a moment…but, he let his arms hug me back…I guessed he was finally getting used to my random hugs. "Soul…I fixed it…" I mumbled to him with a large smile on my face; nearly crying out of my closed eyes.

"That would explain the night with the broken record…"

I smiled a little more and nodded to him before looking up to his crimson eyes. "Does that mean…" I began with a little sliver of hope in my eyes. "You believe me?" Soul nodded to me and without another word I hugged him again, only a little tighter. "Oh, Soul! Thank you, Thank You!" I yelled into his chest as he lightly laughed and set a hand on the back of my head.

"Yeah, yeah…can we go home now? It's freezing out here…"

"Yeah!" I yelled; intertwining his fingers with mine again and dragging him down the street. We weren't that far from Kid's place so we didn't have to run too much. Thank goodness…I felt like those heels were going to destroy my poor feet. I almost laughed at his face when I turned around half way up the steps. He looked so tired he was about to just fall over and pass out right there. "Come on Soul! Just a few more steps!" I called with a laugh as he set his hands on his knees to take breather. After my voice reached him, still looking down, he lifted a hand and swung it my way in a way of telling me to shut up. I giggled again as his hand dropped back down onto his knee.

"Hold on…my side hurts…" Soul breathed before standing up straight and climbing up the stairs again. I smiled at him and finished climbing the steps and ran over to our apartment door. "Oi, Maka! Wait a sec." I turned around as Soul came to the top of the stairs and slowly made his way over. I then leaned on the door as he reached into his pocket to search for something I was sure wasn't the key. I narrowed my eyes as he pulled the object out, and noticed it was the very thing that had fallen out of his pocket earlier. He pulled out a velvety box…not small enough to be a ring and yet not long enough to be a necklace. "Here…Merry Christmas…" He looked away embarrassed as he held it out to me.

"Thank you Soul…"

I took the blue velvet box from his hands and pried it open; revealing a small but elegant silver bracelet with a single blue charm on it. It was simple…but it looked absolutely gorgeous. "Liz said girls like that kind of stuff…" Soul mumbled as I stared at the bracelet in awe. "I don't have that much money…so it's not too flashy…but I tried to get whatever looked—"I looked up to his embarrassed face and quickly intruded.

"Soul, I love it."

"R-Really?"

I nodded and took the bracelet out of the box. Then, after handing the velvet container to Soul, I slipped it on my right wrist. "Simple…but beautiful…" My finger traced along the small blue charm that I guessed was a sapphire. "You know…it reminds me of your soul…" I then said to him; causing him to curiously look at the sapphire as well. Then without warning, I hugged my arm and the bracelet close. 'It will always be close to my heart…'

"Can we go inside?"

"Oh. Yes!" I turned around and opened the door slowly before peering inside and to the right where the couches were. I saw that the living room had been moved around to make room for what I had installed for him. And boy did it look beautiful in the corner like that! "Come on in!" I moved out of his way and held out my hand to allow him to enter, and with one odd exchange of a look my way, he walked inside so I could shut the door behind us. As soon as I shut it and looked his way, I saw that he caught sight of his gift. He had frozen in place, his eyes wide and facing the corner of the newly decorated living room. I giggled. "Merry Christmas Soul."

I had a large, black grand piano installed during our time at the party. Whoever worked in the place I had bought it from sure worked fast…unless we were at the party for longer than I thought? Anyway, the thing that really made the piano beautiful was that it was in the corner near the window where the moonlight could shine on its glossy surface and dance upon the specially painted blood red keys. I had my Papa of course help me buy it, like he had offered…and I wasn't sure if it was one of the best or one of the worst types…all I knew was that it was a pretty piano that Soul could play if he wished.

"That's a…Bosendorfer 200…"

After Soul's voice rang into my ears, I watched him walk over to the piano and set his hands on it's glossy surface. I smiled and walked over as he mumbled some things to himself. "My Papa helped me get it for you, believe it or not, since I didn't have enough money to get it myself…" I lightly laughed. "I know you don't like people listening to you, so whenever you want to practice I'll go ahead and go in my room to study. I'll even put on my iPod and turn it up full blast or something…" Soul looked away from the instrument and eyed me as I went on. "I mean it could work out later on if you finally do end up feeling comfortable with playing in front of me…"

"How much was it Maka?"

"H-Huh? Oh…about $80,000"

"What?" Soul gasped as he stood up straight and looked at me sternly; causing me to set my hands behind my back sheepishly. "Maka…that's a lot of money…For one thing…for _'you' _…" He looked at the piano and then me before helplessly gesturing over to my right arm. "I got you a freakin' bracelet…" He sighed and then ran his hands through his hair. "How uncool…"

"Oh Soul don't worry about it, really!" I gasped as he shook his head in what seemed like shame. "Soul, I love the bracelet. There's no need to worry." Soul looked up as I set my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him as sweetly as possible. "It's the thought that matters right?" I then asked him; causing his eyes to widen slightly before looking over to the piano again. My hands fell back to my sides and I watched as he stared at the instrument. Then, with another look my way he shrugged; probably beat by my pig headedness…

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome!"

"No really…" Soul suddenly stated; causing my smile to fade and me to open my eyes to give him a confused look. Then, with his usual smirk, he bent over to meet my gaze and then moved his head to the side so his lips were only inches away from my ear. I felt goose bumps form just at the feeling of his breath on my skin…and this time, in this intense moment, I finally realized that he was wearing a little bit of cologne. "Thank you…for everything you've done. It means a lot to me…" My eyes widened as he spoke, and after feeling his cheek brush against mine, I felt his lips touch it as well. "Good night."

As soon as he pulled away and began walking over to his bedroom door, my hand came up to touch my cheek from shock and nearly slapped me unconscious. He kissed me again! Though, that time it wasn't on my lips…but it was still a kiss! And I totally felt like passing out again! But I wasn't going to let it get to me again…and I wasn't going to let him get away this time. So…as he opened his bedroom door and went to enter, I took a deep breath and spoke just a little too loudly then I had planned.

"I love you!"

Soul paused mid-step and looked at me.

.

.

What did I just do…?

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**


	35. Only the Beginning

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 35: Only the Beginning_

_"If I kiss you…you know—a little more passionately than last time…"_

_"Will it hurt?"_

_

* * *

_

I hardly got enough sleep that night because of what had happened when we got home. I had practically yelled out to the world that I loved him even though he had been standing only a few feet away. It made my skin crawl listening to his silence. All he did was stare at me, until I had finally found my doorknob, opened it with a few embarrassed mumbles of "Goodnight" and finally slipped into my room to go to sleep. So now, as the sun was slowly creaking into my room I slept in a deep sleep that hadn't come so early in the night. But that all soon ended as I heard the flowing noise of a piano drift through the air. I sat up quickly and looked at my door with a small smile creeping onto my face. That only meant…that Soul was playing it…

The smile widening, I pulled the blankets off of me and made my way over to the door; first checking my hair in the mirror. I didn't want to go out there with a messy head…especially after confessing my feelings for him. That thought stopped me at the door and I sat there listening to a part of his melody. Things were probably going to get awkward because of my confession…I was sure. I was so sure that it was a good idea though…his soul told me that he had feelings for me…the girls told me he had feelings for me…so why didn't he say anything the night before?

'Possibly…nervous?'

I smiled at the thought and nodded to myself before taking hold of the doorknob. Maybe that was it…I touched the bracelet since I never took it off as I stepped out of the room and looked to my right. The music had stopped but I could defiantly see that Soul was pleased with himself…even if he had his back to me. "You like it?" I asked aloud; causing him to flinch and look over his shoulder. Still touching the bracelet, I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall. "I can't believe you're actually playing it…"

Soul let out a small laugh before facing the instrument again. His hands wiped the clean surface as I walked over to be a little closer. "Last night I worked on the song a little…" He then mumbled as he pointed out the musical scores. "I finished it…so I thought that I'd try it out and see how the finish sounds…" I faced him and gave him probably one of my largest smiles.

"You did? Soul that's great!"

"Yeah…it sounds great too…" Soul breathed before shutting the cover over the keys. "I suggest some toast or something for breakfast though. We'd probably end up being late if we had a normal breakfast." He then told me as he spun around on the bench so his bare feet could touch the other side of the floor. Without another word, I nodded to him and turned to go make us both some toast. "I-I love you too…by the way…" His voice suddenly cracked; causing me to stop and look over my shoulder. He was looking away to avoid my eyes; blushing madly. The way he had said it…seemed like he had been practicing all night. "I...uh…got nervous last night…I couldn't bring myself to say it…man, how uncool…You must have felt like an idiot…"

"That's ok…" I said to him, spinning around to face him fully. He finally looked at me as I smiled a little more. "I did feel like an idiot! But…I'm an idiot anyways, right?" I laughed lightly and shrugged as he furrowed his brows in confusion. But then, as a smile slowly crept onto his face, I pointed behind me with my thumb and smiled right back. "I'm gunna make the toast now. Strawberry or Grape jam?"

"You should know…" Soul breathed as he leaned back on the piano. I nodded and spun around to walk back over to the kitchen. Then, I opened the fridge, grabbed the strawberry jam, shut it and set the jar on the counter. As I set a few pieces of bread in the toaster, Soul suddenly leaned on the counter right next to me. "Maka." I looked at him as he leaned on his right arm; actually playing with his fingers a little. "I…I want to play the song for you," My eyes widened. "I'd play it for you here…but it'd be best if I played it at the school. We'd be able to get to class faster if the bell were to ring…"

"Ok!"

With another nervous smile my way, Soul nodded and pushed himself off the table. "K, then…I'll go get dress…"

"You do that…" I mumbled as he walked over to his room. Just as he shut his door, the toast sprung up from the tiny mobile oven and I slapped both pieces on a nearby plate.

_

* * *

_

My eyes lied upon the polished surface of the music room's piano as Soul shut the door behind us. Then, after hearing a squeak in surprise we looked over to the desk and saw Marie-Sensei holding a few papers. Soul sighed, shook his head and began walking over to her mumbling something about wanting to play for me. I watched as I saw a smile grow on her face, and then, with a nod, she collected the rest of the papers and walked away; first stopping to talk to me though.

"Hello, Maka-Chan. Did you finish your report?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Great!"

"Get a move on sensei…" Soul shooed her with his hands; causing her to nod and leave the room. Once the door shut, he set his hands in his pockets and turned to walk over to the piano. I wasn't long to follow him but soon stopped when he did beside the bench. "Would you like to sit?" He then asked me; holding out one of his hands to present to me the black and crimson colored seat. I smiled but shook my head to him. Soul lifted a brow. "You sure?"

"Yeah." I answered as I intertwined my fingers together in front of me. "I think I should give you more room…so I'll stand right here." I then said to him. I lightly shrugged with my eyes and tightened my hands. "Maybe it will make you a little more comfortable if you couldn't see me while you played too…since you usually don't like people listening…" He put on a smirk, nodded and sat down on the bench. Then, swinging his feet around to the other side, he pulled up the cover and set his hands over the keys; searching for the starters. "…You already memorized it?"

"As I wrote it."

My eyes widened as the first key was pressed. It rang through the air with hum and I immediately could tell it was the "G" note…the only one I knew off memory. Then, his fingers came upon a few others and soon a melody was lifted into the air. My heart raced at the thought of being the only one he wanted to play for. It was beating so fast, that I had set my hands over it in fear that it was louder than his playing. But his song kept going, even as my heart kept beating. It began as a soft harmony expressing something that would probably be someone as shy…but just as I shut my eyes and began to sway, the song picked up to reveal that shy person to be strong and powerful. That is…if it _'were'_ a person…

A smile crept onto my face just like it had nine years ago when I watched him play in front of the crowd. His playing still made me smile…And I was glad for that. I opened my eyes and watched his fingers come into view every once in awhile as he played. It had been so long since the last time I watched him play in peace. And, thinking about it, last time I saw him play like that, his mother was alive and she had actually helped him get up on the bench since their piano was abnormally tall…It almost felt odd to see how easily he got on that bench now…his mother wasn't around to help him get ready to play any more…he was doing that all on his own…

I began to sway to the music a little more as it slowed down to a more peaceful tune. My eyes shut again and I kept my hands together in front of me. I swayed to the right…then to the left, and soon I found myself spinning silently to myself too. I wished I could take him from the piano and start dancing with him; letting the piano play the rest of the song on its own. But, unfortunately, I wanted to hear the whole thing, and pianos couldn't do that unless they were haunted...Or so the rumors told.

"Well?"

I stopped swaying and opened my eyes; realizing that he had stopped playing the song. And since I had my back to him, I didn't know if he was watching me or not…which would be really embarrassing if you didn't know. But, with a silent inward sigh, I spun around and smiled at the white haired musician. "I loved it!" I practically yelled as he leaned back on the piano; grinning at me as if I was doing another stupid thing—which I was sure was the dancing. "I'm really glad you were able to finish it…the song is beautiful…" I walked over to him and sat down next to him as he watched me. "You said it wasn't your style back when I first asked…"

"Yeah…" Soul confirmed with a nod before looking up to the ceiling. "My music is normally so dark and depressing…" He then told me; narrowing his eyes slightly. "My Mother and Brother always kept telling me to try harder…but my Father hit me when ever he'd hear a single note that changed the melody from happy to sad." My eyes widened and then, almost as soon as they did, they then narrowed sadly. "But no matter how hard he tried…he never beat it out of me. Even _'that'_ song was a little depressing…I can't help it…it's a habit…" I set a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me so he could see me smile warmly at him. "You want to hear my real playing don't you?"

"That would be great…"

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine…but let me take…uh…" He looked up at the door to think before looking at me again. "A three month break…then I'll show you." I laughed at him and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Then for a moment we both laughed to ourselves, before he put on a serious face. "No really…its gunna take awhile." I blinked.

"O-Oh…O-ok…"

The bell rang and echoed through the halls, telling us that it was time for class to start, so with a stretch, Soul stood up and grabbed his bag from beside the small table. But as he made his way over to the door, something struck my mind. "Wait Soul!" I called from over by the piano. He stopped and turned to face me as the door began to open. "The inspiration for it…you never told me…" I then mumbled; hoping that he'd take the hint of the question and tell me. "Soul…what _'was' _your inspiration for it?" I stared hard as he stared right back. Then, he shut his eyes and shook his head; causing me to bite my lip. "Oh Common! You played the song for me! You can at least tell me what the inspiration was, damn it!"

"Oh yeah…?" Soul breathed as he let his eyes glance over to the far left corner of the room. Then…with his usual grin he looked back at me. "Fine then…the inspiration was the new girl in class." And with that…he turned and began walking away from the music hall; leaving me in the room to think about what he had said.

The day he was inspired to write the song was my first day in school. Meaning, I was the new girl. So that meant…_'I' _was the inspiration…? My head titled to the side and when It finally set it, I stood up and ran over to the door; grabbing my back pack on the way. "Hey, wait!" I called as I ran out of the doorway. I looked left and then right and found him almost immediately. He hadn't gone very far…maybe he was waiting for me…like the strange gentleman he was. "Soul! Wait up!" He turned to lean on the wall and put his hands in his pockets as I made my way over. As soon as I was close, I could see a smaller smirk on his face.

"Finally got it?"

"Yes…" I answered as I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look. But it only lasted a few moments, sense I found myself blushing. I saw that he lifted a brow as I nervously messed with my skirt. "So…does that mean…" I couldn't help but blush even more from thinking about the kiss from the party. Why was I thinking about that…? "Y-You liked me e-even back th-then…?" Damn it! I sounded like a broken record.

"Yeah."

"The hell?" I gasped before hitting him in the shoulder with my fist. He lightly laughed as I blushed almost uncontrollably. "How can you sound so casual at a time like this? That was very hard for me to ask, damn it! And I _'still' _stuttered like crazy!" He only shrugged and looked at me with humored eyes. "Ugh! Soul, you're ridiculous! Sometimes I wonder how I fell for you!" As I yelled this, I kicked him in the shin and looked away with a cross of my arms. I ignored the grunt he made and I almost didn't let him set a hand on my shoulder for balance and support. He was lucky I didn't take out my book…

"You're just jealous of how cool I am…"

"Yeah, whatever…" I mumbled as he lightly laughed; still looking away in the corner of my eyes. I saw him relax against the wall again; his hands in his pockets almost immediately. I could hear him breath out a sigh just as he did it. So I ended up rolling my eyes, but I was soon nervously tapping my arm again. There was a question that I had been wondering ever since the Winter Ball when I had been so close to kissing him. The question came back around once we kissed at Kid's party too…I had to ask him—I had to get it off of my chest—this moment looked to be perfect…

"If I kiss you…you know—a little more passionately than last time…" I began; getting his attention. "Will it hurt?"

For a moment there was silence. But just as I went to look at him for his reaction, he exploded into laughter. "Soul!" I gasped as I turned to face him. "That was a very serious question!" I then yelled as his tear jerking laughter continued. But after a moment or two, I relaxed. The sight of him laughing like that…I had never seen it…He seemed truly happy. He had never laughed so…what do I call it…cheerfully? I couldn't even describe it since I was in so much awe…

"You're asking me that because of my teeth…right?" Soul finally got out after leaning on the wall again; pointing to the shark tipped teeth that he owned. Still a little frustrated with his laughter, I nodded to him. He looked at me with his lazy eyes for a moment before laughing a little more. Then, as I glared, he calmed, and shrugged with another little chuckle. "I don't know Maka…I haven't kissed anybody like that before…" He looked away as I faced him and I saw that he was wearing a small content smile. "The only woman I've ever kissed was my mother…she never said it hurt…and I think it'd be a bit creepy if I made out with her…"

"Just a little…" I said to him with a squint of the eyes; trying not to imagine the picture. "Well…can I see for myself then?" I then asked him almost unconsciously. I almost smacked my hand over my mouth, but seeing him nod with another shrug, I stopped all movement completely. He was letting me kiss him…I know he loved me and all…but I didn't expect to get another kiss from a guy like him in awhile…but I could see that not only was _'I' _nervous about it…so was he. Soul was actually visibly blushing in daylight! Not entirely I guess…I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Ok then…" I began as I stepped closer. "Only if you want—"

"I do…"

I smiled slightly as he looked into my eyes and I could see that he wasn't lying. So with a deep breath—for my nerves—I stood on my tippy toes a bit to match his height and finally touched his lips with my own. At first I didn't deepen it…I just wanted a simple kiss…maybe just to try that out first. And it seemed like Soul knew what I wanted, so he hadn't tried to deepen it either. But he did end up cupping my cheeks with his hands to pull me closer while my hands took hold of his jacket. When we pulled away, he hadn't let go of my head, and he caressed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Well? That was…?"

"Nope…" I said to him with a smile; getting lost in his blood red eyes. "Didn't hurt at all…" I grinned a little more as he grinned right on back.

"Good!" Soul said; shutting his eyes and putting on a slyer smirk. "Because from this day forward, I expect at least two every day." Holding back as gasp, I looked at him in shock. Where in the world was he getting at? "Maybe one in the morning when I wake up…and one at night when I go to sleep…" He held back a laugh and looked away and down the hall with that very familiar smug grin of his. "All in that maid's dress—"

"SOUL!" I yelled; trying hard not to his him in his sore spots. He only laughed a little more as I put on a glare. "Might as well just say were going out if that happens!" He—almost immediately—fell silent and looked at me. Then we stared at each other for a moment, even though I hadn't let go of my glare. "Do you want to…?" He nodded.

"Yeah…"

I laughed and he rolled his eyes; dropping his hands to his sides. It was the only reaction I could think of at the moment. "That's good!" I said to him before smiling again. "I do too." As he smiled back, my eyes fell upon the clock behind us, and as soon as I saw it, I gasped. "OH NO! The bell rang forever ago! We're late!" I tried to get away but he only grabbed my hands and held me in place. "Soul let go! We're late for class!"

"Calm down, calm down." Soul said with a lazy smile on his face as I tried to pull away. "The classroom isn't going anywhere…" I looked at him as he leaned over with the same lazy smile on his face. "One more…then we can go." I narrowed my eyes as he grinned a little more. "And let's try one that's a little more "passionate" …hm?" My eyes glared harder as his finally shut, but soon, with a smile and softened eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close enough to smash my lips onto his. That time it got deeper…there was much more lip macking then last time. And just as I thought it couldn't get any more pleasurable, his tongue slipped past my lips and I couldn't help but moan in delight. But then, something pricked my lip, and I gasped; pulling back. The look on his face showed concern but at the same time showed me that he knew exactly what had happened.

"Yup…that one hurt."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm ok."

"No, your lip is bleeding…"

Soul touched my lip with his right index finger and held it up to show me a little bit of my blood. I sighed and hit my head against his chest as he found somewhere to wipe his finger off. Now everyone was going to see it and know exactly what I had been doing with him…And knowing Liz…she was going to corner me and drain all of the "juicy" details from my tiny body… "We'll have to get used to that…" I sighed as he set his hands on my head and back. I felt him nod and smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE?"

I pulled away from Soul's chest and we both looked over to the source of the yell. And to my dismay…It was my father. "Shit…" I heard Soul curse almost immediately. "He's gunna kill me…" I sighed as Papa broke down into tears; threatening Soul with every last bit of manliness he could find without sounding pathetic. I then rolled my eyes, grabbed Soul's hand and began walking away from the overgrown baby.

"Common…I'm not gunna let him hurt you…"

_

* * *

_

"You two are late!"

"We're sorry!" I called to Marie-Sensei as Soul and I entered the classroom. I dragged him over to the teacher as she sat at her desk and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Can you please let us off with a warning? We didn't get the slips." I then told her. She lifted an eyebrow and glanced over to me and then she looked at Soul. Then with a sweet smile, she nodded to me and gestured in the direction of our seats; asking us to go sit down. "Thank you so much!" Still not letting go of Soul's hand, I stood up straight and pulled him down the aisle between the desks. I could feel the glares everyone was giving me, but I didn't care one bit. I stopped right next to my desk, where Kid sat patiently and I looked at Soul in the eyes. "In my report…I mention you being in this class as Soul Evans…I want to ask you if I'll be allowed to read it aloud to the class—"

"Go ahead."

"Really?" I asked happily; acting as if we were the only people in the classroom, even if I could feel Kid messing with something on the back of my shirt that I was sure was bothering his OCD senses. Soul nodded to me and bent over slightly to give me a swift brush of the lips before making his way over his seat. That caused way too many glares and a lot of curious stares; especially from gossipers like Liz and the Fan Club members. Some of the students even squealed in a way I had never heard before.

"So…that's why you were holding hands…" I heard Kid mumble as I sat down in my seat next to him. I opened my bag and I pulled out the large stack of papers that was my report before setting it down next to Kid's, which was almost the same height as mine. "Are the two of you an item now?" I looked at him after this question and slowly—still a little unsure of what he meant—nodded. He smiled and seemed to throw a fist in the air in victory. "I knew that mistletoe would have helped!" I grabbed his ear and pulled him close causing him to wince in pain. "Don't do that…it ruins my balance…"

"So you were the one who set that up…?" I growled in a serious tone; causing him to nod with overdramatic tears. My glare disappeared and a smile replaced my frown before I gave him a hug. "Thank you Kiddo" I then said to him with my eyes shut; ignoring his desperate calls to make the hug a little more symmetrical. But something I didn't ignore was Marie-Sensei asking if anyone wanted to read aloud their report. So I let go of Kid to put him out of his misery and raised my hand. "Marie-Sensei! I'd like to read mine!" The blond teacher smiled to me and nodded so I stood up and grabbed my report. Once I got up to the class though…for some reason I felt a little nervous. "Wh-What do I need to read…"

"Just read the first paragraph, Maka."

"Ok…" I turned back to the classroom. "I did my report on the Evans Family." I then said as I gulped; scanning everyone's eyes. "Personally, I think they were great people. They're music was absolutely gorgeous and Roselin Evans was probably one of the most beautiful women on this planet." Soul smiled at me. "She grew up in an orphanage in the middle of London and one day met Sosano. They fell in love, made a family and started their own little family jazz band. They raised their first son, Wes, in London and they taught him how to play the violin." I looked down at my paper and tried to hold back tears. Something about this report…made me want to cry.

"He was a natural virtuoso when it came to the instrument and he was praised and even had a contract in front of him at the age of five. But one day they moved down here in the Nevada area and soon the youngest son was born. They named him Soul. Soul Evans." I looked back at Soul and smiled again. "But, that wasn't his name for long since the day his teeth came in, his brother Wes and his father Sosano joked around saying that his middle name would have to be…Eater. So because of his razor sharp shark teeth, the youngest son of the Evans family was named Soul Eater Evans." I scanned more eyes and saw some widen in surprise.

"Today, Roselin and Sosano are dead. Wes has disappeared. But Soul…he's sitting in our classroom this very moment."

Everyone looked at Soul with wide eyes as he grinned up at me. "And between you and me…out of them all, Soul's my favorite." I smiled even more at him as if we were the only ones in the classroom. "It was an honor to repair your soul…and I'm glad that I was able to break down that wall between you and reality." The smile on my face faded, but I kept my gaze right into his eyes; the world melting around us both. "I love you."

Then it hit me. Crap…I was still in class. So I laughed; realizing what I had said and looked at Marie-Sensei.

"I'm so sorry…that wasn't even a part of the report!"

.

.

.

So, coming to Shibusen changed my life after all.

**END**

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER! Soul Eater does not belong to me...if it did, Soul would have attacked ****Maka**** and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reading this story. I love you all so much! I really do and I was glad that I never lost hope on it. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have been so dedicated to keep it going. You all have been great readers, and I hope you stick around for more soon. Which actually I was thinking of rewriting the whole story in Soul's point of view…how does that sound? Lol, Thanks for being such a great support!**

**But first I'd like a small vote…**

**Would you like an Epilogue…or a Sequel? :D It probably won't be as long as this one…but hey…it's a sequel…and I might need help thinking of a name for it…**

**And Does Soul's perspective of the story sound "cool"? XD **


	36. Epilogue: Hot Chocolate

_Repairing a Broken Soul_

_Chapter 36: Epilogue: Hot Chocolate_

_"My Mom's Hot Chocolate is supposed to warm the soul…"_

_ "And I can definitely see that it's working on yours!"_

* * *

"Good Morning Mr. Evans~!" I called as I slowly opened the door to Soul's bedroom. Nearly embarrassed of my wardrobe that morning I slipped inside with a plate in hand. Using my free hand I snapped the lights on and made my way over to the bed where my boyfriend decided to pull the covers over his face. "I made breakfast for you~" My eye twitched but I kept my smile on since this _'was' _my decision anyway. I bent over and brought my face near his and smiled a little more. "I hope you enjoy it~"

Soul pulled the covers away from his face only enough for me to see his eyes. Then his brow rose and he eyed my outfit carefully and slowly. "What…are you wearing?" He then asked me; showing the obvious fatigue in his voice. I smiled at him and used my free hand to brush some of his bangs away from his tired face.

"Just a maid's dress…" I told him as his eyes widened slightly. "Nothing too fancy." I then said before narrowing my eyes and smiling. "Remember that dare about the maid's dress…?" I stood up straight and set down his plate of food on the nightstand near his bed. "I decided to do it for the next three weeks, since its Christmas week and all…kinda like an anniversary to the dare..."

"You're actually going through with it?" Soul gasped as he sat up quickly. "But that was like a year ago!"

Quickly, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, before turning to leave his room. "So what, I'm still doing it." I then shouted back before I shut the door behind me. I walked back into the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess I made when I was cooking. I wiped the counters off with a wet wash cloth and began doing the dishes. I had my breakfast before I made his so I wouldn't get the maid's dress all dirty later. So I didn't need to make anything else, I put any leftovers on a plate, set them in the fridge and went back to the dishes just as Soul's bedroom door creaked open.

"It's the weekend…" I heard him mumble; causing me to stop and look over my shoulder. He was rubbing his left eye as he lazily stared at me; a small scowl on his face. "Why did you wake me up so early?" He then asked me with a yawn. I glanced over to the clock and saw exactly how early I had woken him. "It's like six in the morning…on a Saturday. Not cool, Maka…"

I grinned and looked at him again as he tiredly blinked. "I wanted to do something with you today." I then told him; causing him to lift a brow. "Maybe go see a movie or something…"

"At six o'clock in the morning?" Soul asked me; causing me to smile and nod. But then I realized that the theater didn't open until after eleven. "I have an idea of what we can do together," I looked at him as he raised his right hand to point into his bedroom. "Let's go back to sleep…in the same bed. Come on." He turned at the heel and began walking into his room as I stood there and stared. "I don't bite! …much…"

Without a word I walked over to his room and opened it a little so I could look inside. "Soul! I want to go out on a date." I then wined; causing him to stop near his bed and look over his shoulder. "I want to go dancing! Or maybe go out to lunch." He stared at me as my smile widened. "Or we could go visit the library together. Or we could go to a museum! Or that little carnival in the next town over! What about a walk through the park?" He only blinked; causing me to stick out a lip in a pout. "We haven't gone on an actual "Date" since we got together Soul! I wanna go today!" He let out a sigh and nearly smacked himself in the forehead.

"Ugh…fine…"

"YAY!"

"Later though…like after twelve…"

"Sounds good to me~"

* * *

"It's freezing out here!"

"Oh Soul, get over it." I said with a roll of my eyes as Soul and I walked through the park. For the first time in a very long time, I had seen snow. Remember when Soul said that Death City's weather was random and had its "Mood Swings"? Well…now we have snow for the first time in Death City for twenty years! It was amazing…and the park looked beautiful with the fresh sheet of new snow on top of the tree covered hills. Every once in awhile, as Soul shivered like crazy, couples would walk by with cute little red noses, holding hands and walking so close to each other that they weren't even shaking at all…they were just _'that'_ warm…

My eyes narrowed slightly and I glanced over to my boyfriend as he breathed into his hands to keep them warm. We were at least two feet away from each other…and he seemed to be one of the coldest people on the planet! He was in a winter coat, pants and snow boots—just like me—and he was still freezing to death while I wasn't at all… I sighed and looked down to the basket I was holding. Even though we had been together for almost a whole year now…we still acted awkward around each other. We never walked and cuddled at the same time, we didn't sleep in the same bed, and he rarely held my hand…the only things that have happened really was that we kissed probably about three to four times a day, and sometimes we'd cuddle on the couch when watching T.V…or I guess when _'he's' _watching T.V and I just read…

"Can we do what they're doing?"

Soul stopped trying to warming his hands and looked at me in curiosity as I used one hand to point at another couple who had just walked by. "Hold hands?" He then asked me; causing me to give him a nod in response. "Sure, I guess…" He reached over with his left hand and took my right one before rubbing his arm with his other hand from the cold weather. I giggled as his sharp teeth chattered and I came closer to him for warmth.

He seemed to flinch causing me to giggle again. "Silly Soul…" I then breathed as Soul looked at me again. Letting go of his hand, I snaked my arm around his back and set my head on his shoulder; shutting my eyes, while the other hand kept a hold on the basket. He seemed to get the gist of what I wanted and, with a small sigh, lifted his left arm to throw it over my shoulder. _'Now' _we were walking like a couple…

"How about here…?" Soul asked after another five minutes of making our way down the park walkway. I opened my eyes and glanced over to where he was pointing and saw a tree that stood above untouched snow. Some people may not want to do it…but one of the things I had on my "do with my future boyfriend list" was to have a hot chocolate picnic under a tree in the snow. I thought it would be a nice way to cuddle too since it was cold outside and all…

"Looks perfect!" I told him aloud as I trotted over to the tree; learning that the snow wasn't even an inch thick. I set the basket down and opened it before pulling out a blanket that neither of us minded getting covered in snow, and then I spread it out in an imperfect and ruffled square…you could never spread a blanket out perfectly unless you were Kid… "Sit down and I'll start the hot coco!" I cheered happily with a big grin as he made his way over; hands deep in his pockets. As I knelt down he lazily made his way over to the blanket, sat and leaned on the tree to shut his eyes.

"Marshmallows…?"

"Got 'em" I said to him before pulling out a small bag of the small fluffy treats. He smiled slightly as I set the bag down on the blanket and pulled out a portable water heater and its pot. "My Mom always had a special recipe for her hot coco…" I mumbled out as I poured some milk in the pot. He opened an eye to watch me as I then took out two mugs and a small bag of chocolate mix—courtesy of my wonderful Mother who sent the mixture herself—before setting them down near the bag of marshmallows. "She made it herself…She used to give it a little extra something when it was done..."

"And that was…?"

I looked up at him as I began the burner and winked with a smile. "Not telling 'till it's done." I then said to him; causing him to sigh and shut his eye again. I smiled a little more with a giggle and pored some of the chocolate mix into the heated milk within the pot. Then with a spoon from the basket, I stirred it gently; letting the coco blend within the milk's pale white color. The steam that rose from the pot was keeping me warm…but how was Soul doing, I wondered? I glanced up and saw him crossing his arms now; shivering slightly with a small scowl on his face as he kept his eyes shut. "It's almost done, Soul…I promise it will warm you up."

"I'm not cold…"

I laughed lightly and tossed a bit of snow at him. "Yeah you are! You're shaking!" I then said to him as he brushed the thick powder off of his leg. He huffed out an "uncool" and shut his eyes again to go back in his former position, so I sighed and turned down the heat. Then I grabbed the first mug with one hand and took the pot with the other. "I'll pour yours first…" I breathed as I poured the hot coco into the mug. I blew off a little of its steam and set it down on the blanket to open the marshmallow bag. Once that was opened, I sprinkled a few on top of the hot beverage and crawled over to my boyfriend; trying my best not to spill it. "Here you are…" He went to take it, but I pulled it away nearly last second. "Oh! I almost forgot the special touch!"

"Maka…you don't have to…" As Soul trialed off I held the mug up and kissed the very top layer of the steaming liquid. Then, right as I pulled away from it, I leaned over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. When I pulled away and handed him the mug, I saw a small drop of hot chocolate drip off his lip; causing him to lick it off from instinct. "That was…a bit odd…" He then mumbled to himself as I made my way over to the burner to pour myself some. "But I guess I liked it…" He licked the rest of his lips and made a thoughtful face. "This…this is actually pretty good…"

"You think so?" I asked him as I crawled back over and sat next to him. He nodded as I leaned up against him and blew over the top of my drink. I smiled and went to take a drink of my coco; noticing that our blush wouldn't show since our faces were already red from the cold. He then set the mug in his right hand and put his left arm over my shoulder to hold me closer and almost immediately I felt even warmer than earlier…and I was sure Soul was much warmer than before as well since he had stopped shaking.

"Although…I think my Mother's hot coco was better…"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly to glare at him while he took some kind of victory sip of his drink. "Soul!" I then gasped as he grinned from behind the china mug. "Ugh! You're unbelievable sometimes!" I growled as I set my mug down and stood up. I didn't feel like taking my book out in that cold weather, so I just glared at him one more time and turned to walk away.

"Oi, Maka! It was a joke!"

I narrowed my eyes as I kept walking away from him, and as he called out for me a little more, I sat down under a different tree; glaring at the snowy bush a few feet in front of me. Ok…it was just a simple little joke, I could see that…but he was still being mean and rude with that comment. I lazily looked at the snow near my hand and closed it over a clump of snow. I then used the other hand to help roll it up into a ball. "This'll show him…" I mumbled to myself as I stood up with a small grin. I looked around the tree and over to our blanket set up and got ready to toss the ball of snow, but he wasn't there. "Wha—"

"Lookin' for me?"

"AH!" I yelped; spinning around and tossing the snowball on instinct. It smacked Soul in the face and splattered all over the tree beside us and his coat. Though…the way he looked at me through his snow made mask made me giggle, and soon I was laughing. So Soul just rolled his eyes and used both hands to wipe the snow away from his face. He then shut his eyes and smiled with a shake of his head as he slowly knelt down and began to roll up a snowball of his own…too bad I hadn't noticed that part yet…

"Two can play at that game…"

"Wha—" I opened my eyes; only to come face to face with a ball of snow like he had. And just as soon as my eye sight was taken away, I heard Soul burst into laughter. "Soul…" I growled as I reached up and wiped the snow away from my face. He was gone though for some reason; causing me to lift a brow. Where the hell did he go this time? I stepped away from the tree after rolling up another ball for defense. But before I could make any other movement, something smashed against the back of my head, and spread the cold throughout my skull.

I slapped my free hand on the back of my head and glared in the direction in which the snowball came from. "Soul!" I snapped at a random bush of winter blossoms. My eye twitched as soon as another ball hit my back. "That's not fair Soul! I don't know where you are!" I then shouted as I spun around again. I spotted another bush and tossed my snowball at it. But all it did was fall back into the snow and blend back in. I then narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms; listening for him carefully.

A bush shuffled and I turned to my left; jumping in as if a cat pouncing on its prey. "Whoa!" Soul gasped as I tackled him into the snow and rolled across a bit of land. "Geez…you didn't have to attack me like that…" He laughed lightly as we lied in the snow together. But I just glared at him and reached out to make another snowball… "Sorry Maka…about the joke." He then said; causing me to freeze and look at him. "I know it was rude…and I promise I'll never do it again…" I smiled and held up my pinky finger.

"You pinky promise?"

"Of course." Soul said back; hooking his pinky finger with mine and grinning at me. "Tell you the truth…" He then began as he sat up and helped me sit up as well. "It's probably the best hot coco I've ever had." I smiled at him even more and leaned over to embrace him tightly. Of course there were times when he was a rude jackass…but when you got around that, he was just a big sweetheart full of love and kindness; caring about me so much that he'd jump in front of a bullet for me—literally…

"You know…" I began as he stood and helped me up as well. I smiled at him and his cute red nose and tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear. "My Mom's Hot Chocolate is supposed to warm the soul…" I then told him before setting my hand over his chest. He lifted a brow with a small smile and I giggled with my other hand close to my lips. "And I can definitely see that it's working on yours!" A laughing lightly a little more and stood on my toes to give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

Soul grinned a little more and rolled his eyes playfully before beginning to walk back over to our blanket. But then he stopped walking. "Oh yeah…" He then breathed before taking a few steps back and putting his right arm over my shoulder. "Shall we go back and finish what we started over there?" He then asked me; receiving my nod in return. He grinned and began leading me back over to our blanket so we could finish our hot chocolate. "That's cool though…I knew I felt a little warmer than normal."

"Nah, that parts just me."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater does not belong to me either...if it did, Soul would have attacked Maka and smothered her in "Cool Guy" love by now**

* * *

**Guess what? I'm doing both an Epilogue and a Sequal :3**


End file.
